The Impression
by Hoshi Yutaka
Summary: Kai x OC. when Avaron feels lonely when Kai, her fiancee leaving her for tour with Gazette. what would she do?
1. The Proposal

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: Prolog

Rating: PG

Genre: romance

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Cincin perak bermata berlian itu kini ada di depan matanya. Perasaannya campur aduk ketika pria yang dicintainya menanyakan pertanyaan sakral itu ke dirinya. Di tengah taman yang daunnya berguguran, dia merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan melamarnya.

"aku…" dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hati, dia sangat menerimanya. Dia sangat mencintai pria ini, walaupun dia tahu resikonya pasti sangat besar. Dia tahu pasti hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia mengabaikannya.

"kalau kau ingin aku menunggu, tidak apa. Aku tahu hal ini berat. Aku tidak ingin memberatkanmu lebih banyak lagi…" dia berkata. Perkataannya membuat dirinya semakin merasa tersayat. Pria di depannya ini sangat baik pada dirinya. Sampai hatinya yang dulu sedingin es dan kebal pun akhirnya luluh karena kebaikannya.

"aku mencintaimu…" dia berkata pada pria itu. "kau selalu tahu itu, kan? Mana mungkin aku menolak."

''hal itu selalu tersirat di matamu…'' pria yang dicintainya itu tersenyum. ''akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan yang sangat besar bagiku kalau kau menjadi wanita yang akan berjalan di altar pernikahanku nanti…''

Dia tertawa. ''ya, dan aku juga akan merasa sangat terhormat ketika kaulah yang menjagaku sampai akhir hidupku nanti…'' walaupun dia tidak pernah berharap ingin mempunyai seseorang yang ingin menjaganya, tapi dia mendapatkannya.

''aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang kuat.'' Dia berkata. ''tapi aku bukanlah pria yang selalu kuat seperti yang dikatakan orang. Dan aku ingin kau yang menemaniku dan membuatku bertahan. Selain itu, aku juga ingin menjagamu. Setidaknya, berada di belakangmu, ketika kau membutuhkan dukungan dan bantuan. Sama seperti barang, walaupun barang itu kuat dan tidak gampang rusak, suatu saat barang itu bisa menjadi retak, bukan? Dan aku ingin menemani dan mendukungmu disaat-saat seperti itu."

"disaat kau ingin selalu kuat, kau membuatku menjadi seorang manusia. Kau tahu tidak, saat aku sadar aku mencintaimu dan menangis untukmu, disaat itulah aku merasa aku hanyalah manusia, dan aku sendirian. Dan ironisnya, tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu, karena orang berpikir, aku tidak akan retak atau rusak."

"tidak ada yang ingin menjadi orang seperti itu." Pria itu tertawa. "dan aku juga yakin tidak ada yang ingin menjadi orang seperti kau."dia membalas.

"jadi kita cocok, bukan?" pria berambut brunette itu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "_so, will you marry me_?"

"ya, aku mau." Dia menjawab dengan mantap.

"jangan menumpahkan milkshake lagi di jasku saat pesta pernikahan kita." Pria itu menyindirnya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"ya, tenang saja. milkshake tidak akan menjadi salah satu menu yang ada di catering pernikahan kita nanti."


	2. The News

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: Prolog

Rating: PG

Genre: romance

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Avalon Kobayashi atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh orang-orang Avaron terjaga di tempat tidurnya, duduk dan sebagian tubuhnya masih ditutupi oleh selimut yang menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya yang memberikan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dan awan yang mendung, tidak begitu cerah.

Dia melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul 7 pagi. Pantas saja dia terbangun. Dia menguap lebar-lebar dan menggeliat sejenak sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, memperlihatkan dirinya di pintu.

"kau sudah bangun?" seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenalnya datang ke kamarnya untuk memastikan dia sudah bangun atau belum.

"ya, aku sudah bangun. Ohayou, Kai…" jawab Avaron pada tunangannya. Uke Yutaka atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai oleh orang banyak, karena nama itu adalah nama panggungnya sebagai artis.

''aku sudah membuat pancake. Kau mau ?'' tanya Kai. Avaron bisa mencium sedikit wangi pancake yang baru saja matang. Dia bisa membayangkan pancake enak itu kini ada di atas meja makan di ruang makan apartemen mereka yang cukup elit ini.

''ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku siap-siap dulu.'' Avaron turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kai tersenyum padanya. ''kutunggu di ruang makan.'' Katanya sebelum dia menutup pintu.

Avaron melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada wastafel. Dia berdiri di depan wastafel itu, membuka kerannya, menampung air yang keluar dengan kedua tangannya, dan membasuhnya ke wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu. Dia membersihkan wajahnya dengan facial washnya. Dia menyikat giginya juga.

Pagi itu, dia teringat kalau dia mempunyai acara yang sangat penting. Grand opening pet shop yang dia dirikan yang jaraknya hanya 3 blok dari apartemennya. Grand opening itu akan diadakan nanti siang, dia mengundang teman-teman dan kenalannya, terutama mereka yang mempunyai binatang peliharaan.

15 menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan T-shirt, jeans, dan jaket tipis kesukaannya. Menuju ke ruang makan dimana Kai sudah menunggu disana, dia sedang menuangkan jus jeruk yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam kulkas ke dalam 2 gelas kosong.

"kau mau?" Kai memberikan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk itu. "ya, tapi setelah makan. Aku tidak ingin sakit perut karena minum jus sebelum makan." Avaron menaruh lagi gelas itu di sebelah piring pancakenya.

"ada rencana hari ini?" tanya Kai. Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia agak jengkel.

''grand opening pet shopku. Masa kau tidak ingat ?'' Avaron sudah ketiga kalinya mengingatkan tunangannya ini tentang grand openingnya. Kai memang pelupa.

"oh iya… kapan? Kau mengundang siapa saja?" Kai menepuk dahinya. "maaf, lagi-lagi sifat pelupaku kumat…"

"nanti siang. Aku mengundang teman-teman dan kenalanku, terutama mereka yang mempunyai peliharaan, aku ingin mereka menitipkan peliharaan mereka atau hanya membeli produk dari pet shopku untuk kesan pertama, kau mau datang?" Avaron menjawab sambil memotong pancakenya dengan garpu.

"aku ingin sekali, tapi tampaknya tidak bisa…" Kai terlihat tidak enak hati. "aku sibuk di studio untuk latihan persiapan tur… yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi…"

"ya, aku tidak akan lupa…" Avaron memaklumi. Dia tidak kaget. Karena sudah beberapa kali Kai melewatkan momen atau acara-acara penting bersamanya karena kesibukannya di band yang popularitasnya terkenal itu.

''tapi, _do me a favor_… kalau teman bandmu, atau staffmu, atau rekanmu mempunyai peliharaan, sarankan mereka untuk datang ke petshopku. Anggap saja itu sebagai pengganti ketidak hadiranmu.'' Avaron meminta bantuan.

''ya, akan kusampaikan, Ava…'' Kai menyanggupi.

"aku malu… kenapa lagi-lagi, hari ini, kau lagi yang menyiapkan sarapan? Seharusnya itu tugasku." Avaron menatap Kai.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tahu semalam kau capek karena kau pulang malam dan aku tidak ingin kau membunyikan alarm lagi…" Kai teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika Avaron mencoba untuk memasak kue dan kue yang dipanggang di dalam oven gosong dan membunyikan alarm.

"aku sedang belajar masak… sebagai calon ibu rumah tangga, itu kewajiban… aku tidak mau malah nanti kau yang memasak, sedangkan kau sendiri juga sudah sibuk di luar. Maksudku, singkatnya, bukan tugas suami yang memasak, bukan?"

"kau masih memegang tradisi lama, ya?" Kai tertawa. ''ya, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin sekamar denganmu sebelum kita menikah.'' Jawab Avaron tegas.

''Ava, Ava…'' Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. ''tidak apa-apa. aku tidak keberatan dengan itu…''

"tapi apa yang akan mereka katakan? Ibumu misalnya. Apa yang akan dia katakan kalau dia tahu aku tidak bisa memasak?"

"Ava, kalaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan keberatan. Toh dulu sewaktu dia seusiamu, dia mengaku kalau dia juga tidak bisa memasak. Santai saja…''

Avaron tidak bisa santai. Entah kenapa, dia sangat mementingkan hal itu. Memasak, mengatur pakaian, membereskan rumah, berbelanja baginya itu adalah kewajiban sebagai perempuan apalagi yang sudah menjadi seorang istri. Dia sangat menanti pernikahannya, tapi dia juga tahu kewajibannya, dia tidak mau merepotkan suaminya atau memberikan kesan yang tidak baik pada anaknya di masa depan nanti.

''aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah membeli beberapa buku resep masakan. Nanti malam, kau akan makan masakanku." Avaron memutuskan.

"ah, jangan…" Kai protes. "kenapa?" tanya Avaron.

"karena terakhir kau memasak, rasanya agak… ngg… asin?"

"itu karena aku tertukar dengan garam dimana seharusnya aku menuang merica ke dalam masakannya." Avaron membela dirinya. "tenang, kali ini pasti berhasil."

"baiklah…"Kai mengalah. ''tapi aku akan menyiapkan nomor telepon delivery kentaki, untuk berjaga-jaga…''

"kau tidak akan membutuhkan itu…" Avaron berkata dengan yakin. "aku yakin, katsudon buatanku pasti akan enak."

"kau akan membuatnya dengan saus apa?"

"saus kari."

"kau yakin?" Kai memastikan. "memangnya kau bisa memasak kari?"

Tanpa sadar, kata-kata Kai barusan membuat Avaron kembali merasa tertusuk.

Setelah melepas kepergian Kai yang menuju ke studio untuk latihan, Avaron sendirian di apartemen yang elit ini. Apartemen ini ada di lantai 21 dan mempunyai ruang tamu, ruang TV, ruang makan, dapur, dan 2 kamar tidur. Rencananya, kalau mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, mereka akan pindah ke sebuah rumah. Karena Avaron ingin anak mereka tumbuh di atas tanah dan dapat bermain di halaman rumah. Baginya seorang anak yang tumbuh di apartemen tinggi seperti ini kurang baik untuk mereka.

Avaron membuka korden ruang TV dan cahaya terang pun memasuki ruangan, membuat ruangan yang bernuansa merah dan beige itu terlihat sangat anggun. Avaron memuji Kai dalam memilih interior seperti ini.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi kamarnya dan mengambil keranjang yang ada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Keranjang itu berisi pakaian-pakaian kotornya dan kemudian dia beranjak ke kamar mandi ruang TV untuk mengambil keranjang pakaian milik Kai. Dia lalu membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang ada di sebelah dapur. Di balik pintu itu adalah ruang laundry. Terdapat 2 buah mesin cuci. Dan di atasnya ada lemari kayu yang berisi alat-alat untuk mencuci. Dia memasukkan seluruh pakaian kotor dari kedua keranjang yang dia bawa ke dalam mesin cuci, memasukkan beberapa sendok deterjen ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di sebelah pintu mesin cuci, menyetel air terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyalakan mesin cuci dengan suhu 40 derajat. Sisanya, dia biarkan mesin cuci itu bekerja dengan sendirinya.

Semenjak dia pisah rumah dari keluarganya yang ada di Hokkaido, dia merasa dia harus mandiri. Apalagi ketika Kai mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen ini. Lama-kelamaan, dia mulai terbiasa mengerjakan semua ini sendirian. Dia bisa menyeterika pakaiannya sendiri dan juga pakaian Kai, dia bisa membersihkan apartemen besar ini sendirian, semuanya sudah bisa dia tangani kecuali memasak.

Saat dia keluar dari ruang laundry, dia mendengar bel apartemen berbunyi 2 kali. Ketika Avaron menghampiri pintu dan mengintip dari lubang pengintip, ternyata tamunya adalah seseorang yang sudah dia kenal. Avaron membuka pintunya dan menyapa tamunya.

"hai, Avaron-san…" tamunya adalah seorang gadis yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya yang berusia 24 tahun. "apa Kai-san ada di rumah?"

"oh, Naoko-san, Kai baru saja pergi ke studionya… ada apa? Akan kusampaikan kalau kau datang kemari." Jawab Avaron. Naoko Kiyomizu adalah asisten Kai. Avaron masih tidak percaya, Kai yang hanya seorang drummer bisa mempunyai seorang asisten. Kata Kai, masing-masing member bandnya mempunyai asistennya sendiri-sendiri. Avaron tidak akan pernah mengerti dunia entertainment. Kalaupun mengerti, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

"tidak usah, Avaron-san. Aku pikir dia masih di rumah. aku mengantarkan make up kit miliknya. Dia berkata lebih baik dia saja yang menyimpannya daripada aku. Oh ya, hanya sekadar informasi, Kai-san akan memanjangkan rambutnya!" kata Naoko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna hitam ke tangan Avaron.

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti. lebih baik kau masuk saja dulu, Naoko-san…" Avaron membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan tamunya yang berambut cokelat yang diwarnai itu. Dia ingin menanyakan maksudnya dari 'Kai-san akan memanjangkan rambutnya' tadi.

"tidak apa. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi. Aku ada pertemuan jam 9 nanti. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini. Sampai jumpa, Avaron-san !''

"tunggu! Maksudmu apa dengan Kai ingin memanjangkan rambutnya tadi?" Avaron mencegah Naoko untuk pergi.

"ya, anda pasti tahu maksudku…" jawab Naoko samar-samar karena dia sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Avaron.

Avaron menaruh make up kit titipan itu ke dalam kamar Kai. Sambil membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Kai… memanjangkan rambutnya?

Avaron jadi gemas sendiri saat membayangkannya. Dia pernah melihat Kai dengan rambut berwarna cokelat yang baginya warnanya seperti kotoran. Avaron memarahinya di apartemen karena Kai membawa-bawa rambut itu ke dalam rumah. Avaron tidak suka melihat cowok mewarnai rambutnya. Tapi karena itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaan Kai, dia masih bisa mentolerir sedikit. Dia memberi syarat pada Kai agar hanya mengenakan model rambut yang aneh-aneh itu hanya di panggung atau untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Model rambut yang menurut orang-orang adalah gaya visual kei atau apalah itu. Dia tidak mau melihat tunangannya datang ke rumahnya dengan penampilan mengerikan seperti itu.

Satu-satunya penampilan visual keinya Kai yang Avaron suka hanya saat Kai masih mempertahankan warna rambut aslinya yang hitam itu, tanpa extension, tanpa pewarna, tanpa apapun yang bersifat buatan.

Tapi kalau dia membayangkan rambutnya Kai menjadi panjang seperti miliknya… dia tidak mau nanti orang-orang salah mengira dia adalah wanita karena make up visual kei Kai bisa dibilang cukup cantik.

Dan itu hanyalah salah satu alasan Avaron kenapa dia tidak mau Kai bergaya seperti itu saat sedang menjadi orang biasa. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah, Avaron tidak ingin tersaing oleh Kai.

Walaupun seorang wanita, Avaron sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal berdandan. Kalau pun berdandan, itu hanya sekali dua kali, terakhir dia berdandan saat pesta kelulusan kuliahnya dulu. Itu juga ibunya yang mendandaninya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau calon suaminya lebih tahu banyak soal berdandan daripada dirinya. Dia tidak ingin orang lain menemukan eyeliner misalnya, di rumah Avaron, dan bertanya apa ini milik gadis berambut hitam itu, Avaron akan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan sangat malu kalau eyeliner itu adalah milik Kai. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, mengambil handphonenya yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengirim e-mail ke Kai kalau asistennya menitipkan alat make up dan Avaron sudah menaruhnya di kamarnya.

Baginya, tamu undangan dan beberapa calon pembeli yang mengunjungi pet shopnya saat dia baru datang sudah cukup banyak. Kebanyakan dari mereka membawa binatang peliharaan mereka. Ada yang membawa anjing dengan tali kekang yang dibawa oleh majikannya, ada yang membawa kucing dan ditaruh di dalam carry bag mereka, dan ada juga yang membawa kelinci mereka!

Avaron masuk ke dalam petshopnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung apa yang dia butuhkan itu. Dia mempunyai kenalan dokter hewan dan dia mengajak dokter hewan itu untuk bekerja di pet shopnya. Dokter hewan itu menyanggupi. Baginya tidak ada salahnya bekerja di tempat lain selain di tempat prakteknya.

Avaron mempunyai seorang karyawan. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang baru lulus SMA dan dia sedang mencari uang untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke jenjang kuliah. Maka dari itu Avaron memberinya pekerjaan disini. Gadis itu adalah anak tetangganya di rumahnya yang di Hokkaido, namanya Aya Goto. Aya sangat manis dan dia tidak banyak tingkah. Dia gadis yang apa adanya, ramah dan juga rajin.

Aya menunggu Avaron di balik meja kasir sambil melayani beberapa tamu yang ingin membayar produk yang disediakan di pet shopnya. "konnichiwa, Avaron-san!" Aya menyapa Avaron.

Avaron melambaikan tangannya pada Aya. Kemudian dia melayani beberapa tamu yang menanyakan berbagai macam hal padanya. Dari hari dan jam apa tokonya dibuka dan ditutup, dimana letak makanan anjing, juga meminta penjelasan bagaimana caranya merawat peliharaan mereka.

Dengan sabar dan ramah Avaron menjelaskan semua pertanyaan itu satu demi satu. Sesekali dia memperlihatkan hewan peliharaan yang dia jual. Seekor kucing anggora yang dia beri nama Toran, sepasang hamster jenis Siria yang dia beri nama Akito dan Airi, dan seekor anjing Pomeneranian bernama Mogu.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah bekerja sampai menjelang malam. Tamu-tamu dan customer mulai pergi dan toko pun kembali sepi. Sekarang hanya ada Aya dan Avaron saja. Aya sedang menyapu lantai dan memberi makan para peliharaan. Sedangkan Avaron mengatur barang-barang dan stock ke lemari display.

''kata dokter Inoue, dia akan memulai prakteknya besok.'' Kata Aya sambil terus menyapu lorong.

''bagus. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau bersihkan ruangannya yang ada di belakang hari ini, ya.'' Jawab Avaron yang mengatur barang tidak jauh dari Aya.

''tidak kusangka baru grand opening sudah cukup banyak yang datang.'' Aya berkata dengan nada capek tapi senang.

"semua ini karena brosur yang kau bagikan di daerah Shibuya itu, Aya. Terima kasih, ya."

"sama-sama, Avaron-san. Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" Aya menyudahi kegiatannya dan mendekati Avaron. Avaron berbalik dan menanggapi. "tentu saja. Apa?''

''aku mempunyai seorang teman. Dia seusia anda dan dia sedang mencari pekerjaan.'' Kata Aya. ''dia seorang pemuda yang tertarik di dunia musik. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk mendanai band yang dia bentuk bersama teman-temannya.''

"oh, menarik juga." Avaron menyukai orang yang berusaha sukses dengan usaha sendiri. "memangnya dia tidak meminta uang dari orang tuanya?"

"orang tuanya sebenarnya meminta dia untuk kuliah dan menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran biasa. Tapi dia tidak mau kuliah dan malah membentuk band. Jadi, mereka kompromi. Dia boleh tidak kuliah, asal bandnya sukses dan murni dari hasil usahanya sendiri. Orang tuanya ingin melihat dia bertanggung jawab dengan keputusannya sendiri."

"hmm… bagaimana kalau kau membawanya besok? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"benarkah itu? Apa anda setuju?" Aya tersenyum.

"aku ingin menemuinya dulu sebelum aku memutuskan. Kalau dia benar-benar berniat dengan bandnya, kurasa dia pasti akan bekerja disini dengan giat."

"baiklah, Avaron-san! Aku akan membawanya besok!" Aya bersorak. "terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu kami!"

"ya, sama-sama. Oh ya, sekarang jam berapa?" Avaron melihat jam tangannya. "astaga! Sudah jam 7! Aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam! Sudah ya, Aya! Aku pulang dulu! Tolong bereskan sisanya, oke?" dengan buru-buru, Avaron meninggalkan semuanya dan mengambil mantelnya yang ada di gantungan sebelah pintu masuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan pet shop.

Avaron kembali ke apartemennya setelah membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak katsudon di supermarket. Dengan terburu-buru, dia masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Dia mencuci tangannya di bak cuci dan memakai celemek. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh bahan-bahan dari dalam kantong belanjaannya.

Langkah pertama, dia melembutkan daging ayam fillet dengan memukul-mukulnya. Setelah itu dia beri garam dan sedikit merica di atas ayam sebelum dia taruh di dalam sebuah baskom dan menutupnya dengan plastik.

Sambil menunggu, dia menyiapkan tepung, tepung roti, telur yang sudah dikocok, dan minyak yang dipanaskan. Dalam 30 menit, katsu sudah jadi dan dia tiriskan. Kemudian dia membuat saus karinya.

Dia mengiris sebuah apel dan memotong-motongnya. Tapi karena dia memotongnya terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja dia mengiris jarinya sendiri dengan pisau. Avaron menjerit dan terkejut saat melihat jari telunjuk tangan kirinya berlumuran darah. Dia dengan segera menuju kotak P3K yang ada di sudut dapur dan mengambil obat merah dan plester. Dia mencuci lukanya dulu sebelum dia mengobatinya.

Setelah lukanya beres diobati, dia kembali bekerja.

"_and here it is_, katsudon dan salad!" Avaron memamerkan hasil kerjanya kepada Kai yang sudah pulang pukul 10 tadi. "tapi sayangnya sudah agak dingin karena aku menunggumu pulang…"

"waw… terima kasih, Ava…" Kai dengan takjub menatap makan malam yang disiapkan Avaron di atas meja dengan rapi. Setiap porsi terdiri dari semangkuk nasi dan semangkuk kecil saus kari, 2 buah piring dengan katsu dan salad, dan segelas air mineral. Dilengkapi dengan sumpit.

"ayo, makan…" Avaron menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk. Kai mengikuti.

"Ava… kenapa dengan jarimu?" Kai memperhatikan jari telunjuk Avaron yang diperban. Dia memegang tangan Avaron dan melihatnya sejenak.

"eh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Tadi waktu memotong apel, jariku teriris…" Avaron menarik kembali tangannya.

''tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?'' Kai memastikan.

"ya, tenang saja. tidak separah itu kok…" jawab Avaron santai. "ayo, kita nikmati makanannya sebelum lebih dingin lagi!"

"iya, iya, sayang…" Kai mengambil sumpitnya dan menyumpit seiris katsu lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam saus kari. "sayang…" Kai berhenti sejenak.

"ya?"

"kuah karinya terlalu encer… kau terlalu banyak menuangkan airnya…" Kai mulai mengkritik masakannya.

"memangnya iya? Padahal sudah kutakar airnya…" Avaron tidak percaya.

"percayalah padaku. Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja kau lihat saus karimu."

Ava mengambil mangkuk saus karinya dan memperhatikan kuahnya. Baginya kuahnya sudah pas. Tapi bagi Kai yang lebih ahli darinya, kuahnya encer. Berarti, dia gagal lagi.

"tapi rasanya boleh juga. Walaupun agak hambar… kau kurang memberi bumbu karinya, ya?" keluarlah kritikan kedua dari Kai.

"tapi, bagaimana katsunya?" Avaron bertanya.

"kenapa dagingnya masih terlalu asin?" Kritikan ketiga keluar saat Kai mengunyah katsunya. Avaron kemudian sadar kalau dia lagi-lagi tertukar mana yang garam dan mana yang merica.

Avaron lemas. Dia sudah gagal lagi. Dia menaruh sumpit yang tadi dia pegang dan berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kai, dia berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

''Ava…'' Kai mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggilnya dari luar. ''maaf, sayang…''

''tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Lebih baik kau telepon saja nomor delivery kentakimu…" balas Avaron dari dalam kamar. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"tidak usah. Aku akan makan masakanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau tidak ikut makan. Kau sudah seharian bekerja di luar. Jangan sampai kau tidak makan malam…" Kai berkata dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"aku gagal…" Avaron tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kai.

"tidak. Kau sedang belajar. Wajar kalau kau melakukan kesalahan. Saladnya enak, kok. Kalau kau ingin tahu…"

Avaron tertawa pahit. "tentu saja. aku kan hanya mencuci, memotong sayurannya dan memberinya mayonnaise… tapi tidak wajar kalau aku lagi-lagi tertukar mana yang garam dan mana yang merica."

"itu kesalahanku. Aku lupa memberikan tanda 'garam' dan 'merica' di botol penyimpannya. Besok akan kuberikan. Ayolah Ava… keluarlah… aku tidak ingin kau sakit…" bujuk Kai.

Karena luluh dengan bujukan dari pria yang dicintainya, Avaron akhirnya membuka pintunya dan melihat Kai berdiri di depannya. Avaron memeluk pria itu erat-erat.

"maaf kalau aku gagal…" Avaron berkata dengan lemas di pelukannya. "ya, tidak apa-apa." Kai membelainya rambutnya dengan lembut. "kita makan, ya…"

Avaron mengangguk pelan. Dia pun menurut saat Kai menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam lagi. Avaron tahu kalau Kai saat ini menghargai usahanya yang sudah capek-capek memasak sampai jarinya teriris. Tapi Avaron tetap saja merasa tidak enak. Dia ingin Kai memujinya karena masakannya.


	3. That New Employee

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 2/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_maybe you're right. I was 'perfect' out there. But we both know that was fake. I have to pretend to be perfect in front of the world. But when I'm home, seeing your smile and eat your cook, I'm feeling like a human again. I don't have to pretend, be fake and 'perfect' in front of you. That's why you're much better than those people. And that's why I love you. Because you keep me on the ground, and cause you see me as Uke Yutaka, not Kai The Gazette_"

Pagi ini, suasana sarapan di apartemen Avaron dan Kai terasa agak tegang karena Avaron sedang memarahi Kai.

''kau memanjangkan rambutmu, tapi kau tidak bilang padaku ?'' Avaron memberikan foto Kai yang sedang mengenakan penampilan untuk album terbarunya yang dia ambil dari internet. Rambut Kai diekstension dan panjang rambutnya kini sepunggungnya. Rambutnya itu diikat pony tail. Bagi Avaron, penampilannya ini benar-benar penampilan teraneh yang pernah Avaron lihat.

"maaf, Ava… aku tidak sempat bilang…" Kai berusaha mencari alasan.

"tidak sempat? Kau sudah memakai penampilan ini setidaknya sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Memangnya selama itu aku kemana?" Avaron tidak percaya.

"bukan itu… aku pikir kau tidak akan tertarik…" Kai menggaruk kepalanya. Di wajahnya terlihat raut wajahnya yang bersalah.

"aku memang tidak tertarik dengan dunia visual kei atau apalah itu. Tapi itu bagian dari kehidupanmu, itu pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang pekerjaanmu."

"maksudnya?" Kai mengangkat alisnya.

"sama seperti seorang istri yang ingin tahu bagaimana pekerjaan suaminya di kantor." Avaron melipat kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. "aku tidak tertarik karena aku tidak suka. Tapi aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita bagaimana kabar pekerjaanmu. Misalnya, kapan kau akan mengeluarkan album barumu, bagaimana suasana pekerjaanmu."

"ya, aku mengerti. kalau begitu, aku ingin bercerita kalau besok lusa, aku akan berangkat untuk tur di seluruh kota besar Jepang selama beberapa minggu." Jawab Kai sambil menaruh sepiring french toast di atas meja makan. "kau mau?" Kai menawarinya.

"tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar." Avaron tidak mempedulikannya.

"kenapa?" Kai heran.

"karena aku kesal dengan sikapmu. Terutama saat kau berkata dengan enaknya kalau kau akan pergi besok lusa."

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi?"

''memang. Tapi kau tidak bilang kau akan pergi secepat itu !''

Kai menghela nafas. ''Ava… maaf, ya… pekerjaanku memang menyebalkan…'' dia duduk di sebelah Avaron. ''tapi aku berjanji, setelah semua tur ini selesai, aku akan hiatus dan meluangkan seluruh waktuku denganmu.'' Kai merangkul Avaron dengan lengannya.

''memangnya kita akan melakukan apa ?'' tanya Avaron masih dengan wajahnya yang kesal itu.

"kita bisa melakukan apa saja. kita bisa jalan-jalan, hanya di rumah menonton DVD-DVD yang belum sempat kita tonton berdua, atau…" Kai menatap Avaron dengan tatapan jahilnya. "kita bisa merencanakan bagaimana pesta pernikahan kita nanti. Kau tahu, mencari bunga yang bagus, memesan cake wedding yang besar, dan mendesain wedding dress untukmu…"

"oh iya… kenapa aku lupa ya?" Avaron langsung tersenyum. "gara-gara hal ini membuatku jadi lupa tentang bagaimana pernikahan kita…"

"jadi, kau mau kan menungguku?'' Kai bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"ya… sudah berapa kali aku menunggumu, Kai? Aku sudah biasa dengan itu…" Avaron tersenyum lembut ke Kai.

"terima kasih banyak, Ava…" Kai mencium bibir Avaron. "aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga, Kai…" balas Avaron.

"tapi setidaknya, dengarkanlah lagu-laguku. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu…" pinta Kai.

"aku mendengarkan seluruh lagumu. Semuanya bagus. Yah, walaupun ada beberapa yang aku kurang suka." Jawaban Avaron membuat Kai agak kaget. "oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"karena menurutku, aku sudah mempunyai dirimu seutuhnya. Fisikmu, perasaanmu, dan kebaikanmu. Untuk apa aku bertingkah seperti orang lain yang hanya bisa mempunyai lagu-lagu dan foto-fotomu ? mereka hanya bisa memuji dan 'memiliki' dirimu yang sebagai artis. Untuk apa aku memilikimu seperti itu kalau aku sudah memiliki dirimu yang sebenarnya ? karena itu, aku merasa hal itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan.''

Kai menggaruk kepalanya. Ciri khas dari dirinya kalau dia merasa tersipu atau salah tingkah. Semua itu karena kata-kata Avaron barusan. ''waw… aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpikir seperti itu, Ava…''

''begitulah, menurut pemikiranku…'' Avaron mengambil sepotong french toast yang dibuat oleh Kai tadi dan kemudian menggigitnya. "seharusnya aku yang memasak untuk sarapan."

"haha… maaf, tadi aku sudah kelaparan. Makanya aku memasak lebih dulu…''

"aku heran, kenapa setiap kali aku memasak, kenapa selalu gagal? Kenapa tidak seperti dirimu yang well, sepertinya selalu sempurna di setiap masakan?"

"coba kau latihan lagi. mungkin kau bisa ikut kelas memasak? Aku ingin sekali mengajarimu tapi kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa…" Kai memberi saran.

"ya, ya… tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Nanti akan kucari tempat kursus memasak yang bagus di dekat sini…" Avaron setuju dengan saran Kai.

"oh ya, kemarin Naoko-san datang kesini, ya?" Kai teringat sesuatu. "ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Avaron.

"dia berkata apa saja kepadamu?" tanya Kai dengan nada menyelidik.

"tidak banyak. Dia hanya mengantarkan make up kitmu, dan berkata kalau dia sedang terburu-buru, juga… soal rambut anehmu itu…"

"hanya itu?" Kai memastikan lagi.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak. Ava, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang dia katakan tentang PSC, baik itu menyangkut dirimu atau diriku, jangan dihiraukan, ya…"

"lho… kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"yah, kau tahulah… beberapa orang ada yang iri denganmu. lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi yang pasti, kalau dia cerita yang aneh-aneh, tolong ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak mau diantara kita nanti terjadi salah paham."

"oh… oke…" Avaron menyanggupi dengan agak ragu-ragu.

Siangnya, Avaron kembali ke pet shopnya. Untuk beberapa minggu pertama, dia sengaja berada disana seharian, untuk mengawasi bagaimana tokonya dan bagaimana cara bekerja Aya dan dokter Inoue.

Sejauh ini, sudah ada 2 orang yang membawa anjingnya ke dokter Inoue. Kata dokter Inoue, mereka adalah pasien-pasiennya yang pernah datang ke tempat prakteknya yang satunya. Dokter Inoue memberitahu kalau dia baru saja membuka tempat praktek di pet shop ini.

Avaron, yang sedang membersihkan akuarium ikan mas, bertanya pada Aya. "Aya, katanya kau akan membawa temanmu yang ingin bekerja disini."

Aya yang ada di balik meja kasir menjawab, "ya, Avaron-san. Katanya dia akan datang nanti sore, setelah dia latihan band…"

"oh… memangnya bagaimana popularitas bandnya?" Avaron ingin tahu.

"mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali diminta untuk tampil di beberapa kafe. Honornya lumayan. Tapi kurang cukup untuk mendanai rekaman mereka. Jadi masing-masing dari mereka mencari pekerjaan."

"kau cukup dekat dengannya, ya?" tanya Avaron. "sampai kau bisa cukup tahu banyak tentang bagaimana perkembangan bandnya."

"ya, begitulah. Karena dia tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Terkadang aku suka pusing sendiri kalau mendengar dia latihan bersama teman-temannya. Suaranya bisa terdengar sampai kamarku." Aya tertawa. "tapi lagu mereka bagus juga. Walaupun penampilan mereka nyentrik."

"nyentrik?" Avaron menoleh ke arah Aya. "maksudmu, rambut yang diwarnai dan penampilan yang seperti perempuan itu?"

"ya, Avaron-san. Anda tidak suka ya, dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Avaron bergidik. "sama sekali tidak suka. Maksudku, untuk apa sih, lelaki mengenakan eyeshadow, eyeliner, atau apalah itu untuk 'mempercantik' dirinya? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

"kalau begitu berarti artinya kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti dari seni berdandan atau kau orangnya kolot." Sebuah suara berat dan asing menjawab kata-katanya. Avaron melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda yang seusia dirinya. Gaya rambutnya hampir sama seperti Kai, warna rambutnya cokelat dan Avaron tahu rambut itu adalah hasil dari pewarna, dan pemuda itu mengenakan kaos dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

"aku tidak kolot. Aku hanya tidak suka. Pendapat orang kan berbeda-beda." Avaron membela pendapatnya.

"walaupun kami terlihat cantik, bukan berarti kami tidak kehilangan kejantanan kami. Harap kau tahu itu." Tuding pemuda itu di depan Avaron.

"siapa kau?" tanya Avaron.

"Shou, bersikaplah baik di depan calon bosmu!" seru Aya.

"oh, jadi kau pemilik pet shop ini, ya?" Shou kaget dan langsung terlihat sangat canggung. Avaron melipat lengannya dan berdecak.

"maaf, maaf… hehehe…" Shou menggaruk kepalanya. "aku Shou Kohara. Aku yang ingin melamar pekerjaan disini…"

"kenapa kau datang lebih awal, Shou?" tanya Aya.

"itu karena aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda lagi. lagipula aku bisa latihan band nanti sore sampai malam."

"jadi kau yang ingin melamar pekerjaan disini?" Avaron melihat Shou dari atas sampai bawah. "tapi karena tadi kau bersikap agak lancang padaku aku jadi harus merasa untuk berpikir lagi…"

"ayolah, Kobayashi-san… kumohon… aku menginginkan pekerjaan ini karena jarak dari sini ke basecamp bandku tidak terlalu jauh… aku tidak dapat menemukan tempat pekerjaan lain yang lebih dekat daripada ini…"

Avaron kaget. "jadi kau sengaja memilih tempat ini karena dekat dengan basecampmu? Atau karena disini ada Aya sehingga kau bisa membujukku lewatnya agar aku menerimamu?"

"untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku menjawab 50%. Hehe…" Shou tertawa garing.

"Aya, apakah dia orangnya menyebalkan seperti sekarang ini?" tanya Avaron.

"untuk pertanyaan itu, aku menjawab 90%." Aya mengikuti gaya bicara Shou tadi.

"jangan membuat aku tampak buruk di depan bos baruku, Aya!" Shou mendelik tajam ke arah Aya. Aya hanya tertawa.

Avaron menghela nafasnya. "baiklah… karena aku sedikit tahu bagaimana tentang kau yang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, aku menerimamu. Tapi jangan buat kekacauan disini."

"terima kasih!" Shou membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"sekarang, ikut aku." Avaron berjalan menuju lorong rak display barang-barang. Shou mengikutinya dari belakang.

"pekerjaanmu adalah membantu Aya. Karena kau laki-laki, tugasmu adalah membawa dus-dus yang berisi stock-stock produk atau makanan hewan yang baru dikirimkan, lalu kau juga harus membersihkan kandang semua peliharaan juga memberi makan mereka, dan karena Aya perempuan, dia tidak bisa pulang malam. Jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga toko sampai sekitar jam 10 malam, dan disaat itu juga, kau harus membersihkan seluruh pet shop ini."

"apa? Sebanyak itu!" Shou protes.

"ya. Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, semua tugas itu akan kau kerjakan saat malam hari. Jadi dari siang sampai sore, kau bisa latihan dengan bandmu. Cukup adil, bukan?" mereka berjalan sampai sudut pet shop dan disana terletak beberapa dus besar yang masih disegel dan ada beberapa buah.

"nah, disana ada beberapa dus yang berisi makanan anjing, kucing, kelinci, dan pasir untuk hamster. Kau lihat dulu rak display dan perhatikan jumlah stocknya. Kalau kau merasa jumlahnya kurang, kau ambil stock yang baru dari dus lalu tata di rak. Mengerti?"

"tapi dus ini… jumlahnya… segunung!" Shou melotot.

"oh, ayolah… itu hanya beberapa buah. Aku ingin melihat cara kerjamu di hari pertamamu ini."

''kau bahkan tidak menanyaiku kapan aku bisa memulai pekerjaanku !''

''memang tidak. Anggap saja sebagai ganti dari kau mengataiku kolot tadi.'' Avaron tersenyum penuh kemenangan. ''ya sudah. Selamat bekerja.'' Dia menepuk pundak Shou sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Baru beberapa meter Avaron menjauh dari Shou, Shou menggerutu pelan. ''dasar bos kejam…''

''kau bilang apa tadi ?'' Avaron masih bisa mendengar.

''tidak ! aku tadi bilang kucingnya seksi sekali…'' elak Shou sambil melihat ke arah kandang Toran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari situ.

''namanya Toran-chan. Dan bersikaplah baik padanya. Dia tidak suka cowok yang bersikap menyebalkan seperti dirimu." Jawab Avaron dari jauh.

Sampai sore, Avaron mengawasi cara kerja Shou dari jauh. Baginya, pekerjaan Shou bagus juga. Dia menata makanan kaleng dengan cukup rapi dan pasir untuk hamster dengan teratur. Avaron mengobrol bersama Aya di meja kasir sambil menghitung pemasukan mereka hari ini.

"menurut anda, bagaimana Shou?" tanya Aya.

"menurutku? Terlepas dari warna rambutnya yang seperti warna kotoran itu, menurutku kerjanya cukup bagus." Jawab Avaron.

Aya tertawa geli. "warna kotoran? Anda lucu sekali."

"warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada salah satu penampilan Kai yang tidak kusukai…" kata Avaron.

"yang pernah anda bilang gaya rambutnya seperti banci itu?" tanya Aya.

''ya. Aku benci melihatnya. Dan semakin benci lagi ketika aku melihat fotonya yang rambutnya yang mendadak memanjang dalam waktu singkat itu beredar di internet…''

''sabar, Avaron-san… itu kan bagian dari pekerjaannya…'' Aya menghibur Avaron.

''asal dia tidak membawa rambutnya yang aneh itu ke dalam rumah, aku tidak masalah…''

"dan bagaimana kabar anda berdua? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"kami baik-baik saja. tidak juga, sih… kemarin dia mengkritik masakanku yang lagi-lagi gagal dan besok lusa dia akan pergi untuk tur…"

"tur? Dia pergi tur lagi?"

''ya. Menyebalkan bukan ?'' Avaron melirik ke Aya.

"terkadang aku ingin bertanya pada Kai-san, apa dia tidak capek berkali-kali mengeluarkan album – seperti yang anda dulu ceritakan – dan berkali-kali ikut tur?"

"dia sangat capek sekali sampai dia pernah tidak tidur 3 hari karena itu. Aku masih ingat sekali waktu itu dia pulang ke rumah dengan raut wajah seperti zombi dan setelah itu dia tidur seharian seperti bayi."

"pekerjaannya sangat berat, ya…" Aya mengambil kesimpulan.

Sebelum Avaron bisa menjawab, Shou memotongnya, "kau punya hubungan dengan Kai? Maksudmu, Kai The Gazette itu!"

"ya… memangnya kenapa?" Avaron agak terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi Shou yang sangat takjub itu.

"dia sangat menakjubkan! Dia idolaku!" Shou bersorak.

"bisa tidak kau berhenti bersikap seperti fans yang berlebihan disini? Aku tidak suka itu." Perintah Avaron.

"oke. Dari pembicaraan kalian yang barusan kudengar, aku tebak kau adalah pacarnya Kai, ya?" Shou melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"bukan, Shou. Avaron-san adalah tunangannya."

"oh ya? Kenapa tidak ada yang tahu?" Shou tidak percaya.

"karena… Kai-san ingin menjaga keselamatan Avaron-san, Shou. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini, kau akan kubunuh. Benar-benar kubunuh." Ancam Aya.

"baiklah kalau begitu… tidak usah memasang tatapan pembunuh seperti itu segala, Aya…"

"kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja, Shou?" Avaron mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Sudah sore, aku harus latihan untuk bandku." Shou sudah siap pergi dengan tasnya.

"baiklah. kau boleh bekerja sampai jam ini saja. tapi besok kau harus bekerja sampai jam 10." Avaron memberinya izin.

"terima kasih. Dan oh ya, tadi aku baru saja melihat poster bergambar babi yang ada disana, wajahnya mirip sepertimu, Avaron-san." Ejek Shou sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan toko.

Avaron kaget dengan ejekan Shou tadi. "beraninya dia mengatai aku seperti babi…"

"jangan hiraukan… dia memang menyebalkan…"

"sepertinya aku harus melepas poster promosi bergambar babi itu…" ujar Avaron.

"nanti biar kulepas. Lagipula, kita kan tidak menyediakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan perawatan dan pemeliharaan babi." Kata Aya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Dan Aya…" Avaron mendekati Aya. ''apa kau tahu tempat kursus memasak di dekat sini ?''

''ya, aku tahu. Tetangga sebelahku baru membuka kursus memasak kecil di apartemennya. Muridnya belum banyak. Masakannya enak sekali, lho. Makanya dia membuka kursus untuk pekerjaannya. Aku akan memberitahu dia kalau anda berminat.''

''oh ya ? terima kasih banyak, Aya ! kalau dia setuju, tolong beritahu aku, ya!" Avaron lega ketika dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Avaron pulang sekitar jam 8 malam, saat dia baru sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, dia melihat Naoko Kiyomizu berdiri disana.

"lho, Naoko-san? Daritadi sudah menunggu disini?" sapa Avaron pada Naoko.

"tidak juga. Aku baru 10 menit berada disini. Aku pikir anda belum pulang, jadi aku menunggu saja.'' Jawab Naoko.

''kalau ada perlu dengan Kai… dia belum pulang. Tapi aneh juga, seharusnya kan kau bisa menemuinya di tempat kerja…''

''tidak, Avaron-san. Aku kemari untuk menemui anda…''

"oh… menarik juga…" Avaron memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci pintu apartemen. Setelah terbuka, dia mempersilakan Naoko masuk.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen, Avaron menawari Naoko minuman dan makanan kecil. Dan kini, sudah terhidang 2 gelas milk tea dan 2 potong kue di atas meja makan sebagai teman mengobrol mereka.

"tadi, saat di tempat kerja, aku melihat Kai-san dan Tomomi-san berbicara sesuatu yang cukup serius tentang anda."

"Tomomi-san?" Avaron tidak tahu siapa dia.

"oh maaf. Sebelumnya kujelaskan dulu kalau dia adalah pemimpin dari PSC tempat Kai bekerja." Naoko menjelaskan. Avaron mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti.

"memangnya mereka membicarakan apa tentang diriku?" tanya Avaron penasaran. Pasti sangat penting, sampai Naoko datang ke rumahnya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi Tomomi-san ingin sekali tahu tentang siapa anda, dan ingin tahu kenapa Kai-san tidak memperkenalkannya padanya."

"untuk apa dia ingin tahu siapa diriku?"

"menurutku, Tomomi-san adalah orang yang suka ikut campur urusan kehidupan anak buahnya, termasuk Kai-san. Dia tahu kalau anda adalah tunangannya, jadi dia ingin berkenalan dengan anda. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, untuk menilai apakah anda cocok dengan Kai-san atau tidak."

"apa?" Avaron merasa hal ini mulai terasa konyol. ''dia bukan orang tua Kai dan ibunya Kai sendiri sudah setuju dengan hubungan kami. Untuk apa aku meminta persetujuan darinya !''

''dia tidak ingin salah satu mesin uangnya hilang karena anda, Avaron-san. Makanya dia bersikap seperti itu."

"konyol sekali…" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kai tidak akan pergi kemanapun walaupun dia sudah menikah denganku."

"bukan itu masalahnya…" Naoko menyela. "kalau fans Gazette tahu Kai-san sudah mempunyai tunangan, mereka bisa berang dan popularitas Gazette bisa menurun. Itulah yang dia takutkan."

Avaron tertawa terbahak-bahak. "aku tidak menyangka kecintaan mereka pada Gazette sampai seperti itu. Sampai tidak ingin personelnya mempunyai kehidupan normal."

"aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anda…" kata Naoko. "aku tidak yakin Kai akan menceritakan hal ini pada anda karena dia sendiri pernah berkata padaku kalau dia tidak ingin membuat anda terlalu memikirkan soal ini. Tapi menurutku, anda juga perlu tahu. Agar anda berhati-hati."

Jadi ini maksud yang dikatakan Kai tadi pagi, pikir Avaron.

"aku akan berhati-hati, Naoko-san. Aku melihat Kai seperti orang biasa saja. aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa aku bertunangan dengan seorang artis. Menurutku, dia hanya seorang pria yang terkadang harus melakukan beberapa hal yang menyebalkan demi hal yang dicintainya. Yaitu musik dan drumnya. Keduanya adalah hidupnya. Dia menjalani semuanya dan menuruti beberapa perintah dari orang yang menyebalkan seperti Tomomi agar dia bisa melakukan kedua hal itu."


	4. Buta Hime

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 3/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_maybe you're right. I was 'perfect' out there. But we both know that was fake. I have to pretend to be perfect in front of the world. But when I'm home, seeing your smile and eat your cook, I'm feeling like a human again. I don't have to pretend, be fake and 'perfect' in front of you. That's why you're much better than those people. And that's why I love you. Because you keep me on the ground, and cause you see me as Uke Yutaka, not Kai The Gazette_"

Sepulang dari petshopnya, Avaron langsung pergi ke apartemennya karena dia sudah merasa cukup lelah hari ini. Dia membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dengan kunci yang biasa dia bawa, saat dia membuka pintu seraya mengucapkan 'tadaima' dengan pelan, dia melihat Kai berdiri di depan pintu, memberikan senyuman lebarnya pada Avaron.

"okaeri, Ava…" balas Kai dengan senyumannya yang masih lebar.

"Kai? Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat seperti ini." Avaron melihat jam tangannya. ''sekarang masih jam 7 malam."

"kau sendiri? Katanya kau menutup tokomu jam 9 malam?" Kai bertanya balik.

''oh, Aya yang menjaga toko sekarang. Kami membuka tokonya sampai jam 8 hanya untuk hari ini saja." jawab Avaron.

"lalu, gantinya jam berapa?"

"besok malam kami akan tutup jam 10 malam."

"semalam itu? Memangnya Aya tidak keberatan menjaga toko sampai jam 10 malam?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"tidak. Kemarin aku baru menerima karyawan baru. Dia temannya Aya. Kau tahu, dia juga ikut dalam band seperti kau." Avaron menjawab.

"hmm… siapa? Apa dia orang yang mungkin aku kenal?" Kai memang punya cukup banyak kenalan dari dunia band.

"kurasa tidak. Karena dia bandnya belum major seperti bandmu. Mereka pemula. Namanya Shou, terlepas dari kerjanya yang cukup bagus, aku benci rambutnya yang seperti kotoran itu." Avaron bergidik.

"hahaha… itu bukan warna kotoran, sayang. Itu cokelat."

"terserahlah…" Avaron mengangkat bahunya. Dia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di hanger dekat pintu apartemen lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.

"aku membawa sushi untuk makan malam!" seru Kai dari ruang makan.

Avaron menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menghela nafasnya. Dia berjalan ke lemari kamarnya untuk mengambil sweater tipis dan celana ¾ dari dalamnya. Dia mengganti baju perginya dengan baju yang dia ambil dari lemarinya itu sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia langsung ke ruang makan dan melihat Kai sudah menunggunya dia meja makan untuk makan malam bersama-sama.

"jadi, aku pulang cepat hari ini karena… besok aku sudah harus berangkat untuk tur." Kai mulai bercerita saat Avaron sudah duduk.

"kau berbohong." Kata Avaron singkat. Dia mengambil sumpit yang ada di depannya untuk mengambil salah satu salmon yang ada di dekatnya. "kau kabur dari tempat kerjamu, kan?"

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kai kaget karena ketahuan. Tapi Avaron tidak menjawab. Dia malah memasukkan salmon yang dia ambil ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya sambil menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam.

"oke… aku kabur karena aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu denganmu. lagipula semua urusanku sudah selesai disana, buat apa aku berlama-lama? Tapi jangan sebut 'kabur' karena aku sudah bilang pada Ruki kalau aku ingin pergi karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. dia mengizinkan."

"oh, padahal kupikir kau pemimpin, ketua, atau komando dari bandmu itu. Kenapa kau harus meminta izin pada Ruki?"

"itu karena aku ingin salah satu rekanku tahu kalau aku pergi. Mereka harus tahu kalau aku pergi lebih dulu. Aku kabur dari para staff karena mereka pasti akan menahanku untuk pergi karena aku pemimpin, ketua, atau komando dari bandku." Kai mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan gaya yang sama seperti Avaron.

"lalu kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang perlu dibawa untuk besok?"

"tentu saja sudah. Sebelum kau pulang tadi."

''lalu setelah makan malam kau mau melakukan apa ?''

''aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku berdua saja denganmu, Ava…'' Kai memegang tangan Avaron.

''oh, manis sekali…'' Avaron tersenyum. ''kupikir kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu berdua saja dengan drum-drum yang ada di kamarmu…''

''sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan pekerjaanku sejenak. Besok aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan drumku sampai bosan.'' Kai cemberut.

''baiklah…'' Avaron menganggukkan kepalanya. ''ngomong-ngomong, Shou, yang tadi kuceritakan, dia penggemar beratmu."

Kai memasang ekspresi kaget. "benarkah? Dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"ya. Dengan ekpresi hebohnya seperti seorang fans. Sepertinya dia tahu hampir semua tentang bandmu itu."

"apa dia juga tahu kalau kau adalah tunanganku?'' Kai memberi Avaron tatapan matanya yang serius.

''ya. Dia tahu.'' Jawab Avaron santai. ''dia sempat kaget, tapi dia kembali seperti biasa.''

''apa kau percaya padanya ? apa kau percaya dia tidak akan memberitahukan tentang hubungan kita ke orang lain ?''

''kalau sampai ada yang tahu, dia orang pertama yang akan kubunuh.'' Ujar Avaron. ''lagipula, dia menyukai kalian karena musik kalian. Dia tidak tertarik pada kehidupan kalian.''

"kau tahu darimana?"

"mudah. Dia tidak bertanya lagi setelah aku berkata padanya untuk tidak membahas soal aku yang merupakan tunanganmu. Dia pasti menganggap kalian adalah role modelnya karena dia aktif di bandnya yang masih pemula. Jadi, dia pasti lebih ingin tahu dirimu dan ingin mendapat saran darimu daripada mencari tahu tentang aku yang ada hubungan rahasia denganmu."

"oh… lalu, ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tampan atau semacamnya?" Kai sedikit mencurigai Avaron.

''maksudnya ?'' Avaron menyipitkan matanya.

''kau menceritakannya dengan sedikit bersemangat atau tertekan. Seakan dia telah melakukan sesuatu padamu sehingga kau sedikit mengingat tentang dirinya.''

"oh, mungkin karena kesan pertama kami cukup menyebalkan. Dia 'mengguruiku' soal dandanan visual kei atau apalah itu… dan dia cukup menyebalkan juga karena dia mengataiku kalau wajahku seperti babi." Ujar Avaron dengan kesal.

Kai malah tertawa geli. "sepertinya dia tipe kesukaanmu."

"maksudnya lagi?"

"yang menyebalkan. Kau suka orang-orang yang menyebalkan dan susah diatur agar setara denganmu. karena kau sendiri juga keras kepala."

"ya, karena itu kita cocok, bukan ?" Avaron tersenyum bangga sambil memasukkan ikura ke dalam mulutnya.

Seusai makan malam, Avaron membuka teras apartemennya dan terlihatlah pemandangan dan langit malam kota Tokyo dari lantai 21 apartemen Avaron. Dia terkadang suka menghabiskan waktunya disana, hanya untuk sekedar santai atau melihat-lihat pemandangan saja.

Dia duduk di lantai teras dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela beranda sambil menatap langit yang mendung tertutup awan hitam. Sesekali dia menangkap cahaya helikopter yang lewat di atas sana.

''aku merasa aneh dengan pemandangan ini, seperti lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini…'' Kai duduk di sebelahnya.

''kau sudah selesai mencuci piringnya ?'' tanya Avaron.

''ya, sudah.'' Jawab Kai. ''kenapa bintangnya tidak ada, ya?" Kai melihat ke arah langit.

"karena malam ini mendung. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan hujan…" ujar Avaron lirih.

"kurasa aku tidak akan bosan melihat cahaya-cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota ini. Aku bisa merasakan kehidupan disana." Kai menunjuk ke gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat.

"kehidupan?" Avaron kurang mengerti.

"apa kau tidak pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri apa yang orang-orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu lakukan disana? mereka punya kehidupan."

"entahlah… kalau kehidupan yang kau maksud itu adalah duduk seharian di kantor dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas dan deadline, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu kehidupan yang baik. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengejar sesuatu yang semu…" Avaron menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

"kau tidak suka dengan kehidupan yang seperti itu, ya? Yang terlalu mengejar ambisi?" tanya Kai.

Avaron menghela nafasnya. ''begitulah. Karena aku tidak bisa menjadi orang-orang yang seperti itu.''

''menurutmu bagaimana, apa aku seperti orang-orang yang seperti itu ?'' Kai bertanya.

''kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau sukai. Menurutku itu hal yang baik. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu, yang memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingan mereka.''

''darimana kau tahu ?''

''aku tahu saja. Kalau tidak, hubungan kita tidak akan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.''

Kai tersenyum tipis. ''apa kau suka dengan yang seperti ini ? bersembunyi dari orang-orang karena aku ? apa kau pernah merasa keberatan atau kecewa karena aku terkadang harus menganggap kau seperti tidak ada ?''

''Aku mau karena ini demi hal yang kau cintai. Bukan demi orang-orang yang memanfaatkanmu itu.'' Tegas Avaron.

''terima kasih, Ava…'' Kai membelai rambut Avaron.

''bagaimana rasanya ?''

''apa ?'' sahut Kai.

''rasanya di panggung, ketika ribuan orang menyebut namamu, ketika ribuan orang memuji penampilanmu, seakan mereka akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Apakah itu menyenangkan ? aku bahkan tidak bisa dengan sukses tampil di acara menyanyi saat festival budaya waktu SMA dulu.''

''kalau kau ingin tahu rasanya, rasanya menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan. Saking menyenangkan, kau menjadi besar kepala. Menurutku tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak senang ketika namanya dipuji-puji oleh ribuan orang secara langsung. Dan hal itu pasti akan membuatnya besar kepala. Seakan dia sempurna. Aku seperti itu."

"lalu?"

"lalu ketika aku kembali ke balik panggung dan mendengar orang-orang menyuruhku ini dan itu, ketika aku kembali mengenakan pakaian biasaku lagi, ketika aku menghapus make upku, ketika aku kembali ke dunia luar dan orang-orang menganggapku tidak ada lagi, rasanya aku seperti terbanting…"

"terbanting oleh kenyataan?" sindir Avaron. "pasti sakit, ya…"

"ya, begitulah. Terkadang hal itu yang membuat para artis besar kepala. Karena dia merasa semua orang mendukungnya. Padahal hal itu semu dan dia pasti akan kembali menjadi orang biasa, yang akan terbuang oleh kehidupan kalau dia tidak berjuang."

"oh… untung aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Sudah kubilang kan malam ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk membicarakan tentang kita berdua saja…" Kai merangkul Avaron agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"kau ingin sesuatu yang spesial malam ini?" bisik Kai di telinga Avaron.

Avaron tertawa karena kegelian oleh bisikan Kai. "apa?"

"_well, you know what I mean…_" Kai menggigit pelan telinga Avaron. ''seperti yang kubilang, menghabiskan waktuku hanya berdua denganmu…''

Avaron mendesah pelan. ''ayolah, sekarang masih sore…"

"aku tidak peduli…" Kai kini mencium bibir Avaron dengan lembut dan Avaron membalasnya. Kai menaruh tangan kirinya di rambut Avaron dan membelainya pelan saat dia menciumnya. Avaron menyentuh pipi Kai ketika Kai mulai menciumnya lebih dalam.

''tapi tetap tidak bisa…'' kata Avaron seraya menarik ciuman mereka. ''kau harus besok harus bangun pagi sekali…''

Kai menggeram pelan. Avaron tertawa. "lebih baik kita tidur." Avaron berdiri dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam. Diikuti oleh Kai yang kemudian memeluk Avaron lagi dari belakang saat mereka sudah masuk.

''kau berhutang padaku…'' bisik Kai dari belakang.

Avaron menjawab dengan nada menggoda, ''akan kubuat kau lupa…''

"aku tidak akan lupa." Kata Kai dengan yakin.

"oh, kupikir kau orang yang mudah lupa…" sindir Avaron ke Kai. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kai dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "oyasuminasai…"

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat dia melihat Avaron tersenyum padanya sebelum tunangannya yang berambut hitam itu menutup pintu kamarnya.

12 jam kemudian Avaron berada di pet shopnya, sedang duduk di balik meja kasir bersama Aya.

"sepertinya pagi ini anda terlihat sedih. Apa ada masalah, Avaron-san?" Aya memperhatikan raut wajah Avaron yang sedikit murung.

"tidak, tidak terlalu. Kai pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Dia bahkan tidak berpamitan padaku.'' Avaron menjawab.

Memang, tadi pagi, ketika dia bangun sekitar jam 7 dia sudah tidak menemukan Kai di apartemen. Kai meninggalkan sebuah catatan di meja ruang TV kalau dia sudah pergi sejak jam 5 untuk tur.

''apa dia akan pergi lama ?'' Aya menepuk pelan pundak Avaron. ''semoga anda bisa sabar menunggunya…''

''entahlah. Aku tidak pernah peduli berapa lama dia akan menyelesaikan turnya." Avaron mengangkat bahunya. "ya sudahlah, sekarang saatnya bekerja."

"kemarin aku sudah berbicara dengan pemilik kursus memasak yang ada di apartemenku, katanya dia menerima anda dan anda bisa memulai kursusnya besok pagi. Untuk masalah biaya, besok kalian bisa membicarakannya disana." Aya menyampaikan pesan dari tetangganya.

"oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa aku bisa memulai kursusnya dari pagi sampai siang." Avaron tersenyum lebar. ''terima kasih, Aya-chan.''

''ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Toran-chan benci sekali padaku ?'' tiba-tiba Shou muncul dari lorong ke depan mereka berdua. Dia menunjuk lengan kirinya yang lecet karena dicakar oleh Toran-chan.

"Toran-chan itu tidak nakal, kok…" Aya membantah perkataan Shou. "mungkin dia benci dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan?"

"memangnya kau melakukan apa pada Toran-chan?" tanya Avaron seraya melihat luka Shou. "itu hanya tergores sedikit. Ludahi saja dengan ludahmu, pasti sembuh."

"enak saja. dia hanya baik padaku kalau aku memberinya makanan."

"haha… dia benar-benar kucing yang pintar…" komentar Avaron.

Shou pun menggerutu pelan. "dasar putri babi…"

"walaupun aku putri babi, setidaknya warna rambutku tidak seperti warna kotorannya.'' Balas Avaron.

''ini bukan rambut kotoran. Tapi warnanya cokelat.'' Shou menunjuk rambutnya sambil menatap Avaron dengan tajam.

"kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kita sepakat kalau kau mengambil shift sore sampai malam?" tanya Avaron.

"aku tidak ada latihan band hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kerja seharian. Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Shou.

"boleh saja. Kalau begitu, kau bersihkan juga kotorannya Toran-chan ya." Avaron tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Shou. "kalau sudah, tolong kau sekalian bersihkan kandang hewan-hewan yang lain."

"baiklah…" Shou menjawab lemas. "putri babi…"

"rambut kotoran." Balas Avaron. "Aya, lebih baik kau bantu dia. Daripada dia menghancurkan sesuatu di belakang sana."

Aya mengangguk sebelum dia meninggalkan meja kasir untuk membantu Shou.

Avaron duduk di kursi meja kasir sambil membaca majalah desain interior. Baru 5 menit membaca, dia mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi pertanda kalau seorang customer masuk ke petshop.

"irasshaimase…" sapa Avaron pada tamu yang baru datang. Tamunya menggendong seekor anjing chihuahua yang sangat lucu dan mempunyai bulu berwarna hitam. Majikannya mengenakan kacamata hitam dan penampilannya sangat cuek sekali.

Avaron langsung mengenali siapa tamunya saat dia melepas kacamata hitamnya. ''Ruki Senpai ? apa kabar ?'' Avaron menyapa Ruki, kakak kelasnya waktu SMA dengan riang.

''jangan panggil aku senpai lagi. Kita kan sudah tidak SMA lagi…'' jawab Ruki. ''hai, Avaron…"

"kupikir kau sudah pergi bersama Kai dan yang lain…" ujar Avaron. Ruki adalah vokalis dari band Kai, The Gazette.

"tidak. Kai dan yang lain masih di studio, kami sedang latihan sebentar sebelum berangkat. Karena Kai leader, dia yang paling sibuk dibanding yang lain. Aku hanya mampir sebentar kesini sebelum pergi ke studio karena aku ingin kau menjaga dia…" Ruki menaruh anjing peliharaannya di atas meja kasir.

"oh, jadi ini anjingmu? Namanya siapa ?" Avaron melihat sebuah nama terukir di kalung yang ada di leher anjing itu. ''hai, Koron-chan!" sapa Avaron. Koron yang disapa menjawab sapaan itu dengan gonggongannya.

"aku ingin kau menjaganya selama aku pergi tur. Soal tagihannya, aku akan membayarnya saat aku kembali nanti.''

"baiklah." Avaron mengelus kepala Koron dengan lembut. "dia lucu sekali…"

"ya, banyak yang berkata seperti itu." Ruki tertawa renyah. "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"kami baik-baik saja. tapi aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya." Jawab Avaron.

"kenapa?" Ruki bertanya.

"karena semalam aku agak dingin padanya. Dia ingin perhatian dariku tapi aku tidak memberikannya. Mungkin aku kejam…"

"kau bisa memberikan perhatian lebih padanya kalau kalian sudah menikah nanti. Karena aku tahu maksud dari 'perhatian' itu." Ruki tersenyum jahil. Avaron tertawa.

''yaaa… dia memang terkadang seperti itu.''

''menurutku itu hal yang bagus walaupun saatnya belum tepat. Dia mencintaimu."

"ya, begitu juga denganku." Avaron tersenyum tipis. "tolong ingatkan dia agar istirahat cukup. Aku tidak mau dia memforsir tubuhnya dengan bekerja terus-menerus."

"baik, Ava."

"kau Ruki dari The Gazette bukan?" Shou tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Ruki dengan ekspresi takjub.

Ruki menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab. "ya, aku Ruki yang kau maksud."

"aku fans beratmu, Ruki-san!" Shou mengguncang tubuh Ruki dengan mencengkram bahu Ruki. "penampilanmu keren sekali di live-mu yang terakhir!"

"Shou, bisa tidak kau tidak bersikap seperti orang gila saat kau bertemu temanku? Dia temanku."

"kau tidak bilang padaku kalau dia temanmu!" Shou melihat ke arah Avaron.

"ya, karena itu bukan hal yang penting. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan histeris karena bertemu dengan temanku sendiri."

"kau mengantarkan anjingmu, ya?" Shou tidak mempedulikan perkataan Avaron dan malah melihat Koron.

"ya, namanya Koron-chan." Jawab Ruki.

"kenapa kau beri dia nama Koron?" tanya Shou.

"karena nama Matsumoto Koron tidak akan muat di liontin kalungnya Koron. Tunggu, Matsumoto Koron? Seperti nama pria tampan.'' Avaron tersenyum geli.

"uh… Koron itu betina…" sahut Ruki. "dan dia sedang hamil."

Shou tertawa terbahak-bahak. "dasar putri babi!"

Avaron memukul kepala Shou dengan majalah interior yang tadi dia baca. "diam kau, dasar rambut kotoran!"

Kini giliran Ruki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "rambut kotoran?"

"itu karena warna rambutnya yang menggelikan itu." Avaron menunjuk rambut Shou. "bukankah kau harus bekerja, Shou?" Avaron mengingatkannya.

"lain kali aku harus bertanya padamu tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi vokalis yang keren." Kata Shou pada Ruki sebelum dia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ya, dia mempunyai band indie…" kata Avaron setelah Shou pergi.

"oh… pantas saja gaya rambutnya seperti itu. Tapi Ava, itu bukan rambut kotoran…'' Ruki mengacak-acak rambut Avaron.

''biarkan saja. Dia mengataiku putri babi.'' Avaron cemberut.

Ruki tertawa sejenak. ''kurasa kau menemukan lawan yang sebanding denganmu, Ava…''

"eh? _Dare_?" Avaron tidak mengerti. Tapi Ruki hanya tersenyum misterius dan mengedipkan mata kirinya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan petshop.


	5. Challenge

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 4/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_maybe you're right. I was 'perfect' out there. But we both know that was fake. I have to pretend to be perfect in front of the world. But when I'm home, seeing your smile and eat your cook, I'm feeling like a human again. I don't have to pretend, be fake and 'perfect' in front of you. That's why you're much better than those people. And that's why I love you. Because you keep me on the ground, and cause you see me as Uke Yutaka, not Kai The Gazette_"

Sejak Kai pergi untuk tur, Avaron benar-benar sendirian di rumah. Avaron memang sudah terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya, tapi bukan berarti dia sanggup untuk bertahan lama. Terkadang ada saatnya dia merindukan tunangannya yang asyik bersenang-senang di panggung bersama 4 orang teman bandnya, menghibur fans mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Avaron benar-benar sadar dan menerima sepenuhnya kalau inilah konsekuensinya berhubungan dengan seorang artis dan orang-orang tidak boleh mengetahui keberadaan Avaron. Avaron dulu pernah berulang kali diperingatkan oleh Kai untuk tidak keluar rumah sembarangan sendirian. Dan dengan tegas Avaron menolak. Karena dia merasa kalau hidupnya hanya untuk di rumah seharian tidak melakukan apapun, dia akan bosan. Dia meyakinkan Kai kalau dia bisa pergi keluar rumah tanpa memperlihatkan dirinya adalah tunangan Kai. Lagipula, dia bukan orang yang populer dan bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian.

Di sisi lain, selain perasaannya yang terkadang campur aduk karena 'kehilangan' Kai untuk sementara waktu, dan rasa 'kehilangan' itu tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali saja, adalah perasaannya yang merasa dia 'kalah' oleh Kai.

Avaron adalah wanita yang konservatif. Dia sampai mengerutkan dahinya saat pertama kali dia melihat Kai mengenakan eyeliner dengan sangat teliti, bahkan dia juga memulas sedikit bedak ke wajahnya. Dia tidak mau orang lain akan berkata yang aneh-aneh soal itu, walaupun mereka mungkin akan memaklumi karena itu bagian dari pekerjaan Kai, tapi tetap saja Avaron merasa janggal.

Sekali lagi, di balik sikapnya yang keras tersimpan rasa minder yang cukup besar, yang membuatnya merasa harus 'sempurna' untuk Kai dan untuk orang-orang di sekitar Kai.

Untuk membuatnya 'sempurna' sekaligus menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, dia mengikuti kelas memasak di apartemen tetangga Aya. Dia sudah sampai di depan apartemen kelas menengah ini, apartemen yang terdiri dari 3 lantai dan luas tiap kamarnya mungkin hanya 6 tatami, dan bangunannya bercat cokelat agak memudar. Sungguh berbeda jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggal Avaron dan Kai.

Dia menaiki tangga yang terletak di sisi apartemen untuk menuju ke lantai 2, tempat dimana Mori-san, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang berusia awal 40 tahun-an yang tinggal sendirian karena suaminya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak mempunyai anak.

Setelah Avaron sudah sampai di apartemen yang dituju, dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Mori-san beberapa kali sebelum pintu dibuka. Muncullah seorang wanita yang mengingatkan Avaron pada ibunya sendiri, berambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah yang mulai berkeriput tapi penuh dengan wibawa karena pengalaman hidupnya, tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Avaron, dan wanita itu tersenyum sangat ramah pada Avaron.

''ah, kau pasti Kobayashi-san…'' wanita itu teringat pada Avaron.

"ya. Kurasa Aya sudah menceritakan tentang saya ke anda, Mori-san…" Avaron membalas senyumannya.

"ya, ya… dia benar-benar gadis yang manis… masuklah, nak… aku baru saja akan memulai kursusnya…" Mori-san mempersilakan dia masuk.

Avaron menaruh sepatunya di lemari sepatu di teras depan sesuai perkataan Mori-san. Avaron mengikuti langkah kaki Mori-san yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka menuju dapur.

''Kobayashi-san bisa mengikuti kursus saya 2 kali seminggu dan datang di waktu yang sama seperti sekarang.'' Mori-san mulai menjelaskan peraturan.

''ngg… Mori-san…'' Avaron memotong kata-katanya. "kurasa panggilan Kobayashi terlalu formal untukku. Panggil aku Avaron saja.''

''baiklah kalau begitu. Namamu manis sekali, nak…'' puji Mori-san. Avaron tersenyum di belakangnya saat mendengar pujian yang jujur itu.

''ibuku suka membaca, saat dia membaca sebuah novel fiksi dan melihat nama Avalon sebagai tokoh cerita itu, dia langsung menyukainya.'' Avaron menjelaskan sejarah dari namanya.

''apakah tokoh cerita itu sama persis seperti gadis yang ada di depanku sekarang ?'' tanya Mori-san. Dia berbalik dan melihat Avaron dari atas sampai bawah.

''tidak, tidak juga… dia cantik, feminin, dan nyaris sempurna di segala bidang. Aku jauh berbeda dari dia…'' Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekaligus dalam hati berharap dia bisa seperti tokoh cerita itu.

Mori-san tersenyum. ''jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Walaupun dia sempurna, tetapi dia ciptaan manusia dan tidak nyata. Sedangkan kau, kau ciptaan Tuhan dan kau nyata. Kau harus ingat-ingat itu."

"ya, akan kuingat itu…" Avaron berjanji.

"biasanya gadis yang datang ke kursusku kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang sudah mempunyai pasangan hidup atau mempunyai seseorang yang cukup spesial. Mereka belajar memasak untuk orang-orang spesial itu." Mori-san meneruskan langkahnya.

"aku sama seperti mereka. Aku kesini karena aku sudah bertunangan, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku belajar memasak untuk menyenangkan calon suamiku. Dia biasanya yang memasak, dan aku agak merasa tidak enak hati karena aku wanita, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

"ambil sisi baiknya, nak. Itu berarti dia bisa membantumu kalau kau kerepotan mengurus rumah, kan? Lagipula, bicara tentang laki-laki yang bisa memasak, aku juga kedatangan murid laki-laki hari ini. Dia kursus karena terinspirasi seorang artis idolanya yang bisa memasak, padahal artis itu seorang pria."

"oh, ya? Siapa?" Avaron mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"dia pemuda yang baik. Dia tinggal di apartemen ini juga."

Firasat itu semakin menguat. Terlebih ketika mereka sudah sampai di dapur dan melihat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama seperti kotoran dan Avaron benar-benar mengenali pemuda itu. Dia sedang berusaha membalikkan sebuah adonan di wajan datar di atas kompor.

"Shou-kun, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan murid baruku, namanya Avaron…" kata Mori-san.

Setelah Mori-san berkata seperti itu, tanpa sengaja Shou menjatuhkan spatula panas yang dia pegang dan mengenai kakinya. Dia menjerit sambil berkata, "aw! Panas!"

"eh… eh… Shou-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Mori-san ikut kaget ketika melihat Shou kesakitan seperti itu. Dia mendekati Shou. Sedangkan Avaron hanya berdiri di depan pintu dapur sambil menahan tawa.

"_itai_…" Shou meringis pelan. "untungnya aku memakai kaos kaki…" dia melepas kaos kaki dari kaki kanannya dan melihat luka bakar karena terkena spatula itu.

"tidak apa-apa. Nanti kau beri sedikit obat merah, ya…" ujar Mori-san. Shou hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Avaron yang masih menahan tawanya di pintu dapur.

"kenapa? Memangnya lucu, ya?" kata Shou kesal.

"tidak, tidak. Rasanya seperti melihat channel Nickelodeon secara langsung. Kau tahu, seperti tokoh Squidward di film SpongeBob saat dia tertindih kaki sofanya sendiri. Jadi ya, sangat lucu." Tawa Avaron akhirnya meledak.

"sayang sekali, aku belum menonton episode SpongeBob yang kau jelaskan tadi, jadi aku menganggap hal ini tidak lucu." Balas Shou.

"memangnya aku peduli?" balas Avaron lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"lho, kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" Mori-san terkejut saat melihat mereka ternyata kenal cukup dekat.

"ngg, ya… dia salah satu karyawanku di petshop milikku. Letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Jadi kalau anda mempunyai hewan peliharaan atau ingin membeli hewan peliharaan, anda bisa datang ke petshopku. Nanti akan ada diskon khusus." Avaron mengedipkan matanya ke Mori-san.

"Avaron, Mori-san hanya ingin tahu kita saling kenal atau tidak. Bukannya ingin mendengarkan promosi petshopmu." Potong Shou kesal.

"daripada mengkoreksi perkataanku, bagaimana kalau kau melihat pancake yang kau panggang tadi. Sekarang sudah menjadi abu…" Avaron menunjuk ke pancake yang dipanggang Shou tadi. Pancakenya sudah gosong.

"sial!" Shou dengan cepat mengangkat wajan pancakenya dan menaruh pancake itu di atas piring yang sudah dia siapkan.

"aduh, aduh, Shou… itu sudah pancake yang keempat yang kau buat hangus seperti itu." Mori-san menggelengkan kepalanya. "dan untuk Avaron-san, akan kusempatkan untuk datang ke petshopmu, aku ingin memelihara ikan mas untuk hiburan."

Avaron tersenyum pada Mori-san. "arigatou gozaimasu, Mori-san"

"nah, kalau begitu, kenakan celemek yang ada di balik pintu dapur. Kita mulai kursus kita sekarang." Perintah Mori-san.

Masakan yang Avaron dan Shou buat hari ini adalah cherry pie. Cara Mori-san mengajar cukup berbeda. Dia hanya memberikan resep cara membuat cherry pie dan membiarkan Avaron dan Shou yang membuatnya sendiri. Mori-san hanya mengontrol cara mereka bekerja, sesekali mengingatkan kalau mereka membuat kesalahan. Nantinya, setelah masakan mereka selesai dibuat, Mori-san akan mencicipi dan menilai masakan mereka. Cara seperti itu akan membuat murid Mori-san semakin terlatih dan semakin semangat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan masakan mereka, berdasarkan kritik dan pujian dari guru mereka.

Mereka masih dalam tahap pertama, yaitu membuat kulit pie. Seharusnya tahap pertama ini cukup mudah, tetapi kalau mereka berdua yang bekerja, rasanya sulit…

"bodoh! Seharusnya kau mencolokkan kabel food processor-nya dulu ke stop kontak! Makanya jadi tidak menyala seperti ini, kan!" Avaron memarahi Shou.

"sudahlah, jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Kata Shou sambil mencolokkan kabel food processor ke stop kontak dapur yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"itu karena kau tadi berkata kalau aku merusak alat ini, Shou." Avaron menutup food processor sebelum menyalakannya.

"aku heran, kenapa sih kau mengikutiku sampai kesini?" Shou melihat ke Avaron yang sibuk memperhatikan food processor itu.

"aku tidak mengikutimu." Avaron berkata dengan tegas. "aku hanya mengikuti saran Aya untuk mengikuti kursus di tempat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berkata padamu kalau kau ikut kursus ini. Kau pasti ikut karena Kai, bukan?"

"tidak juga…" Shou mengelak.

"mengaku saja, Shou…" desak Avaron.

"oke… tapi jangan desak aku dengan mengacungkan garpu seperti itu…" Shou menjauhkan garpu dari depan wajahnya.

"oh, maaf…" Avaron menaruh kembali garpu yang dia pegang.

"aku ikut memasak seperti ini karena terinspirasi oleh tunanganmu yang bisa memasak itu." Shou menekankan kata 'tunangan'. "karena dia aku jadi tertarik untuk memasak."

"huh, kupikir kau hanya menyukai mereka karena karya mereka saja…" sindir Avaron sambil mematikan food processor yang sudah membuat adonan menjadi halus dan menambahkan frozen butter ke dalamnya. Dia menutup food processor itu lagi sebelum menyalakannya.

"memangnya kau kesini karena apa juga, huh? Karena Kai juga, bukan?" tuding Shou balik. "kau tidak ingin membuat dia malu karena kau tidak bisa memasak, kan?"

"bukan urusanmu." Jawab Avaron cuek. "ambilkan cream cheese." Perintah Avaron.

Shou mengambil cream cheese dari kulkas seraya berkata, "ya kan, Avaron? Kudengar Gazette juga sedang tur jadi pasti dia juga tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Makanya kau mengambil kursus, bukan?" Shou mendesak Avaron sambil menyerahkan cream cheese.

Avaron mematikan food processor lagi dan berkata, "lebih baik tutup mulutmu sebelum kusumpal mulutmu dengan seluruh cream cheese yang ada di tanganku ini."

"berarti jawabannya benar." Shou tersenyum.

Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau menyebalkan."

"memang. Tapi kau menyukaiku, kan?" Shou berkata dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam wadah cream cheese lalu menghisap jari yang berlumuran cream cheese itu dengan mulutnya. "hmm… cream ini enak juga…"

Avaron menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan food processor yang masih menyala ini ke wajah Shou yang menyebalkan itu.

Setelah selesai kursus, Avaron dan Shou berjalan bersama menuju petshop mereka.

"lebih baik sebaiknya kita naik bis…" kata Shou saat mereka sudah berada di trotoar.

"jaraknya hanya beberapa blok, Shou. Kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengantri di halte bis hanya untuk ke petshopku?" Avaron menolak.

"kalau kau ingin berjalan, silahkan. Tapi aku naik bis." Shou mempersilakan Avaron.

"baiklah…" Avaron mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan Shou. "sampai jumpa di petshop."

Shou memperhatikan Avaron yang berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkan Shou yang berdiri di depan pemberhentian bis. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke gadis yang mengenakan mantel cokelat selutut, memakai topi rajutan dan mengenakan sepatu boot kulit sepaha itu.

Avaron menikmati setiap langkah yang dia buat untuk menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Dia tidak ingin menaiki bis saat ini karena dia ingin berjalan kaki untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sekaligus berolahraga. Menikmati udara musim gugur yang cukup cerah sore ini.

Saat dia mengingat musim gugur, dia teringat Kai, yang hari ulang tahunnya jatuh pada musim ini, yaitu tepatnya beberapa hari lagi. sayang dia pasti tidak akan bisa merayakannya karena dia sedang tur. Avaron tersenyum sendiri ketika dia mengingat kenangan saat perayaan ulang tahun Kai tahun lalu. Kai membawanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman bandnya, mengenalkan Avaron pada mereka.

Avaron masih ingat mereka sempat mengambil foto bersama berenam, dan foto itu dengan manis menjadi hiasan di kamar tidur Avaron, dengan bingkai foto berbahan kayu.

Saat dia tenggelam dengan kenangan yang indah itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Avaron menoleh dan melihat Shou terengah-engah berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Avaron.

"katanya kau ingin menaiki bis…" ujar Avaron.

''aku benci antriannya.'' Jawab Shou.

"kalau begitu, nikmati saja berjalan sejauh 2 km lagi, Shou…" kata Avaron sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"hey, tunggu!" Shou mengejarnya, kembali berusaha menyamakan langkahnya lagi dengan Avaron. "santai sedikit, Avaron. Kita tidak akan terlambat bekerja…"

"aku memang tidak terlambat. Tapi kau yang terlambat." Avaron melihat jam tangannya. "kalau kau terlambat dan menyebalkan saat kita berjalan sekarang, aku akan memotong gajimu bulan ini."

"hey! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memotong gajiku." Protes Shou.

"bisa saja. aku kan bosmu." Avaron mengingatkannya pada satu hal penting.

"tapi karena menyebalkan saat berjalan bersamamu, itu konyol sekali!"

"jadi lebih baik ambil bis saja, bukan? Kau pasti berkata seperti itu di dalam hatimu." Perkataan Avaron barusan tidak Shou balas.

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyusulku, aku tidak akan membersihkan toilet dan akuarium. Kita berdua tahu kau sangat jijik untuk melakukan hal itu." Shou mulai berlari meninggalkan Avaron.

"kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan, Shou!" Avaron berlari menyusul Shou.

Walaupun mereka sudah sampai di petshop dan terengah-engah karena berlari, mereka masih terus bertengkar. Mereka berebutan untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

"kenapa sih kau tidak bisa sedikit 'takut' padaku? Aku kan bosmu!" kata Avaron saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam petshop.

"itu karena kau seusia denganku, dan kau tidak mempunyai aura menakutkan. Kecuali kalau kau berusia 30-an dan mempunyai banyak keriput juga galak, baru aku akan takut padamu." Jawab Shou santai.

"Shou! jangan mendeskripsikan wajah pemilik apartemen kita!" sela Aya dari balik meja kasir.

"biarkan saja. dia tidak akan mendengar ini." Shou cuek. "jadi, aku menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak terlambat kan? Berarti gajiku tidak dipotong."

"ya, tapi kau masih harus membersihkan toilet dan akuarium karena aku bisa menyusulmu tadi." Kata Avaron penuh dengan kemenangan.

Shou menggerutu tidak jelas karena kesal dengan kata-kata Avaron tadi. Shou kini menuju bagian belakang petshop untuk membersihkan toilet. Sepeninggalan Shou, Aya tertawa geli.

"kenapa kau tertawa, Aya?" Avaron menoleh ke Aya.

"sebelumnya mungkin anda ingin menikmati seteguk air segar terlebih dulu…" Aya memberikan sebotol air mineral yang masih disegel dari kulkas meja kasir pada Avaron.

"ah, kau membaca pikiranku. Terima kasih…" Avaron menerima botol air itu dengan senang hati. Dengan cepat dia membuka segelnya dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat.

"apa anda tadi taruhan dengan Shou?" tanya Aya.

''ya, dia bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menyusulnya berlari aku akan membersihkan toilet dan akuarium.'' Jawab Avaron. Mendengar jawaban Avaron, Aya tertawa lagi.

''kenapa, Aya ?'' Avaron tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Aya.

''padahal anda bisa saja memintaku untuk membersihkan toilet dan akuarium kalau dia tidak mau, tetapi anda malah repot-repot melayani tantangannya.'' Kata Aya di sela tawanya.

Avaron diam sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Aya barusan. "iya, juga… kenapa aku tadi tidak terpikir hal itu?"

"Shou memang menyebalkan, Avaron-san… tapi sebenarnya dia menarik. Mungkin anda tertarik olehnya?" goda Aya.

"tidak. Mungkin kau yang tertarik? Karena kau menyadari hal itu dari dirinya.'' Avaron menjawab tidak.

''itu karena dia mempunyai cukup banyak fans yang katanya menyukainya saat dia tampil di kafe…'' ujar Aya.

''tapi dia menyebalkan… kuharap fansnya tahu hal itu.''

"memang. Tapi hal itulah yang membuatnya menarik…"

"Aya… kau mungkin terlalu sering membersihkan kandang kucing dan anjing sehingga pemikiranmu kacau seperti itu." Avaron memutar matanya.

"mungkin, tapi anda terlihat seperti salah tingkah sekarang." Aya tersenyum pada Avaron.

Avaron berdecak sebelum dia berkata pada Aya, "kau sekarang jadi mirip seperti dia…"

Aya tertawa. "tidak juga, Avaron-san. Walaupun dia kelihatannya menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik…"

"aku tidak peduli. Karena dia lebih sering bersikap menyebalkan di depanku. Jadi untuk apa aku berkata dia orang yang baik padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah berperilaku baik di depanku? Itu opiniku." Kata Avaron dengan tegas.

Aya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Majikannya memang keras kepala.


	6. Alone

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 5/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_I don't care. because he's often being annoying in front of me. so why should I say he's nice and yet he doesn't behave in front of me at all? that's my opinion_"

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Avaron mengikuti kursus dari Mori-san. Mori-san sudah memberinya izin agar dia bisa langsung membuka pintu apartemennya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan Avaron melakukannya. Jam 11 siang, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Mori-san dan membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat sedikit ke dalam.

"konnichiwa, Mori-san…" Avaron memberi salam saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam.

"aku disini, Avaron…" Mori-san menjawab dari sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh letaknya dari tempat Avaron berdiri.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Avaron menuju ke ruangan tempat Mori-san berada. Sebuah ruangan yang bagi Avaron kelihatannya adalah ruang TV karena terdapat TV, kotatsu, dan perabotan lainnya yang mendukung. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak lebih luas dari kamar Avaron sendiri, yang membuat Avaron merasa dia harus bersyukur atas apa yang dia miliki sekarang.

Mori-san sedang duduk di meja kotatsu. Dia sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lembar kertas miliknya, dan di sebelahnya ada beberapa buah buku yang ditumpuk secara acak.

"anda sedang apa, Mori-san?" Avaron ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku sedang menentukan resep apa yang cocok untuk kita praktekkan hari ini…" jawab Mori-san sambil terus memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang dia baca. Kedua matanya yang dibantu oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya membuatnya mampu membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di kertas. Kertas-kertas itu adalah resep-resep masakan yang Mori-san salin dari buku resep. Dia menyalinnya sekaligus sedikit merubah beberapa bahan atau beberapa langkah memasaknya karena dia ingin sedikit kreatif.

"ah, doria…" Avaron menunjuk salah satu kertas yang dipegang oleh Mori-san. "Kai, tunanganku, menyukai masakan itu…"

"aku yakin dia pasti bisa memasak ini sendiri…" ujar Mori-san.

"aku tahu… dia pernah membuatkannya untukku. Dia dengan bangganya bercerita kalau ini adalah masakan kesukaannya…" Avaron kembali teringat saat malam pertama dia pindah ke apartemen Kai. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang, Kai membuatkannya masakan spesial yaitu doria.

"dan aku yakin kau pasti ingin memasak ini untuknya…" tebak Mori-san yang sudah sangat tepat.

"aku ingin tahu komentarnya saat aku memasak masakan kesukaannya, hanya itu… jadi bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memasak ini saja?" Avaron mengambil kertas resep doria itu.

"boleh saja. tapi karena ini masakan spesial, kau harus siap menerima kritikan pedasku…" tantang Mori-san.

"tentu saja, Mori-san." Avaron bersedia.

Langkah pertama untuk memasak doria adalah memanaskan mentega di atas wajan. Setelah itu memasukkan dua sendok teh tepung ke dalam mentega. Kemudian dimasak, diaduk sampai mengeluarkan gelembung. Setelah menggelembung, Avaron menuangkan susu ke adonan tepung itu. Dia mengambil pengocok untuk mengaduk saus itu. Tapi, saat dia mengaduk, Mori-san mulai mengkritiknya.

"jangan mengaduk seperti itu, Avaron…" Mori-san mengambil pengocok dari tangannya. ''seharusnya lembut seperti ini…'' dia memperlihatkan cara mengaduk yang benar.

''maaf, aku belum terbiasa memakai alat seperti ini…'' Avaron meminta maaf.

''tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau masih belajar, Avaron…'' Mori-san tersenyum dan mengembalikan pengocoknya ke Avaron. "nah, selamat mencoba."

Walaupun masih tersendat-sendat, Avaron lama-lama mulai bisa mengocok adonan saus itu dengan benar. Sambil mengocok, dia memasukkan sedikit garam dan kaldu bubuk. Setelah itu, dia merebusnya lagi dan didiamkan sejenak sampai matang.

"nah, sekarang buat tumis nasi dan udangnya…" perintah Mori-san. Avaron mengangguk sebelum dia mengambil sebuah panci berukuran sedang dari lemari perabotan dapur. Dia memanaskan panci itu sebelum dia melelehkan mentega secukupnya. Dia menumis bawang bombai sampai empuk dan kemudian menambahkan jamur dan udang. Dia terus menumis sampai semuanya matang dan setelah itu dia menuangkan saus putih yang sebelumnya dia buat ke dalam tumisan.

"aku sudah memanaskan oven 450 derajat fahrenheit untuk memanggang dorianya. Sekarang kau tinggal memasak nasinya." Kata Mori-san sambil mengeset oven dapurnya.

"baiklah!" ujar Avaron bersemangat. Dia mencuci wajan yang sebelumnya digunakan sampai bersih untuk membuat nasinya.

Dia memanaskan wajan yang sudah bersih itu dan memasukkan sedikit mentega untuk menggoreng nasi yang sudah disiapkan. Tidak lupa dia menambah sedikit garam dan merica untuk tambahan rasa. Setelah matang, dia menaruh nasi yang sudah digoreng itu ke dalam loyang yang sudah siap kemudian menuangkan tumis saus di atas nasi dengan sendok secukupnya. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Avaron mengambil piring kecil berisi keju parmesan yang sudah diparut untuk ditaburkan ke atas adonan.

"oke, sekarang kita tunggu 15 menit." Kata Mori-san setelah Avaron memasukkan loyang masakannya ke dalam oven.

Setelah matang, mereka menikmati doria buatan Avaron untuk santapan siang mereka. Mori-san memberikan cukup banyak pujian untuk masakan Avaron ini. Dan sedikit kritikan untuk rasa dan cara penyajiannya.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau aku berhasil memasak ini." Kata Avaron tidak percaya sambil menyantap masakannya sendiri.

"kau sudah mendapat kemajuan, Avaron…" puji Mori-san lagi. "pasti dia akan memuji masakanmu juga nanti…"

Mendengar hal itu, pipi Avaron memerah. "aku harap begitu…"

"dia benar-benar pria yang beruntung karena mendapatkanmu…" kata Mori-san.

"sudahlah, Mori-san… tidak usah memuji lagi…" Avaron tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang daritadi memerah.

"tidak, aku tidak memuji. Kau melakukan ini untuk membahagiakannya, kan? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, apakah dia tahu kalau kau melakukan ini untuknya?"

Avaron menghela nafasnya. "aku harap dia tahu…"

"apa pekerjaannya, kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya Mori-san.

"dia seorang artis dan hubungan kami sangat dirahasiakan, demi keselamatanku, kami, dan tentunya agensinya…" untuk kata terakhir, Avaron mengucapkannya dengan nada agak sarkastik.

"apa dia artis yang aku tahu?"

"kurasa tidak, anda tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu anda untuk mendengarkan musik metal dan headbang, bukan?" canda Avaron.

"hahaha… berarti kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu…"

"dia sedang tur selama beberapa minggu, mungkin sebulan. Dan aku sendirian di apartemen.'' Lanjut Avaron.

''atau lebih tepatnya, kesepian.'' Mori-san mengoreksi.

"tidak, aku tidak kesepian… aku mengerti keadaannya, dan hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan saja selama dia tidak ada… yaitu salah satunya mengikuti kursus ini." Avaron menyangkal.

"benar. Tapi jauh di dalam hatimu, kau kesepian…"

"mungkin anda benar…" Avaron akhirnya mengaku.

''kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersama teman-temanmu, daripada bersama wanita tua seperti aku ini…'' Mori-san bercanda. Avaron tertawa geli.

''aaw… jangan seperti itu, Mori-san… aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama anda… lagipula, aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman disini. Teman terdekatku hanyalah Aya, dan binatang-binatang peliharaan di petshop.''

''kau tidak berasal dari Tokyo, ya ?''

''aku dari Hokkaido. Selama hidupku aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja, membantu ibuku, dan belajar. Sampai tanpa sadar aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktuku bersama teman-teman yang lain. Saat aku pindah ke Tokyo, aku benar-benar sendirian. Yang mengajakku ke Tokyo adalah Kai, yang sewaktu itu debut bandnya mulai menanjak dan dia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya.''

''bekerja, membantu orang tua, dan menyenangkan orang lain itu adalah hal yang sangat baik, Avaron. Tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa melihat kau cukup keras untuk beberapa hal. Tidak ada salahnya kau melepaskan keseriusanmu dan menikmati masa mudamu. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyesal nantinya kalau kau sudah seusia denganku." Saran Mori-san.

"oh, tenang saja. kalau saat itu sudah tiba, aku pasti sudah duduk bersamamu, Mori-san, sambil merajut dan menikmati ocha di kotatsu. Dan aku tidak akan mempunyai penyesalan." Kata-kata Avaron membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

"aku lebih suka kalau kau menghabiskan masa itu dengan suami dan anak-anakmu nanti…" Mori-san tersenyum penuh arti pada Avaron. "kau berhak mendapatkannya…"

"terima kasih, Mori-san…" Avaron tertunduk karena memerah lagi.

"menurutku, kau juga sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa melepaskan keseriusanmu." Mori-san berpendapat.

"eh? Siapa?"

"Shou-kun." Tambah Mori-san. "kalau bersama anak itu, aku serasa kembali muda…"

"Mori-san, yang aku tahu, dia adalah anak yang menyebalkan dan tidak pernah bersikap baik di depanku." Protes Avaron.

"kelihatannya. Tapi kau tidak sadar kalau kau tertarik padanya, kan? Mungkin bukan secara emosional, tetapi kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu senang dengan caranya yang menyebalkan itu."

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat…" gerutu Avaron. "dia benar-benar penjilat…"

Mori-san tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia pergi ke petshopnya sekitar jam 4 sore dari apartemen Mori-san. Disana sudah ada Aya dan Shou yang bekerja. Setelah memberi salam pada Aya, Avaron berjalan menuju lorong dimana Shou sedang mengamati kandang hamster, Akito dan Airi.

"kau tidak ikut kursus memasak hari ini?" tanya Avaron pada Shou yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari kandang.

"sssh!" Shou malah menyuruhnya diam.

"ada apa, sih?" Avaron mendesak Shou.

"mereka sedang tidur. Lebih baik jangan ganggu mereka!" kata Shou sambil berbisik.

"maksudmu, Akito dan Airi?" Avaron menunjuk kandang mereka. Shou mengangguk.

"mereka baru saja kawin…" mendengar kata-kata Shou, Avaron langsung jengkel.

"jadi, kau berdiri disini hanya untuk mengamati proses mereka dalam meneruskan keberadaan mereka? Konyol sekali… juga mesum." Avaron menambahkan.

"aku tidak mesum, kok. Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat hewan melalui proses meneruskan keberadaan mereka atau lebih mudahnya kita sebut kawin." Shou menjawab santai.

"bohong! Kau tadi merekam proses-mereka-meneruskan-keberadaan-hidup mereka sampai mereka selesai dengan menggunakan handphonemu, kan!" seru Aya dari meja kasir. Mendengar itu Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak jengkel.

"hehehe… yang terpenting, tugasku sudah rapi dan selesai, bukan?" Shou membela diri.

"tapi aku juga ingin tahu kira-kira Airi akan melahirkan anak-anak yang mirip Akito atau dia…" Avaron malah ikut mengamati kandang.

"lihat, kan? Kau bahkan ikut tertarik!" seru Shou. "jadi gajiku tidak akan dipotong karena ini, kan?"

"kurasa tidak akan kupotong karena kau ingin melihat mereka melakukan proses-untuk-meneruskan-keberadaan-hidup. Tapi untuk saranku dalam hal pembelajaran seperti itu, lebih baik kau dekati Toran-chan saat dia sedang ingin kawin. Dia pasti akan mencakarmu habis-habisan…"

"oh, sikapnya yang seperti itu mengingatkanku padamu yang sedang PMS…" sindir Shou. "eh, tunggu. Memangnya putri babi bisa mempunyai PMS ya?"

Avaron yang tadi sudah berjalan meninggalkan Shou berhenti dan menoleh. "entahlah, kau kan yang ingin belajar tentang reproduksi hewan, bukan? Dan arti dari PMS-ku itu untukmu adalah Psychotic Mood Switch. Camkan itu."

Setelah Avaron pergi, Shou menggerutu sendiri, "memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kalau kau menjadi psycho? Menyuruh Toran-chan mencakarku atau menyuruhku membersihkan toilet lagi?"

"aku mendengar perkataanmu, Shou!" seru Avaron dari jauh.

Sampai menjelang malam, Avaron dan Aya bercanda berdua di meja kasir, membahas soal PMS yang tadi disebut-sebut Shou barusan.

''jangan-jangan dia terlalu banyak membaca majalah wanita-mu sehingga dia jadi tahu apa itu PMS ?'' kata Avaron.

''tidak, dia mengetahuinya dari internet. Dia menggerutu karena cewek selalu punya alasan kalau mereka sedang bad mood, yaitu PMS…''

''aku harap pacarnya menindasnya dengan mobil dan saat Shou babak belur, pacarnya itu dengan polosnya meminta maaf dan berkata kalau alasannya menindasnya dengan mobil itu adalah karena dia sedang PMS…'' kata Avaron. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''hmm… sayang sekali imajinasimu yang liar itu tidak akan terwujud karena aku tidak punya pacar.'' Potong Shou yang tahu-tahu muncul di depan mereka dengan membawa tas ranselnya, yang menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai bekerja.

''Shou, seharusnya kau disini sampai malam !'' seru Avaron.

''aku izin untuk pulang cepat, makanya tadi aku datang lebih pagi.'' Kata Shou. Sebelum Avaron membalas, Shou sudah memotong lagi, ''karena aku ada pekerjaan untuk tampil di sebuah kafe di dekat sini.''

"kau bisa meminta izin padaku dari kemarin, jangan mendadak seperti ini." Kata Avaron.

''gantinya, aku akan bekerja besok seharian sampai toko tutup, bagaimana?" Shou membuat kesepakatan.

"hmmm… baiklah… lagipula rasanya aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini daripada di apartemen… sudahlah, cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Setelah Avaron mengizinkan Shou pergi, Shou langsung melesat keluar dari toko.

"lebih baik kau juga pulang, Aya…" kata Avaron.

''kenapa ? kalau Shou pulang lebih dulu berarti aku yang menjaga sampai toko tutup, kan ?'' Aya tidak mengerti.

''tidak apa. malam ini aku yang akan menutup toko. Sudah, lebih baik kau pulang juga. Kau kan sudah seharian disini dari pagi…'' Avaron tidak keberatan.

''anda yakin ?'' Aya memastikan. Avaron mengangguk. "ya, aku yakin."

Aya meninggalkan meja kasir untuk pergi ke bagian belakang toko untuk berkemas-kemas. 5 menit kemudian, Aya sudah pulang menuju apartemennya. Kini hanya tinggal Avaron sendiri bersama peliharaan-peliharaan yang lain.

Avaron melihat suasana petshopnya yang kini sepi. Padahal biasanya Avaron merasa petshop ini selalu ramai walaupun tidak ada pengunjung. Akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Karena Shou penyebabnya. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tetapi dia membuat suasana petshop ini menjadi… hidup. Tidak hanya petshop ini saja, Avaron juga.

Avaron melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari meja kasir untuk menuju kandang tempat Koron, anjing yang dititipkan oleh temannya Ruki. Avaron berlutut untuk membuka pintu kandang dan melihat Koron sedang duduk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Avaron menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Koron dan mengusapnya perlahan. Koron tampaknya nyaman dengan usapan itu, tangan Avaron pun pindah ke perutnya Koron yang membesar.

"kalau kau melahirkan disini, kau akan menjadi anjing pertama yang melahirkan di petshop ini…" ujar Avaron pada Koron.

"kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja…" tiba-tiba Dokter Inoue muncul di sebelahnya dan ikut berlutut. "selama dia makan teratur dan banyak istirahat, kurasa proses melahirkannya akan lancar…"

"apa kabar, Dokter? Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu." Sapa Avaron.

Dokter wanita itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja. hewan-hewan yang datang ke tempatku hari ini juga tidak banyak…"

"oh… sayang sekali…"

"kenapa kecewa? Seharusnya kita senang. Itu berarti tidak banyak hewan yang sakit dan mereka semua sehat-sehat saja, bukan? Toh mereka yang kesini hanya untuk vaksin dan check up saja…"

"apa anda akan pulang sebentar lagi?" tanya Avaron.

"ya. Saat aku melewati lorong ini aku melihatmu disini. Aneh, kupikir Aya atau Shou yang menjaga toko sampai tutup."

"Shou minta izin pulang lebih cepat untuk tampil di sebuah pertunjukan dan aku menyuruh Aya pulang karena dia sudah seharian disini." Avaron menjelaskan.

"tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian disini?" Dokter Inoue sedikit khawatir.

''ya, aku tidak apa-apa. lagipula Koron-chan menemaniku disini. Ya kan, Koron-chan ?'' Avaron tersenyum ke arah Koron.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Avaron…" Dokter Inoue menepuk pundak Avaron sebelum meninggalkannya.

Sepeninggal Dokter Inoue, Avaron menggendong Koron dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di kasir. "dan kau akan menemaniku sampai nanti malam, Koron-chan." Dia mendudukkan Koron di kursinya sendiri. ''kau mau sosis ?'' tawar Avaron.

Koron menggonggong pelan sebagai tanda kalau dia mau. Avaron mengambil sosis dari kulkas meja kasir dan memberikannya pada Koron. Koron memakannya dengan lahap.

''malam ini, girls night. Yaitu hanya kau dan aku…'' Avaron membelai kepala Koron yang sedang memakan sosisnya.


	7. That Kiss

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 6/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_I don't care. because he's often being annoying in front of me. so why should I say he's nice and yet he doesn't behave in front of me at all? that's my opinion_"

Pukul 7 pagi, Avaron sudah selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk menuju petshopnya. Namun, dia berhenti sebentar karena mendapat telepon dari Kai yang menelepon ke telepon rumah.

"hai, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Kai bertanya saat Avaron mengangkat teleponnya.

"aku baik-baik saja. aku mau berangkat menuju petshop. Kau?" jawab Avaron dan memberikan pertanyaan kembali.

"aku sedang sarapan bersama yang lain. Sebentar lagi kami akan siap-siap untuk latihan…" jawab Kai dari ujung telepon.

"apa semalam kau tidur?" itulah pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan oleh Avaron kalau Kai sedang pergi tur seperti ini.

"ya…" jawab Kai ragu. Tapi Kai langsung tahu kalau Avaron tidak percaya padanya karena Avaron hanya diam saja. "oke, aku tidur jam 4 pagi." Akhirnya dia mengaku.

"dan kau langsung bangun sekarang? Kai, aku tahu kau orangnya perfeksionis untuk hal panggung atau apalah itu, tapi bisa tidak kau beristirahat selama setidaknya selama 8 jam?" kritik Avaron.

"aku tidak tenang, Ava… aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa duduk dan diam." Kai mengingatkannya pada salah satu sikapnya yang terkadang membuat Avaron jengkel.

"aku sudah tahu itu… ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah ikut kursus memasak. Ternyata asyik juga…" Avaron mulai menceritakan kegiatannya selama Kai pergi.

''bagus kalau begitu.'' Puji Kai.

"kemarin aku membuat doria kesukaanmu di tempat kursus. Kalau kau mau, saat kau sudah disini lagi aku akan membuatkannya untukmu…'' Avaron sedikit menggodanya.

''kau sudah membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk pulang…'' komentar Kai. Avaron tertawa mendengarnya.

''kalau begitu, cepat pulang. Kau tahu, aku…'' namun sebelum Avaron meneruskan kata-katanya, Kai sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

''Ava, kami sudah harus bersiap-siap. Aku tutup dulu ya, teleponnya. Bye…" dan Kai langsung menutup teleponnya begitu saja tanpa meminta salam dari Avaron terlebih dulu.

Avaron menaruh gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia tertawa pasrah. Kai bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata kalau Avaron merindukannya…

Avaron turun dari apartemennya menuju lobi di lantai dasar sambil mengenakan mantelnya. Dia memang berencana untuk datang ke petshop pagi-pagi dan akan menghabiskan waktunya disana sampai malam, sama seperti yang dia lakukan semalam bersama Koron-chan.

Namun begitu dia sudah mencapai pintu masuk lobi, seorang gadis menyapanya dari jauh. Gadis itu tadinya sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju apartemen Avaron, tapi begitu dia melihat Avaron sudah ada di pintu masuk, dengan cepat dia menyusul Avaron.

''oh, hai, Naoko-san…'' sapa Avaron pada Naoko Kiyomizu, asisten Kai tersebut. "kupikir kau ikut tur bersama Kai…"

"tidak, dia bersama asistennya yang lain. Aku hanya membantunya disini." Jawab Naoko. "ohayou gozaimasu, Avaron-san. Tadi aku hendak ke apartemen anda, tapi anda sudah keluar terlebih dahulu, dan… sepagi ini?"

"ya, aku sendirian di rumah, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku di petshop. Kau juga kusarankan datang kalau kau punya hewan peliharaan…" saran Avaron.

"aku ingin, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya peliharaan… terlalu sibuk untuk itu…" Naoko menjawab. "aku datang membawa kabar untuk anda…"

"kabar apa?" tanya Avaron. "kurasa aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tidak peduli dengan para agensi yang bekerja di tempat Kai. Eh, jangan tersinggung, ya…" Avaron memastikan.

"tidak, aku mengerti. tapi ini juga untuk keselamatan anda. Saat Kai-san sedang pergi, Tomomi sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk anda…'' Naoko mulai bercerita.

''oh, I hate that woman…'' gerutu Avaron. "apa dia tidak punya kehidupan lain selain merecoki kehidupan orang lain?"

"jadi, kurasa cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mendatangi anda. Lebih baik anda berhati-hati saja." Naoko memberi saran.

"dia tidak akan berkutik kalau dia kutendang dari apartemenku sendiri." Avaron tersenyum sarkastik.

''aku percaya itu…'' Naoko terkekeh. ''dan satu lagi. Tampaknya para fans hampir atau mulai mengetahui keberadaan tentang anda…''

''oh ya ?'' Avaron tidak percaya.

''aku membaca ini di internet. Salah satu fans berkata kalau dia melihat Ruki-san datang ke petshop anda untuk menitipkan Koron-chan. Mereka curiga pada anda, mereka berpikir kalau anda adalah pacar Ruki-san…"

Mendengar itu, Avaron tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak berhenti. "aku? Ruki? Pacaran? Mustahil!"

"apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Naoko.

"satu, membiarkan gosip itu. Lagipula mereka hanyalah fans-fans yang tidak punya kehidupan dan mereka pasti lupa kalau Kai dan yang lainnya sudah mengeluarkan DVD tur mereka yang terbaru. Kedua, kalau karena gosip itu pelangganku jadi bertambah, aku akan menyiapkan kantong uang yang lebih banyak lagi…" jawab Avaron santai.

"apa anda tidak khawatir?" Naoko memastikan.

"tidak. Kai pintar berakting di depan kamera, berakting seolah aku tidak ada…" kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkan Avaron malah menusuk dirinya sendiri. "dan kedua, itu hanyalah internet. Internet tidak ada yang bisa memastikan itu benar atau tidak. Yang kewalahan pasti Tomomi karena harus membereskan gosip itu, sedangkan aku hanya duduk di petshop sambil bermain bersama Koron-chan sekaligus menertawakan wanita itu dari jauh. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan?"

Naoko akhirnya tertawa juga. "aku mengerti. tapi anda juga harus berhati-hati. Aku sangat menyarankan hal itu."

"selain itu juga, tampaknya aku tahu siapa penyebar gosip itu…'' duga Avaron.

"siapa?" Naoko penasaran.

"tidak, bukan siapa-siapa…" Avaron mengelak. "oh ya, sebelum kita terjebak oleh kesibukan kita sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke coffee shop di dekat sini. Aku yang traktir." Tawar Avaron.

"oke…" Naoko menyanggupi dengan senyumannya.

Avaron sampai di petshopnya sekitar jam 9 pagi dengan membawa 3 gelas cappucino di dalam kantong karton yang ada di tangan kirinya dan segelas cokelat panas miliknya di tangan kanannya. Dia membawa oleh-oleh 3 cappucino itu untuk orang-orang yang ada di petshop.

"ohayou, Avaron-san…" sapa Aya dari meja kasir sambil melayani seorang tamu yang membeli makanan untuk anjing saat Avaron masuk ke dalam petshop. Aya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pembeli sebelum dia meninggalkan petshop.

"ini untukmu." Avaron mengeluarkan segelas cappucino untuk Aya.

"oh, terima kasih…" Aya mengambil cappucinonya. "Dokter Inoue sudah datang dan ada di ruangannya." Avaron mengangguk sebelum ke ruangan Dokter Inoue untuk mengucapkan salam dan memberikan cappucino yang dia belikan. Dan sisanya tinggal satu orang, yang sedang bersusah payah membersihkan kandang Toran-chan tanpa mendapat cakaran lagi dari kucing imut tersebut.

"ohayou, Shou…" sapa Avaron dengan nada sarkastik sambil memberikan cappucino padanya.

"apa ini beracun?" tanya Shou memastikan.

"kau pikir aku ini apa? psycho ?'' tanya Avaron jengkel.

''entahlah. Dilihat dari matamu aku bisa memastikan begitu.'' Shou kembali berkonsentrasi mengambil kotak pembuangan kotoran Toran-chan dari kandangnya.

''kita harus bicara sekarang juga.'' Kata Avaron.

''kalau bukan mengenai kenaikan gaji, aku tidak mau.'' Tolak Shou. Tanpa berkata apapun, Avaron dengan paksa mengambil tangan Shou dari kandang Toran-chan dan menutup kandangnya dengan kasar sebelum dia menarik tangan cowok itu.

''kau akan menganiaya aku ?'' Shou protes saat dia ditarik menuju toilet yang ada di bagian belakang petshop. Avaron mendorong Shou masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Avaron yang kemudian menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya.

''hey ! kau tidak menutup tutup gelas cappucinonya rapat-rapat, ya ? isinya menyiprati bajuku !'' Shou meratapi kausnya yang terkena noda cappucino panasnya sendiri karena dorongan Avaron tadi.

"sebelum kau mulai, aku ingin kau diam dan jawab pertanyaanku." Wajah Avaron berubah menjadi galak dan kejam. Dengan kasar dia mencengkram leher Shou dan mendorongnya ke dinding toilet.

"apa kau bercerita kepada orang-orang dengan mulutmu yang sembarangan itu, kalau Ruki pernah datang kemari untuk menitipkan Koron?" Avaron mulai menginterogasinya.

"ti…tidak…" Shou nyaris kehabisan nafas untuk menjawabnya.

"karena kalau kau yang menyebarkannya, sesuai janjiku, aku akan membunuhmu." Ujar Avaron.

"aku… tidak pernah menyebarkannya, putri babi!" saat Shou berkata putri babi, Avaron mengencangkan cengkramannya lebih keras lagi. "oke, oke! Aku memang senang saat bertemu Ruki, tapi bukan berarti aku dengan mudah menyebarkannya! Aku memang suka Gazette dan musik mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku dengan gampangnya menyebarkan hal-hal seperti itu. Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"karena seseorang dengan riangnya bercerita di internet kalau dia melihat Ruki masuk ke petshop ini dan melihatku mengobrol dengannya." Jawab Avaron.

"Avaron, aku punya hidup! Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktuku di internet untuk mengobrol hal-hal seperti itu. Kau tahu, harga perjamnya untuk menyewa komputer di internet kafe itu mahal! Lebih baik aku membeli pizza daripada membayar untuk berinternet ria dan bergosip hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu."

"kau yakin?" Avaron memastikan.

"memangnya kau yakin kalau di apartemenku yang seperti itu ada laptop apple dan Wi-Fi disana, hah?" Shou melepas paksa tangan Avaron dari lehernya.

"aku memang gila pada mereka, Avaron. Tapi bukan berarti aku bersikap seperti orang norak dan berlebihan seperti itu hanya untuk berkata kalau kau hanya mengobrol dengan Ruki sebagai TEMAN?" sindir Shou.

"ah… maaf kalau begitu…" Avaron jadi tidak enak pada Shou. dia percaya Shou berkata jujur. Shou saja saat pertama kali datang dan bekerja disini sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang hubungannya dengan Kai dan Ruki. Dia hanya tahu secara kebetulan. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"kupikir kau yang menyebarkannya…" Avaron beralasan.

"aku saja sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yang datang waktu itu adalah Ruki kalau tidak memperhatikan anjingnya dan gaya rambutnya yang baru kulihat di iklannya yang ada di pinggir jalan pagi itu." Kata Shou.

"mungkin yang melihat waktu itu hanya fans yang tanpa sengaja melihatnya masuk kemari. Maafkan aku, Shou…" Avaron membuka pintu toilet dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"eit, tidak semudah itu! Kau sudah merusak bajuku!" protes Shou.

"ya, ya… itu kan hanya T-Shirt!" elak Avaron.

"enak saja! ini T-Shirt merk yang harganya 15.000 yen, tahu! Kau harus menggantinya!"

"?" Avaron menoleh. "aku baru tahu ada merk seperti itu."

"get a life, putri babi…" ejek Shou.

"oke, akan kubelikan nanti. Tidak usah komplain seperti anak kecil!"

"aku mau gantinya sekarang. Kau sudah menyeretku masuk ke toilet, menganiayaku, dan merusak T-Shirtku. Benar-benar pagi yang indah." Kata Shou sarkastik.

"fine! Nanti malam akan kubelikan sesuai keinginanmu! Puas!" Avaron menyanggupi dengan terpaksa.

"oke. Akan kutagih nanti malam."

Avaron berjalan dengan kesal menuju kasir dan disambut oleh Aya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran, takut dengan ekspresi Avaron, dan termangu.

"ngg… apa yang anda lakukan bersama Shou di… toilet?" Aya bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Avaron hanya menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum Aya menjawab lagi, "oke, aku tidak mau tahu…" Aya tersenyum gugup dan berpura-pura mencari kesibukan lain.

Pukul 7 malam, Avaron menepati janjinya pada Shou. mereka pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan di Shibuya untuk membeli T-Shirt merk yang Shou inginkan. Tapi ketika mereka baru sampai di pedestrian toko, Shou berhenti.

"ayolah, bodoh. Cepat jalan agar aku bisa cepat mengakhiri ini dan pulang dengan tenang!" seru Avaron.

"tunggu, lebih baik aku membeli merk SexPot Revenge saja, deh." Shou tiba-tiba memutuskan sendiri.

"SexPot Revenge? Apa itu? Nama klub mesum atau apa?" tanya Avaron tidak mengerti. Shou malah menjitak kepalanya.

"itu juga nama merk, putri babi! Lagipula, kalau kita membeli produk mereka, kita bisa mendapat voucher gratis makan malam di restoran di dekat sini." Shou memberikan Avaron brosur toko SexPot Revenge. "kau tidak pernah ke Shibuya, ya?"

"hampir tidak pernah…" jawab Avaron sambil mengusap kepalanya. "sakit…"

"oke, jadi menurutmu, orang-orang yang sedang bercosplay ria sekarang di sekitarmu adalah orang-orang aneh. Jadi ya, lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan ini sebelum kau menceramahiku tentang betapa anehnya gaya mereka."

"tidak juga. Cewek yang mengenakan kostum gothic disana cukup cantik… aku suka dressnya." Avaron menunjuk ke arah cewek yang berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"kau suka gaya gothic lolita?" Shou menganga.

"aku menyukai karya Katarina Sokolova dan Morbidia Morthel karena gothicnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu gothic lolita…"

Shou memutar matanya. "lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu… dan aku tidak tahu siapa Soko atau Morbida yang kau bicarakan itu. Kalau kau menyukai gaya gothic seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak suka melihat tunanganmu berdandan seperti itu. Menurutku, gaya visual kei tidak jauh dari gothic."

"itu karena seharusnya dandanan seperti itu hanya CEWEK yang memakainya. Bukan cowok." Tegas Avaron.

"hh… sudah kuduga." Shou berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Shou! tunggu!" Avaron mengejarnya.

Mereka pun sampai di toko yang Shou inginkan, SexPot Revenge.

"nah, lebih baik cepat pilih kaus yang kau inginkan agar aku bisa cepat pergi darisini." Kata Avaron saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam toko.

Shou memperhatikan seisi toko. Dia menemukan sebuah kaus yang menarik perhatiannya. Kaus hitam bermotif abstrak yang Avaron sendiri tidak tahu apa bagusnya dari kaus itu sehingga Shou akhirnya mengambilnya dari rak yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja kasir agar Avaron bisa membayar kaus yang dipilih Shou.

"15.000 yen…" kata pemuda penjaga kasir yang berpenampilan visual kei.

"memangnya tidak sakit ya kau menindik bibirmu seperti itu?" Avaron bertanya pada pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"sedikit, tapi sebanding dengan hasilnya." Jawab pemuda itu. "hei, kau cukup cantik. Kenapa kau tidak membeli juga? Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik kalau kau mengenakan dress itu." Dia menunjuk maid dress yang sangat mini dan cukup terbuka itu. Sudah jelas pemuda itu menggoda Avaron.

"ngg… tidak. Aku bisa masuk angin kalau mengenakannya di cuaca seperti ini." Avaron menolak dengan alasan logisnya.

"dia tidak akan mengenakannya karena cewek ini kualitasnya langka." Sahut Shou dengan galak. Dia mengambil kantong yang berisi kausnya yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam dan menarik tangan Avaron agar mereka keluar dari toko.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'kualitas langka'! memangnya aku ini barang!" seru Avaron pada Shou saat mereka keluar dari toko.

''karena aku menggunakan bahasanya agar dia mengerti. Dia melihatmu seperti barang, Avaron…'' jawab Shou sambil mengorek kantongnya. Dia menemukan voucher makan malam gratis disana.

''kau tahu darimana ?'' Avaron tidak mengerti.

''huh… kau cantik dan dia hidung belang. Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti?"

"oh ya? Aku cantik? Waw…" Avaron malah kagum dengan dirinya sendiri.

''sudahlah. Lebih baik kita habiskan voucher ini dengan makan malam berdua. Kau mau ?'' tawar Shou.

''tidak. Aku pergi. Urusanku sudah selesai denganmu. sampai jumpa…" Avaron berbalik untuk meninggalkan Shou.

"kau yakin? Memangnya setelah ini kau akan melakukan apa? Meratapi kesendirianmu di apartemen sambil memakan makanan microwave?" sindir Shou. Avaron langsung berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"kalau dipikir, steak di restoran ini enak juga…" Avaron mengambil voucher restoran itu dari tangan Shou.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran kecil yang masih di daerah Shibuya dengan suasana tenang dan duduk di kursi khusus untuk dua orang. Avaron memesan steak dengan ice lemon tea sebagai minumannya dan Shou memesan kebab dengan soda.

Mereka hanya diam sambil memakan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Tanpa membicarakan apapun. Lama-kelamaan Shou akhirnya kesal dengan keadaan mereka yang canggung dan aneh tersebut.

"kita berdua tetapi kita tidak membicarakan apapun. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti makan sendirian!" Shou angkat bicara.

''memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa padaku ? aku tidak memahami duniamu.'' Jawab Avaron sambil melahap steaknya.

''aku juga tidak memahami duniamu. tapi kita tidak akan pernah paham sampai kita membicarakannya."

''kau saja yang mengajukan pertanyaan padaku. Akan kujawab.''

''anggap saja ini agar kita bisa percaya pada satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Kai ?'' tanya Shou.

"dia teman Ruki, Ruki mengenalkanku padanya saat dia datang ke rumah Ruki untuk melamar sebagai drummer Gazette…" jawab Avaron. "sekarang giliranku. Apa nama bandmu?"

"Alice Nine." Jawab Shou singkat.

"Alice Nine? Lucu sekali." Kata Avaron.

"itu karena kami ingin menyatukan kebudayaan Jepang dan barat sekaligus dari nama band kami. Kau akan mengerti kalau kau melihat kanji dari nama bandnya." Jawab Shou. "my turn. Kenapa kau membenci gaya visual kei?"

"karena aku benci melihat laki-laki berdandan seperti perempuan!" seru Avaron.

"atau kau benci karena Kai menyaingimu sebagai perempuan yang tidak bisa berdandan?" Shou menebak. "sudah ketahuan, Avaron. Rambutmu yang tidak pernah kau beri model apapun, cara berpakaianmu, kau hanya mengenakan lipbalm dan bedak tipis. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berdandan, kan?"

"memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Avaron ketus.

"aku bisa memberikanmu pelajaran bagaimana caranya berdandan. Kau pasti mau…" Shou memberikan tawaran.

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menerimanya?" selidik Avaron.

"karena kau ingin membuat dia terkesan, sama seperti kau ikut kursus masak untuknya. Kita lihat wajahnya saat dia melihatmu mendandaninya. Bagaimana?" Shou meminum sodanya.

"aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap percaya dirimu yang berlebihan itu." Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "kita lihat saja nanti, aku mau atau tidak."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau bayar bonnya, ya…" ujar Shou.

"kupikir kita makan disini secara gratis." Avaron bingung.

"memang. Tapi tidak termasuk steak yang kau pesan, Avaron. Makanya aku hanya memesan kebab." Shou tertawa dan memberikan voucher yang mereka dapatkan lagi. Avaron membaca baik-baik tulisan yang ada di voucher. Tidak termasuk steak.

"crap…" gerutu Avaron.

"seharusnya kau mengingatkanku kalau steak tidak termasuk gratis, Shou…" ujar Avaron saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka berjalan kaki dari stasiun menuju apartemen Avaron.

"aku hanya ingin melihatmu menggerutu dan membayar bonnya dengan terpaksa, memasang tampang 'aku seharusnya tidak membayar ini' pada petugas kasir." Shou terkekeh.

"pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar…" duga Avaron.

''aku tidak punya pacar karena pilihanku, bukan karena aku tidak bisa membayar bon makan malam…''

''aku tahu… tapi apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya ? maksudku, dari para fans yang menyukaimu saat kau tampil di kafe, tidak adakah yang menarik perhatianmu ? aku bertanya hal ini karena daritadi kau terus menanyakanku tentang kehidupan pribadiku.''

''oke… cukup adil bagiku untuk menjawabnya." Shou pun menjawab pertanyaan Avaron, "karena aku tidak tertarik. Puas?"

"masa? Atau jangan-jangan…" Avaron bergidik.

''aku bukan gay !'' tegas Shou.

Avaron tertawa geli. "ya, Shou, aku tahu…"

"sebenarnya aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku tidak ingin berpacaran. Dan kau tidak boleh tahu." Shou sudah lebih dulu melarangnya sebelum Avaron bertanya lebih jauh.

"oke." Avaron mengangkat tangannya. "aku sudah sampai, dan sampai jumpa besok." Avaron melambaikan tangannya pada Shou saat mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen.

"hey, tunggu." Shou menahannya. "hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kau lakukan saat berpisah dari laki-laki yang berkencan bersamamu?"

"apa?" Avaron bingung. "ini bukan kencan, Shou. jangan berlebihan…"

"bukan aku yang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kita, selama kita di Shibuya, di restoran, dan disini?" Shou menyadarkannya.

"aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak berpikir seperti itu…" setelah Avaron berkata seperti itu, Shou mencium pipinya.

"selamat malam, Ava…" Shou mengelus pipinya dan berbalik meninggalkan Avaron.

"hey, Shou." Avaron memanggilnya dengan nada datar. Shou menghadap ke arahnya lagi.

"apa?" tanya Shou.

Avaron mendekatinya seraya berkata, "yang berhak menciumku hanyalah tunanganku, dan yang berhak memanggilku dengan nama 'Ava' hanyalah tunanganku juga. Dan tunanganku adalah Kai. Mengingat kau bukanlah dirinya, jadi…" dengan keras Avaron menampar pipi Shou sampai memerah.

"kau akan mengingat itu disaat kau mulai menggoda gadis yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Jadi, selamat malam!" Avaron tersenyum manis pada Shou yang meringis sambil memegangi pipinya di tengah trotoar, hanya bisa melihat Avaron masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"dasar putri babi!" Avaron bisa mendengar Shou berteriak untuknya. Avaron hanya melenggang menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.


	8. Life

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 7/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: "_I don't care. because he's often being annoying in front of me. so why should I say he's nice and yet he doesn't behave in front of me at all? that's my opinion_"

Karena kejadian semalam, sore itu Shou yang baru datang ke petshop untuk bekerja, langsung mendekati Avaron untuk meminta penjelasan.

"tanganmu itu terbuat dari besi, ya?" tanya Shou pada Avaron yang sedang membuka kandang Toran-chan agar kucing itu bisa keluar dan bermain di sekitar petshop.

"bukan. Seingatku aku sudah mempunyai tangan ini dari lahir dan sama sekali tidak terbuat dari besi…" jawab Avaron santai tanpa memandang Shou sedikit pun, dia mengelus kepala Toran-chan dengan lembut sebelum membiarkan kucing berbulu hitam lebat itu lepas dan mulai bermain.

"tamparanmu semalam benar-benar membekas, tahu!" seru Shou agar Avaron mau melihat ke arahnya.

"oh ya? Padahal rasanya aku tidak menamparnya dengan kencang. Memang di bagian mana yang sakit?" Avaron berdiri dan melihat ke arah Shou. dia menyentuh pipi Shou yang semalam Avaron tampar dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"tidak ada yang aneh, tuh…" Avaron memperhatikan pipi Shou.

"enak saja tidak ada yang aneh! Ini masih sakit!" Shou membantah.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu…" Avaron kembali mengelus pipi Shou dengan lembut sebelum kembali menamparnya dengan keras, walaupun tidak sekeras seperti semalam, Shou masih berteriak kesakitan.

"aaw! Kenapa kau tampar aku lagi!'' Shou marah.

''kudengar biasanya kalau tubuh rasanya sakit, kita harus membuatnya lebih sakit lagi agar sembuh…'' Avaron menjawab asal. ''sekarang sudah tidak sakit, kan ?''

''tidak… malah semakin parah…'' Shou mengelus pipinya.

''kalau masih sakit, kompres saja dengan es. Mudah, bukan ?'' jawab Avaron cuek. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Shou yang berdiri di lorong untuk menuju meja kasir.

"kenapa kau seperti ini, Ava!'' Shou menyusul Avaron untuk meminta penjelasan.

''nama 'Ava' itu hanya untuk Kai, Shou. kau tidak boleh sembarangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!'' seru Avaron.

''oke. Avaron, kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku! Apa aku tidak pernah berkelakuan baik di depanmu? Kau menjadi buas kalau ada aku di dekatmu."

"karena dari pertama kali kita bertemu kau sudah menyebalkan. Jadi, untuk apa aku bersikap baik di depanmu kalau kau sendiri sama sekali tidak bersikap baik di depanku juga ?''

''tidak juga. Aku melakukan seluruh tugasku di petshop ini dengan baik. Bukankah itu hal yang baik ?''

''memang.'' Avaron mengakui. ''maka dari itu aku memberimu gaji setiap bulannya. Apa itu bukan hal yang baik ?''

''me… memang sih… tapi…'' Shou masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Avaron.

''tapi apa ? kau menginginkan apa ? papan dan stiker untuk anak baik?" tanya Avaron sarkastik.

"memangnya aku anak kecil!" protes Shou.

"nah, ya sudah. Sekarang kembali bekerja." Perintah Avaron. Shou meninggalkan Avaron untuk bekerja sambil bersungut-sungut pelan, agar Avaron tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"kau tetap disini sampai malam, ya?" tanya Shou ke Avaron yang sedang membuang serutan kayu bekas kandang Akito dan Airi ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di sebelah toilet. Ia sedang membersihkan kandang mereka.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Avaron balik pada Shou.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku pulang, artinya kau sendirian disini. Dokter Inoue juga sudah pergi daritadi kan ?'' jawab Shou.

Avaron melihat ke jam tangannya, sudah jam 8 malam. Dia tidak sadar sudah malam karena sedari tadi dia sibuk menghitung keuangan petshop, menghitung jumlah stock karung dan dus-dus produk petshop yang baru saja dikirimkan tadi siang dari supplier, dan membersihkan juga memberi makan hewan-hewan peliharaan.

"jujur, hari ini malah kelihatannya kau yang lebih banyak bekerja daripada aku." Shou berhenti menyapu lantai dan mendekati Avaron.

"memangnya kenapa?" Avaron memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"karena untuk apa kau memperkerjakan aku kalau seluruh pekerjaanku diselesaikan kau semua?"

"tidak… kau tadi membantuku membawa stock-stock makanan kucing dan anjing ke dalam, kau yang mengaturnya ke dalam rak sendirian, kan? Lalu kau juga menyapu lantai."

"memang, tapi lebih banyak kau yang mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan disini daripada aku." Shou menyampaikan maksudnya.

"lho, justru bagus, kan? Kalau aku yang mengerjakan semuanya, berarti bebanmu lebih ringan." Avaron sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Shou.

Shou menggeram. "bukan itu maksudnya, Avaron…"

"kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. kau sudah selesai menyapu, kan?" Avaron malah menyuruh Shou untuk pulang.

"kau ini daritadi sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudku, ya?" Shou mengguncangkan tubuh Avaron dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"maksudmu? Apa?"

"ah, sudahlah…" Shou melengos dan menaruh sapu yang dia pegang ke dalam kloset. "aku pulang saja." dia berjalan ke arah loker yang letaknya di samping kloset, loker tempat Avaron, Aya, dan Shou biasanya menaruh barang bawaan mereka selagi mereka bekerja untuk mengambil tas ranselnya.

"sampai jumpa besok…" ujar Avaron pada Shou yang sudah keluar dari petshop.

Avaron mengambil serbuk kayu yang lebih baru dan bersih dari gudang penyimpanan dan menatanya dengan rata dan rapi ke dasar kandang. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mengambil Akito dan Airi yang asyik mandi dengan pasir di dalam toples kecil yang ada di sebelah kandang dan mengembalikan mereka ke dalam kandang.

"tampaknya kalian akan menjadi keluarga bahagia…" Avaron berlutut untuk melihat kandang mereka dan memperhatikan tingkah laku 2 hamster tersebut. Mereka langsung ke sudut kandang untuk kembali tidur. Avaron hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang terlihat rukun.

Kemudian, dia mendengar suara Toran-chan mengeong di sebelah Avaron, berusaha berdiri untuk meraih kandang Akito dan Airi. Tampaknya Toran-chan tahu kalau musuh abadinya ada di dalam sana.

"eit, kau tidak boleh naik-naik…" Avaron mengambil Toran-chan dan menggendongnya. "sudah saatnya kau masuk ke kandang lagi. sudah puas kau bermain di sekitar sini?" Avaron mengelus kepala Toran-chan. Dia membawa Toran-chan ke kandangnya. Dengan lembut, Avaron menyuruh Toran-chan masuk dan kucing gembul itu langsung memasang posisi untuk tidur ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kandang.

Avaron menghela nafas. Suasana petshop kembali sepi setelah Shou pergi. Padahal tadi mereka masih sempat-sempatnya saling mengejek saat mereka bekerja berdua. Walaupun Shou menyebalkan, tapi Avaron menantikannya.

Avaron kembali ke meja kasirnya. Dia duduk dan mengambil sebungkus roti isi keju dari dalam laci meja untuk kemudian dia buka dan dia makan. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, membenci kesendirian yang dia alami sekarang. Semua pekerjaan sudah selesai ia lakukan, ia lakukan agar ia melupakan kesendirian yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari ini. Biasanya Aya dan Shou selalu membantunya mengusir dan melupakan perasaan menyebalkan itu. Tapi mereka berdua sudah pulang, Aya dari tadi sore sebelum Shou datang ke petshop tadi, dan Shou yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. Dia kembali membuka laci meja dimana dia mengambil rotinya tadi untuk mengambil handphone miliknya. Dia membuka flip handphonenya untuk menekan nomor telepon yang sudah sangat ia hafal diluar ingatan.

Dia menekan tombol call sebelum dia menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga. Dia mendengar nada sambung telepon dan menanti agar orang yang ia telepon mengangkatnya. Dia sangat ingin mendengar suara orang itu hari ini walaupun hanya sebentar. Setidaknya, akan sedikit membantunya untuk menghilangkan perasaan kesepiannya.

Sudah semenit telepon tersambung dan tidak ada jawaban. Avaron menekan fungsi redial untuk menghubungi nomor telepon itu lagi namun masih tidak ada jawaban, dia terus mencoba sampai 4 kali namun hasilnya nihil.

Avaron merasa sesak sekarang. Karena dia baru menyadar kalau orang itu tidak mungkin akan mengangkat teleponnya, kalaupun diangkat, dia pasti akan mengganggu kesibukan orang itu.

"kusarankan padamu, saat kau menantinya mengangkat teleponmu, beri dia sugesti agar dia mengangkat teleponmu." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Avaron dari lamunannya.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi? ada yang ketinggalan?" Avaron melihat Shou berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"tidak. Perasaanku tidak enak saja, makanya aku kembali lagi. dan ternyata benar, putri babi sekarang sedang ingin menangis." Ejek Shou. Avaron tidak membalas ejekan itu karena dia tidak ingin membalasnya karena moodnya rusak.

"maksudmu sugesti apa?" Avaron menggantinya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"ya, saat telepon masih tersambung tapi belum diangkat, katakan padanya dalam hati, 'kalau kau tidak mengangkat teleponku ini, kau pasti akan rugi. Tolong angkat teleponnya'." Jawab Shou.

Avaron tertawa karena tidak percaya. "hah, seperti cara itu akan berhasil saja… sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi cenayang seperti itu?"

"kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan. Tapi kau pasti akan melakukannya saat kau menelepon dia lagi, karena aku yakin dia pasti orang yang sangat penting bagimu sampai kau meneleponnya berkali-kali, berharap agar dia mengangkat teleponmu. Dan boleh kutebak, orang itu pasti Kai. Ya kan?" tebakan Shou sangat tepat.

"aku bodoh sekali, baru ingat kalau dia pasti sedang sangat sibuk malam ini." Avaron tertawa pedih.

Shou hanya diam menatap Avaron yang tertawa mengerikan seperti itu. Dia merasa lebih baik dia diam dan mendengarkan Avaron bercerita.

"apa kau pernah punya pacar?" tanya Avaron pada Shou.

Shou mencoba untuk mengingat dan menjawab, "pernah. Saat SMA dulu. Tapi hubungan kami tidak serius sehingga kami putus dalam waktu yang cukup singkat."

"apa kau pernah merasa merindukan orang yang kau sayangi padahal kau baru beberapa hari berpisah dengannya?" tanya Avaron lagi.

"tidak. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu."

"kemarin pagi dia meneleponku dan menanyai kabarku…" Avaron mulai bercerita. "tapi kami tidak mengobrol lama karena dia mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia langsung memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata aku merindukannya.''

Shou mendengar dengan seksama, tidak ingin mengejek Avaron lagi. memang kesannya terdengar sangat sepele saat ia mendengar cerita Avaron barusan. Tetapi dia berpikir lagi, kalau seandainya dia berada di posisi Avaron, dia pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

''dia berkata kalau dia ingin memakan doria kesukaannya yang akan kubuatkan untuknya nanti saat ia pulang. Baru mendengarnya aku sudah memberiku motivasi agar nanti aku memasaknya dengan sangat teliti dan enak, supaya dia tidak menelepon nomor delivery kentaki lagi kalau masakanku ternyata gagal total…'' Avaron tertawa lagi.

''segalanya yang ia ucapkan dan ia lakukan padaku selalu kuingat, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku tahu hal ini berlebihan, tapi inilah yang kurasakan sekarang. Mungkin karena aku bersikap tidak baik di depannya saat terakhir kami bertemu makanya aku jadi sangat merindukannya seperti ini.''

Shou mulai mendengar sebuah isakan dari Avaron. Tapi Avaron dengan cepat menahannya agar ia tidak menangis. Avaron tidak ingin menangis di depan orang seperti Shou.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan? Mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu pasti sangat mengganggumu. Maaf, maaf…" Avaron langsung meminta maaf. "maaf…" sekali lagi dia mengucapkan kata itu.

"kenapa meminta maaf? Aku bahkan tidak berkata apapun…" Shou bingung.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja aku pernah berkata seperti itu." Avaron mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Shou.

"kau tahu, kau tidak harus selalu terlihat kuat dan keras di depan orang lain. Itu saran keduaku. Kau hanya manusia." Shou memberikan sarannya.

"kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini? Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, Shou…" Avaron bertanya kembali.

"karena aku tidak tega meninggalkan wanita sendirian disini sampai malam. Silahkan kau menyebutku brengsek, tapi aku tetap tidak tega melihatmu disini dan pulang sendirian malam-malam." Jawab Shou.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kok…" Avaron mengelak.

"kau memberi Aya shift pagi agar dia tidak pulang malam tapi kau sendiri malah pulang malam. Aneh sekali…" Shou berdecak heran. Dia menaruh tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya ke atas meja kasir dan masuk ke dalam meja untuk duduk di sebelah Avaron.

"hey, untuk apa kau disini!" Avaron mendesak Shou untuk keluar.

"aku akan menemanimu." Jawab Shou ringan, tidak peduli Avaron keberatan.

"sudah kubilang tidak usah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja lagi! disini lebih damai kalau kau pergi, tahu!"

"memang lebih damai, tapi apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" tanya Shou sehingga Avaron diam. Shou tahu kalau Avaron merasa sepi kalau Shou tidak ada.

"kecuali kalau kau ingin menutup tokonya sekarang, aku bisa mengantarmu kembali ke apartemen. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat pulang, makan malam, mandi dan tidur. Lupakan semuanya. Terdengar lebih baik, kan ?'' Shou memberikan alternatif.

Avaron berdiri dari duduknya, dan berkata, ''lebih baik kau membantuku menutup toko agar kau bisa dengan cepat pergi dari hadapanku.''

''as you wish…'' Shou bersedia.

Avaron dan Shou berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun selama 15 mereka berjalan. Avaron lebih memilih menikmati suasana jalan yang dilalui mobil yang tidak terlalu banyak berlalu-lalang, Shou melihat-lihat setiap etalase toko yang mereka lewati.

"aku baru tahu kalau ada toko alat musik yang baru dibuka disini…" Shou menunjuk toko alat musik yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"aku tidak peduli…" hanya itu reaksi Avaron.

"apa kau hanya menganggapku patung berjalan jadinya sedari tadi kau terus mendiamkanku?" sindir Shou.

"memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa?" tanya Avaron agar Shou puas.

"apa saja. misalnya, kau bisa bertanya padaku apa alat musik yang ingin kubeli atau alat musik apa yang kau suka."

"kalau alat musik, aku menyukai biola…" jawab Avaron sambil tersenyum. "entah kenapa, mendengar suaranya rasanya aku menjadi tenang…"

"biola jenis apa?" tanya Shou.

"yang klasik, yang suaranya lebih jernih daripada tipe baroque…"

"hoo… kau cukup tahu juga…"

''don't be ridiculous, itu pengetahuan dasar, Shou…''

"kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'rambut kotoran' lagi…" Shou tertawa geli.

"memangnya kau ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"tidak. Hanya penasaran. Kenapa?"

"tenang saja, aku akan memanggilmu dengan julukan itu saat moodku sudah membaik lagi."

"kalau aku merubah warna rambutku menjadi warna hitam lagi, apa kau akan tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Shou memegang rambutnya.

"entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti, aku pasti sudah punya julukan baru untukmu disaat itu." Avaron tersenyum jahil.

"dasar putri babi…" Shou memancingnya.

"rambut kotoran!" Avaron membalasnya.

"seharusnya aku memotret wajahmu yang sedih tadi, kalau aku mengedarkannya di internet, pasti akan laku keras karena aku mengedarkan foto babi sedang menangis." Ejek Shou.

"dan disaat itu juga aku akan mengedarkan fotoku yang sedang mencekik lehermu di internet." Balas Avaron.

"memangnya kau bisa mencekik leherku? Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi daripada aku." Tantang Shou. Tinggi badan Avaron hanya 160 cm dibanding Shou yang tingginya lebih dari 175 cm.

"selalu ada jalan untuk itu, Shou…" Avaron mengeluarkan ekspresi jahatnya.

"uu… aku takut…" Shou berpura-pura ketakutan.

''seharusnya kau tidak usah menemaniku seperti ini. Kau pasti punya kehidupan lain yang lebih seru daripada menemaniku pulang. Berlatih dengan teman-teman satu bandmu, misalnya.''

''kau sendiri memangnya punya kehidupan ?'' tanya Shou balik.

''ya, tentu saja…'' Avaron langsung menjawab.

''semua orang punya kehidupan, Avaron. Apapun yang kau lakukan, itulah kehidupan kau. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda, apa kehidupan yang kau lakukan itu mempunyai arti ?''

''sebelum kau bertanya padaku tentang hal itu, sebaiknya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kehidupanmu sudah memiliki arti bagimu?'' pertanyaan Avaron menusuknya.

''Shou, kalau kau belum melihat seluruh kehidupan atau aktivitas yang aku lakukan, lebih baik kau jangan menanyakan hal itu. Karena kau akan menjadi seorang penilai nantinya. Aku tidak suka orang yang suka menilai orang lain tanpa melihat orang itu lebih dekat.'' Avaron melanjutkan kata-katanya.

''kelihatannya Kai mendapatkan orang yang tepat.'' Ujar Shou sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk apartemen Avaron dan mereka berpisah disana. ''terima kasih sudah menemaniku pulang malam ini. Kau tidak ingin ikut masuk ? aku bisa membuatkanmu cokelat panas.''

Shou menggelengkan kepalanya. ''tidak usah. Lebih baik aku pulang dan memikirkan kata-katamu tadi. Terima kasih, Avaron…''

''baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa…'' Avaron tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shou yang berbalik meninggalkan Avaron untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Avaron bisa melihat Shou membalas lambaian tangannya dari jauh dengan isyarat yang sama dengan Avaron berikan.

Avaron terus melihat cowok itu berjalan sampai dia menghilang dari pandangannya, Shou itu sudah melewati sudut jalan.

"apakah hidupku berarti?" Avaron bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "akan berarti selama kalian berada di sisiku…" Avaron teringat pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Keluarganya, sahabat-sahabatnya, Mori-san, Aya, Kai…

Dan Shou…


	9. Secret

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 8/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"when I heard about Ruki that he formed a group called Gazette, I thought he wanted to form a journalist or newspaper club instead of a band"_

Current music: The Corrs - Breathless

"hanya itu yang akan kau lakukan disana? berdiri di depan kandang hamster dan mengintip isi rumahnya seperti seorang pencuri biji bunga matahari?" Avaron menyindir Shou dari ujung lorong ketika dia melihat Shou tidak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan Akito dan Airi tidur di dalam rumah kandang hamster mereka.

"ssh… mereka sedang tidur." Shou menyuruh Avaron diam.

"kau seharusnya membersihkan toilet lagi hari ini, Shou." Avaron berjalan menuju kloset tempat ditaruhnya alat-alat untuk bersih-bersih. Avaron mengambil mop dan ember. Dia kembali ke tempat Shou berdiri dan memberikan 2 benda itu di depan wajahnya.

"kenapa aku lagi yang membersihkan kamar mandi?" Shou protes. "seharusnya aku saat ini sedang memegang gitarku atau microphone untuk membuat lagu baru di basecamp-ku, bukannya memegang mop."

"ingat, Shou… kesuksesan dimulai dari hal yang paling kecil. Contohnya membersihkan toilet…" Avaron tersenyum sarkastik.

"ya, dan aku bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya suatu hari nanti aku diinterview oleh sebuah majalah visual kei ternama dan mereka bertanya apa yang kulakukan sebelum aku menjadi bintang dan tidak mungkin bukan aku menjawab, 'oh ya, aku setiap hari membersihkan toilet dan kandang seekor kucing imut-imut dan sering mencakarku'." Sindir Shou.

"atau kau bisa menggantinya dengan, 'aku bekerja di sebuah petshop keren dan aku mempunyai bos yang luar biasa'." Avaron berkata seraya membenarkan kerah kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"yeah, you wish…" Shou menggerutu karena gaya Avaron yang narsistik itu.

"aku tidak peduli nanti kau akan menjawab apa saat kau diwawancarai oleh majalah yang tidak aku tahu namanya itu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang adalah, kau berdiri dan bekerja di petshopku, memegang mop dan ember, dan membersihkan toilet. Jadi aku sarankan untuk melakukan semua itu seakrang juga." Perintah Avaron sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"atau kau bisa membantuku…" Shou mengejar Avaron yang sedang menuju meja kasir.

"membantu apa?" Avaron bingung dengan maksud Shou, terutama dengan senyum misterius yang dia perlihatkan padanya.

"ehm… tunanganmu kan bisa membantuku untuk mempromosikan lagu bandku ke produser musik… hehe…" Shou tertawa memelas.

Avaron hanya memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya dan menunjuk kembali toilet. "bersihkan toilet sebelum aku panggil Koron untuk pup disana. you have no idea how gross she can be…"

"fine…" Shou menjawab dengan nada ketus. "putri babi…"

"oh, ngomong-ngomong, jangan sampai rambutmu tertukar dengan kotoran yang ada di toilet, ya! Kalau tidak salah, warnanya sama dengan warna rambutmu!" balas Avaron.

Sambil menjaga meja kasir, Avaron membuat daftar pesanan stock barang petshop untuk diberikan kepada supplier untuk bulan depan dengan laptopnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa bahagia bisa menemukan kesibukan untuk melupakan kesedihannya sendiri.

Avaron berusaha melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kai selama beberapa hari ini. Dia melakukannya dengan menjalani kesibukannya seperti sekarang, tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Kai, tidak menghubunginya lagi, dan satu cara yang bahkan dirinya sendiri masih sering bertanya-tanya kenapa cara ini cukup ampuh adalah bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut kotoran bernama Shou Kohara.

Lalu datang satu cara lagi untuk melupakan kesedihan itu, yaitu bertemu dengan hewan-hewan lucu setiap harinya. Seperti saat ini, sore itu, seorang pelanggan yang cukup sering datang ke petshopnya untuk membeli makanan, aksesoris, atau peralatan apapun untuk anjing doberman peliharaannya datang membawa serta anjingnya itu.

Tamunya adalah seorang wanita yang usianya sama seperti Kai, penampilannya cukup feminin dan benar-benar tahu etiket. Dia menggendong anjingnya sendiri yang ia beri nama Hiro tersebut.

"konbanwa…" sapa Avaron saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"hai, Avaron…" balas Hikari Yamada pada Avaron. Dia menaruh Hiro di atas meja kasir.

''hai, Hiro…'' Avaron mengelus kepala Hiro yang langsung duduk dengan posisi seperti patung sphinx.

''dia kekenyangan karena aku memberinya banyak makanan hari ini.'' Hikari menjelaskan perilaku Hiro yang agak malas.

"oh, kau makan apa, Hiro-chan?" tanya Avaron pada Hiro.

"aku membawanya kemari karena aku ingin Dokter Inoue memeriksanya." Kata Hikari.

"dia ada di tempat praktiknya. Masuk saja." Avaron mempersilahkan Hikari.

"terima kasih." Sebelum Hikari menggedong Hiro lagi, tahu-tahu Shou datang dan melihat Hiro bersama majikannya yang cukup cantik itu.

"ah, aku belum pernah melihatmu…" Shou berkata ke mereka berdua.

"tentu saja kau pernah bertemu Hiro, Shou. kau tahu, yang dulu kau marahi karena dia menjilati tanganmu dan membuat tanganmu penuh dengan liur." Avaron yang menjawab untuk menyindir Shou.

"maksudku bukan Hiro. Tapi kau…" Shou melihat ke Hikari.

"ngg… kurasa begitu…" Hikari agak bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"mungkin karena kau menitipkan Hiro pagi-pagi disini dan waktu itu Aya yang sedang bertugas." Shou mengambil kesimpulan kenapa Hikari dan dia belum pernah bertemu.

"ngg… bisa jadi…" Hikari menjawab ragu.

"tapi, kau cukup cantik, kenapa kau memelihara doberman?" tanya Shou pada Hikari.

"karena Hiro bisa mengeluarkan jurus liur mautnya pada seseorang yang terlalu banyak bertanya pada majikannya." Avaron yang menjawab. Hikari menahan tawanya karena mendengar jawaban Avaron. Hikari pun permisi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagus, kau merusak semuanya…" Shou jengkel pada Avaron.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menakuti pelangganku dengan cara merayumu yang kuno itu, Shou…" jawab Avaron sambil tertawa.

"tapi biarlah, dia sama sekali tidak menangkap 'sinyal' dariku…" Shou berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"itu mungkin karena dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi…" tawa Avaron semakin meledak. "Shou, Shou… apa kau tadi tidak memperhatikan cincin pertunangan yang ada di jari manis tangan kirinya?"

Shou tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Avaron karena dia memang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi gantinya, dia malah mendekati Avaron dan mengambil tangan kirinya dan melihat jari manisnya dengan seksama.

"hei, sedang apa kau? Lepaskan!" Avaron menarik kembali tangannya.

''kau sendiri juga sudah tunangan tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai cincin dari Kai ?'' pertanyaan Shou membuat Avaron kembali merasa tertusuk.

''bukan urusanmu.'' Elak Avaron. ''terserah aku kalau aku ingin mengenakannya atau tidak.''

''padahal kupikir kau mencintainya…'' pancing Shou.

"aku memang mencintainya, tapi…" Avaron tidak ingin meneruskan kata-katanya.

"tapi karena dia sudah menyakitimu, kan? Karena soal telepon 3 hari yang lalu? Ya kan, ya kan?" tebak Shou. "sudah kuduga begitu."

"bukan begitu!" reaksi Avaron membuat Shou terkejut. Tapi Avaron semakin melunak dan berkata, "eh tapi… memang benar, sih…"

"tapi dia pasti akan mengangkat telepon darimu di hari ulang tahunnya. Bukannya hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lagi?" Shou memberi saran.

"tahu darimana kau tanggal ulang tahun Kai?" Avaron heran.

''ck…'' Shou berdecak. ''karena aku fansnya !''

"oh… sejauh itukah mereka memberikan informasi tentang Kai?" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya."

"dan bagi mereka yang anggota heresy, pasti mereka lebih tahu banyak. Apa kau anggota heresy juga?" tanya Shou penasaran.

"heresy? Penolakan dengan cara formal terhadap suatu ajaran agama? Atau yang lebih mudahnya disebut aliran sesat? Kau pikir aku ini orang macam apa, Shou?" jawaban Avaron membuat Shou ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kasir.

"bukan, Avaron! Heresy itu adalah nama fan club Gazette! Kau yang tunangan Kai masa tidak tahu, sih!" seru Shou tidak percaya.

''oh ya ? aku tidak peduli…'' Avaron kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya. "lagipula, kenapa sih mereka menamakan fan club itu dengan nama aneh seperti itu?"

"iya juga, ya… aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa mereka menamakannya seperti itu…" Shou jadi ikut penasaran.

"pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan kenapa mereka menamakan band mereka Gazette. Kau tahu, ketika Ruki dulu berkata padaku kalau dia membentuk grup bernama Gazette, aku pikir dia membentuk klub jurnalis atau klub koran, bukannya sebuah band…" cerita Avaron membuat Shou yang tadinya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, sekarang ingin beralih ke dinding.

"oke, kau memang tidak peduli dengan mereka yang sebagai artis. Tapi apa kau kenal mereka yang sebagai orang biasa?" Shou mengalihkan topiknya.

"maksudnya?" Avaron bingung.

"apa kau tahu betul mereka yang seperti orang biasa? Maksudku, sifatnya, kebiasaan mereka, atau semacamnya…" Shou berusaha membuat Avaron mengerti.

"apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" jawaban Avaron membuat Shou mengerti kalau sebenarnya Avaron tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"kau tidak akan memberitahuku, ya?" Shou memastikan. Avaron mengangguk mantap.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"tidak. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau fans mereka. Kau mencintai musik dan gaya mereka, dan aku yakin musik dan gaya bandmu juga terinspirasi dari mereka. Dan kalau aku menceritakan tentang mereka yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin kau akan melihat mereka dengan cara yang sama lagi. aku tidak ingin menodainya demi kecintaanmu pada musik dan gayamu."

"maksudmu, sifat mereka yang ada di depan kamera bertolak belakang dengan yang di belakang kamera?" Shou tidak mengerti.

"let me put this way…" Avaron menjelaskan, "kau mengagumi Kai. Dan setelah itu kau bekerja disini dan tahu kalau aku tunangannya. Apa yang kau rasakan ?''

''aku… aku nyaris tidak percaya…'' jawab Shou. "awalnya aku tidak percaya karena di depan kamera dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai pacar, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang bekerja keras demi bandnya. Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau itu adalah benar. Tapi disaat yang sama, aku kehilangan rasa hormatku padanya. Bukan karena dia bertunangan atau kaulah pasangannya, tapi karena dia menelantarkanmu."

Avaron diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "nah, kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"eh, jangan salah paham ya soal menelantarkanmu itu. Aku cowok, aku pasti merasa tidak suka kalau melihat ada makhluk sejenisku menelantarkan wanita. Terutama wanita yang menangis dan menanti telepon darinya sepertimu." Shou berusaha menjelaskan.

"ah, manis sekali… kau ingin stiker anak baik?"

"berhenti menjadi sarkastik, Avaron…" Shou memasang ekspresi datar seperti Avaron.

"tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Shou… aku mengerti kau kehilangan rasa hormatmu padanya karena aku. Tapi itulah kekurangan darinya. Dia hanya manusia."

"aku jadi tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah peduli atau terjun ke dalam dunianya. Karena kau tidak suka kepalsuan, kan? Sudah ketahuan dari cara bicaramu."

"kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku benci pada orang-orang yang terlalu menganggap mereka sempurna. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya pada mereka, karena idola mereka sendiri yang memilih jalan seperti itu."

"dan aku berharap disaat dia menyadari kalau dia hanya manusia dan mempunyai kekurangan, dia akan datang padamu dan meminta maaf. Kalau tidak…" Shou tidak meneruskan.

"tidak apa?" Avaron menantikan terusannya.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya imajinasiku yang liar saja…" Shou tersenyum misterius.

"nah, kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk berbagi cerita tentang imajinasimu itu, lebih baik kau bekerja kembali, Shou. Toran-chan sudah menunggu untuk diberi makan…" perintah Avaron dengan nada jahil dan penuh kemenangan karena dia ingin melihat Shou memakai cara gerilyanya untuk membuka kandang Toran-chan dan mengambil tempat makannya tanpa dicakar oleh kucing imut itu.

"entah kenapa, setiap aku dari meja kasir ini, aku selalu pergi dengan menggerutu. Dasar putri babi…" gerutu Shou.

"sudah selesai, Hikari-san?" tanya Avaron ketika ia melihat Hikari keluar dari ruang praktek Dokter Inoue.

"ya, sudah… syukurlah Hiro-chan baik-baik saja…" Hikari mengelus kepala Hiro-chan yang ada di gendongannya.

"ah, bagus kalau begitu…" Avaron ikut senang.

''lho, Hiro-chan sudah keluar, ya ?" Shou muncul dari belakang Hikari untuk mengelus Hiro-chan. Tapi sebelum Shou bisa menyentuh Hiro, Hiro langsung loncat dari Hikari dan tiba-tiba menjadi galak, menggonggong ke arah Shou berkali-kali.

"hei! Kenapa sih semua hewan disini benci padaku?" Shou kaget dengan reaksi Hiro.

"aduh, Hiro…" Hikari berusaha menenangkan Hiro. "maaf, ya… tidak biasanya dia seperti ini…"

Avaron keluar dari meja kasir untuk membantu Hikari menenangkan Hiro. Dia mengelus-elus Hiro dan dengan ajaib Hiro langsung tenang begitu saja setelah Avaron menenangkannya. "lebih baik kau bawa Hiro keluar saja, Hikari-san…"

"ya, sebelum dia menghancurkan sesuatu disini…" Hikari tersenyum. "terima kasih banyak, Avaron-san…" dia mengeluarkan tali kekang dari tas tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke leher Hiro sebelum menuntun anjing itu untuk keluar dari toko.

"mungkin Hiro tidak suka orang asing…" Shou menduga kenapa Hiro bisa tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti itu. "dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa dia bisa langsung tenang saat kau menyentuhnya, Avaron?"

"oh, mungkin karena tanganku adalah tangan malaikat tanpa dosa?" Avaron menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan lemah gemulai.

"aku tidak percaya…"

"kau mau penjelasan logisnya? Baiklah. tadi sebelum kau menyentuh Hiro, kau menyentuh apa?"

"ngg… aku menyentuh Toran-chan sebentar…" Shou berusaha untuk mengingat.

"nah, dia mencium bau kucing seperti Toran-chan pasti dia langsung berubah menjadi galak karena dia mencium bau musuh abadinya." Avaron menjitak Shou pelan.

"sial, kucing itu selalu merepotkan…" Shou berkata dengan kesal.

"makanya, sebelum menyentuh hewan lain, cuci tangan terlebih dahulu." Avaron menasihatinya.

"baiklah, ibu…" jawab Shou sarkastik.

"ya sudah. Lebih baik kau membereskan toko ini, sebentar lagi kita akan tutup." Kata Avaron.

"kau ada rencana setelah toko tutup?" tanya Shou.

"ng… tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ah, ayolah… kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah barat 'night still young'? maksudku, kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain pulang dan tidur?"

"memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Avaron tahu kalau Shou mempunyai maksud.

"Nao teman bandku tidak bisa diajak untuk bermain karena dia sibuk bekerja part time di bar. Begitu juga yang lain. Jadi, kau mau ikut aku ke game center di dekat sini?" ajak Shou.

''tunggu… game center ? apa aku terlihat seperti seorang gamer ?''

''nah, disitulah poinnya. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan skor yang sangat besar !'' Shou ternyata juga mempunyai niat jahil.

"kalau itu maksudmu, aku tidak akan menghabiskan uangku untuk bertarung denganmu…" Avaron menolak.

"ayolah… main selama 1 jam tidak ada ruginya… daripada kau di rumah dan meratapi nasibmu, lebih baik kau keluar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Avaron, kau berhak untuk mempunyai kehidupan seperti itu." Bujuk Shou.

"tidak… tidak bisa…" Avaron masih terus menolak.

"begini saja, selama 1 jam pertama, kau akan kubayari ongkos bermain. kalau kau merasa bosan, kau boleh pulang. Bagaimana?" Shou memberi tawaran.

"hmm… boleh juga…" Avaron pun luluh.

''great !'' seru Shou senang.

Jam 9 malam, mereka keluar dari petshop setelah menutup toko. Avaron dan Shou pergi ke game center dengan berjalan kaki.

"seharusnya kau sadar kalau daerah petshopmu terletak di lokasi yang cukup strategis, Avaron…" Shou berusaha membawanya kembali ke bumi.

"aku sadar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Karena aku tidak tertarik menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang di tempat seperti itu." Jawab Avaron.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk bergaul dengan orang banyak…"

"kau tidak seperti itu. Kau hanya belum pernah mencoba untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Tidak ada salahnya, Avaron. Kalau kau memang ingin melupakan Kai untuk sejenak, kusarankan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru."

"tahu tidak, saat Kai dan teman-teman bandnya mengajakku untuk minum di rumah Uruha, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun disana. aku hanya minum… orange juice. Aku tahu itu memalukan, tapi aku tidak minum. Dan Kai menghormatiku untuk tidak minum di depanku. Lalu setelah itu mereka mengejek Kai karena dia tidak ikut minum bersama mereka, disaat itu juga aku merasa seperti… perusak suasana…"

"kenapa kau tidak minum?" Shou baru pertama kali menemukan orang yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah meminum alkohol.

"karena, alkohol bisa mengurangi kadar zat untuk menawar racun yang ada di hati. Intinya, alkohol bisa merusak organ hatimu dan aku merasa alkohol adalah salah satu racun paling berbahaya di dunia."

"setidaknya kau punya prinsip, Avaron…"

''hey, Shou…'' Avaron menyelanya. ''lebih baik panggil aku Ava saja, oke ?''

"kupikir nama panggilan itu hanya untuk Kai saja…" Shou mengingatkan.

"setelah dipikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilan itu." Avaron sama sekali tidak keberatan sekarang.

"baiklah, Ava…" Shou mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati. "kau ingin adu balap mobil bersamaku di game center nanti?"

"oke. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain game seperti itu. Dan jangan melihat orang dari penampilan luarnya saja, Shou. bisa saja nanti skorku lebih tinggi daripada skormu…" Avaron memanas-manasi Shou.

"oh ya? Kau pikir kau bisa?" tantang Shou.

''selalu ada jalan, Shou…'' Avaron mengedipkan mata kirinya.


	10. The Cake

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 8/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"when I heard about Ruki that he formed a group called Gazette, I thought he wanted to form a journalist or newspaper club instead of a band"_

Current music: The Corrs - Breathless

"hanya itu yang akan kau lakukan disana? berdiri di depan kandang hamster dan mengintip isi rumahnya seperti seorang pencuri biji bunga matahari?" Avaron menyindir Shou dari ujung lorong ketika dia melihat Shou tidak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan Akito dan Airi tidur di dalam rumah kandang hamster mereka.

"ssh… mereka sedang tidur." Shou menyuruh Avaron diam.

"kau seharusnya membersihkan toilet lagi hari ini, Shou." Avaron berjalan menuju kloset tempat ditaruhnya alat-alat untuk bersih-bersih. Avaron mengambil mop dan ember. Dia kembali ke tempat Shou berdiri dan memberikan 2 benda itu di depan wajahnya.

"kenapa aku lagi yang membersihkan kamar mandi?" Shou protes. "seharusnya aku saat ini sedang memegang gitarku atau microphone untuk membuat lagu baru di basecamp-ku, bukannya memegang mop."

"ingat, Shou… kesuksesan dimulai dari hal yang paling kecil. Contohnya membersihkan toilet…" Avaron tersenyum sarkastik.

"ya, dan aku bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya suatu hari nanti aku diinterview oleh sebuah majalah visual kei ternama dan mereka bertanya apa yang kulakukan sebelum aku menjadi bintang dan tidak mungkin bukan aku menjawab, 'oh ya, aku setiap hari membersihkan toilet dan kandang seekor kucing imut-imut dan sering mencakarku'." Sindir Shou.

"atau kau bisa menggantinya dengan, 'aku bekerja di sebuah petshop keren dan aku mempunyai bos yang luar biasa'." Avaron berkata seraya membenarkan kerah kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"yeah, you wish…" Shou menggerutu karena gaya Avaron yang narsistik itu.

"aku tidak peduli nanti kau akan menjawab apa saat kau diwawancarai oleh majalah yang tidak aku tahu namanya itu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang adalah, kau berdiri dan bekerja di petshopku, memegang mop dan ember, dan membersihkan toilet. Jadi aku sarankan untuk melakukan semua itu seakrang juga." Perintah Avaron sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"atau kau bisa membantuku…" Shou mengejar Avaron yang sedang menuju meja kasir.

"membantu apa?" Avaron bingung dengan maksud Shou, terutama dengan senyum misterius yang dia perlihatkan padanya.

"ehm… tunanganmu kan bisa membantuku untuk mempromosikan lagu bandku ke produser musik… hehe…" Shou tertawa memelas.

Avaron hanya memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya dan menunjuk kembali toilet. "bersihkan toilet sebelum aku panggil Koron untuk pup disana. you have no idea how gross she can be…"

"fine…" Shou menjawab dengan nada ketus. "putri babi…"

"oh, ngomong-ngomong, jangan sampai rambutmu tertukar dengan kotoran yang ada di toilet, ya! Kalau tidak salah, warnanya sama dengan warna rambutmu!" balas Avaron.

Sambil menjaga meja kasir, Avaron membuat daftar pesanan stock barang petshop untuk diberikan kepada supplier untuk bulan depan dengan laptopnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa bahagia bisa menemukan kesibukan untuk melupakan kesedihannya sendiri.

Avaron berusaha melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kai selama beberapa hari ini. Dia melakukannya dengan menjalani kesibukannya seperti sekarang, tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Kai, tidak menghubunginya lagi, dan satu cara yang bahkan dirinya sendiri masih sering bertanya-tanya kenapa cara ini cukup ampuh adalah bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut kotoran bernama Shou Kohara.

Lalu datang satu cara lagi untuk melupakan kesedihan itu, yaitu bertemu dengan hewan-hewan lucu setiap harinya. Seperti saat ini, sore itu, seorang pelanggan yang cukup sering datang ke petshopnya untuk membeli makanan, aksesoris, atau peralatan apapun untuk anjing doberman peliharaannya datang membawa serta anjingnya itu.

Tamunya adalah seorang wanita yang usianya sama seperti Kai, penampilannya cukup feminin dan benar-benar tahu etiket. Dia menggendong anjingnya sendiri yang ia beri nama Hiro tersebut.

"konbanwa…" sapa Avaron saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"hai, Avaron…" balas Hikari Yamada pada Avaron. Dia menaruh Hiro di atas meja kasir.

''hai, Hiro…'' Avaron mengelus kepala Hiro yang langsung duduk dengan posisi seperti patung sphinx.

''dia kekenyangan karena aku memberinya banyak makanan hari ini.'' Hikari menjelaskan perilaku Hiro yang agak malas.

"oh, kau makan apa, Hiro-chan?" tanya Avaron pada Hiro.

"aku membawanya kemari karena aku ingin Dokter Inoue memeriksanya." Kata Hikari.

"dia ada di tempat praktiknya. Masuk saja." Avaron mempersilahkan Hikari.

"terima kasih." Sebelum Hikari menggedong Hiro lagi, tahu-tahu Shou datang dan melihat Hiro bersama majikannya yang cukup cantik itu.

"ah, aku belum pernah melihatmu…" Shou berkata ke mereka berdua.

"tentu saja kau pernah bertemu Hiro, Shou. kau tahu, yang dulu kau marahi karena dia menjilati tanganmu dan membuat tanganmu penuh dengan liur." Avaron yang menjawab untuk menyindir Shou.

"maksudku bukan Hiro. Tapi kau…" Shou melihat ke Hikari.

"ngg… kurasa begitu…" Hikari agak bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"mungkin karena kau menitipkan Hiro pagi-pagi disini dan waktu itu Aya yang sedang bertugas." Shou mengambil kesimpulan kenapa Hikari dan dia belum pernah bertemu.

"ngg… bisa jadi…" Hikari menjawab ragu.

"tapi, kau cukup cantik, kenapa kau memelihara doberman?" tanya Shou pada Hikari.

"karena Hiro bisa mengeluarkan jurus liur mautnya pada seseorang yang terlalu banyak bertanya pada majikannya." Avaron yang menjawab. Hikari menahan tawanya karena mendengar jawaban Avaron. Hikari pun permisi untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"bagus, kau merusak semuanya…" Shou jengkel pada Avaron.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menakuti pelangganku dengan cara merayumu yang kuno itu, Shou…" jawab Avaron sambil tertawa.

"tapi biarlah, dia sama sekali tidak menangkap 'sinyal' dariku…" Shou berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"itu mungkin karena dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi…" tawa Avaron semakin meledak. "Shou, Shou… apa kau tadi tidak memperhatikan cincin pertunangan yang ada di jari manis tangan kirinya?"

Shou tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Avaron karena dia memang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi gantinya, dia malah mendekati Avaron dan mengambil tangan kirinya dan melihat jari manisnya dengan seksama.

"hei, sedang apa kau? Lepaskan!" Avaron menarik kembali tangannya.

''kau sendiri juga sudah tunangan tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai cincin dari Kai ?'' pertanyaan Shou membuat Avaron kembali merasa tertusuk.

''bukan urusanmu.'' Elak Avaron. ''terserah aku kalau aku ingin mengenakannya atau tidak.''

''padahal kupikir kau mencintainya…'' pancing Shou.

"aku memang mencintainya, tapi…" Avaron tidak ingin meneruskan kata-katanya.

"tapi karena dia sudah menyakitimu, kan? Karena soal telepon 3 hari yang lalu? Ya kan, ya kan?" tebak Shou. "sudah kuduga begitu."

"bukan begitu!" reaksi Avaron membuat Shou terkejut. Tapi Avaron semakin melunak dan berkata, "eh tapi… memang benar, sih…"

"tapi dia pasti akan mengangkat telepon darimu di hari ulang tahunnya. Bukannya hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lagi?" Shou memberi saran.

"tahu darimana kau tanggal ulang tahun Kai?" Avaron heran.

''ck…'' Shou berdecak. ''karena aku fansnya !''

"oh… sejauh itukah mereka memberikan informasi tentang Kai?" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya."

"dan bagi mereka yang anggota heresy, pasti mereka lebih tahu banyak. Apa kau anggota heresy juga?" tanya Shou penasaran.

"heresy? Penolakan dengan cara formal terhadap suatu ajaran agama? Atau yang lebih mudahnya disebut aliran sesat? Kau pikir aku ini orang macam apa, Shou?" jawaban Avaron membuat Shou ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kasir.

"bukan, Avaron! Heresy itu adalah nama fan club Gazette! Kau yang tunangan Kai masa tidak tahu, sih!" seru Shou tidak percaya.

''oh ya ? aku tidak peduli…'' Avaron kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya. "lagipula, kenapa sih mereka menamakan fan club itu dengan nama aneh seperti itu?"

"iya juga, ya… aku jadi ingin tahu kenapa mereka menamakannya seperti itu…" Shou jadi ikut penasaran.

"pertanyaan itu sama dengan pertanyaan kenapa mereka menamakan band mereka Gazette. Kau tahu, ketika Ruki dulu berkata padaku kalau dia membentuk grup bernama Gazette, aku pikir dia membentuk klub jurnalis atau klub koran, bukannya sebuah band…" cerita Avaron membuat Shou yang tadinya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, sekarang ingin beralih ke dinding.

"oke, kau memang tidak peduli dengan mereka yang sebagai artis. Tapi apa kau kenal mereka yang sebagai orang biasa?" Shou mengalihkan topiknya.

"maksudnya?" Avaron bingung.

"apa kau tahu betul mereka yang seperti orang biasa? Maksudku, sifatnya, kebiasaan mereka, atau semacamnya…" Shou berusaha membuat Avaron mengerti.

"apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" jawaban Avaron membuat Shou mengerti kalau sebenarnya Avaron tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"kau tidak akan memberitahuku, ya?" Shou memastikan. Avaron mengangguk mantap.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"tidak. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau fans mereka. Kau mencintai musik dan gaya mereka, dan aku yakin musik dan gaya bandmu juga terinspirasi dari mereka. Dan kalau aku menceritakan tentang mereka yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin kau akan melihat mereka dengan cara yang sama lagi. aku tidak ingin menodainya demi kecintaanmu pada musik dan gayamu."

"maksudmu, sifat mereka yang ada di depan kamera bertolak belakang dengan yang di belakang kamera?" Shou tidak mengerti.

"let me put this way…" Avaron menjelaskan, "kau mengagumi Kai. Dan setelah itu kau bekerja disini dan tahu kalau aku tunangannya. Apa yang kau rasakan ?''

''aku… aku nyaris tidak percaya…'' jawab Shou. "awalnya aku tidak percaya karena di depan kamera dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai pacar, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang bekerja keras demi bandnya. Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau itu adalah benar. Tapi disaat yang sama, aku kehilangan rasa hormatku padanya. Bukan karena dia bertunangan atau kaulah pasangannya, tapi karena dia menelantarkanmu."

Avaron diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "nah, kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"eh, jangan salah paham ya soal menelantarkanmu itu. Aku cowok, aku pasti merasa tidak suka kalau melihat ada makhluk sejenisku menelantarkan wanita. Terutama wanita yang menangis dan menanti telepon darinya sepertimu." Shou berusaha menjelaskan.

"ah, manis sekali… kau ingin stiker anak baik?"

"berhenti menjadi sarkastik, Avaron…" Shou memasang ekspresi datar seperti Avaron.

"tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Shou… aku mengerti kau kehilangan rasa hormatmu padanya karena aku. Tapi itulah kekurangan darinya. Dia hanya manusia."

"aku jadi tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah peduli atau terjun ke dalam dunianya. Karena kau tidak suka kepalsuan, kan? Sudah ketahuan dari cara bicaramu."

"kau bisa bilang begitu. Aku benci pada orang-orang yang terlalu menganggap mereka sempurna. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya pada mereka, karena idola mereka sendiri yang memilih jalan seperti itu."

"dan aku berharap disaat dia menyadari kalau dia hanya manusia dan mempunyai kekurangan, dia akan datang padamu dan meminta maaf. Kalau tidak…" Shou tidak meneruskan.

"tidak apa?" Avaron menantikan terusannya.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya imajinasiku yang liar saja…" Shou tersenyum misterius.

"nah, kalau kau tidak tertarik untuk berbagi cerita tentang imajinasimu itu, lebih baik kau bekerja kembali, Shou. Toran-chan sudah menunggu untuk diberi makan…" perintah Avaron dengan nada jahil dan penuh kemenangan karena dia ingin melihat Shou memakai cara gerilyanya untuk membuka kandang Toran-chan dan mengambil tempat makannya tanpa dicakar oleh kucing imut itu.

"entah kenapa, setiap aku dari meja kasir ini, aku selalu pergi dengan menggerutu. Dasar putri babi…" gerutu Shou.

"sudah selesai, Hikari-san?" tanya Avaron ketika ia melihat Hikari keluar dari ruang praktek Dokter Inoue.

"ya, sudah… syukurlah Hiro-chan baik-baik saja…" Hikari mengelus kepala Hiro-chan yang ada di gendongannya.

"ah, bagus kalau begitu…" Avaron ikut senang.

''lho, Hiro-chan sudah keluar, ya ?" Shou muncul dari belakang Hikari untuk mengelus Hiro-chan. Tapi sebelum Shou bisa menyentuh Hiro, Hiro langsung loncat dari Hikari dan tiba-tiba menjadi galak, menggonggong ke arah Shou berkali-kali.

"hei! Kenapa sih semua hewan disini benci padaku?" Shou kaget dengan reaksi Hiro.

"aduh, Hiro…" Hikari berusaha menenangkan Hiro. "maaf, ya… tidak biasanya dia seperti ini…"

Avaron keluar dari meja kasir untuk membantu Hikari menenangkan Hiro. Dia mengelus-elus Hiro dan dengan ajaib Hiro langsung tenang begitu saja setelah Avaron menenangkannya. "lebih baik kau bawa Hiro keluar saja, Hikari-san…"

"ya, sebelum dia menghancurkan sesuatu disini…" Hikari tersenyum. "terima kasih banyak, Avaron-san…" dia mengeluarkan tali kekang dari tas tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke leher Hiro sebelum menuntun anjing itu untuk keluar dari toko.

"mungkin Hiro tidak suka orang asing…" Shou menduga kenapa Hiro bisa tiba-tiba menjadi galak seperti itu. "dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, kenapa dia bisa langsung tenang saat kau menyentuhnya, Avaron?"

"oh, mungkin karena tanganku adalah tangan malaikat tanpa dosa?" Avaron menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan lemah gemulai.

"aku tidak percaya…"

"kau mau penjelasan logisnya? Baiklah. tadi sebelum kau menyentuh Hiro, kau menyentuh apa?"

"ngg… aku menyentuh Toran-chan sebentar…" Shou berusaha untuk mengingat.

"nah, dia mencium bau kucing seperti Toran-chan pasti dia langsung berubah menjadi galak karena dia mencium bau musuh abadinya." Avaron menjitak Shou pelan.

"sial, kucing itu selalu merepotkan…" Shou berkata dengan kesal.

"makanya, sebelum menyentuh hewan lain, cuci tangan terlebih dahulu." Avaron menasihatinya.

"baiklah, ibu…" jawab Shou sarkastik.

"ya sudah. Lebih baik kau membereskan toko ini, sebentar lagi kita akan tutup." Kata Avaron.

"kau ada rencana setelah toko tutup?" tanya Shou.

"ng… tidak. Aku akan langsung pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ah, ayolah… kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah barat 'night still young'? maksudku, kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain pulang dan tidur?"

"memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Avaron tahu kalau Shou mempunyai maksud.

"Nao teman bandku tidak bisa diajak untuk bermain karena dia sibuk bekerja part time di bar. Begitu juga yang lain. Jadi, kau mau ikut aku ke game center di dekat sini?" ajak Shou.

''tunggu… game center ? apa aku terlihat seperti seorang gamer ?''

''nah, disitulah poinnya. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan skor yang sangat besar !'' Shou ternyata juga mempunyai niat jahil.

"kalau itu maksudmu, aku tidak akan menghabiskan uangku untuk bertarung denganmu…" Avaron menolak.

"ayolah… main selama 1 jam tidak ada ruginya… daripada kau di rumah dan meratapi nasibmu, lebih baik kau keluar dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Avaron, kau berhak untuk mempunyai kehidupan seperti itu." Bujuk Shou.

"tidak… tidak bisa…" Avaron masih terus menolak.

"begini saja, selama 1 jam pertama, kau akan kubayari ongkos bermain. kalau kau merasa bosan, kau boleh pulang. Bagaimana?" Shou memberi tawaran.

"hmm… boleh juga…" Avaron pun luluh.

''great !'' seru Shou senang.

Jam 9 malam, mereka keluar dari petshop setelah menutup toko. Avaron dan Shou pergi ke game center dengan berjalan kaki.

"seharusnya kau sadar kalau daerah petshopmu terletak di lokasi yang cukup strategis, Avaron…" Shou berusaha membawanya kembali ke bumi.

"aku sadar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Karena aku tidak tertarik menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersenang-senang di tempat seperti itu." Jawab Avaron.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku bukan orang yang cocok untuk bergaul dengan orang banyak…"

"kau tidak seperti itu. Kau hanya belum pernah mencoba untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. Tidak ada salahnya, Avaron. Kalau kau memang ingin melupakan Kai untuk sejenak, kusarankan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru."

"tahu tidak, saat Kai dan teman-teman bandnya mengajakku untuk minum di rumah Uruha, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun disana. aku hanya minum… orange juice. Aku tahu itu memalukan, tapi aku tidak minum. Dan Kai menghormatiku untuk tidak minum di depanku. Lalu setelah itu mereka mengejek Kai karena dia tidak ikut minum bersama mereka, disaat itu juga aku merasa seperti… perusak suasana…"

"kenapa kau tidak minum?" Shou baru pertama kali menemukan orang yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah meminum alkohol.

"karena, alkohol bisa mengurangi kadar zat untuk menawar racun yang ada di hati. Intinya, alkohol bisa merusak organ hatimu dan aku merasa alkohol adalah salah satu racun paling berbahaya di dunia."

"setidaknya kau punya prinsip, Avaron…"

''hey, Shou…'' Avaron menyelanya. ''lebih baik panggil aku Ava saja, oke ?''

"kupikir nama panggilan itu hanya untuk Kai saja…" Shou mengingatkan.

"setelah dipikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilan itu." Avaron sama sekali tidak keberatan sekarang.

"baiklah, Ava…" Shou mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati. "kau ingin adu balap mobil bersamaku di game center nanti?"

"oke. Aku sudah lama tidak bermain game seperti itu. Dan jangan melihat orang dari penampilan luarnya saja, Shou. bisa saja nanti skorku lebih tinggi daripada skormu…" Avaron memanas-manasi Shou.

"oh ya? Kau pikir kau bisa?" tantang Shou.

''selalu ada jalan, Shou…'' Avaron mengedipkan mata kirinya.


	11. Hurt

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 10/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"thank you, for showing me a real life, with a simple way…"_

Current music: The Corrs feat. Bono – When The Stars Go Blue

"Shou! kau memakan seluruh isi bentoku, ya!" seru Avaron dari meja kasir. Dia melihat kotak bentonya yang berisi gyoza dan isinya telah habis seluruhnya. Padahal Avaron baru meninggalkan kotak bentonya itu selama beberapa menit di atas meja kasirnya untuk ditinggal ke toilet, tapi begitu dia kembali, isinya sudah hilang.

Shou datang dengan terburu-buru dan tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, "memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak melihat namamu ada di kotak bento itu. Jadi aku bebas untuk memakannya, kan?"

Dengan tatapan tajam Avaron menunjuk ke bagian bawah kotak bentonya. Disana terdapat tulisan nama Avaron yang ditulis tangan oleh Avaron sendiri.

"oh… aku tidak melihatnya. Hehe… maaf…" Shou menggaruk kepalanya.

"padahal aku baru meninggalkan makanan siangku ini selama beberapa menit tapi sudah hilang dan habis seperti ini…" Avaron menangisi bentonya.

"sudahlah, aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru nanti." Shou menanggapi kemarahan Avaron dengan enteng.

"ah, sudahlah… lihat saja nanti, perbuatanmu akan kubalas…" Avaron berkata dengan mantap.

"kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membawa makan siang ke petshop ini untuk mengantisipasi…" balas Shou.

"selalu ada jalan, Shou…" entah kenapa kalimat itu sudah menjadi kalimat yang cukup sering diucapkan oleh Avaron dan Shou.

"sudahlah… Avaron-san, anda bisa memakan bentoku kalau anda mau…" Aya menyerahkan kotak bentonya untuk Avaron.

"tidak, tidak usah. Kau juga harus makan, Aya…" Avaron menolak dengan halus.

"tapi nanti kalau anda lapar bagaimana?" Aya sedikit khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa. Tidak makan siang sekali tidak akan membuatku mati, kok…" Avaron melihat ke arah Shou yang masih tertawa tidak jelas di sebelahnya.

"lebih baik kau dengarkan Aya. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit…" timpal Shou.

"memangnya siapa yang sudah membuatku tidak bisa makan, hah!" Avaron menjewer telinga Shou. "kau mau gajimu kupotong?"

"ja… jangan… ampun, ampun! Aduh… sakit!" Shou berusaha melawan.

"ya sudahlah…" Avaron melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Shou. "aku mau pergi ke restoran sebelah. Aku makan siang disana saja…" dia meninggalkan meja kasir untuk mengambil dompet yang dia taruh di dalam loker.

Restoran tempat Avaron berada sekarang adalah sebuah family restaurant yang menyediakan berbagai macam menu dari seluruh dunia. Avaron duduk di meja makan yang memiliki sofa sebagai kursinya, dan membaca buku menu. Dia memutuskan untuk memesan pizza berukuran kecil karena dia hanya makan sendirian dan segelas ice lemon tea. Dia menyampaikan pesanannya ke seorang pelayan wanita. Pelayan wanita itu mencatat pesanannya dan berkata pesanannya akan tiba 15 menit kemudian.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Avaron menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang cukup empuk itu. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengingat-ingat betapa spesialnya hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Kai. Dia sengaja tidak mengirimkan e-mail atau menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk tunangannya karena dia ingin kejutannya nanti malam bisa membuat Kai terkesan walaupun dia sedang tidak bersama Avaron.

Dia juga teringat rencananya hari ini. Nanti jam 3 sore, dia akan pergi ke apartemen Mori-san untuk menyelesaikan kue yang dia buat kemarin bersama Shou, dan membawa kue itu pulang untuk didinginkan di freezer apartemennya. Jam setengah 7 nanti malam, dia akan mengeluarkan kue itu dan menyiapkan lilin di atasnya. Lalu dia akan menelepon Kai dan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untuknya.

Yap. Rencana yang sempurna.

Avaron masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sendiri. Dia seharian ini terus membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kai saat dia diberi kejutan itu oleh Avaron. Dia sangat mengharapkan reaksi yang lucu itu. Reaksi yang kaget, salah tingkah, juga malu.

"kau tahu, kalau kau tidak berhenti tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, dari jauh orang akan mengira kau sakit jiwa…" sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti membayangkan ekspresi orang yang dia cintai itu.

"sedang apa kau disini, Shou?" Avaron masih kesal pada Shou yang tadi menghabiskan bentonya.

"menemanimu." Shou duduk di sebelah Avaron. "tidak boleh?"

"lebih baik kau temani saja Toran-chan. Dia membutuhkan pacar.'' Jawab Avaron sekenanya.

''ayolah, aku kan sudah meminta maaf soal bentomu tadi.'' Shou berusaha membujuk Avaron.

"kau datang kesini untuk membela dirimu sendiri…" Avaron mengambil kesimpulan.

"kalau perlu, aku akan membayar makan siangmu disini." Shou menawarkan dirinya.

"tidak perlu. Memangnya aku anak kecil?" tolak Avaron.

"kumohon…" Shou memelas.

"sudah kubilang tidak usah. Kau merusak suasana saja, sih." Gerutu Avaron jengkel karena keberadaan Shou, dia tidak bisa melamun tentang Kai lagi.

"daripada kau melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata, lebih baik kau mengobrol saja denganku. Aku nyata, aku disini bersamamu." Ujar Shou.

"tapi kau menyebalkan."

"memang. Tapi aku nyata. Kenapa kau tidak mengobrol saja denganku? Dari wajahmu, aku tahu kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol atau berheboh ria."

"aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa heboh dan berlebihan tanpa alasan…" tegas Avaron.

"itu karena kau jarang bergaul dengan cewek. Cewek kebanyakan selalu punya cara untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka melalui cara apapun, bahkan kalau perlu, mereka bisa bertingkah berlebihan sekalipun."

"maaf kalau aku bukan tipe cewek yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya."

"karena itulah aku disini untukmu. Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

''hah, sejak kapan kau menjadi psikolog ?'' tanya Avaron sarkastik.

''ya sudah. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku ada disini, baiklah. Aku pergi.'' Shou berdiri untuk meninggalkan Avaron. Tapi Avaron hanya diam saja, malah dia melihat ke jendela di sebelah sofa, jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan trotoar tempat orang-orang berlalu-lalang.

''Avaron… ?'' Shou berusaha menyadarkan Avaron yang lagi-lagi melamun.

''kau tahu, aku suka duduk di restoran atau kafe dekat jendela kafe karena aku ingin melihat orang-orang yang lewat di depan restoran. Seperti sekarang…'' kata Avaron sambil terus melihat ke arah jendela.

Shou kembali duduk dan mendengarkan perkataan Avaron, sambil ikut melihat ke arah jendela.

"kau lihat sepasang kakek nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan disana?" Avaron menunjuk ke arah kakek nenek yang hendak menyebrang jalan dengan zebra cross yang jaraknya 10 meter dari mereka duduk. "apa kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kemana mereka akan pergi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, atau bagaimana kehidupan mereka?"

"tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Shou menggeleng. "menurutmu hal seperti itu asyik, ya?"

"entahlah, menurutku sih asyik. Aku sudah cukup sering melakukan ini sampai aku bisa mengamati dan menilai orang dari jauh. Lihat sepasang anak muda yang baru lewat tadi?" Avaron menunjuk ke sepasang anak SMA berseragam sekolah. Mereka bergandengan tangan, namun mereka tidak membicarakan apapun.

"mereka masih malu-malu. Itu berarti mereka baru jadian. Mungkin baru beberapa hari yang lalu atau seminggu. Dari penampilan cowoknya, dia pasti cowok yang cukup populer di sekolah. Dan dari penampilan ceweknya yang membawa banyak buku di tangan satunya dan rambutnya yang tidak terlalu terawat itu berarti dia seorang kutu buku. Kau pasti tahu kan rasanya saat seorang cowok populer jatuh cinta pada seorang kutu buku ? pasti mereka berdua akan sangat merasa salah tingkah.''

''dan wanita yang menggendong bayi perempuannya di seberang jalan." Avaron menunjuk ke arah lain. "dia pasti seorang yang sering bekerja keras demi kehidupan suami dan bayinya. Kau bisa tahu dari wajahnya yang terlihat agak lebih tua dari usianya, dan seluruh belanjaan yang dia bawa, belanjaan seperti itu cukup untuk sebulan, Shou. pasti tidak ada yang lebih penting baginya daripada keluarganya sendiri."

"waw… kau hebat juga…" Shou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan barusan benar atau tidak. Itu hanya dugaan dari cara mereka berpenampilan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mereka yang sebenarnya." Avaron memastikan.

"coba lihat sekumpulan anak-anak SD kelas 1 yang ada di sudut jalan." Avaron menunjuk lagi. "mereka menggemaskan sekali…"

"aku bisa menebak anak lelaki itu bertanya rasa es krim apa yang dia makan pada teman yang ada disebelahnya." Shou tertawa geli. Anak-anak SD itu memang sedang berjalan sambil memakan es krim yang baru mereka beli tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"kau bisa merasakan getaran kehidupan dari mereka, kan? Itulah hal terindah yang kau rasakan. Kau merasa… lebih hidup dan manusiawi." Avaron tersenyum pada Shou yang masih terus memandang jalanan.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk saat pelayan membawakan pesanan Avaron. Satu loyang kecil cheese pizza dan segelas ice lemon tea.

"kau mau?" tawar Avaron.

''tidak usah. Aku tadi sudah memakan makan siangmu. Terima kasih, Avaron…'' Shou tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"terima kasih untuk apa?"

"terima kasih karena kau telah menunjukkan kehidupan padaku, dengan cara yang sangat sederhana…"

Setelah Avaron selesai makan siang, Avaron membayar bon makanannya di kasir dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar yang berisi cheese pizza yang seperti dia makan tadi.

"ini untukmu dan Aya." Avaron memberikan kotak pizza itu pada Shou.

"oh, untuk apa?" Shou menerima kotak itu dengan agak ragu.

"tidak apa-apa. Ini untuk kalian saja." jawab Avaron santai.

"tapi aku kan sudah memakan bentomu. Kenapa kau malah memberiku pizza."

"sudahlah, soal itu sudah kulupakan." Avaron sudah melupakannya. "lagipula aku akan pergi sebentar lagi untuk menyelesaikan kue di rumah Mori-san dan tidak kembali ke petshop lagi hari ini."

"oh… kau langsung pulang ya nanti?"

"yep." Avaron mengangguk.

"terima kasih, ya…" Shou mengambil kotak itu. "soal yang kemarin, aku masih bisa datang kan jam 8 malam nanti?"

''janji tetap janji, Shou. Tentu saja kau bisa datang nanti.''

''oke. Sampai jumpa nanti malam.'' Shou mengucapkan sampai nanti pada Avaron yang pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Pukul setengah 7 malam, Avaron sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dia tadi dengan terburu-buru berjalan dari apartemen Mori-san dengan membawa devil's chocolate cake buatannya yang sudah jadi dan dihias dengan sangat manis dan cantik. Kue itu ditaruh dan dibawa di dalam sebuah kotak tertutup rapat dan Avaron membawanya dengan sangat hati-hati selama perjalanan tadi agar tidak terguncang dan rusak.

Dia menaruh kunci rumahnya di kotak dekat pintu seperti biasanya, melepas dan melempar mantelnya begitu saja di sofa ruang TV, mengganti pakaiannya, dan ke dapur untuk membuka kue yang dia bawa.

Saat dia membuka kuenya, dia sudah sangat tergoda oleh kecantikan dan kelezatan kue tersebut. Sampai dia menahan ludahnya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak mengambil sedikit potongan-potongan cokelat yang ada di atas kue.

Dia membuka bungkus plastik yang ada di sebelah kotak kue. Kemarin selain membeli acetate ribbon di toko alat-alat untuk membuat kue, dia juga membeli lilin dengan jumlah yang sesuai dengan jumlah umur Kai tahun ini, 25 tahun. Dia menata ke-25 lilin-lilin itu dengan teliti dan rapi di setiap sudut atas kue yang berbentuk kotak tersebut.

Sempurna sudah. Kini Avaron membawa kue itu ke ruang TV dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dengan korek api yang dia bawa juga, dia menyalakan 25 lilin-lilin itu dengan sabar. Beberapa kali dia menggerutu pelan karena ada beberapa lilin yang mati setelah ia nyalakan.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan seluruh lilin sudah menyala, dia menikmati pemandangan kue buatannya yang ada di depannya. Di sisi kue, ada tulisan 'felice compleanno, Kai!' yang Avaron tulis dengan susah payah di tempat kursusnya tadi. Walaupun terlihat agak berlebihan, tapi dia merasa inilah caranya untuk menunjukkan rasa bahagianya.

Dia mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya. Dia membuka flip handphonenya dan menekan nomor telepon Kai dengan terburu-buru. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menempelkan handphonenya di telinga, mendengarkan nada sambung, menunggu Kai untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Namun, di luar dugaannya… tidak ada jawaban. Telepon putus begitu saja karena tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Avaron tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghibur dirinya kalau ini baru telepon pertama. Mungkin Kai belum sadar kalau teleponnya berbunyi saat ini.

Dia menekan tombol fungsi redial untuk menghubungi nomornya. Sudah satu menit dia mendengar nada sambung dan masih tidak diangkat.

Bodoh. Kemana kau, Kai? Itulah yang Avaron pikirkan saat telepon ketiga masih tidak diangkat.

Kau tahu, aku menantimu disini. Aku membuat kejutan untukmu. Itulah pikiran Avaron setelah telepon keempat tidak ada respon.

Kalau kau tidak mengangkatnya sekarang juga, aku akan mencekikmu. Itu pemikiran Avaron setelah telepon kelima tidak diangkat juga.

ADUH, KAU INGIN DIBUNUH YA! Itulah jeritan Avaron dalam hati setelah telepon keenam masih tidak diangkat.

Avaron menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia melihat ke arah kuenya. Lilin-lilin yang ada di atas kue itu sudah mulai meleleh karena sudah 10 menit mereka menyala.

Avaron berusaha untuk tidak putus asa. Dia dengan pelan menekan nomor telepon Kai walaupun dia tahu dia bisa saja memakai fungsi redial, berharap dalam hati Kai akan mengangkat teleponnya kali ini.

Kai, tolong angkat teleponku… kau pasti akan rugi kalau kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Kumohon angkat…, Avaron terus berharap.

Dan akhirnya, teleponnya kali ini diangkat juga.

"oh, halo? Kai!" dengan buru-buru Avaron menyapa orang yang mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kai? Maaf Avaron, ini aku, Ruki…"

Avaron terpaku. Kenapa malah Ruki yang mengangkat teleponnya ?

"ng… Ruki, apa Kai bersamamu?" tanya Avaron.

"kau sudah menghubungi handphonenya Kai ini berkali-kali, ya?" ujar Ruki sambil melihat notification handphone Kai yang mempunyai hampir 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Avaron.

"ya. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kai, Ruki…" pinta Avaron.

"maaf, Avaron…" suara Ruki kali ini terdengar seperti dia tidak enak hati. "Kai sedang tidak bersamaku."

"eh… lalu, kemana dia?" tanya Avaron kecewa. Entah kenapa dia merasa ini adalah tusukan pertamanya.

"dia sedang menerima kejutan dari para staff karena hari ini ulang tahunnya! Tentu kau pasti tahu kan kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya Kai kan, Avaron ? kau tahu tidak, 15 menit yang lalu dia baru saja meniup lilin di depan para penonton dan fans-fans yang menghadiri tur kami disini ! kau harus lihat wajahnya tadi. Dia sangat senang sekali dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para fans!''

Rasanya dia bagai dibanting dari langit yang sangat tinggi ke tanah dengan sangat keras dan setelah itu ribuan pisau menusuk dirinya saat dia mendengar cerita Ruki tadi.

''sekarang saat ini dia menerima kado dari para staff di ruang sebelah dan kurasa mereka akan mengajak Kai minum-minum malam ini. Aku dan yang lainnya juga ikut. Ah, seandainya kau ada disini, Avaron…'' tambah Ruki lagi.

Ruki, kalau seandainya aku ada disana, aku pasti akan mencekik Kai, menusuknya dengan pisau berkali-kali, dan menggelindingkan mayatnya di sungai, menghapus seluruh jejakku, dan pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Itu yang sangat ingin Avaron katakan saat ini pada Ruki. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena sisi kejam dari dirinya kalah oleh air matanya sendiri yang sedari tadi sudah membendung dan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

''halo, Avaron ? kau masih ada disana ?'' Ruki sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Avaron selama semenit terakhir.

''ya, Ruki, aku masih disini.'' Avaron berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja. Walaupun sedari tadi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Avaron?" Ruki bisa merasakan sedikit getaran dari suara Avaron tadi.

''ya, aku tidak apa-apa. aku baik-baik saja. sampaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahunku untuknya kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan jaga dia agar dia tidak mabuk malam ini. Kau tahu kan, kalau dia sudah mabuk dia akan seperti apa…'' Avaron berusaha mengucapkan kata-katanya ini dengan usaha yang sangat keras.

''ngg… ya, akan kusampaikan…'' jawab Ruki pelan.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang disana…" Avaron menutup teleponnya begitu saja karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan terburu-buru dan sambil menangis dengan keras dan air mata mengalir dengan deras dari matanya dia mematikan handphonenya dan melepas baterainya. Dia juga berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon rumahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dia berdiri. Dengan kasar dia mencabut kabel telepon rumah agar teleponnya tidak tersambung lagi.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara orang itu. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Kai meneleponnya kembali untuk meminta maaf atau apapun itu. Apapun yang bisa membuatnya luluh dan memaafkan Kai. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Dia kembali duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi sofa, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya, dan menangis sepuasnya disana…

Pukul 8 malam, sesuai janji Shou sudah masuk ke lobi apartemen Avaron. Dia menghampiri resepsionis apartemen dan menyebutkan nama Avaron. Dengan ramah petugas resepsionis memberitahu lantai dan nomor apartemen tempat Avaron tinggal. Lantai 21 nomor 201. Dengan lift, Shou mencapai lantai itu dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

Dia melihat kiri-kanan saat dia menyusuri lorong lantai 21. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia menemukan pintu nomor 201 yang dia cari.

Dengan tidak sabar, Shou menekan bel pintu beberapa kali. Dia tidak sabar karena ingin mencicipi kue buatan Avaron.

"Avaron! Kau ada di dalam?" seru Shou dari depan pintu karena sudah semenit dia menunggu tapi tidak ada respon dari balik pintu.

Akhirnya, dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka oleh kunci dan terbuka lebar. Shou yang tadinya mengira dia akan melihat Avaron dengan ekspresi riangnya, akan menceritakan bagaimana serunya tadi saat dia merayakan ulang tahun Kai lewat telepon ternyata tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Avaron muncul dengan rambut yang sangat kusut, matanya bengkak dan memerah karena menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama, wajahnya berantakan karena bekas air mata, dan ketika mata yang memerah dan memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam itu menatap Shou, Shou langsung merasa dia ingin sekali menyeret Kai ke ruang yang remang-remang, mengikatnya di kursi, dan menghajarnya berkali-kali.

"kau… kenapa?" Shou menatap Avaron dengan tatapan khawatir. "kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Shou, aku tahu kalau wajahku sekarang saat ini sangat jelek, dan mungkin lebih jelek daripada babi. Aku tahu kalau mataku bengkak seperti mata ikan koi, aku tahu suaraku sengau seperti kodok, dan aku juga tahu rambut sadako bahkan tidak lebih kusut daripada rambutku. Silahkan kau bebas mengataiku karena aku…"

Namun kata-kata Avaron tidak dia teruskan karena Shou berkata, "kalau ini karena Kai, katakan padaku dimana dia agar aku bisa kesana sekarang untuk membunuhnya." Dia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"ya, ini karena dia. Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi untuk membunuhnya karena jujur, aku membutuhkan seseorang disini. Walaupun aku sangat tahu aku bisa sendirian mengatasi hal ini, walaupun sedari tadi aku terus berkata aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir…" Avaron berkata lirih. Dia mulai menangis lagi.

"apa aku berlebihan? Apa ini karena aku berharap terlalu tinggi?" tanya Avaron di sela tangisannya.

Tanpa ragu, tidak peduli kalau Avaron mungkin akan menghajarnya karena dia melakukan ini, dia memeluk gadis itu, membiarkan air matanya membasahi kaus SexPot Revenge yang pernah dibelikan Avaron tempo hari, membelai rambutnya seperti seorang kakak yang membelai rambut adiknya yang menangis karena kehilangan mainan yang sangat dia sayangi…

A/N: *said to myself* did I just _wrote_ that? O_O*ikutan nangis*

commentnya please... aku pengen tau kesan kalian setelah baca ini ^^


	12. Happy Birthday, Moron!

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 11/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"who are you and what have you done to the Avaron I know?"_

Current music: Cheyenne Kimball – One Original Thing

Yang hanya bisa Shou lakukan saat ini adalah duduk di sofa ruang TV, menatap kue ulang tahun buatan Avaron yang terlantar, lilin-lilin yang menyala sudah meleleh hingga setengah bagian. Tampaknya Avaron sama sekali tidak mematikan lilin-lilinnya, dan Shou mengerti kenapa.

Datanglah Avaron dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa piring kertas, garpu kecil di atasnya, dan sebotol wine.

"kupikir kau tidak minum…" Shou melihat ke arah botol wine.

"ini milik Kai. Dan kupikir aku akan meminum semuanya malam ini." Avaron menaruh semuanya di atas meja. "tunggu, aku ambil gelas winenya terlebih dulu." Avaron kembali lagi ke dapur.

Semenit kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa 2 buah gelas anggur dan menaruhnya di sebelah wine. "kau mau wine ini?" tawar Avaron. Shou mengambil botol wine yang dibawa Avaron tadi, Katsunuma Sauvignon Blanc 2008.

"ini kan white wine mahal…" Shou menaruh lagi wine itu ke atas meja.

"aku tidak peduli." Avaron membuka segel tutup botol wine dan menuangkan isinya sebanyak setengah gelas ke 2 gelas wine.

"tunggu, sebelum kau mabuk, bagaimana kalau kau matikan lilin-lilin itu?" Shou menunjuk ke kue cokelat yang lilinnya sebentar lagi akan meleleh seluruhnya.

"biarkan saja…" jawab Avaron tidak peduli.

"tapi kalau nanti kebakaran bagaimana?"Shou bertanya dengan khawatir. Avaron pun diam. Benar juga kata-kata Shou.

"tapi, aku tidak ingin memadamkan lilinnya, Shou…" kata Avaron lirih. "aku tidak bisa…"

"tentu saja kau bisa." Shou menarik tangan Avaron agar dia bisa duduk lebih dekat di sisinya. "ini untuk Kai, kan? Kita bisa meniup lilin-lilin ini untuknya."

Avaron diam saja. dia menunggu Shou melakukan sesuatu. Shou memejamkan matanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar lebih dekat ke kue ulang tahun dan berkata, "selamat ulang tahun, brengsek! Semoga kepalamu terbentur oleh drum stickmu sendiri agar kau sadar kalau kau orang bodoh!" dengan cepat, Shou meniup seluruh lilin yang ada di kue.

Avaron yang mendengar Shou berkata seperti tadi menjadi tertawa pelan.

"kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Shou melihat ke arah Avaron.

"ya, aku membayangkan dia terbentur oleh drum sticknya sendiri." Jawab Avaron sambil terus tertawa. "baiklah, lilin sudah padam. Mari kita potong dan makan kuenya." Avaron berdiri untuk mengambil pisau dari dapur.

''hey, Avaron… tidak usah. Aku tidak jadi makan kuenya…'' cegah Shou.

"eh? Kenapa?" Avaron heran Shou berubah pikiran.

"karena ini kue untuk Kai, dan dia harus melihat kue ini dalam keadaan utuh. Aku memang brengsek, tapi kau yang sudah susah payah membuat kue ini untuknya, dan dia dengan bodohnya kehilangan hal keren seperti ini, lalu aku datang dan memakan kue ini, aku bisa menjadi sama bodohnya seperti dia. Lebih baik menjadi brengsek daripada menjadi bodoh." Jawab Shou.

"jadi kau menganggap ini keren, ya?" Avaron mengulang perkataan Shou. "sebelum kau datang tadi, aku malah berpikir ini adalah hal yang bodoh…"

"aku tidak ahli dalam hal percintaan, jadi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya…" kata Shou.

Avaron sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap Shou setelah dia mengatakan hal itu tadi. Dia berkata, "kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan saja…"

Avaron menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap langit-langit. Dia mulai bercerita. ''aku berkali-kali menelepon Kai, hampir 10 panggilan teleponku tidak dia angkat sama sekali. Dan ketika aku mencoba untuk terakhir kali, nyaris putus asa, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat teleponnya. Aku pikir dia Kai, tapi ternyata Ruki…''

''apa yang Ruki lakukan sampai dia yang mengangkat telepon ?'' sela Shou.

"mungkin dialah yang mendengar handphone Kai berbunyi? Aku tidak tahu… lalu dia berkata kalau Kai sudah merayakan ulang tahunnya dan meniup kue ulang tahun di depan para penonton dan fans. Dia bahkan menerima banyak kado dari staff-staffnya. Aku tolol sekali, tidak berpikir sampai kesitu. Kalau seandainya aku tahu dia disana lebih bahagia, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini…"

"aku juga tolol karena sama sekali tidak membelikan kado untuk Kai karena terlalu sibuk membuat kejutan yang bahkan mungkin nanti dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku pernah membuatnya…"

"ya, dia pasti lebih bahagia merayakannya bersama mereka. Dia bisa minum-minum bersama mereka, karena dia tidak bisa minum-minum bersamaku."

"dia pasti lebih memilih merayakannya bersama fans-fansnya karena mereka bisa dengan mudahnya memberikan pujian untuknya daripada aku yang selalu datar di depannya."

"aku pernah menonton DVD konsernya. Tapi sayang aku lupa judulnya. Aku melihat fans-fans yang menonton mereka. Aku berbeda jauh dari mereka, rambut mereka halus, mengenakan make up, kostum dan pakaian yang jauh berbeda dari pakaian yang kukenakan sehari-hari. Mungkin dia lebih senang melihat mereka yang seperti itu…"

"lalu…" ketika Avaron hendak meneruskan kata-katanya, Shou malah memotongnya dengan ketus, "ah, diam kau…"

"oke, aku akan diam." Balas Avaron. Dia pun diam, tidak berkata apapun lagi.

Lalu Shou berkata, "kau merendahkan dirimu. Avaron Kobayashi yang aku tahu adalah orang tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat dia sedang beradu lari bersamaku, dia sama sekali tidak mau kalah. Avaron yang aku tahu, dia punya pendirian yang kuat sehingga walaupun dia tidak berpenampilan seperti orang-orang yang mengenakan kostum, make up, atau pakaian yang aneh itu, orang-orang tetap menghormatinya. Buktinya dia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat seorang Tomomi Ozaki tidak berkutik di telepon. Dan yang paling aku suka darinya, dia adalah orang yang kuat."

"siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Avaron yang kukenal?" Shou menatap tajam ke arah Avaron.

"sekarang giliranku untuk berterima kasih, Shou…" muncullah sebuah senyum kecil di wajah Avaron.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk membuat Avaron itu kembali…"

"hahaha… jadi saat kau berkata pada Ruki kalau kau pikir saat dia berkata dia akan membentuk Gazette dia akan membentuk sebuah klub koran, dia membuat wajah seperti 'aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding'?" Shou tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya, entah kenapa aku sering sekali membuat orang membentuk wajah seperti itu saat mengobrol denganku. Apa aku yang bodoh atau kolot, aku tidak tahu…" jawab Avaron sambil ikut tertawa. dia menuang botol white wine ke gelasnya lagi. kali ini sudah gelas yang keempat. Shou sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas.

"kau bukan bodoh atau kolot. Tapi pemikiranmu yang terlalu tinggi sehingga mereka susah untuk memahamimu…" jawab Shou seraya meminum white wine yang tersisa di gelasnya.

"aku sudah pernah melihat kau membuat wajah seperti itu saat aku berpikir heresy adalah aliran sesat…" tawa Avaron semakin kencang karena berusaha untuk mengingat wajah Shou yang lucu saat itu.

"kalau kau berusaha untuk mengingat wajahku seperti apa saat itu, itu berarti kau sudah mabuk sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya kan kau meminum wine?" Shou mengambil botol wine yang isinya tersisa setengah dari tangan Avaron yang ingin menuang lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

"ayolah, kalaupun aku mabuk, aku berada di rumahku sendiri… jadi tidak masalah…" Avaron merebut botol wine dari tangan Shou.

"tidak boleh, Avaron…" Shou merebut botol winenya lagi.

"atau begini saja, kalau aku sudah menganggap rambutmu itu adalah segumpal kotoran, berarti aku mabuk. Dan kau boleh mengambil winenya dari tanganku." Avaron merebutnya lagi.

"dan disaat aku mengambil botol winenya lagi, isinya sudah habis. Jadi lebih baik kuambil sekarang saja…" Avaron berusaha meraih botol wine dari tangan Shou.

"sudah kubilang tidak…" Shou keras kepala.

"kumohon…" Avaron memasang ekspresi puppy eyes sehingga membuat Shou luluh. Shou baru pertama kali ini melihat ekspresi wajah Avaron seperti itu, dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"oke… tapi aku juga minta lagi…" Shou memberikan botol winenya.

"baiklah…" Avaron menuangkan isi wine ke dalam gelas milik Shou. "dan Shou, sebelum aku mabuk, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"apa?"

"apa yang kulakukan… untuk Kai malam ini… apakah itu hal yang benar?"

"benar atau salah itu tergantung penilaian orang lain. Kau hanya mengikuti kata hatimu saja, Avaron…"

"oke, dan menurut penilaianmu, apa itu hal yang benar?" Avaron menatap Shou lekat-lekat.

"kau melakukannya untuk dirinya, orang yang kau cintai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu…" Shou menjawab sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin kalau Avaron tidak setengah mabuk dan bisa memperhatikan sinar mata dari mata Shou, dia pasti tahu kalau Shou mengatakannya dengan perasaan tertusuk.

"kau yakin akan menghabiskan semuanya malam ini? Memangnya Kai tidak marah kalau nanti dia tahu winenya yang berukuran 2 liter sudah habis hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam?"

''aku tidak peduli…'' jawab Avaron. "akan kubelikan wine yang paling mahal untuknya nanti, kalau perlu."

"haha… pemikiran yang bagus…" sambut Shou. Avaron hanya tersenyum bangga sambil menuangkan isi white wine lagi ke dalam gelas Shou dan gelasnya sendiri.

"Kai bodoh…" Avaron tertawa stress.

"yeah, dia memang bodoh…" Shou setuju.

Setelah puas menghabiskan seluruh isi dari Katsunuma Sauvignon Blanc, Shou pamit pulang. Dia tidak semabuk Avaron sehingga dia yakin untuk pulang malam ini.

"terima kasih ya, winenya…" Shou berkata pada Avaron yang telah benar-benar mabuk. Shou mengenakan jaketnya dan sepatunya.

"ya, sama-sama, Shou…" jawab Avaron sambil terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

"kau mabuk, lebih baik kau cepat tidur sebelum kau pusing…" saran Shou.

"tidak, Shou… aku belum mengantuk…" Avaron berusaha untuk terlihat sadar.

"tidak. Kau harus tidur karena mabuk…" Shou tidak percaya. "kau yakin bisa sendirian malam ini?" Shou memastikan lagi saat dia membuka pintu apartemen.

"ya, tentu saja. terima kasih sudah datang juga…" Avaron melambaikan tangannya pada Shou. "tapi tunggu, Shou…"

"apa?" Shou menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa itu yang ada di rambutmu? Kotoran ? kau harus membersihkannya kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah, ya…'' Avaron menunjuk ke arah rambut Shou.

''aku benar. Kau sudah mabuk, benar-benar mabuk… besok aku akan membawakan aspirin untukmu…'' jawab Shou sebelum dia menutup pintu apartemen.

Setelah Shou pergi, Avaron tertawa sendiri. ''haha… rambutnya ada kotoran seperti itu tapi dia tidak sadar…''

Namun tawanya terhenti karena dia merasakan perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing. Dengan terburu-buru, dia berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk muntah.

Di sebuah kamar hotel berbintang 5 di Sendai, Kai sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah pulang minum-minum dengan para staff dan teman-temannya dengan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang berukuran king size sendirian. Dia senang karena malam ini dia mendapat giliran untuk sendirian di kamar dan tidak satu kamar dengan siapapun.

Kai mengingat-ingat kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu dia alami. Dia bisa menganggap hari ini adalah harinya yang terindah tahun ini. Merayakan ulang tahunnya di depan fans dan para staff yang selalu bekerja sama dengannya.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia melihat ke arah tumpukan kado-kado yang belum sempat dia buka. Sebagian dari fans, dan sebagian dari staff. Kado-kado dari keempat temannya sudah dia buka tadi.

Walaupun dia mendapat banyak kado, kejutan, dan perayaan, tapi dia masih merasa kurang satu hal, kado atau ucapan ulang tahun dari Avaron yang sama sekali tidak menghubunginya seharian ini. Apa jangan-jangan Avaron lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya?

Saat dia memikirkan kemungkinan kenapa Avaron seperti itu, dia mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel kamarnya. Dengan malas, Kai bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang membunyikan bel itu.

"hai, Ruki. Ada apa?" tanya Kai pada Ruki yang tadi membunyikan bel kamarnya.

"aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Aku lupa memberikannya padamu." Ruki memberikan handphone milik Kai ke tangan pemiliknya.

"oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau handphoneku ada padamu. Saat kau memegang handphoneku, apa kau menerima e-mail atau telepon masuk?" tanya Kai yang mengharapkan e-mail atau telepon itu adalah dari Avaron.

"kalau e-mail, tidak ada. Kalau telepon masuk, ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Avaron." Jawab Ruki.

Kai yang tadinya lelah, setengah mabuk, dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur langsung melupakan perasaan-perasaan itu saat Ruki menyebut nama Avaron tadi.

"kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku secepatnya, sih!" tanya Kai jengkel.

"maaf, karena saat panggilan darinya yang berikutnya masuk, kau sedang merayakan kejutan dari para staff dan aku tidak ingin mengganggumu." Ruki menjelaskan.

"jadi kau mengangkat teleponnya!"

"y… ya… dan dia ingin berbicara denganmu, lalu kuceritakan kalau kau disini sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama kita dan para fans. lalu saat aku berniat ingin datang ke pestamu di belakang panggung karena saat itu aku sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajuku, dia malah memutuskan telepon."

"aduh… kau ini…" Kai kesal.

"maaf, Kai… kurasa dia ingin sekali mengucapkan ulang tahun padamu, dan dia menitipkan pesan padaku untuk menjagamu agar tidak mabuk…"

"huh, pantas saja saat di bar tadi kau yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan berapa gelas yang akan kuhabiskan jadi cerewet seperti ibuku…" gerutu Kai walaupun dia senang karena Avaron yang memintanya secara tidak langsung.

"kurasa lebih baik kau hubungi dia sekarang, Kai… aku merasakan kalau dia terdengar tidak baik-baik saja di telepon…" Ruki memberikan saran.

"tentu saja aku akan menghubunginya sekarang juga, bodoh…" Kai dengan cepat membuka flip handphonenya dan menekan speed dial untuk nomor handphone Avaron. "terima kasih, ya." Kata Kai sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

"anytime, dude…" balas Ruki.

Saat dia menanti sambungan telepon ke handphone Avaron, dia malah mendengar suara operator yang mengatakan kalau nomor telepon Avaron sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan.

"Ava…" Kai menyebutkan namanya ketika dia menekan fungsi redial. Dan hasilnya sama saja.

"sial…" rutuk Kai. Dia mencari kontak nomor telepon apartemen dengan cepat. Setelah dia menemukannya, dia menempelkan handphonenya di telinganya berharap telepon apartemen masih tersambung.

Namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Telepon apartemen juga tidak aktif. Avaron atau seseorang pasti mencabut kabel teleponnya.

"Argh!" Kai menutup handphonenya lalu membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mengamuk sendiri, menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah melupakan orang yang dia cintai.

Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu kalau orang yang dia pikirkan saat ini sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan di toilet, muntah-muntah tiada henti dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dengan sangat deras dari matanya…


	13. Drunk

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 12/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _""_

Current music: Anastacia – Boom

Pukul 7 pagi, Kai sudah berada di berada di restoran hotel tempat ia, teman-teman satu bandnya, dan staff-staffnya menginap. Dia duduk bersama 4 temannya di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Walaupun di hadapan Kai sudah ada sepiring cheese omelette, roti, sup, dan segelas orange juice yang menggoda selera, dan teman-temannya juga sudah makan dengan nikmat sambil mengobrol bersama, membicarakan banyak hal, dia malah berkutat dengan handphone di tangannya. Kali ini sudah ke-20 kalinya dia berkali-kali menekan nomor handphone Avaron dan telepon apartemen, berharap Avaron sudah mengaktifkan kedua nomor tersebut. Tapi hasilnya masih sama seperti semalam, masih tidak aktif.

"Ava… apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkannya, sih ?'' sedari tadi hanya 2 kalimat itu yang digumamkan Kai.

''bisa kulihat seseorang tidak menikmati sarapannya…'' sindir Ruki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

''kalau kau tidak mau omelettenya lebih baik untukku saja, Kai…'' Aoi yang duduk di hadapannya hendak mengambil omelette porsi Kai dengan garpu yang ia gunakan.

''ya, kau makan saja omelettenya. Aku tidak lapar.'' Jawab Kai dengan masih terus sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"kau sudah tidak tidur semalaman, dan sekarang kau tidak makan. Tolong Kai, demi tur, aku ingin segalanya berjalan baik. Dan hal itu juga termasuk kesehatanmu.'' Desak Ruki.

''aku baik-baik saja. Tenang, Ruki…'' Kai meyakinkan Ruki.

"sudah berapa mailbox yang kau kirim ke Avaron dari semalam?" tanya Ruki.

''tidak tahu. Sudah tidak terhitung…'' gumam Kai.

Kemudian, Ruki mengambil handphone Kai dari tangannya. "dia sedang tidak ingin bicara padamu, Kai."

"aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku ingin minta maaf…" Kai berusaha mengambil handphonenya dari Ruki, tapi Ruki tidak mengizinkannya.

"Kai, aku juga kenal Avaron dari SMA. Kalau dia sedang marah, dia ingin sendirian. Beri dia waktu.''

''tapi ini berbeda, Ruki ! aku sudah melupakannya dan ketika aku berusaha untuk meraihnya, dia malah tidak bisa dihubungi! Kalau seandainya dia tidak dihubungi seperti ini bukan karena dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku, tapi sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya? Aku ingin tahu, Ruki !'' amuk Kai.

''walaupun kau mencoba ratusan dan ribuan sekalipun, sampai tombol handphonemu rusak, kalau dia tidak ingin menyalakan handphonenya, kau tetap tidak akan bisa meraihnya, Kai. Beri dia waktu. Kau disini juga menjalankan kewajibanmu, kau juga jangan egois !'' Ruki mengingatkan.

''aku hanya ingin tahu kabarnya, Ruki… aku ingin meminta maaf padanya…'' ujar Kai lirih. ''kalau aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa…''

"kau tahu, saat aku mendengarnya di telepon, dia terdengar untuk berusaha seperti dia baik-baik saja. tapi Kai, aku tahu suara orang yang ingin menahan tangis di telepon. Dan kita berdua tahu, kalau Avaron sampai menangis, itu berarti dia sedang marah besar atau sangat sedih. Kau sendiri yang belum pernah melihat dia menangis sama sekali malah ingin menghubunginya dan meminta maaf dengan sangat polosnya? Kau ingin dibunuh olehnya ya?'' Ruki mengatakannya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam ke arah Kai.

''kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?''

''tidak ada. Biarkan dia sendirian, kau harus terima konsekuensinya. Ini juga salahmu yang sudah melupakannya."

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda namun di waktu yang sama, Avaron Kobayashi sedang menuju petshopnya, dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasanya.

Namun hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari penampilan Avaron. Terlepas dari wajahnya yang sangat pucat ditambah pusing yang sangat menyakitkan, dia merasa cahaya matahari di hari ini sangat menyilaukan matanya, sehingga dia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang jarang sekali ia pakai.

Semua itu karena pengaruh dari mabuknya semalam. Setelah dia puas muntah-muntah di toilet, dia menangis sampai tertidur di kamarnya. Begitu dia bangun, dia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat dan dia kembali muntah-muntah.

Mungkin dia membutuhkan aspirin atau apapun itu yang dikatakan Shou semalam, pikir Avaron.

Dia bahkan nyaris tidak sanggup membuka pintu petshopnya sendiri. Saat dia sudah masuk, dia langsung duduk di meja kasir, melepas kacamatanya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak melihat cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela.

"uughhh…" gerutu Avaron.

"anda kenapa? Kenapa anda menutup wajah anda?" Aya menghampiri Avaron.

"aku… mabuk… semalaman, Aya…" jawab Avaron lemas.

''kalau begitu kenapa anda datang sepagi ini ? anda bisa datang agak siang atau nanti sore kalau anda masih merasa tidak enak badan…''

''tidak bisa, Aya… aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini…'' jawab Avaron. Suaranya sengau dan berat.

''tidak biasanya anda minum-minum dan mabuk. Apa anda sedang ada masalah ? mungkin anda bisa menceritakannya padaku ?'' tanya Aya dengan penuh perhatian.

''ugh, jangan ingatkan aku lagi soal Kai, Aya…'' gerutu Avaron. Aya pun diam, dia mengerti.

''ah, cahayanya silau sekali…'' Avaron tidak sanggup melihat cahaya matahari.

''itu karena pengaruh mabuk, apalagi kau yang menghabiskan wine 2 liter sendirian…'' Shou muncul dari pintu masuk.

''kenapa kau datang pagi, Shou ?'' tanya Aya.

''aku tidak ada latihan dan tidak ada kursus, daripada aku di apartemen tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, lebih baik aku disini.'' Jawab Shou.

''aah… diam kalian berdua… berisik sekali…'' sahut Avaron sambil terus menutupi wajahnya.

"ini…" Shou menaruh sebotol kecil pil berisi aspirin di hadapan Avaron. "aku tahu pasti rasanya sangat pusing sekali. Ya kan?"

"oh, terima kasih…" Avaron mengambil botol aspirin dan membuka tutupnya, mengambil sebutir dan meminumnya dengan air mineral yang dia ambil dari kulkas meja kasir.

"ada baiknya kalau kau tidur sekarang. Tapi disini kita hanya punya ngg… kandang?" Shou baru sadar kalau disini tidak ada tempat untuk berbaring sama sekali.

"aku bisa tidur di meja kasir ini kalau aku mau…" usul Avaron sekenanya.

''dan menakuti pelanggan dengan cara tidurmu yang seperti babi itu ?'' tanya Shou sarkastik.

''memangnya kau pernah melihatku tidur ?'' balas Avaron.

''memang belum. Tapi aku bertaruh 500 yen kalau kau pasti tidur seperti babi.'' Shou bertaruh.

''Shou, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu. jadi, bisa diam tidak!" seru Avaron.

"mungkin aku bisa membelikan anda jus di kedai seberang? Supaya anda agak enakan…" Aya mencoba untuk memberi saran.

"ya… strawberry juice, Aya… aku suka itu…" Avaron mau. Setelah Aya mendengarkan pesanan Avaron, dia pun keluar dari petshop untuk menuju kedai yang dia maksud tadi.

"lucu ya, kau bisa seperti ini hanya untuk seorang pria…" sindir Shou.

"oh, shut up…" gerutu Avaron. "aku tidak ingin ceramah darimu, Shou…"

"bisa kutebak, setelah aku pergi semalam, kau pergi ke toilet untuk muntah-muntah, lalu menangis sampai tertidur kan?" tebak Shou.

"dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan peduli kalau aku seperti itu semalam. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk band dan fansnya…'' jawab Avaron.

"jangan memikirkan orang yang tidak ada disini, Avaron. Kalau seandainya benar dia tidak memikirkanmu, untuk apa kau memikirkan dia?" Shou mencoba untuk mempengaruhi Avaron.

"hh… cinta itu memang rumit, ya…" Shou menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia tidak mendapat respon dari Avaron.

"ah, sudahlah…" Avaron hendak ingin mengeluarkan kata-katanya, namun terhambat karena dia merasakan mual itu lagi. Dia langsung bangkit dan dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke toilet, menguncinya rapat-rapat, dan muntah-muntah di dalam sana.

Shou menanti dengan setia di depan pintu kamar mandi dan terus berdiri disana selama 5 menit. Dia mendengar suara Avaron muntah-muntah selama beberapa menit, lalu mendengar suara air di toilet dan Avaron mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Kemudian Avaron keluar dengan wajah yang masih pucat namun berusaha untuk terlihat kalau dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

''setelah puas muntah-muntah disana, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang…'' Avaron tersenyum puas.

''dan aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet hari ini…'' Shou menutupi hidungnya walaupun tidak ada yang bau.

Siang itu, di Sendai, di ruang ganti dan make up, Kai mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi Avaron dengan handphonenya. Namun hasilnya masih sama saja.

"sudah coba nomor telepon petshopnya?" Ruki memberikan alternatif.

"aku tidak punya nomornya, Ruki… aku tidak sempat memintanya ke Ava…" Kai kini menyesali kenapa dulu dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Avaron yang bekerja untuk membangun petshopnya.

"seandainya aku minta dari dulu, sewaktu Avaron berkata dia akan mengadakan grand opening petshopnya, mungkin aku sudah meneleponnya daritadi…" sesal Kai.

"penyesalan selalu datang belakangan…" kata Ruki sambil bersenandung pelan.

"kalau begini caranya, aku harus pergi ke Tokyo sekarang juga…" Kai memutuskan.

"silahkan saja, kalau kau ingin dibantai oleh para staff…" Ruki menyambut keputusan Kai dengan sarkastik. "kau masih ingat kan waktu itu kau dimarahi oleh Sakai karena kau kabur dari tempat latihan sehari sebelum kita berangkat? Sekarang kau ingin dimarahi lagi?"

"dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Ava, Ruki…"

"Kai, orang-orang disini yang tahu tentang siapa itu Avaron hanya kau, aku, Reita, Aoi, dan Uruha saja. sisanya mereka tidak tahu karena Avaron sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli pada mereka…"

"tidak juga, ada orang lain yang tahu…" Kai membantah. ''Naoko, asistenku. Dan…''

''siapa ?'' tanya Ruki.

''Tomomi…'' jawab Kai. ''sewaktu aku dan dia membicarakan soal Avaron, aku mengecewakannya karena tidak memberi izin padanya untuk bertemu Avaron. Karena kita tahu kalau dia bertemu Avaron, Avaron akan melakukan apa. tapi kita juga tahu kalau kita menyimpan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Tomomi dan kita tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk tahu, dia akan…''

''melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui rahasia itu…'' sambung Ruki. "dan dia bisa melakukan apapun juga pada Avaron…"

"yap. Karena itu juga aku khawatir…" Kai semakin merasa resah.

"hatchi!" Avaron tiba-tiba bersin di meja kasir.

"kenapa? Mendadak flu?" tanya Shou yang sedang memasukkan stock makanan ikan dari kardus ke rak display.

"seharusnya kau berkata, 'bless you' atau semacamnya, Shou…" jawab Avaron. Dia mengambil strawberry juice yang ada di depannya dan dia minum sampai habis. Juice yang dibelikan Aya ternyata enak juga.

"kau masih belum mengaktifkan handphone dan telepon apartemenmu, ya?" tanya Shou lagi.

"huh? Darimana kau tahu kalau aku mematikan keduanya?" Avaron agak kaget.

"aku semalam melihat kabel telepon di ruang TV apartemenmu dicabut dengan paksa. Itu pasti karena kau yang kesal. Ya kan?"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar suara Kai…" kata Avaron.

"kenapa? Takut luluh karenanya?"

"tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar suaranya saja. selain itu aku juga tidak ingin diganggu oleh telepon dari wanita bernama Tomomi itu lagi…"

"kira-kira, Kai tahu tidak ya, kalau Tomomi meneleponmu?"

"entahlah… dia kan sibuk dengan band dan turnya."

"apa PSC tahu tentang hubungan kalian? Kalian kan sudah… bertunangan… bisa jadi mereka akan menganggapnya serius."

"apa PSC adalah orang tuaku atau orang tua Kai? Tidak, bukan ? jadi untuk apa aku memberitahu mereka ? lagipula, kalaupun ada yang harus memberitahu, seharusnya Kai yang melakukannya. dan aku tidak tahu apa dia memberitahukannya ke mereka.''

''tapi yang jelas Tomomi sudah tahu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita itu. Titik." Tegas Avaron.

"ya, lebih baik jangan. Daripada kau membunuhnya nanti…" Shou setuju.

"aku jadi ingin bertanya padamu lagi, kenapa kau ingin sekali bekerja sama dengannya…" Avaron jadi penasaran.

"haha… mudah. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi dia bisa membuat nama bandku meroket, bukan? Dia hanya belum tahu saja siapa Alice Nine." Shou berkata dengan bangga.

"oh…" hanya itu tanggapan Avaron.

"kau ingin mendengarkan laguku?" Shou menawarkan.

"tidak." Jawab Avaron.

"kalau begitu, akan kubawa gitarku besok dan kunyanyikan salah satu laguku disini." Shou sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jawaban Avaron barusan.

"tidaaaak…" jawaban Avaron semakin keras.

"kenapa kau tidak peduli dengan musikku, sih? Padahal kebanyakan orang biasanya ingin mendengar. Aya saja langsung menyukainya." Protes Shou.

"kalau kau melakukannya, apa akan membawa lebih banyak pelanggan? Atau petshop akan bisa beres dengan sendirinya?" tanya Avaron balik.

"ng… kurasa tidak…" Shou menjawab ragu-ragu.

"jadi kenapa aku harus peduli?"

"fine. Tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan mendengarkan laguku dan kau pasti akan memujinya. Aku yakin itu." Shou berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"haha… kenapa kau bisa berkata seyakin itu?"

"karena setiap hari aku bersamamu, Avaron… tidak seperti Kai-mu itu…" jawab Shou sedikit menyindir, walaupun Avaron tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka masih terus bekerja sampai malam tiba. Aya sudah pulang sejak jam 3 sore tadi, sekarang kini hanya tinggal Avaron dan Shou di petshop, dan Dokter Inoue di ruang prakteknya.

"Avaron! Aku harus menaruh sisa makanan anjing sebesar ini dimana!" seru Shou sambil membawa sekarung besar makanan anjing. Dia tidak tahu harus menaruhnya dimana karena gudang dan rak display sudah penuh.

Tapi dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Avaron.

"Avaron!" seru Shou lagi. "apa karena Tokyo terlalu luas sehingga kau tidak mendengarku!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Shou pun berjalan menuju meja kasir. Dia menaruh karung makanan anjing itu di sebelah meja kasir dan melihat Avaron tertidur dengan wajahnya disembunyikan di lengannya yang terlipat di meja.

''Avaron ?'' panggil Shou. Tapi tidak mendapat respon. Samar-samar Shou bisa mendengar suara dengkuran Avaron yang pelan.

''haha… kau benar-benar tidur seperti babi…'' ejek Shou yang masih tidak mendapat respon juga.

''Avaron…'' ragu-ragu Shou mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Avaron dengan pelan untuk membelai rambutnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Shou dicengkram dan dipelintir dengan sangat kencang oleh tangan Avaron yang tahu-tahu sudah bangun.

"aaw! Sakit!" jerit Shou.

"aku mendengarnya, rambut kotoran…" kata Avaron sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seram. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"astaga… sakit sekali…" rintih Shou sambil memegangi tangannya.

"ada apa, Shou?" tanya Avaron santai. "oh ayolah… itu belum seberapa, Shou…" Avaron mengejek Shou yang kesakitan karenanya.

"sial! Kau ingin membunuhku, ya!" gerutu Shou. "aku memanggilmu daritadi karena aku bingung kemana aku harus menaruh sisa stock makanan anjing itu!" Shou menunjuk karung makanan anjing yang ada di sebelahnya.

"taruh saja di kloset. Aku sengaja memesan lebih satu untuk makanan Koron." Jawab Avaron santai.

"lebih baik kau saja yang membawa karung itu. Tanganku sakit…"

"enak saja. kenapa kau jadi menyuruhku?" tolak Avaron.

"kau tidak mendengarku, ya ? karena rasanya masih sakit, putri babi!"

''oke, oke… dasar anak manja…'' Avaron berdiri dan mengambil karung makanan itu untuk ditaruh ke dalam kloset.

"ngomong-ngomong kau sama sekali tidak seram. Karena ada peta pulau Honshu terlukis di sudut bibirmu…" sindir Shou saat Avaron membawa karung makanan ke dalam kloset. Avaron jadi terkejut lalu dengan terburu-buru setelah dia menaruh karung makanannya, dia pergi ke toilet untuk berkaca di cermin wastafel. Dan menemukan bekas liurnya sendiri di sudut bibir kanannya…


	14. Sorry

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 13/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"I seldom asking apologize to people. Probably because I'm a stubborn or an ignorant person. But now, I'm sorry. I really do. I miss you. A lot."_

Current music: Ryan Star – Brand New Day

Sore itu terdapat sedikit keanehan dari lengan Shou saat dia datang ke petshop. sebuah perban menggulung pergelangan tangan kanan Shou.

"ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Aya terkejut ketika melihat Shou datang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"sudahlah. ini hanya terkilir biasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jawab Shou cuek. "biasa kan kalau cowok terkilir seperti ini."

"kenapa kau bisa terkilir, Shou? kapan kau terkilir?"

"kemarin, saat perjalanan pulang aku jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Tanganku terlalu menahan tubuhku, jadinya sakit dan beginilah akhirnya… dokter bilang ini akan sembuh dalam waktu 2-3 minggu kalau aku rajin kontrol ke dokter, sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, Aya…" Shou meyakinkan Aya.

"tampaknya nanti aku harus datang ke kamarmu untuk membawakan makan malam…" kata Aya.

"oh tentu saja…" Shou mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "kau harus membawa kare buatanmu, Aya. Rasanya luar biasa."

''boleh saja.'' Aya bersedia. ''baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai jumpa besok Shou…'' Aya menepuk pundak Shou. ''sampai jumpa besok, Avaron-san…'' Aya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Avaron yang duduk di meja kasir.

"ya, sampai jumpa besok, Aya…"balas Avaron seraya melambaikan tangannya juga.

Setelah Aya keluar dari petshop, Avaron melirik ke arah Shou yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk. "kenapa kau berbohong pada Aya?"

"berbohong soal apa?" Shou berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

"tidak mungkin kau terkilir sampai membutuhkan waktu 2-3 minggu untuk sembuh hanya karena jatuh… kau tidak… selemah itu…" Avaron ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya karena dia melihat Shou menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"oh, maaf kalau menurutmu aku berbohong. Aku tahu aku tidak sekuat kau, Avaron…'' jawab Shou sarkastik. Dia meninggalkan Avaron begitu saja untuk ke bagian belakang toko.

"Shou, kurasa kau tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras untuk hari ini… setidaknya sampai tanganmu sudah lebih baik…" Avaron berdiri untuk menyusul Shou.

"tidak usah. Aku bisa bekerja hari ini. Kau ingin aku melakukan apa ? membawa stock makanan lagi dari gudang? Membersihkan kandang Toran dan memberi makan dia? Atau membersihkan toilet lagi?" semua perkataan Shou barusan terdengar sarkastik bagi Avaron.

"aku sudah membersihkan kandang Toran dan seluruh supply di gudang sudah ditaruh ke rak display, Aya juga membersihkan toilet tadi." Kata Avaron.

Shou menaruh tasnya di loker dan menggulung lengan kemejanya seraya berkata, "tidak pasti ada tugas lagi yang belum kukerjakan. Oh ya, aku yakin kalian pasti belum menyapu dan mengepel lantai, kan? Akan kulakukan." Dia menuju kloset untuk mengambil alat-alat untuk bersih-bersih.

"ada apa denganmu hari ini, Shou! jawab aku." Cegah Avaron sebelum Shou bisa membuka pintu kloset.

"kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang bekerja disini, Avaron-san… bukankah itu tugasku saat kau memperkerjakanku?"

"Shou…" Avaron tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. "setidaknya akui kalau kau terluka seperti ini karena aku…"

"aku tidak apa-apa, Avaron-san…" jawab Shou ringan.

"tidak! Aku melukaimu kemarin sampai kau tidak mampu membawa karung yang biasanya kau mampu membawa 2 sekaligus. Aku lihat kemarin kau pulang dalam keadaan memar di pergelangan tangan yang tertutupi oleh perban itu. Dan sekarang kau berkata kalau kau mendapat luka ini karena jatuh di jalanan!"

Shou diam sejenak walaupun dirinya masih dikendalikan oleh emosi dan menjawab, "ya. Ini karena kau."

Avaron ingin meminta maaf namun Shou memotongnya, "maaf kemarin aku sudah mengganggumu. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini, Avaron. Aku memang sama sekali tidak peka atau tidak tahu situasi kemarin. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan mabuk dan sakit hati hanya karena seseorang yang bisa jadi tidak akan memikirkanmu di suatu tempat. Maaf kalau waktu itu aku pernah kurang ajar padamu, maaf kalau aku dengan lancang datang ke apartemenmu untuk meminta kue yang seharusnya untuk orang yang kau cintai itu, dan maaf juga kalau aku ikut menikmati wine mahal bersamamu. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku hanya pegawaimu, dan aku tidak boleh melebihi batas-batas itu. Maaf kalau aku ikut campur ke dalam kehidupanmu. Kau benar, aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kehidupanmu karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau terlalu bersikeras bertahan untuk seseorang yang dingin padamu, yang bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah menaruh pantatnya di kursi hanya untuk berbicara denganmu, atau mungkin karena aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kau yang pekerja keras dan serius daripada aku yang hanya bisa bermain musik. Ya, aku minta maaf, Avaron !''

''maaf, Shou…'' Avaron berkata lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar. ''aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga… sakit hati…''

''oh, jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Itu bukan kau, Avaron… lagipula, kau yang lebih sakit hati daripada aku. Ini, sama sekali tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakitmu… jadi untuk apa aku izin tidak bekerja sedangkan kau yang lebih sakit daripada aku tidak menuruti pesan Aya untuk tetap di rumah ?'' Shou menunjukkan lengannya yang diperban itu.

Avaron tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"permisi, aku harus bekerja…" Shou menyuruh Avaron untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Dengan pelan Avaron berjalan ke samping agar Shou bisa membuka pintu kloset untuk mengambil peralatan yang Shou butuhkan untuk bersih-bersih. Avaron benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia hanya bisa mundur dan kembali ke meja kasir.

Dan mereka bekerja dalam diam sampai malam tiba…

Avaron melihat Shou bersusah payah untuk membersihkan lantai dengan tangannya yang cidera itu. Disaat pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai, tugasnya malah ditambah dengan tumpahan makanan anjing dari karung makanan yang bocor. Dia mengambil sapu kecil dan koran bekas untuk membersihkan lantai lagi. namun sayangnya terhambat karena tangannya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang berlutut di lantai untuk membersihkan kotoran yang ada di bawah rak display.

"argh!" gerutu Shou karena dia tidak bisa menjangkau kotoran yang jauh di bawah rak display dan tangannya yang mulai sakit lagi.

Avaron melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dia mendesah pelan karena sudah beberapa kali dia mendengar umpatan Shou dari ujung gang. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati cowok yang sedang kesusahan itu.

"Shou…" panggil Avaron pelan saat dia sudah ada di sebelahnya. ''mau kubantu ? lebih baik aku saja yang mengerjakannya.''

''tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Ada karung makanan yang bocor dan isinya tertumpah ke bawah display, Avaron-san." Tolak Shou.

"tapi tanganmu terkilir, Shou. jangan sampai hanya karena ini cideramu semakin parah. Sini, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan." Avaron ikut berlutut dan dia mengambil sapu dan koran dan tangan Shou. dia melihat celah bagian bawah rak display untuk mencari letak kotoran dan membersihkannya.

"ini." Avaron memberikan kotoran yang sudah bersih dan ada di koran bekas ke Shou. "kau buang saja ini, aku akan mengembalikan karung yang cacat ini ke gudang…"

Shou mengangguk pelan dan mengambil koran bekas itu dari Avaron untuk dia buang. Avaron mengangkut karung makanan dari rak display untuk dia pindahkan ke gudang.

Setelah semuanya beres, Avaron mengajak Shou untuk menutup toko dan pergi ke coffee shop untuk minum cappucino hangat.

"tidak, tidak usah. Aku harus pulang…" Shou menolak.

"tapi Shou, 'night still young'. Kau yang mengatakannya padaku, kan?" Avaron berusaha untuk membujuk Shou.

"untuk apa aku minum bersamamu?" Shou menatap Avaron.

"aku… hanya ingin mengajakmu minum. Rasanya tidak enak minum kopi dan menikmati croissant atau sandwhich sendirian kalau tidak ditemani seseorang."

Shou diam saja. bimbang untuk menerima tawarannya atau tidak.

"kau pernah berkata padaku lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang yang nyata dan selalu ada untukku. Kau orangnya, Shou…"

Shou lama-kelamaan akhirnya luluh.

"Shou, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar kau mau pergi bersamaku. Tapi aku sangat ingin kau ikut denganku." Pinta Avaron.

"hh… oke, baiklah… tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Satu jam saja. oke?" Shou memberikan syarat.

"satu jam sudah lebih dari cukup." Avaron tersenyum. "ayo kita tutup tokonya."

Mereka menuju ke coffee shop langganan Avaron yang letaknya 500 m dari petshop dan tidak terlalu jauh juga dari apartemen Avaron. Mereka memesan 2 gelas cappucino hangat ditemani sepiring croissant dan tiramisu. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela, sesuai dengan tempat favorit Avaron.

''berhubung aku hanya punya waktu satu jam, lebih baik aku katakan saja sekarang…'' kata Avaron setelah mereka duduk.

''kau ingin mengatakan apa ?''

''Shou, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu…'' Avaron berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"sudah kubilang tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu." Potong Shou.

"aku tahu, Shou. aku memang jarang sekali meminta maaf pada orang lain. Mungkin karena aku adalah orang yang keras kepala atau cuek…" Avaron menjelaskan dirinya. "tapi aku merindukanmu, Shou… sangat merindukanmu."

"kenapa kau merindukanku?" Shou tertawa geli. "aku kan selalu ada di depanmu. Untuk apa kau merindukanku?"

"saat kau bersikap seperti tadi di petshop, rasanya aku… kehilangan Shou yang biasanya kukenal. Mungkin perasaan yang sama seperti kau rasakan saat aku mengeluh tentang Kai di apartemenku.''

Shou diam saja dan mendengarkan Avaron berbicara. "aku merasakan hal itu dari kau datang sampai kita menutup toko tadi. Aku juga minta maaf aku selama ini terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku dan terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai aku tidak sadar dan nyaris tidak peduli akan perhatian dari kalian semua, khususnya darimu."

"memang benar apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari untukku melebihi batas antara bos dan karyawan, tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kau dan Aya pembantuku karena aku sudah kenal Aya dari dia masih balita, dan aku sudah… menganggapmu sebagai sahabat… aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian, tanpa kalian aku tidak bisa menjalani bisnis petshopku."

"kau juga benar aku adalah orang yang sangat serius dan dan pekerja keras. Aku selalu menganggap diriku aneh karena aku tidak pernah mengikuti gaya masa kini dan topik pembicaraanku seperti topik yang asalnya tidak dari bumi. Tapi karena kau yang berkata aku berbeda dan pemikiranku lebih tinggi daripada mereka, aku jadi mengerti. kau bahkan tidak perlu membawa kata-kata heresy atau kata-kata berat lainnya agar aku bisa mengerti, itulah yang aku suka darimu. Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu yang seorang musisi. Kau orang yang hebat Shou, kau gigih dengan pilihanmu dan bekerja keras untuk itu. Aku sangat hargai itu."

"aku mencintai Kai melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, dan aku tidak menyesal telah membuang waktuku untuk menunggunya, walaupun aku sering berkata dia bodoh atau menangis seperti kemarin. Tapi, aku hanya manusia. Ada saatnya aku jatuh dan menangis."

"kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak pernah menangis di depan Kai, seingatku… mungkin kemarin adalah klimaks dari semuanya…"

"aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kau yang masuk ke kehidupanku karena aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, walaupun kita sering saling mengejek, tapi bagiku itulah bagian dari kesenangan kita…" Avaron tertawa pahit.

"aku merindukan Shou yang aku kenal. Dan aku meminta maaf karena aku telah membuat Shou yang aku kenal itu pergi…"

"dan…" saat Avaron hendak meneruskan kata-katanya, Shou memotongnya dengan berkata, "kau menjelaskan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah seperti itu di depan orang lain."

"memang. Aku bukan orang yang ekspresif dalam menyampaikan sesuatu."

"kini giliran aku yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa…"

"kau tidak harus berkata apapun… apa aku bisa melihat Shou yang aku kenal kembali?" Avaron tersenyum.

"berhubung aku melihat seseorang di depanku nyaris menangis seperti anak kecil dan aku tidak punya permen untuk mendiamkannya, lebih baik aku kembali…" Shou berkata jahil.

Avaron tertawa senang, "ah, diam kau… memangnya aku seperti anak kecil?"

"seharusnya aku merekam wajahmu yang mau menangis seperti tadi… tapi sayang memori handphoneku sudah penuh karena adegan video Akito dan Airi sedang kawin.''

"kalau video itu kau sebarkan di youtube, kau bisa menjadi terkenal, Shou…"

"terkenal kenapa?"

"karena mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merekam sepasang tikus sedang kawin di kandang."

"oh… Avaron… mereka bukan tikus, mereka hamster…" bantah Shou.

"hahaha… oke, oke… aku terima pendapatmu…"

Shou tersenyum bangga dan mengambil cup cappucinonya. Tapi dia menaruhnya kembali dan memasang ekspresi kecewa.

''kenapa ?'' tanya Avaron.

''cappucino menjadi dingin karena kau pidato tadi…" kata Shou.

"oh ya, punyaku juga…" Avaron memegang cup cappucinonya.

''lebih baik kita pesan yang baru saja…" usul Shou.

Avaron melihat jam tangannya dan menjawab, "sayang sekali, sekarang sudah hampir satu jam, Shou. bukankah kau bilang kau hanya punya waktu satu jam?"

"oke, kita pesan lagi dan kita minum di perjalanan pulang."

"terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang…" Avaron dan Shou sudah setengah jalan menuju apartemen Avaron.

"yap. Sama-sama…" jawab Shou sambil menyesap cappucinonya. "lama-lama aku jadi suka dengan cappucino ini. Rasanya enak juga…"

"haha… pilihanku memang hebat, kan?" Avaron tersenyum bangga. "kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup bekerja besok, lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk. Tidak apa-apa…"

"tidak. Aku tetap masuk. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menjahilimu dengan menghabiskan makan siangmu kalau bukan aku?"

"ooh… sekarang kau menantangku, ya… lihat saja, besok aku yang akan membalas dendam…" Avaron memperingatkan.

"kalau kau bisa…" ejek Shou. "walaupun tanganku terkilir bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjahilimu lagi besok."

"we'll see…" Avaron tersenyum menantang.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Avaron, sebelum mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Avaron meminta sesuatu dari Shou.

"Shou… bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"he? Untuk apa?" Shou bingung.

"aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Banyak rasa terima kasih yang ingin kuucapkan untukmu, tapi berhubung kau pasti akan menganggapku terlalu banyak bicara lagi, jadi…"

"silahkan, Avaron…" Shou memberinya izin. Avaron langsung memeluknya.

"terima kasih, Shou… terima kasih banyak…" bisik Avaron di pelukan Shou.

"ya, sama-sama…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shou saat dia bisa menyentuh dan membelai rambut Avaron lagi.

Di Sendai, Gazette sudah menyelesaikan tur mereka di kota itu dan kini sedang menaiki bis mereka untuk ke kota selanjutnya. Di perjalanan, Kai masih terus berusaha untuk menghubungi Avaron.

"sepertinya kau tidak akan berhenti walaupun aku menyuruhmu…" Ruki duduk di sebelah Kai. "kau masih mencoba menelepon handphone dan telepon rumahnya?"

"ya. Tapi masih tidak bisa…" Kai menyerah dan menutup flip handphonenya.

"ini hanya usulku. Kalian tinggal di apartemen, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menelepon resepsionis apartemen dan meminta salah satu petugas mereka untuk mengecek keadaan Avaron?"

Setelah dia mendengar saran Ruki, Kai menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, sih!"

"sudah, lebih baik kau hubungi saja daripada kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"oke…" Kai membuka handphonenya lagi dan mencari nomor telepon apartemen di kontak handphonenya, setelah dia menemukannya, dia menekan tombol calling.

Setelah beberapa kali mendengar nada sambung, telepon diangkat dengan sapaan dari petugas resepsionis.

"hey, Watanabe…" Kai sudah kenal petugas resepsionis yang biasa menjaga saat shift malam. "ini aku, Uke Yutaka…"

Petugas resepsionis apartemen tempat Kai dan Avaron tinggal bernama Watanabe, dia biasa menjaga di shift malam dan dia juga cukup kenal dengan Kai yang ramah. Jadi dia menyambut telepon Kai dengan ramah tidak seperti yang dia lakukan pada penelepon yang lain saat dia menerima telepon dari Kai yang masuk ke telepon meja resepsionisnya.

"oh, apa yang bisa kubantu, Yutaka-san? Tidak biasanya anda menelepon kesini dan di jam seperti ini…" Watanabe diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan Kai berbicara.

"kurasa Avaron-san baik-baik saja karena tadi pagi aku melihatnya keluar dari lift, Yutaka-san. oh tunggu… aku melihatnya di depan pintu masuk saat ini." Watanabe memperhatikan pintu masuk dan melihat Avaron berdiri dan mengobrol bersama seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal.

"dia bersama seorang pria, Yutaka-san… kurasa pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang datang 2 malam yang lalu. Dia datang ke mejaku untuk bertanya tempat Avaron-san tinggal di lantai berapa. Ya, kurasa dia mengunjungi Avaron-san malam itu. Aku masih ingat dia keluar sekitar pukul 9 dalam keadaan agak mabuk yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia berambut aneh, warnanya cokelat dan postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi."

"apa perlu saya sampaikan ke Avaron-san kalau anda menelepon, Yutaka-san?"

Watanabe bisa mendengar nada suara Kai berubah dan dia menolak untuk Watanabe memberitahu Avaron kalau dia menelepon. Setelah itu Kai mengucapkan salam pada Watanabe sebelum dia menutup teleponnya.

Di bis, setelah Kai selesai menelepon Watanabe, dia membanting handphonenya ke atas meja, tidak peduli kalau layar handphonenya sudah retak di sudut kanan atas dan handphonenya mati mendadak.

"kurasa bukan kabar bagus ya, Kai?" Ruki bertanya dengan takut karena melihat raut wajah Kai yang seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"aku sekarang tahu kenapa Avaron tidak mengaktifkan kedua teleponnya. Dia tidak ingin diganggu ternyata…"

"apa?"

"dia bersama orang lain, Ruki. Berambut cokelat, postur tubuh tinggi… walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu orang itu, tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Avaron pernah menceritakannya padaku."

"berambut cokelat? Apa Avaron punya kenalan cowok seperti kita?"

"tidak. Dia tidak punya teman lain yang sibuk dengan band seperti kita. Kecuali satu orang…" Kai membayangkan dia sedang membunuh Shou di pikirannya.

''siapa ?''

Kai tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ruki dan malah menjawab, ''aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Sekarang juga…''


	15. Kebab

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 14/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"do you know Makibo, that silly horse character with his silly teeth? It looks like you"_

Current music: Brooke Allison – Put It Together

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Avaron dan Shou bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali. Dan sekarang, mereka seperti menganggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dan tetap saling mengejek dan mengerjai seperti biasanya.

Seperti siang ini…

Shou datang terlambat sore ini karena dia datang ke dokter untuk memeriksa tangannya yang terkilir dan membeli makan siang yang tidak sempat dia makan sampai dia ada di petshop.

"maaf aku terlambat!" seru Shou ketika dia masuk ke petshop.

"tenang saja, aku tidak ada niat untuk memotong gajimu hanya karena terlambat. Tapi…" Avaron membiarkan Shou meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"bagus. Sekarang bersihkan akuarium." Perintah Avaron. Shou mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

Walaupun kelihatannya normal-normal saja, Shou merasa ada yang janggal dari sikap Avaron. Biasanya Avaron akan mengejeknya kalau Shou datang ke petshop, apalagi datang terlambat. Tapi hari ini, dia hanya melihat sebuah gulungan misterius yang tidak dapat Shou lihat saat dia melewati Avaron tadi.

"hey, Shou! kemari sebentar!" seru Avaron dari meja kasir. Setelah Shou menaruh tasnya di loker, Shou pergi memenuhi panggilan Avaron.

"ada apa?" tanya Shou.

"kau tahu Makibo?" tanya Avaron datar.

"ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

''kuda konyol dengan giginya yang lucu itu, kalau diperhatikan, ternyata mirip kau, ya…'' Avaron memperlihatkan gulungan besar yang dia bawa tadi dan gulungan itu ternyata adalah poster bergambar tokoh Makibo, seekor kuda dengan background kotoran di belakangnya, dengan senyum yang konyol dengan 2 gigi yang tonggos.

''lihat, bahkan giginya sama seperti gigimu…'' Avaron menunjuk gigi Shou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''oke, walaupun ini gigi kelinci, tapi semua orang menyukainya, tahu !'' bantah Shou.

''tapi aku malah menganggapnya seperti Makibo ! ahahahaha !'' Avaron tidak peduli. ''ah, pasti seru kalau poster ini kutempel disini. Enaknya dimana ya ?'' Avaron mengambil segulung selotip dari laci meja kasir.

''hei, bagaimana kalau aku besok membawa poster babi sedang bergulung di lumpur dan menempelkannya persis di sebelah poster Makibomu itu?" ejek Shou.

''tidak bisa, Shou…'' Avaron menolak.

''kenapa ?''

''karena aku yang berkuasa disini. Kalau aku melarangmu untuk memasang poster babi, tentu kau tidak akan memasangnya.'' Avaron mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebagai tanda penuh kemenangan.

Avaron menggeret kursi yang dia pakai untuk duduk di meja kasir beberapa meter darinya dan berdiri di atasnya menghadap dinding yang tinggi. Dengan membawa selotip dan gulungan poster Makibo, dia membentangkan poster itu dan berusaha menempelkannya ke dinding dengan selotip.

"Avaron, lebih baik kau tidak memasangnya!" seru Shou dari bawah.

"memangnya kenapa? Ini kan seru…" jawab Avaron sambil terus memasang poster itu, menempelkan selotip ke masing-masing ujung poster.

"Avaron!" Shou menggoyangkan kursi tempat Avaron berpijak sehingga kursi kayu yang tidak terlalu kokoh itu membuat Avaron kehilangan keseimbangan.

"hei, hei, Shou! hentikan! Kau ingin membuatku jatuh, ya!"

"aku tidak peduli kecuali kau berhenti memasang poster itu." Shou masih terus menggoyangkan kursinya. Avaron tidak bisa turun karena dia takut jatuh dan dia juga masih harus memasang poster itu sampai selesai.

"Shou!" jerit Avaron yang akhirnya jatuh persis di depan Shou. mereka berdua akhirnya tumbang di lantai dengan posisi Avaron menimpa Shou di atasnya.

Mereka masih terus di lantai dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit karena masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Selain itu beberapa bagian tubuh mereka juga sakit karena jatuh tadi.

"aduuuh… kau beraaat…" gerutu Shou dari bawah.

Avaron melihat ke arah Shou dan mereka sadar jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. "badanku sakit semua…" keluh Avaron.

"memangnya kau pikir yang di bawah sini juga tidak sakit!"

"aduh, maaf, Shou! tanganmu tidak apa-apa kan?" Avaron melihat kedua tangan Shou ada di punggungnya.

"ya, tanganku tidak apa-apa! Cepat bangun! Kau berat sekali!" seru Shou.

"bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau masih terus memelukku?" Avaron menyadarkan Shou. Shou baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia terus memeluk Avaron. Avaron tertawa geli karena melihat wajah Shou yang salah tingkah.

"oh, maaf…" dengan cepat Shou menyingkirkan tangannya dari Avaron.

"kau tahu, kalau ada orang yang melihat kita, dia bisa salah paham…" ujar Avaron seraya bangkit dan tertawa pelan.

"yeah, kalau ada Kai disini aku bisa dibunuh…" kata Shou yang juga berusaha bangkit dari lantai.

"jangan bicara tentang Kai lagi…" pinta Avaron.

''kenapa ? selama seminggu ini kau tidak pernah membicarakan atau bertingkah seperti kau memikirkan dia lagi…''

''karena… untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanku ? itu saran darimu, kan?'' Avaron menjawab. ''aku berusaha melupakannya, setidaknya sampai dia sudah kembali kira-kira bulan depan…''

''oh, baguslah kalau begitu…'' Shou tersenyum lebar.

Avaron membatalkan niatnya untuk memasang poster Makibo di dinding petshopnya dikarenakan Shou yang pasti akan menjadi liar seperti tadi siang kalau Avaron berniat untuk melakukannya lagi.

Tapi bukan berarti Avaron menyerah begitu saja mengerjai Shou. karena di malam itu…

"hei! Seseorang memakan kebabku!" seru Shou lagi.

"sekarang apalagi, Shou?" Avaron berpura-pura malas mendengar keluhan Shou lagi.

"ada seseorang yang memakan kebabku! Dan yang lebih parah, dia tidak memakannya sekaligus!" Shou menunjukkan kebab miliknya yang kini hanya tersisa sayur dan kulitnya saja.

"memangnya kenapa? Bagus kan kalau si pelaku tidak memakan semuanya?" Avaron berpura-pura bodoh.

"apanya! Lebih baik dia memakannya sekaligus karena tidak enak dan menyesakkan rasanya kalau kau memakan kebab yang isinya hanya sayuran saja. maksudku, inti dari kita memakan kebab adalah dagingnya, kan? Jangan-jangan kau yang memakannya, ya?" Shou mencurigai Avaron.

"ups, jangan lihat aku. Onigiri buatanku untuk makan siang rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada kebabmu. Untuk apa kumakan?" Avaron menyangkal.

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Avaron. Aku bisa melihat wajah kau yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu disitu…" Shou memperhatikan wajah Avaron.

"Shou, aku jamin dan aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang memakannya…" Avaron mengangkat tangannya sedada sebagai tanda kalau dia bersumpah.

"lalu siapa yang memakannya? Kita berdua tahu Dokter Inoue tidak akan memakannya karena dia sedang libur hari ini!"

"aku tidak tahu… tapi… dilihat dari sisa sayuranmu yang tidak dia makan, itu berarti Koron bukan vegetarian, kan?" Avaron menunjuk Koron yang sedang asyik makan di lantai dekat sudut petshop. Dia makan makanan anjing yang biasa diberi Avaron tapi tidak biasanya dia tidak memakannya sampai habis karena…

"kau pasti yang memberinya makan kebabku, ya!" Shou menunjuk ke wajah Avaron.

"tidak juga. Waktu aku mengambil kebabmu dari meja kasir, Koron yang tadi berkeliaran di sekitar petshop terlihat menginginkan kebabnya, lalu kuberikan saja padanya. Tapi dia hanya memakan dagingnya saja…"

Shou bisa melihat Koron yang merasa dibicarakan menggonggong penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"argh… sama saja, Avaron!" Shou kesal karena sudah 2 kali dia dikerjai Avaron hari ini.

"sudahlah… itu kan hanya kebab…" kata Avaron enteng. "akan kubelikan yang baru untukmu nanti…"

"tidak perlu karena… aku akan mengejar dia untuk mengembalikan kebabku! Sini, Koron! Muntahkan sekarang juga! Karena untuk kebab itu aku perlu mengantri hampir setengah jam di kedai kebab dan jadi terlambat karena itu!" Shou berlari untuk mengejar Koron. Koron yang sudah tahu akan menjadi sasaran ikut berlari.

"ahahaha… ini akan menjadi seru…" Avaron kembali ke meja kasir, mengeluarkan kue kering yang dia bawa dari apartemen, dan menonton Shou yang kejar-kejaran bersama Koron.

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran selama setengah jam dan akhirnya Koron masuk ke meja kasir untuk bersembunyi di belakang Avaron, meminta perlindungan darinya.

''aaw… Koron-chan… dia menakutkan, ya ?'' Avaron menggendong Koron dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

''aah… kau curang, malah meminta perlindungan !'' gerutu Shou. "ayo hadapi secara jantan, Koron!"

''tapi Shou, dia kan betina…'' Avaron memeluk Koron. ''dan dia sedang hamil…''

''tapi dia memakan kebabku, Avaron !''

"biarkan saja… mungkin Koron-chan sedang mengidam kebab? Ya kan, Koron-chan?" Avaron tertawa geli karena Koron menyambut kata-kata Avaron dengan jilatan ke wajahnya.

"ngomong-ngomong nama kalian berdua mirip. Koron dan Avaron…" Shou menyadari sesuatu.

''memangnya kenapa ? manis sekali kan kalau begitu ? kita sehati, Koron-chaaaan…'' Avaron menggelitiki Koron.

''aku baru pertama kali ini menemukan seseorang bisa dengan bahagianya bisa sehati dengan anjing…'' Shou menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat mereka sudah menutup toko dan seperti biasa Shou mengantar Avaron pulang ke apartemennya, di jalan, Shou memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Avaron. Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

''ne ? kau menikah dengan siapa, Shou ?'' Avaron kaget karena menerima undangan yang berwarna merah marun tersebut.

"bukan aku yang menikah, bodoh. Tapi kakakku, yang laki-laki." Jawab Shou.

"lalu kenapa kau memberikan undangan ini kepadaku?" Avaron bingung dengan maksud Shou.

"aku ingin kau datang. Mudah kan?"

Avaron membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan kertas karton undangan tersebut dan membaca isinya, "pernikahannya besok malam… dan di gedung yang cukup mewah juga… jadi artinya…"

"yap. Kau harus mengenakan dress, gaun, atau semacamnya. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak punya dress di lemarimu…''

''tentu saja aku punya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa memake-up wajahku…''

Shou menggeram, "sudah kuduga…"

"lagipula, selain menghabiskan persediaan katering pesta kakakmu, ada alasan lain kenapa aku harus datang?"

"karena Alice Nine akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara, dan kau harus melihatnya."

"boleh saja… tapi aku tidak tahu caranya memulas wajahku dengan make-up jadi, kau saja yang pergi." Avaron mengembalikan undangannya.

"tidak. Kau harus ikut. Kau tinggal bawa saja dress yang akan kau pakai, nanti kita berangkat dari petshop lalu kau akan kudandani setelah kita ada di ruang ganti."

"hahaha…" Avaron tertawa sarkastik. "didandani olehmu? Kau pasti bercanda…"

"tidak, aku serius. Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti dari kau yang menciderai tanganku, mencuri kebabku, atau yang lebih penting, untuk melupakan Kai… well, kau tahulah, kalau besok kau pulang ke apartemenmu sendirian, aku yakin kau pasti akan terus teringat olehnya…"

"oke, oke… aku mau…" potong Avaron. "tapi kau harus mendandaniku dengan sangat bagus. Awas kalau tidak."

"padahal kau bisa saja didandani oleh make-up artist yang disewa oleh tunangannya kakakku. Tapi karena kau ingin didandani olehku, jadi…" Shou menyeringai jahil.

"diam kau! Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku didandani oleh make-up artistmu saja!"

"hahaha… terserah. Yang penting kau datang. Jangan lupa bawa dressmu besok." Ingat Shou.

Jam 11 malam, di kamar Avaron masih terus mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaiannya. Berusaha mencari dress yang cocok untuk dia kenakan saat pesta besok. Dia mencoba tube dress ketat yang panjangnya setumitnya, tapi dia merasa tidak percaya diri mengenakannya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan olehnya saat dia mencoba gaun yang lainnya.

Avaron mendesah. Dia memang jarang datang ke pesta formal yang mengharuskannya mengenakan gaun sehingga dia tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun-gaun yang dia punya sekarang.

Lagipula, dia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau-mau saja menerima undangan dari Shou? Hanya karena Avaron berhutang padanya? Atau karena hal lain? Apa Shou juga mengundang Aya?

Saat dia melihat ada sebuah gaun yang masih tergantung di dalam lemari, pandangannya tertuju pada gaun itu. Dia mengambilnya dan memandangnya.

Gaun hitam ketat sederhana berleher tinggi dan tanpa lengan ini adalah pemberian ibunya dulu. Ibunya membuatkannya gaun ini sebagai hadiah kelulusan Avaron yang sewaktu itu menginginkan gaun yang dulu belum bisa Avaron beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

Saat dia mencobanya di depan cermin, dia merasa percaya diri dengan memakai gaun ini. Menurut Avaron, lebih baik dia mengenakan gaun ini karena dia belum pernah mengenakannya sama sekali.

Avaron kemudian menggantung gaunnya di hanger pintu kamarnya dengan gantungan baju. Dia membereskan seluruh dressnya yang sudah dia bongkar dari lemari. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti saat dia menemukan sebuah tiffany box yang ukurannya untuk sebuah kalung. Di antara tumpukan dress. Dia pasti tidak sadar kalau tiffany box itu sudah ada di antara gaun-gaun tersebut saat dia membongkar lemarinya tadi.

Avaron mengambil tiffany box hitam itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk apel. Avaron tertawa. apel adalah lambang dari namanya yang berarti taman apel.

Selain kalung itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang saat ia baca isinya, membuatnya kaget, nyaris menangis lagi, tapi sekaligus bahagia.

"_maaf aku tidak bisa memberi ini secara langsung… kau masih tidur di pagi itu dan aku tidak sanggup untuk membangunkanmu. Aku harap saat kau menemukan ini disaat aku pergi dan kau merindukanku – atau lebih tepatnya mengutukku karena aku pergi terlalu lama lagi – kau akan tersenyum kembali. Kau tahu aku suka melihat dan membayangkanmu tersenyum._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Kai"_


	16. The Apple

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 14/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"do you know Makibo, that silly horse character with his silly teeth? It looks like you"_

Current music: Brooke Allison – Put It Together

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak Avaron dan Shou bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali. Dan sekarang, mereka seperti menganggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dan tetap saling mengejek dan mengerjai seperti biasanya.

Seperti siang ini…

Shou datang terlambat sore ini karena dia datang ke dokter untuk memeriksa tangannya yang terkilir dan membeli makan siang yang tidak sempat dia makan sampai dia ada di petshop.

"maaf aku terlambat!" seru Shou ketika dia masuk ke petshop.

"tenang saja, aku tidak ada niat untuk memotong gajimu hanya karena terlambat. Tapi…" Avaron membiarkan Shou meneruskan kalimatnya.

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"bagus. Sekarang bersihkan akuarium." Perintah Avaron. Shou mengangguk dan pergi ke belakang untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

Walaupun kelihatannya normal-normal saja, Shou merasa ada yang janggal dari sikap Avaron. Biasanya Avaron akan mengejeknya kalau Shou datang ke petshop, apalagi datang terlambat. Tapi hari ini, dia hanya melihat sebuah gulungan misterius yang tidak dapat Shou lihat saat dia melewati Avaron tadi.

"hey, Shou! kemari sebentar!" seru Avaron dari meja kasir. Setelah Shou menaruh tasnya di loker, Shou pergi memenuhi panggilan Avaron.

"ada apa?" tanya Shou.

"kau tahu Makibo?" tanya Avaron datar.

"ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?"

''kuda konyol dengan giginya yang lucu itu, kalau diperhatikan, ternyata mirip kau, ya…'' Avaron memperlihatkan gulungan besar yang dia bawa tadi dan gulungan itu ternyata adalah poster bergambar tokoh Makibo, seekor kuda dengan background kotoran di belakangnya, dengan senyum yang konyol dengan 2 gigi yang tonggos.

''lihat, bahkan giginya sama seperti gigimu…'' Avaron menunjuk gigi Shou sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''oke, walaupun ini gigi kelinci, tapi semua orang menyukainya, tahu !'' bantah Shou.

''tapi aku malah menganggapnya seperti Makibo ! ahahahaha !'' Avaron tidak peduli. ''ah, pasti seru kalau poster ini kutempel disini. Enaknya dimana ya ?'' Avaron mengambil segulung selotip dari laci meja kasir.

''hei, bagaimana kalau aku besok membawa poster babi sedang bergulung di lumpur dan menempelkannya persis di sebelah poster Makibomu itu?" ejek Shou.

''tidak bisa, Shou…'' Avaron menolak.

''kenapa ?''

''karena aku yang berkuasa disini. Kalau aku melarangmu untuk memasang poster babi, tentu kau tidak akan memasangnya.'' Avaron mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebagai tanda penuh kemenangan.

Avaron menggeret kursi yang dia pakai untuk duduk di meja kasir beberapa meter darinya dan berdiri di atasnya menghadap dinding yang tinggi. Dengan membawa selotip dan gulungan poster Makibo, dia membentangkan poster itu dan berusaha menempelkannya ke dinding dengan selotip.

"Avaron, lebih baik kau tidak memasangnya!" seru Shou dari bawah.

"memangnya kenapa? Ini kan seru…" jawab Avaron sambil terus memasang poster itu, menempelkan selotip ke masing-masing ujung poster.

"Avaron!" Shou menggoyangkan kursi tempat Avaron berpijak sehingga kursi kayu yang tidak terlalu kokoh itu membuat Avaron kehilangan keseimbangan.

"hei, hei, Shou! hentikan! Kau ingin membuatku jatuh, ya!"

"aku tidak peduli kecuali kau berhenti memasang poster itu." Shou masih terus menggoyangkan kursinya. Avaron tidak bisa turun karena dia takut jatuh dan dia juga masih harus memasang poster itu sampai selesai.

"Shou!" jerit Avaron yang akhirnya jatuh persis di depan Shou. mereka berdua akhirnya tumbang di lantai dengan posisi Avaron menimpa Shou di atasnya.

Mereka masih terus di lantai dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit karena masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Selain itu beberapa bagian tubuh mereka juga sakit karena jatuh tadi.

"aduuuh… kau beraaat…" gerutu Shou dari bawah.

Avaron melihat ke arah Shou dan mereka sadar jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. "badanku sakit semua…" keluh Avaron.

"memangnya kau pikir yang di bawah sini juga tidak sakit!"

"aduh, maaf, Shou! tanganmu tidak apa-apa kan?" Avaron melihat kedua tangan Shou ada di punggungnya.

"ya, tanganku tidak apa-apa! Cepat bangun! Kau berat sekali!" seru Shou.

"bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau masih terus memelukku?" Avaron menyadarkan Shou. Shou baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia terus memeluk Avaron. Avaron tertawa geli karena melihat wajah Shou yang salah tingkah.

"oh, maaf…" dengan cepat Shou menyingkirkan tangannya dari Avaron.

"kau tahu, kalau ada orang yang melihat kita, dia bisa salah paham…" ujar Avaron seraya bangkit dan tertawa pelan.

"yeah, kalau ada Kai disini aku bisa dibunuh…" kata Shou yang juga berusaha bangkit dari lantai.

"jangan bicara tentang Kai lagi…" pinta Avaron.

''kenapa ? selama seminggu ini kau tidak pernah membicarakan atau bertingkah seperti kau memikirkan dia lagi…''

''karena… untuk apa aku memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkanku ? itu saran darimu, kan?'' Avaron menjawab. ''aku berusaha melupakannya, setidaknya sampai dia sudah kembali kira-kira bulan depan…''

''oh, baguslah kalau begitu…'' Shou tersenyum lebar.

Avaron membatalkan niatnya untuk memasang poster Makibo di dinding petshopnya dikarenakan Shou yang pasti akan menjadi liar seperti tadi siang kalau Avaron berniat untuk melakukannya lagi.

Tapi bukan berarti Avaron menyerah begitu saja mengerjai Shou. karena di malam itu…

"hei! Seseorang memakan kebabku!" seru Shou lagi.

"sekarang apalagi, Shou?" Avaron berpura-pura malas mendengar keluhan Shou lagi.

"ada seseorang yang memakan kebabku! Dan yang lebih parah, dia tidak memakannya sekaligus!" Shou menunjukkan kebab miliknya yang kini hanya tersisa sayur dan kulitnya saja.

"memangnya kenapa? Bagus kan kalau si pelaku tidak memakan semuanya?" Avaron berpura-pura bodoh.

"apanya! Lebih baik dia memakannya sekaligus karena tidak enak dan menyesakkan rasanya kalau kau memakan kebab yang isinya hanya sayuran saja. maksudku, inti dari kita memakan kebab adalah dagingnya, kan? Jangan-jangan kau yang memakannya, ya?" Shou mencurigai Avaron.

"ups, jangan lihat aku. Onigiri buatanku untuk makan siang rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada kebabmu. Untuk apa kumakan?" Avaron menyangkal.

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Avaron. Aku bisa melihat wajah kau yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu disitu…" Shou memperhatikan wajah Avaron.

"Shou, aku jamin dan aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang memakannya…" Avaron mengangkat tangannya sedada sebagai tanda kalau dia bersumpah.

"lalu siapa yang memakannya? Kita berdua tahu Dokter Inoue tidak akan memakannya karena dia sedang libur hari ini!"

"aku tidak tahu… tapi… dilihat dari sisa sayuranmu yang tidak dia makan, itu berarti Koron bukan vegetarian, kan?" Avaron menunjuk Koron yang sedang asyik makan di lantai dekat sudut petshop. Dia makan makanan anjing yang biasa diberi Avaron tapi tidak biasanya dia tidak memakannya sampai habis karena…

"kau pasti yang memberinya makan kebabku, ya!" Shou menunjuk ke wajah Avaron.

"tidak juga. Waktu aku mengambil kebabmu dari meja kasir, Koron yang tadi berkeliaran di sekitar petshop terlihat menginginkan kebabnya, lalu kuberikan saja padanya. Tapi dia hanya memakan dagingnya saja…"

Shou bisa melihat Koron yang merasa dibicarakan menggonggong penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"argh… sama saja, Avaron!" Shou kesal karena sudah 2 kali dia dikerjai Avaron hari ini.

"sudahlah… itu kan hanya kebab…" kata Avaron enteng. "akan kubelikan yang baru untukmu nanti…"

"tidak perlu karena… aku akan mengejar dia untuk mengembalikan kebabku! Sini, Koron! Muntahkan sekarang juga! Karena untuk kebab itu aku perlu mengantri hampir setengah jam di kedai kebab dan jadi terlambat karena itu!" Shou berlari untuk mengejar Koron. Koron yang sudah tahu akan menjadi sasaran ikut berlari.

"ahahaha… ini akan menjadi seru…" Avaron kembali ke meja kasir, mengeluarkan kue kering yang dia bawa dari apartemen, dan menonton Shou yang kejar-kejaran bersama Koron.

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran selama setengah jam dan akhirnya Koron masuk ke meja kasir untuk bersembunyi di belakang Avaron, meminta perlindungan darinya.

''aaw… Koron-chan… dia menakutkan, ya ?'' Avaron menggendong Koron dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

''aah… kau curang, malah meminta perlindungan !'' gerutu Shou. "ayo hadapi secara jantan, Koron!"

''tapi Shou, dia kan betina…'' Avaron memeluk Koron. ''dan dia sedang hamil…''

''tapi dia memakan kebabku, Avaron !''

"biarkan saja… mungkin Koron-chan sedang mengidam kebab? Ya kan, Koron-chan?" Avaron tertawa geli karena Koron menyambut kata-kata Avaron dengan jilatan ke wajahnya.

"ngomong-ngomong nama kalian berdua mirip. Koron dan Avaron…" Shou menyadari sesuatu.

''memangnya kenapa ? manis sekali kan kalau begitu ? kita sehati, Koron-chaaaan…'' Avaron menggelitiki Koron.

''aku baru pertama kali ini menemukan seseorang bisa dengan bahagianya bisa sehati dengan anjing…'' Shou menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat mereka sudah menutup toko dan seperti biasa Shou mengantar Avaron pulang ke apartemennya, di jalan, Shou memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Avaron. Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

''ne ? kau menikah dengan siapa, Shou ?'' Avaron kaget karena menerima undangan yang berwarna merah marun tersebut.

"bukan aku yang menikah, bodoh. Tapi kakakku, yang laki-laki." Jawab Shou.

"lalu kenapa kau memberikan undangan ini kepadaku?" Avaron bingung dengan maksud Shou.

"aku ingin kau datang. Mudah kan?"

Avaron membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan kertas karton undangan tersebut dan membaca isinya, "pernikahannya besok malam… dan di gedung yang cukup mewah juga… jadi artinya…"

"yap. Kau harus mengenakan dress, gaun, atau semacamnya. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak punya dress di lemarimu…''

''tentu saja aku punya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa memake-up wajahku…''

Shou menggeram, "sudah kuduga…"

"lagipula, selain menghabiskan persediaan katering pesta kakakmu, ada alasan lain kenapa aku harus datang?"

"karena Alice Nine akan tampil sebagai pengisi acara, dan kau harus melihatnya."

"boleh saja… tapi aku tidak tahu caranya memulas wajahku dengan make-up jadi, kau saja yang pergi." Avaron mengembalikan undangannya.

"tidak. Kau harus ikut. Kau tinggal bawa saja dress yang akan kau pakai, nanti kita berangkat dari petshop lalu kau akan kudandani setelah kita ada di ruang ganti."

"hahaha…" Avaron tertawa sarkastik. "didandani olehmu? Kau pasti bercanda…"

"tidak, aku serius. Anggap saja ini sebagai ganti dari kau yang menciderai tanganku, mencuri kebabku, atau yang lebih penting, untuk melupakan Kai… well, kau tahulah, kalau besok kau pulang ke apartemenmu sendirian, aku yakin kau pasti akan terus teringat olehnya…"

"oke, oke… aku mau…" potong Avaron. "tapi kau harus mendandaniku dengan sangat bagus. Awas kalau tidak."

"padahal kau bisa saja didandani oleh make-up artist yang disewa oleh tunangannya kakakku. Tapi karena kau ingin didandani olehku, jadi…" Shou menyeringai jahil.

"diam kau! Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku didandani oleh make-up artistmu saja!"

"hahaha… terserah. Yang penting kau datang. Jangan lupa bawa dressmu besok." Ingat Shou.

Jam 11 malam, di kamar Avaron masih terus mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaiannya. Berusaha mencari dress yang cocok untuk dia kenakan saat pesta besok. Dia mencoba tube dress ketat yang panjangnya setumitnya, tapi dia merasa tidak percaya diri mengenakannya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan olehnya saat dia mencoba gaun yang lainnya.

Avaron mendesah. Dia memang jarang datang ke pesta formal yang mengharuskannya mengenakan gaun sehingga dia tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun-gaun yang dia punya sekarang.

Lagipula, dia masih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau-mau saja menerima undangan dari Shou? Hanya karena Avaron berhutang padanya? Atau karena hal lain? Apa Shou juga mengundang Aya?

Saat dia melihat ada sebuah gaun yang masih tergantung di dalam lemari, pandangannya tertuju pada gaun itu. Dia mengambilnya dan memandangnya.

Gaun hitam ketat sederhana berleher tinggi dan tanpa lengan ini adalah pemberian ibunya dulu. Ibunya membuatkannya gaun ini sebagai hadiah kelulusan Avaron yang sewaktu itu menginginkan gaun yang dulu belum bisa Avaron beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

Saat dia mencobanya di depan cermin, dia merasa percaya diri dengan memakai gaun ini. Menurut Avaron, lebih baik dia mengenakan gaun ini karena dia belum pernah mengenakannya sama sekali.

Avaron kemudian menggantung gaunnya di hanger pintu kamarnya dengan gantungan baju. Dia membereskan seluruh dressnya yang sudah dia bongkar dari lemari. Tetapi kegiatannya terhenti saat dia menemukan sebuah tiffany box yang ukurannya untuk sebuah kalung. Di antara tumpukan dress. Dia pasti tidak sadar kalau tiffany box itu sudah ada di antara gaun-gaun tersebut saat dia membongkar lemarinya tadi.

Avaron mengambil tiffany box hitam itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk apel. Avaron tertawa. apel adalah lambang dari namanya yang berarti taman apel.

Selain kalung itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang saat ia baca isinya, membuatnya kaget, nyaris menangis lagi, tapi sekaligus bahagia.

"_maaf aku tidak bisa memberi ini secara langsung… kau masih tidur di pagi itu dan aku tidak sanggup untuk membangunkanmu. Aku harap saat kau menemukan ini disaat aku pergi dan kau merindukanku – atau lebih tepatnya mengutukku karena aku pergi terlalu lama lagi – kau akan tersenyum kembali. Kau tahu aku suka melihat dan membayangkanmu tersenyum._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Kai"_


	17. Wedding Party

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 15/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"I thought you invited me here only for eating the catering supplies and watching your performance. Dancing with you in the middle of the dance floor like this, is completely off the list"_

Current music: Paula Deanda – Easy

Sore itu di petshop, suasananya agak berbeda karena orang-orang di petshop membicarakan acara pernikahan kakak Shou yang akan diadakan nanti malam. Shou mengundang semua orang yang ada di petshop, termasuk Dokter Inoue.

"jadi dia mengundangmu juga, Aya?" Avaron bertanya dari meja kasir pada Aya yang sedang berberes-beres untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke pesta nanti malam.

"ya. Dia mengirimkan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir untuk menjemputku dan Mori-san. dia juga mengundang beliau." Jawab Aya.

"waw… dijemput oleh supir? Baik sekali dia…" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya keluarga Shou cukup berada. Tapi Shou tidak pernah memperlihatkannya…" Aya menerangkan.

"aku baru tahu… dia sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap seperti anak orang kaya…"

"ayahnya mempunyai usaha restoran bintang lima dan ibunya seorang desainer yang mempunyai butik sendiri. Mereka cukup dihormati oleh orang banyak dan kalangan tertentu…" tambah Aya.

"dan dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu sama sekali disini."Avaron kaget mendengarnya.

"karena seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, dia tidak mau bergantung pada orang tuanya. Makanya aku kaget sewaktu dia datang ke apartemenku dan bertanya apa masih ada kamar kosong untuk bisa ditempati. Padahal dia bisa saja menyewa apartemen yang fasilitasnya sama seperti apartemen anda, Avaron-san."

"dan dia tidak melakukannya. Hebat juga anak itu…" dalam hati Avaron menyimpan kekagumannya pada Shou.

"akhirnya aku bisa mendengar sebuah pengakuan kekaguman dari mulut anda sendiri, Avaron-san…'' goda Aya.

''apa maksudmu ?'' Avaron tidak mengerti. Dan Aya tertawa karena dia kembali melihat ekspresi wajah khas Avaron kalau dia sedang tidak mengerti pada sesuatu.

''biasanya anda hanya mengejeknya dan berkata kalau dia menyebalkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan julukan baru yang anda berikan padanya.''

''maksudmu Makibo ? dia cocok dengan julukan itu. Apa ada yang salah?" Avaron masih tidak mengerti juga.

"hahaha… kurasa anda tidak akan mengerti… kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di pesta, Avaron-san…'' Aya melambaikan tangannya pada Avaron sebelum dia keluar dari petshop.

Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya ada yang salah kalau Avaron sedikit memuji Shou?

Dia jadi teringat perkataan Aya yang di bagian Shou akan mengirim sebuah mobil dengan supir untuk menjemput Aya dan Mori-san. menurut Avaron, Shou sudah sangat baik karena melakukan hal itu, untuk gurunya dan sahabatnya.

Dan Avaron jadi penasaran apa Shou juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuknya nanti. Karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan pergi ke acara resepsi dengan menggunakan apa kalau dia harus membawa gaun yang dia simpan di lokernya. Pasti tidak etis rasanya kalau dia masuk dari pintu depan gedung resepsi hanya dengan mengenakan kaus, jeans, dan sweater tebal saja. dan dia tidak mungkin menaiki bis dengan memakai gaun. Apalagi Shou kemarin berkata dia akan pergi bersama Avaron walaupun dia tidak mengatakan akan pergi dengan menaiki apa.

Saat dia memikirkan hal itu, dia mendengar suara lonceng berdenting di pintu masuk petshop sebagai tanda kalau ada pengunjung yang masuk.

"irasshaimase…" sapa Avaron pada pengunjungnya yang seorang gadis seusia Aya. Tapi penampilannya jauh berbeda dari Aya yang sederhana. Gadis ini sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang, rambutnya sangat halus karena treatment salon ia biarkan terurai begitu saja, dia mengenakan mantel dengan bulu-bulu tebal di sekitar lehernya, cukup wajar bagi Avaron karena cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. tapi dia langsung merasa aneh karena gadis itu memakai rok yang cukup mini sebagai bawahannya, ditambah sepatu boot bersol tebal dan make up yang bagi Avaron cukup berlebihan.

Tapi karena Avaron merasa dia adalah calon pembeli, dia harus memperlakukan gadis ini dengan ramah.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Avaron bertanya dengan nada yang cukup ramah.

"ya… aku ingin makanan khusus untuk anjing yang bagus. Apa toko ini menyediakannya?" gadis itu menjawab dengan nada yang tidak seramah Avaron.

Avaron menarik nafasnya karena dia tahu dia akan berhadapan dengan gadis yang seperti apa. "oh ya, tentu saja kami menyediakan. Silahkan ikuti saya…" Avaron keluar dari meja kasir untuk menuntun gadis itu ke lorong khusus untuk makanan para hewan peliharaan.

Mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong. Avaron menunjuk beberapa merk makanan anjing yang bagus kualitasnya.

"sayang sekali… merk yang kuinginkan tidak ada…" si gadis cemberut karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia inginkan. "Christie tidak cocok dengan makanan seperti ini… pencernaannya sensitif…"

"Christie?" Avaron mengangkat alisnya. "apa itu nama anjing anda?"

"yap. Nama yang lucu untuk anjing yang sangat menggemaskan seperti dia…" gadis itu membanggakan anjingnya.

"oh… benarkah? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Avaron mencoba untuk basa-basi.

"saat ini dia sedang ada di spa untuk perawatan khusus…" jawab gadis itu dengan nada agak sombong.

"apa? Spa?" Avaron mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi. Dalam hati ia berkata dia hampir tidak pernah menikmati spa dan kini seekor anjing mengalahkannya?

"iya… supaya dia tidak stress dan terlalu tegang…" jawab gadis itu. "kau kan penjaga toko petshop. Masa kau tidak tahu kalau ada spa khusus untuk binatang peliharaan?"

Well, karena aku tidak percaya kalau hewan seperti Koron-chan dan Toran yang sehari-harinya hanya makan, tidur, dan bermain bisa stress sampai harus dibawa ke spa. Avaron menjawab dalam hati.

"ah, toko ini payah…" gadis itu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. "lebih baik aku mencari di tempat lain…"

''uh… maaf, kurasa kau tadi barusan berbicara dengan pemilik toko…'' tiba-tiba Shou muncul di ujung lorong. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian hariannya, bukannya mengenakan pakaian untuk ke pesta.

"kau siapa?" gadis itu bertanya karena kemunculan Shou yang tiba-tiba.

"aku pegawainya. Mungkin bosku kurang mengerti maksud dari apa yang anda cari. Mungkin aku bisa membantu ?'' Shou menawarkan diri.

Setelah Shou berkata seperti itu, gadis itu sikapnya yang tadinya dingin dan biasa saja mendadak menjadi sangat manis tapi tidak normal dan suaranya yang awalnya terdengar normal dan biasa saja menjadi cempreng karena dia berusaha untuk membuat suaranya agar terdengar lebih imut.

''ah, iya ! tentu saja kau bisa membantuku ! aku… ingin mencari makanan yang cocok untuk Christie, anjingku, tapi aku tidak menemukannya disini…''

Avaron bisa melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dan terlalu dibuat-buat. Dan Avaron hanya memutar matanya saat dia bisa melihat mata gadis itu berbinar-binar saat Shou menawarkan bantuannya tadi.

Dan gadis itu kini menerima saja saran dari Shou yang memberikan sebuah merk makanan yang tadinya ditawarkan oleh Avaron namun ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

Avaron hanya memberi gadis itu tatapan sarkastik dan sinis saat gadis itu membawa makanan anjing yang akan dia beli ke meja kasir.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Avaron mencibir, ''tidak kusangka feromonmu cukup kuat juga sampai gadis yang tadinya menganggap rendah diriku tahu-tahu menjadi berbinar-binar saat kau menawarinya bantuan. Kau tahu, merk makanan anjing yang tadi dia beli karena saran darimu sempat ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya hanya karena aku… seorang perempuan dan tidak tahu apa itu spa khusus untuk hewan peliharaan !'' seru Avaron pada Shou.

''haha… dia bahkan sama sekali tidak percaya padaku saat aku berkata padanya aku bekerja disini untukmu. Dia malah berpikir kau yang bekerja untukku.'' Jawab Shou. ''hanya sekedar informasi, tapi pemikirannya itu sempat membuatku besar kepala tadi.''

Avaron cemberut dan mengeluarkan ekspresi kesalnya. "aku tidak jadi datang ke pernikahan kakakmu…"

"eh… kenapa? Kenapa mendadak seperti itu?" Shou kaget karena keputusan Avaron.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa…" Avaron menjawab ketus.

"aku kan hanya bercanda, Avaron… lagipula kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak akan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk belanja disini. Ya kan…?" Shou membela dirinya.

Avaron diam saja, masih cemberut dan tidak menjawab perkataan Shou.

"Avaron, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu ke resepsi dan sekarang kau malah tidak mau datang hanya karena seorang gadis yang bertingkah terlalu kawaii?"

"bukan karena itu… tapi… ah, sudahlah. pokoknya karena salah satu perkataanmu tadi, aku jadi malas untuk datang." Avaron membantah. "dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka cewek yang bertingkah sok kawaii hanya untuk menarik perhatian cowok. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dandanannya. Dia mengenakan mantel tebal tetapi mengenakan rok mini juga. Sebenarnya dia itu kedinginan atau kepanasan, sih!"

"maafkan aku, Avaron…" Shou memelas. "aku benar-benar ingin kau datang."

"kenapa? Aku disana kan hanya menghabiskan stock katering resepsimu dan kurasa kau tidak akan kehabisan penonton untuk menonton penampilanmu hanya karena aku tidak datang…" Avaron ingin mendengarkan alasan Shou yang sebenarnya.

"karena aku mengundang Aya, Mori-san, Dokter Inoue dan aku juga mengundang teman-temanku yang lain. Tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak ada kau. Mori-san pasti juga akan menginterogasiku kenapa kau tidak datang."

"hanya itu?"

"sudahlah, Avaron… aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan tidak bisa mengatakannya karena sekarang sudah sore dan kau harus berada di tempat resepsi dalam waktu cepat. Sekarang akan kubantu kau untuk menutup toko dan kita pergi darisini!" Shou menarik tangan Avaron.

"kau sudah membawa gaun yang akan kau kenakan kan?" tanya Shou setelah dia berhasil menyeret Avaron untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"memang kau pikir daritadi aku membawa tas berisi apa, huh ?'' jawab Avaron. Dia duduk di kursi depan, di samping kursi kemudi. Dan Shou duduk disana.

''dan kau yang menyetir ?'' Avaron cukup terkejut saat Shou duduk di depan kemudi.

''ya. Memangnya kenapa ?'' Shou heran kenapa Avaron terkejut.

"satu, pantas saja gadis itu berubah menjadi gila saat dia melihatmu masuk ke dalam toko tadi. Kedua, aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa menyetir…"

''sebenarnya ini mobil milik kakakku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu memakai mobilnya. Awalnya aku malas, tapi karena sudah tidak ada waktu, jadi apa boleh buat…''

''oh…'' hanya itu reaksi Avaron.

"hanya itu reaksimu? Hanya 'oh'? ketahui dan sadarilah, Avaron. Kau duduk di dalam sebuah mobil Jaguar terbaru keluaran tahun ini! Kau kaget karena aku menyetir, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak kaget karena mobil ini Jaguar!" seru Shou.

"memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Berlari keliling lapangan dan berteriak dengan girang kalau ini mobil Jaguar?" tanya Avaron datar.

Shou jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil karena mendengar reaksi Avaron barusan. "ah, sudahlah…"

Shou menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan petshop untuk ke gedung resepsi.

Mereka tiba di gedung resepsi 15 menit kemudian. Avaron melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan berlantai 20 itu. Kata Shou, pestanya diadakan di lantai 17 gedung tersebut.

Shou memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement dan dengan cepat mereka berdua naik ke dalam lift yang ada di basement untuk menuju lantai 17.

"kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau orang tuamu kaya…" kata Avaron saat mereka ada di lift.

"apa itu hal yang penting untuk diceritakan saat aku bekerja di petshop?" tanya Shou.

"tidak." Jawab Avaron.

"lalu untuk apa kuceritakan kalau begitu?"

"kau bisa saja meminta orang tuamu untuk memberi modal untuk bandmu, tetapi kau malah bekerja di petshopku. Jujur, aku salut padamu…"

"terima kasih. Tapi aku masih bawahanmu dan jangan membahas soal orang tuaku lagi saat kita bekerja. Oke?"

"oke…" Avaron mengangguk. "ceritakan sedikit tentang kakakmu yang menikah sekarang. Bagaimana kehidupannya?"

"kakak lebih tertarik di dunia bisnis. Kurasa dia akan mengikuti jejak ayahku…" Shou menjawab. "dia tipe anak yang penurut, berbeda denganku. Dia saja menikah dengan gadis yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku…"

"oh… lalu, bagaimana dengan kau? Kau tidak mengikuti jejak mereka?"

"aku berbeda. Saat aku kecil, ayahku menyuruhku belajar main piano, aku malah mendaftar les gitar dan drum. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk pandai di pelajaran ekonomi, aku malah ahli di pelajaran seni musik. Ayahku menyuruhku kuliah, aku malah membentuk band dan bekerja di petshop. Yah… bisa dibilang, hubungan kami tidak terlalu erat jadi tidak mungkin aku akan mengikuti jejaknya…''

''kau tidak mengikuti bayangan orang lain, itu sudah bagus. Tapi beliau masih ayahmu. Setidaknya, tunjukkan rasa sayangmu padanya. Walaupun sedikit…''

''hah… kau tidak tahu ayahku…'' Shou mendengus pelan.

''memang. Tapi kau akan menyesal saat kau sudah kehilangan dia suatu hari nanti. Seperti aku…''

Shou diam sejenak. Dalam hati dia merasa menyesal karena telah menyinggung Avaron secara tidak langsung. Lalu dia berkata lagi, "karena itukah kau menjadi seperti kau yang sekarang ini? Kau yang serius?"

"kau pasti bisa membayangkan rasanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu saja yang penghasilannya pas-pasan dan hanya bisa membiayaimu untuk makan dan sekolah…"

Shou tersenyum tipis. "hm… tidak heran kalau dia memilihmu…"

"siapa? Kai?"

"kurasa dia tidak akan cocok dengan gadis yang kita temui di petshop tadi sore…" Shou tertawa geli. "aku jadi ingin bertanya padanya tadi, apa hidungnya itu masih asli atau sudah dioperasi plastik."

"hahaha! Aku juga curiga dia sudah dioperasi plastik! Kau tahu, rambutnya bisa kau pakai untuk mengepel lantai petshop karena rambutnya terlalu halus, melebihi halusnya bulu-bulu Akito!" seru Avaron seraya ikut tertawa.

"kalau seandainya tadi dia tetap tidak ingin membeli produk kita, aku pasti sudah memukul wajahnya tadi." Kata Avaron. "dia benar-benar menyebalkan…"

"hahaha… sudahlah… dia benar-benar berbeda jauh darimu…" Shou menepuk pundak Avaron. "sekarang mari kita berpesta…"

Lift berdenting bertanda mereka sudah sampai ke lantai yang mereka tuju. Mereka keluar dan terlihatlah lorong yang mempunyai beberapa pintu. Lorong ini sangat ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para petugas yang mengurus pernikahan kakak Shou dan para kerabat.

''kuantar kau ke juru make up agar dia mendandanimu…" Shou memegang tangan Avaron untuk menuntunnya ke ruangan yang Shou tuju.

"lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya Avaron saat mereka berjalan.

''aku akan ke ruangan khusus untuk bandku untuk bersiap-siap. Kami akan tampil 1 jam lagi. nanti setelah kau selesai berdandan, kau harus melihat penampilanku." Shou menyuruh Avaron.

"sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu hari ini, Shou? aku pasti akan melihat penampilanmu." Avaron jengkel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang letaknya ada di ujung lorong.

"nah, ini ruang make upnya. Kau masuk saja dan katakan saja namamu, dia sudah tahu siapa kau dan dia akan langsung mendandanimu." Shou memberi instruksi. "nah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti di ballroom…"

Avaron terus menatap Shou yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik kerumunan yang cukup padat. Avaron penasaran bagaimana Shou nanti kalau dia sudah mengenakan pakaian formalnya untuk tampil di panggung dengan make up.

Ia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan dia melihat ada beberapa wanita yang ada di dalam ruangan. Mereka sedang duduk dan berdandan di depan meja rias yang ada 3 buah di sudut ruangan, lengkap dengan berbagai perlengkapan make up di atasnya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita seusia Avaron. Mereka menatap Avaron yang tahu-tahu masuk begitu saja dengan tatapan aneh. Bagi Avaron hal itu wajar, mereka belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Lalu pandangan Avaron kemudian tertuju pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang menata rambut salah seorang gadis yang sedang berdandan. Avaron yakin, pasti wanita itu adalah juru make upnya.

"maaf… apa anda make up artist disini?" sapa Avaron ramah pada wanita itu.

"ya, kau benar, nak…" jawab wanita itu.

"ah, aku Avaron Kobayashi. Shou Kohara berkata dia sudah berbicara dengan anda." Avaron menyampaikan pesan dari Shou.

"oh… ya, ya… kalau begitu, lebih baik kau duduk di meja rias yang kosong. Setelah itu, aku akan mendandanimu…" wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan meminta Avaron untuk menunggu sebentar.

Karena meja rias penuh karena dipakai oleh gadis-gadis bergaun lainnya, Avaron memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan. Dia menatap para gadis itu yang juga masih menatapnya. Cara mereka menatapnya semakin aneh setelah Avaron menyebutkan nama Shou tadi.

Selama beberapa menit dia menunggu sebelum sang make up artist yang sudah selesai mendandani gadis sebelumnya memanggil Avaron untuk duduk di meja rias.

"panggil saja aku Ayame…" kata wanita make up artist tersebut.

"oh, baiklah, Ayame-san…" Avaron menyanggupi. "jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara berdandan yang benar atau make up yang tepat untukku. Jadi, kuserahkan saja semuanya pada anda…"

Ayame tertawa geli, "baiklah Avaron-san… sebenarnya anda sudah cantik. Jadi tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendandani anda…"

Avaron menatap bayangannya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Dia cantik ? benarkah itu ?

Avaron mempunyai rambut hitam cukup tebal yang panjangnya sepunggungnya, dia biasa mengikat rambutnya itu untuk kegiatan sehari-hari. Matanya tidak sipit, tetapi tidak bulat juga berwarna cokelat bening. Hidungnya mungil dan tidak terlalu mancung, ditambah bibirnya yang tipis dan kulitnya yang kuning langsat.

Baru sekarang Avaron menyadarinya. "ngg… terima kasih atas pujiannya…" Avaron akhirnya berucap setelah beberapa lama dia menatap cermin.

Ayame-san hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memulai memulas make up ke wajah Avaron…

Sementara itu, di ruang ganti untuk Alice Nine, Shou dan teman-temannya kini sedang membicarakan Avaron.

"jadi, mana gadis yang selalu kau bicarakan itu? Katanya dia datang ke pesta ini…'' tanya Tora, gitaris Alice Nine dan juga teman Shou.

''dia sedang bersama Ayame-san, sedang didandani olehnya…'' jawab Shou seraya mengenakan jaket hitam dengan banyak payet putih berkilauan di sekitar kerahnya. Jaket itu menutupi kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan di balik jaketnya.

"ternyata dia datang juga akhirnya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran padanya…" timpal Nao yang sedang menata rambutnya di depan cermin.

"sekarang tinggal satu hal yang belum kau lakukan, Shou…" goda Tora. "kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"kau bicara apa, sih?" Shou sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tora. "menyatakan perasaan apa?"

"ah, ini pasti karena drummer dari Gazette itu yang kau bilang adalah tunangan dari cewek itu kan?" Hiroto yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan gitarnya menjentikkan jarinya di depan Shou.

"sudahlah… kalian kenapa, sih?" Shou masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap teman-temannya yang aneh ini. "aku dan dia hanya berteman. Dia putri babi dan aku makibo. Kita berbeda jauh."

Mendengar itu, seisi ruangan menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tidak berhenti selama beberapa lama.

"kalian benar-benar aneh…" Shou menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"kau lucu, teman… kau sangat lucu…" Tora menepuk pundak Shou berkali-kali sambil terus tertawa.

''lucu kenapa ?''

''aku tertawa karena perumpamaanmu yang aneh itu!" Nao menunjuk ke wajah Shou. "jadi kalian berdua sudah membuat julukan nama?"

"memang benar. Dia puteri dan aku hanya kuda bodoh yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan dia…" setelah Shou berkata itu, dalam sekejap satu ruangan menjadi hening.

Tapi Shou kemudian tersenyum pasrah dan berkata, "tapi setidaknya kami hidup di tempat yang sama. Kotoran. Hanya itu yang membuat kami dekat…"

"Shou, maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau kau…" Tora jadi merasa tidak enak.

''tidak apa. itu memang perumpamaan yang bodoh…'' Shou mengangkat kedua bahunya. ''cepat bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita tampil."

"jadi anda teman dari Shou Kohara?" tanya Ayame-san saat dia berbincang-bincang bersama Avaron selagi ia mendandaninya.

''ya. Dia mengundangku dan dia menyuruhku kemari untuk meminta pertolongan anda untuk mendandaniku…'' jawab Avaron.

''dia anak yang baik, walaupun agak sedikit jahil…'' Ayame-san tertawa geli. ''jadi anda hanya berteman dengannya ? kupikir anda pacarnya…"

Avaron kaget mendengar pemikiran Ayame-san. "tidak. Siapa yang berkata kalau kami pacaran?"

"tidak hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu. Sebagian gadis-gadis yang tadi ada di ruangan lain berpikir demikian. Karena kini hanya tinggal Shou-san saja yang masih single diantara kakak-kakaknya yang sudah menikah, para gadis kini menyukainya…"

"oh, aku mengerti…" tentu saja Avaron mengerti. Shou adalah anak orang kaya dan tampan, wajar kalau banyak gadis yang meliriknya.

"tapi tampaknya Shou-san tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan glamor seperti keluarganya…"

"kurasa begitu. Dia mencintai musik dan ingin sukses dengan caranya sendiri." Avaron setuju. "mungkin karena itu dia sengaja tampil bersama teman-temannya di acara ini karena ingin membuktikan ke keluarganya kalau dia memang mampu…"

"apa menurut anda dia mampu?"

''menurutku ? aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melihat dia tampil sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa, karena tekadnya kuat.''

''kelihatannya anda sendiri juga tidak tertarik dengan latar belakangnya yang hebat…'' Ayame-san menatap Avaron lewat cermin yang ada di depan mereka.

''yah… aku baru tahu dia anak orang terpandang hari ini… dia tidak pernah membahasnya di depanku…''

''hmm… kalian bertemu dimana memangnya ?''

''dia… bekerja di petshop milikku. Dia bekerja untuk membiayai bandnya dan untuk rekaman…"

"dia benar-benar anak yang hebat."

"memang…" Avaron tersenyum kecil dan melamun. Membiarkan pikirannya terasuki oleh memori tentang segalanya yang pernah dia lakukan bersama Shou. "dia anak yang hebat…"

"nah, selesai…" Ayame-san selesai menata rambut Avaron. Dia membuat pony tail yang sangat rapi untuknya, dan cocok dengan dress hitam simpel berkerah tinggi yang dia kenakan. "anda cantik sekali…"

"tentu saja, karena ini hasil kerja anda yang sangat bagus." Puji Avaron. "terima kasih, Ayame-san…"

"ya, sama-sama. Lebih baik anda segera ke ballroom sekarang juga, aku yakin Shou-san sudah menunggu disana." jawab Ayame-san sambil membereskan alat-alat make upnya karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Avaron melihat jam tangannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya Shou tampil. Dengan agak terburu-buru, Avaron mengganti alas kakinya yang tadinya adalah sepatu sandal menjadi high heels setinggi 10 cm dan mengambil tas tangannya yang berwarna sama dengan gaunnya dari meja rias sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Dia menyusuri lorong yang panjang yang kini sudah mulai sepi selama beberapa lama sebelum dia melihat sebuah pintu kayu yang mempunyai 2 daun pintu. Pintu itu dijaga oleh seorang sekuriti yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar.

Avaron memperlihatkan undangan yang dia bawa kepada sekuriti itu dan dengan ramah sekuriti itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Avaron masuk ke dalam ballroom yang suasananya sangat ramai dan beberapa orang menatapnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Kenapa suasananya hening? Avaron bingung. Setelah dia tahu penyebabnya, dia berjalan lurus mendekati panggung dan melihat Shou berdiri di depan michropone dengan sebuah gitar di tangannya bersama teman-temannya.

Sekilas pandangan Shou tertuju ke arah Avaron. Avaron memberikan senyuman untuk Shou. tanpa Avaron ketahui, senyuman itu menambah keyakinan Shou untuk tampil lebih baik lagi.

"uh… konbanwa, minna-san… kami dari Alice Nine. Aku Shou, adik dari mempelai pria dan ini teman-temanku…" Shou menunjuk ke teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap dengan alat musik yang mereka pegang. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah penonton seraya tersenyum.

"kakakku sudah pernah mendengarkan salah satu laguku saat dia menghadiri penampilanku di sebuah kafe dan dia menyukainya. Dan untuknya, aku akan membawakan lagu favoritnya yang berjudul Eraser."

Penonton bertepuk tangan sebentar dan berhenti saat Shou dan teman-temannya mulai memainkan gitarnya. Kemudian diiringi oleh suara drum yang pelan. Dan Shou pun bernyanyi.

Saat Avaron mendengar dia bernyanyi, dia merasakan sedikit getaran di dalam dirinya. Shou benar-benar menghayati. Dia menyanyikan lirik demi lirik dan saat chorus tiba, Avaron menahan dirinya untuk tidak melompat dan berteriak kalau dia hebat.

Dia menyesal karena pernah menolak Shou untuk mendengarkan cowok itu menyanyi. Benar-benar menyesal. Suaranya memang tidak sebagus milik Ruki saat Avaron melihat DVD konser Gazette di rumahnya, tapi hanya suara ini yang mampu membuatnya bergetar.

Dia juga menikmati penampilan Shou yang sekarang. Biasanya dia hanya melihat cowok itu berpenampilan sangat biasa dengan T-Shirt yang terkadang selalu sama dia kenakan setiap hari dan celana jeansnya yang Avaron tahu pasti jarang dia cuci sampai bersih juga rambut kotorannya dengan potongan ala visual kei yang sering berantakan karena dia jarang merapikannya.

Tapi kali ini lain. Rambut kotorannya yang berantakan itu kini sangat rapi dan diberi topi klasik berwarna hitam yang terdapat korsase bunga yang berwarna sama. Make upnya yang sederhana, yang hanya memberikan efek hitam di kelopak matanya dengan eyeliner dan sedikit foundation, wajahnya semakin tampan saja. tidak heran kalau banyak sekali gadis yang mengincarnya tadi.

Kostum yang dia kenakan juga seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Kemeja dan celana hitam dia tambah dengan jaket yang panjangnya selututnya yang terdapat banyak payet di kerahnya. Ditambah dengan sentuhan dasi dan sarung tangan bermotif tutul macan, dia semakin mempesona.

Berkali-kali juga Avaron menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri dan bertanya berkali-kali dalam hati. Bertanya apakah ini Shou, apakah ini Shou, apakah ini Shou yang biasanya dia panggil dengan julukan rambut kotoran, dan apakah ini Shou?

Dia masih terus terbuai oleh pesona Shou sampai Alice Nine selesai membawakan lagunya. Para hadirin memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk band itu. Alice Nine berkumpul bersama di panggung untuk memberikan penghormatan sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum turun dari sana.

Lalu dia mendengar pembawa acara mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi para hadirin dan kedua mempelai akan diberi kesempatan untuk berdansa di ballroom. Suara musik klasik mengalun pelan dari piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis yang ada di sebelah panggung.

Para pria pun mengajak wanita-wanita untuk berdansa bersama. Avaron menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri karena dia tidak akan berdansa, jadi dia pergi ke meja makan, dimana disana banyak kue-kue yang disajikan.

Avaron mengambil piring dari meja tersebut dan mengambil croissant, lemon cake, raspberry cake, dan ketika dia ingin mengambil kue yang berikutnya, chocolate devil's cake, dia terhenti. Kue itu mengingatkannya pada malam itu.

Avaron mendesah kencang karena kesal dia teringat saat itu. Chocolate devil yang dia buat masih dia simpan di dalam kulkas dapurnya. Dia tidak ingin memakan atau membuang kue itu. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia berharap Kai akan melihatnya saat dia mencari jus atau makanan kecil di kulkas ketika dia pulang nanti. Avaron merasa tidak ada salahnya dia berharap seperti itu. Itu hanyalah harapan kecil, dan harapan kecil tidak akan menyakiti siapapun kan?

Dia mengambil garpu dari meja yang sama dan duduk di meja makan terdekat untuk memakan kue-kue yang dia ambil.

Disaat kebanyakan orang berdansa, hanya dia sendiri yang menikmati kue sendirian saja. rasanya dia seperti orang asing tapi berpakaian bagus disini.

Tetapi dia tidak lama merasakan hal itu karena Aya dan Mori-san menghampirinya.

"Avaron-san! kami daritadi mencari anda!" sapa Aya.

''aku daritadi hanya di depan panggung saja, melihat Shou tampil." Jawab Avaron dengan masih terus memakan kuenya.

"penampilan Shou ternyata luar biasa, ya…" Mori-san memuji. "dan kau juga terlihat cantik sekali malam ini, Avaron…" dia juga memuji Avaron.

''ah, terima kasih…'' Avaron tersipu. "anda juga terlihat sangat menawan hari ini, Mori-san." Avaron memuji penampilan Mori-san yang mengenakan kimono putih bermotif bunga sakura yang dikenakan Mori-san.

"tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan keriput ini…" canda Mori-san. Avaron dan Aya tergelak mendengarnya.

"walaupun begitu anda masih terlihat muda, Mori-san…" canda Aya juga. "ngomong-ngomong Shou ada dimana ya? Apa dia tidak kembali kesini lagi?"

"mungkin dia asyik menerima berbagai pujian dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya?" Avaron menjawab sekenanya.

''oh ya… kudengar dia juga punya banyak penggemar disini karena tinggal dia saja yang masih single diantara anak-anak keluarga Kohara…''

Avaron hanya tertawa sarkastik. Dan dia berhenti saat dia mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya, ''yap. Dan hanya kau yang satu-satunya yang tidak tertarik, Avaron…''

Avaron menoleh dan melihat Shou berdiri di belakangnya. Dia masih mengenakan kostum yang dia kenakan saat di panggung tadi. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Avaron merasa salah tingkah. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan berkata, ''mungkin karena kau lebih mirip Makibo daripada pangeran tampan ?''

"sudahlah, Avaron… simpan rasa gengsimu dan sarkastikmu lalu katakan saja kalau aku memang mempesona malam ini…" Shou berkata dengan bangga. "aku bisa melihatnya, sewaktu aku ada di atas panggung tadi… dan sekarang…" Shou menunjuk wajah Avaron.

"lebih baik simpan rasa percaya dirimu yang berlebihan itu karena aku tidak akan memujimu malam ini." Avaron menatapnya sinis.

"oh, tapi kau akan memujiku…" Shou membungkukkan badannya di depan Avaron dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya. "setelah kita berdansa nanti…"

"sayang sekali, kueku belum habis dan lagunya juga sudah selesai dimainkan…" Avaron mencari alasan. "aku tidak mau kakiku jadi bengkak karena terinjak oleh kakimu setelah berdansa."

"benarkah? Kukira kuemu sudah habis dimakan oleh Aya barusan…" Shou tertawa.

Avaron menoleh ke Aya dan menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Aya hanya tertawa pasrah sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang berlumuran dengan krim kue dan memasang ekspresi tidak enak.

"terima saja ajakannya Shou, Avaron… kau gadis cantik dan lajang masa hanya menghabiskan waktu seperti ini di meja makan. Itu tidak baik…" Mori-san mendukung Shou.

"anda memang keren, Mori-san." Shou memberikan ekspresi wajahnya yang cool kepada Mori-san. Mori-san hanya tertawa geli karena sikap Shou.

"tapi lagu sudah selesai dan kita tetap tidak bisa berdansa." Avaron masih teguh pada penolakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu salsa dari Marc Anthony yang berjudul I Need To Know membahana di seluruh ballroom.

"lihat, musiknya sudah ada." Shou membungkukkan badannya lagi. "aku mungkin akan menginjak kakimu juga. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencobanya, kan?"

Ditambah dengan tatapan Aya dan Mori-san yang mendukung Shou, akhirnya Avaron luluh juga. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Shou dan Shou menariknya dengan pelan menuju ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Saat mereka sudah sampai, Shou menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggang Avaron dan tangan satunya memegang tangan kanan Avaron. Avaron memegang pundak Shou dengan agak canggung karena baru ini baru pertama kalinya dia berdansa dengan seorang pria.

"kau terlihat canggung." Shou menyadarinya.

"ini baru pertama kali aku berdansa…" mereka berdansa dengan tempo cepat karena lagunya yang bersemangat.

"aku juga. Kecuali dengan ibuku, Mori-san, dan tanteku, aku baru pertama kali ini berdansa dengan wanita selain dari keluargaku…" Shou menjawab santai. "kau bisa berputar?"

Shou mengangkat tangan Avaron yang dia pegang dan Avaron mencoba untuk berputar. Tetapi karena belum terbiasa dan terselip oleh kakinya sendiri, Avaron nyaris jatuh. Dengan cepat Shou menangkap tubuh Avaron dengan lengannya.

Orang-orang yang ikut berdansa di sekitar Avaron dan Shou tertawa dan takjub saat melihat cara berdansa mereka yang seru itu.

"tolong, bawa aku pergi dari sini…" Avaron menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu di pundak Shou yang kini sudah kembali ke posisi semula.

''mereka pikir itu keren. Dan aku suka lagu ini, sayang sekali aku tidak tahu judulnya.'' Shou tidak mau pergi dari ballroom.

''ini lagu dari Marc Anthony yang berjudul I Need To Know. Shou, kupikir aku datang kesini hanya untuk menghabiskan persediaan katering pesta ini dan melihat penampilanmu. Berdansa denganmu seperti ini, di lantai dansa, benar-benar tidak termasuk."

''terkadang hal yang menakjubkan terjadi di luar dugaan dan rencana, Avaron…''

''maksudnya ?'' Avaron tidak mengerti.

Tapi Shou mengabaikan pertanyaan Avaron dan malah membahas kalung perak dengan liontin appel yang melingkari leher Avaron. "kalung yang bagus. Kau baru beli dimana?"

Avaron menunduk untuk melihat kalungnya. "oh ini?" Avaron tersenyum senang tapi misterius. "rahasia…"

"tampaknya kalung itu spesial…" Shou menduga.

"memang benar…" Avaron tersenyum bangga.

"kalau begitu, aku tidak mau tahu dimana kau mendapatkannya…" kata Shou dingin.

"penampilanmu keren juga tadi. Kau menghayati lagu yang kau bawakan. Teman-temanmu juga keren…''

''haha… lebih baik sekarang kita bertemu teman-temanku saja. Mereka pasti ingin mendengar pujianmu.'' Tiba-tiba Shou menyudahi dansanya bersama Avaron dan dia menarik Avaron dari lantai dansa.

''eeh… kita akan kemana ?'' Avaron bingung karena Shou tahu-tahu sudah menariknya sebelum lagu selesai.

''ke ruangan Alice Nine.'' Jawab Shou singkat dan masih menarik tangannya untuk menuntunnya di kerumunan.

Tapi baru setengah jalan mereka berhenti karena orang tua Shou memanggil anaknya saat mereka melihatnya bersama Avaron.

''eh, ayah, ibu…'' kata Shou saat mereka menghampirinya.

"kau tidak bilang kepada kami kalau kau mengundang seorang gadis cantik malam ini, Shou…" ibu Shou tersenyum ramah pada Avaron yang ada di sebelah Shou.

"nama saya Avaron Kobayashi…" Avaron membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Shou.

"waah… nama yang cantik, aku pernah membaca buku yang nama tokohnya seperti namamu, Avaron-san…" ibu Shou terkesan dengan Avaron.

"ternyata anda juga hobi membaca…'' Avaron tersenyum.

''jadi kalian berdua sudah bertunangan, ya ?'' tahu-tahu ayah Shou memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat mereka sangat kaget dan bingung.

''bertunangan ?'' Shou tidak mengerti. "kenapa ayah berkata seperti itu?"

"ayolah, Shou, mengaku saja. kau membawa dia kesini dan dia memakai cincin pertunangan di jarinya.'' Ayah Shou menunjuk cincin yang melekat di jari manis Avaron. ''kau sudah melamarnya, kan ?"

"ayah… dia…" Shou mencoba untuk menjelaskan tetapi sudah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Avaron.

"tidak, kami tidak bertunangan. Memang, ini cincin pertunangan yang saya pakai sekarang, tetapi saya bertunangan dengan orang lain, bukan dengan putra anda…" Avaron menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"oh… sayang sekali… padahal kami menantikan kapan anak nakal ini akan membawa dan memperkenalkan kami pada seorang gadis…" ayah Shou terlihat kecewa.

"ayah, aku masih muda dan aku masih ingin mengejar mimpiku. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu." Shou merasa agak terganggu dengan pembicaraan yang serius ini.

"ya, dia sangat serius dengan apa yang ingin dia capai. Mungkin anda tahu kalau dia sekarang bekerja di petshop. Dia bekerja di petshop milik saya." Avaron mengalihkan pembicaraan. "dan kerjanya sangat baik sekali. Lalu, penampilannya tadi di panggung, dia dan teman-temannya sangat luar biasa."

"benarkah kau bekerja untuknya, Shou?" ibu Shou melirik ke arah Shou untuk meminta kepastian.

"ya, aku bekerja untuknya, ibu… untuk membiayai bandku…"

"mungkin dia belum sukses sekarang, tapi aku yakin, dengan usahanya yang keras seperti sekarang, pasti tidak akan lama lagi…" Avaron memuji.

"jadi kalian tidak… bertunangan?" lagi-lagi ayah Shou menanyakan hal yang sama.

"tidak, kami hanya berteman…" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya.

"nah, ayah dan ibu sudah mendapat jawabannya, kan? Sekarang kami permisi, aku mau bertemu teman-temanku dulu. Sampai jumpa !'' dengan buru-buru Shou menarik tangan Avaron untuk ikut dengannya.

"kenapa kau tidak ingin mengobrol dengan mereka, Shou?" tanya Avaron. Dia bingung kenapa Shou menghindari orang tuanya.

"karena mereka pasti akan menanyaiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan membosankan. Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti aku saja."

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang ganti khusus untuk Alice Nine, mereka disambut oleh teman-teman Shou dengan meriah.

"pantas saja kami mencari kau tidak ketemu. Ternyata kau sedang bersamanya, ya…'' Tora menggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura jengkel.

''diam kau, Tora…'' gerutu Shou. tapi Tora mengabaikannya karena dia menyapa Avaron yang masih berdiri diam.

''hai, aku Tora, gitaris Alice Nine…'' Tora mengulurkan tangannya.

''aku Avaron Kobayashi…'' jawab Avaron.

''kelihatannya Shou terlalu canggung untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada kami. Jadi, yang disana adalah Hiroto, dia juga gitaris…" Tora menunjuk Hiroto yang duduk sambil memainkan iPodnya. Hiroto hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"lalu Saga… dia bassist." Tora menunjuk Saga yang sedang merawat bassnya. Saga hanya tersenyum pada Avaron.

"dan Nao. Dia drummer." Tora menunjuk Nao yang asyik bermain PSP.

"oh, hai, Avaron! Shou selalu membicarakan tentang dirimu!" sapa Nao.

''Nao, jangan menyebarkan fitnah disini atau kau tidak akan kupinjamkan game Walkthrough yang kemarin kubeli !'' seru Shou. Nao hanya tertawa.

''kalian tadi… luar biasa di panggung…'' puji Avaron.

''kalian atau hanya Shou saja ?'' goda Tora. Avaron tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "tidak. Kalian semuanya."

"senangnya mendapat pujian dari pacar seorang Kai dari The Gazette…" Tora bertingkah seolah dia tersipu karena pujian Avaron.

''kau sudah tahu, ya ?'' Avaron kaget dan melihat ke arah Shou. dia menatap tajam cowok yang kini bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Avaron, walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, kami selalu tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya. Tenang saja, kami akan merahasiakannya…" Tora memberi penjelasan.

"oh… kalian semua benar-benar dekat ya…" Avaron menyukai persahabatan di antara anggota band seperti ini.

''begitulah. Kami bertemu sejak kami masih SMA. Jadi ya, kami bersahabat. Oh ya, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah memuji kami…'' Tora memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Sebuah CD lagu yang bercover warna merah.

"ini rekaman pertama kami, dan kami berencana akan menyerahkan ini ke produser kalau kami mendapatkannya. Kami akan sangat senang kalau kau mau mendengarkan lagu-lagu kami disini…"

''waw… rekaman pertama kalian ? aku pasti akan menyimpan ini dengan sangat hati-hati karena ini pasti akan sangat berharga suatu hari nanti…'' Avaron menerima CD itu dengan senang hati. ''terima kasih…''

''seharusnya aku yang memberikan itu, Tora…'' Shou akhirnya berbicara.

''oh, maaf… tapi nanti kau bisa mengantarnya pulang kan ?'' Tora memberikan Shou tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti mereka berdua.

''yah… apa boleh buat… kalau dia sampai pulang sendirian malam-malam lalu diculik seseorang aku bisa bingung karena nanti tidak ada yang membayar gajiku…'' jawab Shou seenaknya.

''kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik tidak usah, Shou…'' ujar Avaron. ''aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.''

''Avaron, itu berarti dia akan mengantarmu dengan senang hati. Kau harus mempelajari bahasanya…'' Tora mengedipkan mata kirinya. ''nah, sekarang kau mau ikut kami berpesta? Kami sudah menyiapkan champagne disini." ajak Tora.

"ya, tentu saja." sambut Avaron dengan tersenyum lebar.

Avaron pulang jam 11 malam setelah berpesta bersama Alice Nine di pesta pernikahan tadi. Dia pulang dengan diantar Shou menaiki jaguar yang sama saat dia menjemput Avaron tadi sore.

"teman-temanmu menyenangkan." Avaron membuka pembicaraan saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"tentu saja, karena mereka berkali-kali mengerjaiku…" kata Shou sarkastik.

"tapi itu hal yang menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah melihat ada anggota band yang sangat akrab seperti itu…"

"kau belum pernah melihat anggota Gazette seperti itu sebelumnya?"

"kalau yang kau maksud itu adalah bermain PSP bersama, menyiram temanmu dengan champagne, dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku belum pernah melihatnya…''

"benarkah? Kupikir mereka sangat dekat, dilihat dari video backstage yang pernah kutonton…" Shou tidak percaya.

"kalau di depan kamera, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi kita juga tidak akan tahu bagaimana mereka di belakang kamera, kan? Bagiku mereka individualis. Aku bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka kecuali dengan Kai dan Ruki. Itupun karena mereka teman-teman SMA-ku dulu…"

"aku dengar gosip baru kalau Aoi membeli mobil jaguar seperti ini…"

"oh ya? Aku baru tahu…"

''haha… kau pasti tidak peduli, kan ?'' tebak Shou.

"dia tidak akan memberikan mobil itu untukku atau mengajakku pergi bersama dengan mobil itu. Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli?"

"hahaha… benar-benar dirimu, Avaron…"

''terima kasih telah mengundangku malam ini, Shou. malam ini menyenangkan, kau berhasil mengenalkanku ke dunia luar… dan mungkin, kau bisa mengajarku tentang make up, aku suka make up untuk matamu saat kau tampil tadi…''

''hahaha ! akhirnya kau mau juga diajari cara berdandan olehku!'' Shou tertawa penuh kemenangan. ''tapi kau harus membawa alat make upmu sendiri…''

''kalau soal itu, tenang saja…'' Avaron tersenyum misterius.

Shou memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen Avaron untuk menurunkan gadis itu. Sebelum Avaron turun, Shou memegang tangannya.

''kau tahu, malam ini aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa berdansa dengan seorang gadis…''

''ya, aku juga baru pertama kali ini berdansa dengan cowok. Tadi benar-benar memalukan, aku nyaris jatuh di depan umum…''

"bagaimana kalau aku nanti berdansa denganmu saat acara pernikahanmu?"

"hahaha… itu kalau kau tidak dibantai oleh Kai terlebih dulu." Avaron tertawa.

"selalu ada jalan, Avaron…" Shou mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin. "satu lagi, terima kasih karena sudah memujiku di depan orang tuaku. Pendapat positif darimu tentangku tadi, semoga bisa menambah kepercayaan dari mereka untukku…"

''kau memang seperti itu, seperti orang yang kukatakan tadi… aku hanya berbicara apa adanya.''

''aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu terima kasih…''

Mereka diam sesaat dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Merasakan sesuatu yang ada di antara mereka berdua, setelah semua yang mereka alami berdua malam ini, sesuatu itu semakin terasa.

''Ava…'' Shou hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Avaron tetapi tidak jadi karena perut Avaron berbunyi keras.

Ya, berbunyi sangat keras. Dan Avaron sudah 2 kali merasa malu.

''ugh, perutku mendadak sakit…'' Avaron meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "ini pasti karena cake lemon dan raspberry yang kumakan sekaligus…"

"kau benar-benar tidak berubah…" Shou tertawa. "dan suara itu tadi, benar-benar kencang… seandainya aku bisa merekamnya…"

"diam kau!" seru Avaron. "aduuuh… sakit…"

"mungkin kau ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang?" Shou mengingatkannya pada tempat yang sangat dibutuhkan Avaron sekarang.

''ya, kau benar.'' Avaron mengambil tasnya dan langsung meloncat keluar dari mobil dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju lift yang ada di basement untuk naik ke lantai tempat apartemennya berada.

Shou berdecak dan masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam mobil seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi untuk meninggalkan apartemen. Tidak terpikir olehnya kalau malam ini akan berakhir dengan sangat lucu seperti ini…

Dan hal itu semakin menambah alasannya untuk tidak melupakan malam ini seumur hidupnya…


	18. The Bet

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 16/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"welcome back to Earth, Kai-chan…"_

Current music: Celine Dion – Just A Little Bit Of Love

Siang itu, saat Gazette kini sedang berada di sebuah tempat konser mereka yang ada di Nagoya, mereka sedang mempersiapkan panggung mereka yang akan dipakai besok lusa untuk konser. Ruki dan Aoi sedang mengatur lightning dan tata panggung bersama para staff, Uruha lebih memilih memainkan gitarnya, Reita sedang mengatur bassnya, dan Kai… dia sedang duduk di balik drum setnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"yak! Persiapan kita untuk besok lusa sudah hampir sempurna! Apa masih ada yang merasa kurang? Atau ada request untuk tata panggung, penampilan, atau suara?" Sakai, manager dari Gazette berseru dari atas panggung untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang bekerja di sekitarnya.

"tidak, Sakai. Semuanya sempurna. Terima kasih." Jawab Ruki dari belakang kursi penonton yang masih menata lightning. "mungkin ada beberapa pencahayaan yang harus diteliti lagi, tapi itu mudah…"

"bagus kalau begitu. Dan Kai-san? bagaimana menurutmu?" Sakai menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kai. Kai yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak sadar dan masih terlihat melamun.

"dia kembali pergi ke dunia khayalannya…" kata Aoi yang duduk di sebelah Ruki.

"kau bisa membawanya kembali ke bumi, Aoi?" timpal Ruki. Aoi menyeringai jahil dan menjawab, "tentu saja… lihat ini…''

Entah dia mendapatkannya darimana, dia mengeluarkan sebuah drum stick milik Kai yang dia ambil dari tas miliknya yang ada di kursi sebelahnya. Karena jarak mereka dengan Kai tidak terlalu jauh, Aoi bisa dengan mudah membidik Kai saat dia melempar drum stick itu dan mengarah ke kepala Kai, mengenai kepala Kai dengan kencang, sampai Kai yang tadinya melamun, menjadi sangat kaget dan nyaris jatuh dari kursinya.

''aaw!'' jerit Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan itu. Sedangkan Aoi dan Ruki malah tertawa saat melihat reaksi Kai yang lucu itu. Mereka melakukan tos bersama.

"siapa tadi yang melempariku dengan…" amuk Kai. "drum stickku?" Kai langsung termangu dan tidak jadi mengamuk saat melihat salah satu drum sticknya jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"selamat datang kembali ke bumi, Kai-chan…" goda Aoi. "kemana saja kau?"

"aku… tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya disini, memeriksa drumku…" jawab Kai linglung.

"oh ya? Tapi entah kenapa, dari sini kelihatannya kau sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau kau sedang merindukan seseorang?"

"kau tidak seperti kau yang biasanya hari ini, Kai. Tidak biasanya kau diam dan hanya duduk disana. biasanya kau bekerja atau berkeliling. Ada apa denganmu? kau butuh bantuan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakai mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kai karena takut Kai mungkin sedang sakit, stress atau memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa menghambat kelancaran tur.

"ya, ya! Ini baru terpikirkan olehku tadi! Aku meminta bantuanmu, Sakai!'' Kai langsung meloncat berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Sakai dengan senyum meminta belas kasihan.

''apa ?'' Sakai bertanya.

''aku butuh tiket untuk ke Tokyo sekarang juga!" Kai mengatakannya dengan sangat cepat sampai Sakai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah membuat kalimat kedua, "eh, tidak usah. Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku izin saja untuk pergi ke Tokyo selama beberapa hari?"

Mendengar itu, Sakai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, memberikan Kai izin untuk pergi ke tempat lain selama tur? Apa dia bercanda?

"kau memang lucu, Kai-san. tapi untuk ke Tokyo, disaat seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa. Aku serius." Sakai memasang ekspresi wajah yang serius dan melarang Kai untuk pergi.

"kenapa? Bukankah setelah di kota ini kita ada jeda selama beberapa hari sebelum penampilan kita di kota lain?" Kai masih berusaha.

"karena selama jeda itu, kalian harus bersiap-siap lagi. aku tidak ingin kau mengecewakan fans yang menanti kalian di luar sana. Kau sudah tahu rutinitasnya, kan? Kau tidak bisa pergi, Kai." Sakai menegaskan.

"fans? kau melarangku pergi hanya karena kau tidak ingin aku mengecewakan fans? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukannya aku akan mengecewakan kau, para manager lain juga Tomomi kalau aku pergi?" Kai malah menantangnya.

''apa tujuanmu untuk pergi dari sini, Kai ? kau bertingkah aneh beberapa minggu ini selama kita tur.''

''karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang sekarang mungkin sedang putus asa menungguku di Tokyo! Kalau aku mengecewakan dia, rasanya akan lebih memalukan dan sakit daripada aku mengecewakan kau dan para fans!'' seru Kai.

''lalu kalau begitu, kau akan melakukan apa, Kai-san? kau ingin kabur?" Sakai menantangnya balik.

''aku bisa melakukannya. bukankah aku pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya dan kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menghilang?''

''kau tidak bisa benar-benar menghilang dari kami, Kai-san…''

"tentu saja bisa. Kau belum pernah melihatku membangkang darimu, kan? Percaya padaku, rasanya lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Aoi yang sering mengerjaimu berkali-kali…" Kai mundur dan keluar dari area panggung.

Sementara itu, Aoi dan Ruki, masih di tempat yang sama, sedari tadi hanya mengamati leader band dan manager mereka bertengkar seperti itu, hanya bisa menganga.

"aku sudah hampir 8 tahun berteman dengan Kai dan aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu…" ujar Aoi.

"percayalah padaku, Aoi… itu belum seberapa…" kata Ruki. Ruki benar-benar tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan kalau sudah menyangkut orang yang Kai cintai.

Di Tokyo, Avaron berada di petshopnya sore ini, dia sedang memainkan game PSP milik Shou yang Shou bawa dari rumahnya.

"game ini seru juga…" kata Avaron tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game Resident Evil yang ada di layar.

''aku baru tahu kau suka game seperti itu.''

''tidak kalau aku memainkan game ini sendirian di tengah malam.'' Ujar Avaron pelan.

''hei, hati-hati zombie ada di belakangmu nanti…'' Shou memperingatkan.

"aku tidak melihat siapapun di area ini, Shou…" Avaron mengendalikan karakternya dengan melihat ke segala arah di area game.

"coba kau masuk ke rumah kayu yang reyot itu…" tunjuk Shou. Avaron hanya menuruti saja. karakternya dia arahkan menuju rumah kayu yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Tetapi ketika dia baru mencapai pintu, karakternya sudah lebih dulu diserang oleh zombie yang menantinya di belakang pintu.

"sial!" Avaron buru-buru menekan tombol untuk senjata untuk menghajar zombie yang jumlahnya hanya seorang tersebut. Dengan cepat namun mengorbankan jumlah life yang cukup banyak, Avaron berhasil melumpuhkan zombie itu.

"see? Sudah kubilang ada zombie, kan?"

"kau menjebakku, ya?" Avaron menggerutu karena nyawa karakternya hampir habis.

"tidak. Aku malah mengarahkanmu. Itu bagian dari misi. Lihat, kau mendapatkan senjata baru dari zombie itu kan ?'' Shou menunjuk ke layar lagi dan Avaron melihat karakternya mendapatkan senjata baru.

''hmm… benar juga. Lalu setelah ini kemana ?'' Avaron meminta arahan dari Shou lagi.

''keluar dari pondok itu…'' kata Shou yang kemudian dituruti oleh Avaron. ''kemudian berjalan lurus saja, nanti kau akan menemukan sesuatu…''

Avaron terus melangkahkan karakternya untuk terus maju sampai dia menemukan sebuah desa yang terlihat normal-normal saja dari jauh.

''huh, coba saja kau dekati mereka, pasti mereka akan menyerangmu. Karena mereka zombie…'' tantang Shou.

''tapi mereka… terlihat normal… see? Mereka bekerja dan beraktivitas seperti layaknya manusia biasa…"

"Ava, aku sudah menamatkan game ini sebanyak 3 kali. Kau bodoh kalau kau tidak percaya dengan saranku."

"kau sudah menamatkan game ini 3 kali? Kau benar-benar maniak game, ya?" Avaron terperangah.

"bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi Nao lebih maniak lagi… kau harus melihat koleksi figur tokoh-tokoh game yang ada di kamarnya…"

"'bisa dibilang begitu'? Shou, kau benar-benar maniak game…" Avaron kini benar-benar sadar kalau cowok di depannya ini memang berbeda.

"wajar kan? Memangnya kau belum pernah melihat Kai bermain game?"

Avaron mematikan PSP Shou dan melihat ke arah cowok itu yang ada di sebelahnya. "memang pernah, tapi tidak semaniak kau, Shou. hidupmu kau habiskan hanya dengan sibuk dengan bandmu, bekerja disini, mengikuti kursus Mori-san, dan bermain game?"

"apa itu hal yang salah?" Shou meminta pendapat dari Avaron karena cara bicaranya tentang kehidupannya itu.

"tidak, sama sekali tidak. Hidupmu menyenangkan, Shou. atau setidaknya, kau membuatnya terasa menyenangkan… kau tahulah, mempunyai teman-teman seperti teman satu bandmu, tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun kau tinggal di apartemen sederhana sementara keluargamu hidup di rumah yang cukup mewah… kau membuat hidupmu keren… dan sempurna. Tidak heran kalau banyak gadis yang mengincarmu, karena mereka ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu."

"hidup seorang manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, kau yang mengajariku hal itu. Walaupun hidupku seperti ini, aku masih belum bisa mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatku sadar kalau itulah yang selama ini aku inginkan… yang aku butuhkan…" Shou meralat kata-kata terakhirnya.

"kalau aku boleh tahu, apa itu?" Avaron bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Shou menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, ''bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui, Ava…" Shou mengacak-acak rambut Avaron.

"kau tidak memberontak seperti dulu…" Shou tersenyum.

"memberontak apa?" Avaron tidak mengerti.

"dulu saat aku mengacak-acak rambutmu seperti ini…" Shou mengulangi perbuatannya tadi. "kau memberontak. Sewaktu kita ada di bis, kau ingat kan ?''

Avaron pun teringat dan mengerti. ''entahlah… mungkin karena aku merasa nyaman ?''

''baguslah kalau begitu…'' Shou tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumannya penuh kelegaan. ''kau sudah mempercayaiku…''

''mungkin…'' Avaron menjawabnya dengan tidak yakin.

''kalau seperti ini caranya, kurasa kau akan tahu 'sesuatu' yang kusebutkan tadi walaupun aku tidak menyebutkannya. Cepat atau lambat…''

''kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya dengan seyakin itu?''

"karena hal itu sama seperti Tora yang pertama kali sadar tentang kau yang memiliki pacar seorang drummer keren yang meninggalkan dirimu."

"atau mungkin dia benar-benar bisa membaca tingkah lakumu?" sanggah Avaron.

"nah, kau mengerti maksudku…"

Kini giliran Avaron yang tersenyum karena mengerti. ''ini lucu… aku sudah beberapa kali bisa membaca perilaku orang asing hanya dengan melihat mereka berlalu-lalang di jalan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membaca perilakumu…''

''karena dari pengamatanmu, kau menilai mereka. Kau tidak mengenal mereka, makanya mudah bagimu untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku, yang memang luar biasa seperti ini…" Shou lagi-lagi bersikap percaya diri. ''agak susah untuk dibaca…''

Avaron memukul pelan lengan Shou karena sikapnya yang menurutnya konyol itu. "aku pasti sudah punya penilaian tentang dirimu. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya di dalam diriku dan mengabaikannya. Karena hal yang lebih penting adalah, menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Hal yang sama yang seperti kulakukan pada orang-orang yang kukenal.''

"see? Kau akan tahu, Avaron. Bahkan mungkin kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja, butuh waktu untuk membuatmu sadar… sama seperti aku yang baru menyadari kalau aku membutuhkan 'sesuatu' itu."

Sebelum Avaron bisa berkata sesuatu, bel penanda ada pembeli yang masuk ke dalam toko berbunyi dan mereka melihat ada seorang wanita separuh baya yang masuk. Dia bertanya pada mereka apa mereka menyediakan mainan untuk marmutnya yang baru dia miliki selama 3 bulan.

"kau layani dia, Shou…" perintah Avaron. "nanti kita teruskan pembicaraan kita lain kali."

Shou hanya menurut dan pergi meninggalkan Avaron untuk melayani tamu mereka…

"hey, bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu besok kita pergi ke restoran yang bagus disini? Aku, kau, Aya, Dokter Inoue. Aku yang traktir…" ajak Avaron yang mempunyai ide bagus. Ide bagus ini dia katakan saat dia dan Shou dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mereka menutup toko pada pukul 10 malam.

"memangnya ada acara apa sampai kau ingin mentraktir kami?" tanya Shou.

"bagiku ini istimewa. Sebagai perayaan satu bulan petshop kita, aku juga akan memberi gaji untuk kau dan Aya. Menurutku dua hal itu adalah hal yang istimewa…"

Shou langsung bersorak riang. "yes! Gaji pertama!"

"hahaha… ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Pasti asyik rasanya menerima gaji pertama dari hasil kerja keras sendiri…" Avaron jadi teringat saat dia dulu pernah bekerja sebagai penjaga toko buku saat dia SMA.

''jadi acara makan-makan ini hanya untuk dua hal itu ?''

"begitulah… ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku kepada kalian."

"aku jadi teringat saat hari pertama aku masuk ke petshopmu untuk melamar bekerja. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan seperti bos dan karyawan." Shou tertawa.

"hahaha! Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau hanyalah seorang pemuda yang urakan dan terlalu banyak bergaya waktu itu." Avaron ikut tertawa.

"dan aku mengira kau adalah gadis kolot yang tidak mempunyai selera berdandan…" kata Shou.

"pendapatmu benar…" Avaron membenarkan Shou. "aku memang kolot, kan?"

"tidak setelah aku mengajarimu berdandan…" mata Shou berbinar-binar karena dia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi guru dan muridnya adalah bosnya sendiri.

"hmm… baiklah…" Avaron setuju. "kapan kau mau mengajariku berdandan?"

"besok pagi bagaimana? Di basecamp Alice Nine? Kau akan menjadi tamu kehormatan mereka karena kau adalah orang pertama yang akan masuk ke basecamp kami…"

"oke." Avaron menyanggupi.

"dan kau akan mendapat kehormatan untuk melihatku mengerjai Nao secara langsung…" Shou tertawa jahil.

Avaron tertawa terbahak-bahak karena jadi teringat pesta pernikahan kakak Shou beberapa hari yang lalu, "bukankah aku sudah melihatmu memberi super glue pada tombol-tombol PSP milik Nao sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskan jari-jarinya dari PSPnya?"

"tapi kau belum pernah melihatku memberi super glue pada alas duduk milik Nao sehingga dia tidak bisa berdiri dari kursinya…" Shou memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang jahil itu. Tawa Avaron semakin kencang.

"kecilkan suara tertawamu. Orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa merasa terganggu karena mendengar suara tawa babi…" komentar Shou karena mendengar tawa Avaron yang sangat kencang itu.

"maaf, aku bukan tipe gadis yang tertawa seperti anak kecil yang terlalu sopan atau terlalu manis, tawaku lebih mirip seperti hyena, dengan suara yang lebih cempreng…" pelan-pelan Avaron pun diam. "maaf…"

"tapi nanti saat kau melihatku mengerjai Nao suara tawamu pasti akan melebihi hyena." Sekarang giliran Shou yang tertawa. "kau pernah mengerjai orang sebelumnya?"

"belum pernah. Aku tidak pernah sekreatif dirimu dalam mengerjai orang, Shou." jawab Avaron. "mungkin aku lebih tepatnya disebut perusuh… ya, perusuh. Begitulah…"

"contohnya?"

"ini terjadi saat 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika Ruki dan Kai baru lulus SMA dan aku masih setahun di bawah mereka. Ruki mengundangku untuk pesta merayakan kelulusannya di rumahnya. Tentu saja dia juga mengundang Kai dan beberapa teman dekatnya yang lain. Setelah mereka menerima ijazah dari sekolah, mereka langsung merayakannya dengan cara yang agak formal karena orang tua Ruki adalah orang-orang yang cukup ketat dalam hal etika. Mereka tidak mengizinkan anaknya untuk mengadakan pesta yang seperti pesta anak-anak muda umumnya. Kau tahulah, membawa bir, menyetel musik keras-keras atau semacamnya…"

"ya, lalu?"

"kami pun memakai pakaian semi formal sebagai dress code. Para cowok mengenakan jas dan para cewek memakai dress semi formal. Waktu itu, dengan bodohnya aku memakai high heels pertamaku yang aku beli. High heels itu tingginya sekitar 15 cm, dan rasanya seperti berjalan memakai galah. Aku mengambil milkshake rasa cokelat dari hidangan yang ada di meja makan lalu dengan membawa gelas berisi milkshake itu aku menghampiri Ruki untuk mengobrol dengannya. Tetapi, entah kenapa, mungkin karena tersandung sesuatu, aku nyaris jatuh dan mendarat persis di depan Kai yang berdiri di sebelah Ruki. Kami terjatuh bersama karena dia tidak sadar kalau aku akan jatuh mengenainya, dan dengan sukses milkshakeku tumpah dan membasahi jasnya dan dressku."

"lalu, apa dia marah?"

"dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah karena hal seperti itu. Tetapi aku meminta maaf terus-menerus sampai aku menawarkan diri untuk membayar ongkos binatu untuk jasnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pasrah dan…" Avaron berhenti sejenak karena teringat senyuman Kai waktu itu dan kini ia tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. "memaafkanku…"

"kemudian kau jatuh cinta padanya karena senyumannya itu. Ya kan?" tebak Shou.

"ya, darimana kau tahu itu?"

''mudah. Fans-fansnya saja bisa pingsan kalau melihat senyumnya apalagi kau yang setiap hari bertemu dengannya…''

''tidak, aku tidak pernah pingsan kalau melihat dia tersenyum…'' wajah Avaron berubah menjadi aneh, karena menganggap perumpamaan Shou tentang para fans secara harafiah.

''Ava, itu hanya perumpamaan…'' jelas Shou. Avaron kini mengerti.

"aku hanya suka melihat senyumannya. Bagiku semua orang terlihat tampan dan cantik kalau mereka tersenyum. Dan melihat Kai yang tersenyum tanpa beban, contohnya tetap tersenyum walaupun aku sudah merusak jasnya, itu adalah hal yang indah…"

"tetapi kalau kau tersenyum sendiri seperti tadi, sama sekali tidak ada indah-indahnya, Avaron." Ejek Shou.

Avaron hanya bisa cemberut dan membiarkan Shou tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi karena Avaron tidak bisa membalas ejekannya.

Ketika Avaron sudah sampai di apartemennya, dia melepas mantel dan syal yang dia kenakan. Dia menaruh keduanya di atas sofa ruang TV agar besok dia bisa dengan mudah memakainya lagi. dia pergi untuk mandi berendam air hangat untuk melepas lelah yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Setelah 15 menit mandi, dia keluar dengan mengenakan bathrobe kesayangannya yang berwarna biru. Dia menggulung rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Avaron berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia berbaring dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard tempat tidur. Dia melamun sesaat tentang hal-hal yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini. Yang dilakukannya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum tidur untuk intropeksi.

Sesaat pandangannya yang tadinya melihat langit-langit kamarnya beralih ke nightstand yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Disana CD rekaman Alice Nine pemberian Tora yang ditaruh oleh Avaron beberapa hari yang lalu. Avaron tidak sempat untuk mendengarkannya karena dia sudah lelah karena bekerja atau harus berangkat pagi untuk ke petshop atau pergi ke tempat kursus Mori-san. Avaron kini mencari kesibukan untuk melupakan Kai.

Dia mengambil CD itu dan membuka casingnya. Terlihatlah sebuah keping CD yang terdapat logo band Alice Nine diatasnya. Avaron dalam hati memuji logo yang manis dan klasik ini.

Avaron berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Di atasnya ada laptop Applenya yang jarang ia gunakan. Dia menyalakan laptop itu untuk mengcopy isi lagu-lagu yang ada di CD tersebut. Dia mentransfernya ke iPod hadiah dari Kai untuk ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang jarang ia gunakan juga karena dia tahu dan sangat peduli dengan efek samping dari memakai iPod dan headsetnya.

Dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya setelah melepas handuk dari rambutnya, mengganti bathrobe dengan piyamanya lalu berbaring lagi dengan membawa iPod dan headsetnya. Dia memasang headset di kedua telinganya dan menyetel playlist agar hanya lagu-lagu dari Alice Nine saja yang bisa diputar. Lagu pertama yang dia pilih untuk dia dengarkan adalah lagu Eraser yang dimainkan mereka saat pesta pernikahan kakak Shou.

Walaupun yang tadinya dia yang sangat peduli pada telinganya sampai jarang menggunakan headset, dia mengeraskan volume suaranya karena dia ingin menikmati lagu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan suara Shou yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Suara yang dapat membuatnya tenang, suara yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum kembali dan teringat saat mereka berdansa pertama kali di lantai dansa. Suara yang juga membawanya pergi ke dunia mimpi perlahan-lahan, membiarkan iPodnya masih terus menyala walaupun dia sudah terlelap.

Dan di dalam hatinya dia berkali-kali membenarkan kata-kata Shou waktu itu,

Hal yang menakjubkan memang selalu terjadi di luar dugaan dan rencana.

Dan dia menyukainya…


	19. The Plan

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 17/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"you have to do it because right now there's a battle between men's dignities versus a girl. The girl wins and men have to sacrifice their dignities!"_

Current music: The Corrs – Say

"perkembangan yang sangat pesat padamu selama beberapa minggu ini, Avaron…" puji Mori-san saat dia mencicipi sukiyaki buatan Avaron di tempat kursus.

"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Avaron tersenyum lebar. Saat dia memasak tadi, dia sempat gugup karena takut masakannya tidak akan enak.

"latihlah terus di rumah. sebenarnya kau pandai memasak, Avaron. Hanya saja kau belum belajar. Tidak lama lagi kau pasti tidak akan membutuhkanku untuk menjadi guruku.''

''ya, dan anda akan tetap menjadi salah satu teman baikku…'' Avaron memeluk Mori-san. "terima kasih, Mori-san."

"oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan kabarmu dan Kai?" Mori-san dengan penuh perhatian bertanya.

"dia masih tidak ada kabar…" jawab Avaron sebisanya. Dia tidak berkata kalau dia sengaja memutuskan komunikasinya dengan mematikan handphone dan telepon apartemennya agar Kai tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ralat, kalau seandainya Kai menghubunginya.

"tampaknya dia sibuk sekali…"

"yah, begitulah dia… ya sudah kalau begitu, Mori-san…" Avaron berdiri dari kursi meja makan tempat dimana ia dan Mori-san duduk. ''aku harus ke petshop. Aya dan Shou pasti menantiku disana.''

''ya, sampai jumpa, Avaron…'' balas Mori-san ketika Avaron menghilang dari ruangan.

Avaron sudah sampai di petshopnya hanya dalam waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Sore itu ternyata tidak banyak pelanggan yang mendatangi petshopnya. Maka dari itu, ketika dia masuk ke dalam petshop, inilah yang kedua karyawannya lakukan…

"nah, Aya. Dia benar-benar memakai mantel putihnya, kan? Sekarang kau bayar 500 yen padaku." Shou dan Aya berdiri di balik meja kasir sambil menatap Avaron yang masuk ke dalam petshop dan tiba-tiba Shou berkata seperti itu.

"padahal kemarin dia kan masih memakai mantel cokelatnya…" Aya protes, tidak rela membayar taruhan 500 yen pada Shou.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Avaron tidak mengerti.

"yah, inilah yang kami lakukan saat waktu senggang, ketika sedang tidak ada pelanggan, Avaron…" Shou tertawa renyah karena menerima 500 yen dari Aya barusan. "ini bisa kupakai untuk membeli wafel di kafe dekat sini."

"waktu senggang? Dengan taruhan warna mantel apa yang kupakai saat aku datang ke petshop?" Avaron berkata dengan heran.

"tidak juga. Seminggu yang lalu, kami taruhan anda akan mengenakan syal atau tidak saat datang kemari…" jawab Aya.

"dan sebelum ini baru saja kami taruhan Koron-chan akan mau memakai baju apa yang disediakan olehku. Antara tutu balerina atau dress rapunzel berwarna pink. Dan aku yang menang, dia mengenakan tutu balerina!" Sambung Shou sambil tertawa. dia pun mengeluarkan Koron yang ada di bawah meja kasir dan menggendongnya. Koron benar-benar mengenakan tutu balerina berwarna pink. Dengan girangnya, Koron menggonggong ke arah Avaron, seakan dia ingin memamerkan tutunya tersebut.

Avaron mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "dari… darimana kau mendapatkan tutu itu, Shou?"

''aku kan orang visual kei. Tentunya aku selalu tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian-pakaian sebagus ini…'' jawab Shou.

''ya, kalau kau ingin membawa Koron ke panggung untuk duet bersamamu! Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memberinya cat kuku warna pink di cakarnya?" tanya Avaron sarkastik.

"hmm… tampaknya boleh juga…" Shou malah serius menanggapi kata-kata sarkastik Avaron.

"oke, kembali ke taruhan kalian padaku. Kalian tadi bertaruh mantel apa yang akan kukenakan hari ini?" tanya Avaron.

"yap. Aya bertaruh kalau kau akan memakai mantel cokelatmu yang kemarin kau kenakan. Dan aku bertaruh kau akan memakai mantelmu yang berwarna putih yang kau pakai hari ini. Aku menang karena aku tahu kau menggantinya mantelmu 3 kali seminggu, Avaron." Shou memberikan kunci kenapa dia bisa menang.

Avaron hanya diam dan berjalan mendekati kedua karyawannya itu. Mereka yang tadinya tertawa dan tersenyum senang langsung diam dan takut karena Avaron memasang ekspresi serius dan marah di wajahnya.

"berikan 500 yennya tadi padaku, Shou…" Avaron mengulurkan tangannya pada Shou.

"kenapa harus kuserahkan padamu?" Shou menolak. "ini kan uangku."

"karena…" Avaron dengan paksa merogoh saku celana jeans yang Shou kenakan untuk mengambil 500 yen darinya. "aku yang menjadi bahan taruhan kalian. Jadi, aku yang berhak mengambil uangnya."

"oh, ayolah, Avaron! Kami kan melakukan ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat kau mempunyai waktu luang disini? Melatih Koron dan Toran-chan untuk mengerjaiku dan memakan seluruh makan siangku yang kubawa ke petshop?" Shou bertanya sarkastik.

Avaron diam dan terlihat berpikir. "yah… semacam itulah…" ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Shou menganga karena baru kali ini Shou berkata sarkastik ke seseorang dan orang itu ternyata benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia sarkastikkan…

"sudahlah, lupakan saja 500 yen kalian!" seru Avaron.

"tidak semudah itu, Avaron! Karena aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mengira-ngira kemungkinan kau akan memakai mantel berwarna apa, bahkan nyaris menggunakan rumus peluang untuk menghitungnya dan…" Shou protes lagi.

"ya, Shou benar, Avaron-san! aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku untuk taruhan ini juga!" tambah Aya.

Tetapi Avaron memotongnya dengan berkata, "kalian akan melupakannya kalau aku membawa kalian ke restoran pizza hut dan mentraktir kalian disana malam ini. Dan tidak akan jadi kalau kalian masih memperdebatkan uang 500 yen kalian itu."

Dalam sekejap mereka diam dan berkata, "yah… kurasa kami bisa melupakannya… ya kan, Aya?" Shou tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

"ya, ya… kami bisa melupakannya, Avaron-san!" Aya menyambut kata-kata Shou.

Avaron hanya memutar matanya karena geli melihat tingkah laku kedua karyawannya itu dan kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk cepat bersiap-siap dan menutup toko lebih awal jam 7 malam nanti.

Malamnya, Avaron membawa mereka ke pizza hut yang jaraknya 4 blok dari petshopnya. Dia juga mengajak Dokter Inoue untuk ikut serta. Avaron memesan banyak makanan dan pizza untuk mereka.

"baru kali ini aku menikmati satu loyang besar cheese pizza seharga 11.000 yen dan ini gratis!" Shou berkata dengan nikmat ketika dia mengambil dua potong cheese pizza dari loyang pizza yang tersedia di depan mereka.

''Shou, perkataanmu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti seorang anak yang ayahnya memiliki restoran ternama dan rumah yang mewah…'' sela Aya.

''memangnya kenapa? Ayahku tidak suka pizza dan melarang anak-anaknya untuk memakannya. Apa salah kalau aku sedikit menikmati?"

"boleh saja kau berkata seperti itu, Shou. tapi bisa tidak kau tidak mengatakannya dengan suara yang seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan karena baru menerima PSP baru? Semua orang jadi melihat ke arah kita sekarang." Kata Avaron.

"oh, kau belum melihat reaksiku yang itu." Kata Shou tidak peduli.

"reaksi yang mana?"

"reaksi anak kecil yang kegirangan karena baru menerima PSP baru. Percayalah padaku, itulah reaksiku waktu aku mendapat hadiah PSP dari teman-teman Alice Nine-ku saat ulang tahunku 3 tahun yang lalu…"

Avaron dan Aya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Dokter Inoue pun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka bertiga berbicara juga ikut tertawa.

"reaksimu sungguh terlambat, Shou." kata Dokter Inoue di sela tawanya.

"terlambat bagaimana?" Shou tidak mengerti.

"seharusnya reaksi itu adalah reaksi untuk anak umur sekitar… 10 tahun?"

"biar kutebak, di usia itu, kau pasti tidak dibolehkan untuk mempunyai PSP oleh ayahmu, kan?" Avaron menebak.

"begitulah…" Shou cemberut karena teringat masa kecilnya itu. "dulu ayahku hanya mengizinkanku untuk bermain go dan… kartu puisi…"

Avaron, Aya, dan Dokter Inoue kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''untung kau tidak memainkannya. Karena kalau ya, kau pasti akan menjadi kakek-kakek di usia muda!''

Kini giliran Shou yang cemberut karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata dari Aya barusan.

"sudahlah… tapi kalau dipikir lagi, teman-temanmu baik juga sampai mereka menghadiahkanmu PSP untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Padahal kau yang biasanya menaruh lem di kursi tempat mereka duduk." Avaron menyindir.

"hei, itu adalah bagian dari kesenangan. Kau belum pernah melihat Nao mengerjaiku dengan melukis wajahku dengan cat air saat aku tidur! Hal itu lebih kejam daripada menaruh lem di kursi karena cat itu dicampur dengan bahan tinta henna untuk tato sehingga cat itu bertahan selama 3 hari di wajahku!" sela Shou.

"kalau begitu, aku berharap Nao memotretnya. Dan foto itu akan menjadi hiasan di dompetku agar aku bisa terus-terusan menertawaimu dimana pun dan kapan pun aku mau…"

"aaw… sebesar itukah kau mengidolakanku, Ava…?" Shou berkata sarkastik dengan nada manis yang ia buat-buat.

Avaron kembali memasang ekspresi serius dan berkata, "kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi, kau tidak akan mendapatkan gajimu bulan ini…"

Shou langsung berubah menjadi normal dan ia langsung menurut. "baiklah…"

Sedangkan Aya hanya tertawa geli ketika melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. "sudah kubilang kan, Dokter? Mereka memang lucu dan cocok…" Aya berbisik di telinga Dokter Inoue yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dokter Inoue ikut tertawa dan menjawab, "tidak diragukan lagi, Aya-chan…"

"aku mendengar itu, Aya-chan…" kata Avaron. Dan Dokter Inoue juga Aya langsung diam.

''oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Koron-chan akan melahirkan sebentar lagi, kalau menurut perkiraanku. Kalian akan menghadiahkan apa untuknya?" tanya Dokter Inoue.

"aku akan menghadiahkan dia selimut yang lucu untuk anak-anaknya!" ujar Aya.

"aku mungkin akan memberikan makanan yang banyak untuknya?" tambah Shou.

"aku akan memberikan perawatan yang ekstra untuk mereka sebagai hadiah dariku. Dan bagaimana denganmu, Avaron-san?" tanya Dokter Inoue karena Avaron tidak berbicara.

"entahlah… akan kupikirkan nanti… kalian semua sudah menyebutkan hadiah-hadiah yang akan kuberikan untuknya." Jawabnya sambil menyesap sup krim jamur yang ia pesan.

"ayolah, Ava… kau kan pemilik petshop. Masa kau tidak tahu akan memberikan apa untuknya?" Shou mendesak.

"karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk mereka. Ditambah lagi, Ruki, pemilik Koron adalah temanku juga. Aku juga harus memberikan sesuatu untuknya."

"eh, bagaimana kalau kita menulis pesan kita di kertas gambar? Pesan untuk Ruki-san sebagai ucapan selamat atas Koron-chan?" usul Aya.

"ya, itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa memberikan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu kalau ada pelanggan yang mempercayakan kelahiran peliharaannya di petshop kita." Avaron setuju.

"boleh juga usulmu, Aya…" Shou turut menyambut usulan Aya.

"bicara soal kartu ucapan, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Avaron-san." Aya teringat sesuatu.

"Aya, itu masih lama… sekarang baru bulan November." Avaron tidak ingin membahas ulang tahunnya.

"memang, tapi kita bisa merencanakan perayaannya dari sekarang, kan? Apalagi tahun ini anda sudah mempunyai petshop. Itu kesuksesan anda tahun ini."

"memangnya itu penting untuk dirayakan?" tanya Avaron.

"yap. Sepenting kau mentraktir kami seperti ini hanya untuk perayaan sebulan petshop kita dan gaji pertama kami… memangnya kapan dia berulang tahun, Aya?" tanya Shou.

"2 hari sebelum hari natal. 23 Desember." Jawab Aya.

''oh… kau ulang tahun disaat yang fleksibel, Avaron!" seru Shou.

"maksudnya?" tanya Avaron.

''ya, kau ulang tahun disaat sedang banyak diskon di toko-toko dan restoran!'' kata Shou girang.

''Shou, kalau kau berpikir aku akan mentraktirmu dengan kado natal, aku akan memberikan kecupan manis dari Toran-chan. Dan kita berdua tahu apa arti dari 'kecupan manis' itu.''

''ooh… bisa tidak sih kau sedikit lebih baik saat Natal?''

''karena kau tidak akan menduga hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan padamu saat Natal nanti dan bukan hadiah namanya kalau kau tahu isinya, kan ?'' kali ini Avaron berkata dengan serius dan memiliki arti tersembunyi.

''eh, benar juga, sih…'' Shou baru sadar.

''untuk ulang tahunku, kita bahas saja nanti. Sekarang kita merayakan anniversary petshop kita…" Avaron mengambil gelas minumnya yang berisi ice lemon tea dan mengangkatnya setinggi kepalanya. "mari kita bersulang untuk itu…"

Shou, Aya, dan Dokter Inoue pun ikut mengangkat gelas minuman mereka dan menyambut kata-kata Avaron dengan, "ya, untuk petshop kita!"

"semoga bisnis kita terus lancar!" kata Shou.

"semoga semakin banyak hewan-hewan lucu yang masuk ke dalam petshop kita!" ujar Aya dengan riang.

"dan untuk kesehatan mereka…" tambah Dokter Inoue. Mereka pun menyatukan gelas mereka di udara dan meminumnya.

"ya, semoga semakin banyak keberuntungan menyertai petshop kita." Avaron tersenyum.

Sementara itu, di Nagoya, Gazette baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka untuk penonton yang ada di daerah ini. Mereka kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Walaupun sudah tengah malam, dan sebagian dari mereka sudah lelah, sehingga mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur.

Tetapi lain dengan Kai. Karena usahanya untuk meyakinkan Sakai agar ia bisa keluar sebentar dari tur dan pergi ke Tokyo tidak berhasil, dia tidak bisa tidur untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa kabur dari tur.

Ruki, yang kini teman sekamarnya sebenarnya sangat ingin sekali tidur namun tidak bisa karena Kai berkali-kali memanggil namanya untuk membantunya memikirkan rencana tersebut.

"Kai, aku tahu kau sangat ingin pergi, tapi bisa tidak kita membicarakannya saat mataku sudah terbuka lebar dan matahari sudah bersinar?" pinta Ruki yang sekarang hanya bisa duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur.

"kalau kau ingin matamu terbuka lebar, kau bisa membeli kopi di vending machine lobi hotel…" kata Kai. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia mondar-mandir di sekitar kamar hotel hanya untuk berpikir.

"sayangnya aku malas untuk pergi ke lobi karena… aku sudah mengantuk, Kai!" protes Ruki. "tenang saja, kita akan pikirkan cara untuk kau agar bisa kabur dari sini. Tapi besok pagi, tidak malam ini."

"tidak bisa. Besok pagi kita pasti sudah disibukkan untuk latihan dan persiapan lagi…" Kai menolak.

Ruki mendesis, "baiklah kalau begitu…" Ruki berdiri dari tempat tidur. ''ikuti aku.''

Kai mengikuti Ruki yang keluar dari kamar. Mereka pergi menuju pintu kamar yang ada di depan kamar mereka. Ruki mengetuk pintu kamar itu berkali-kali seraya memanggil nama Aoi yang ada di dalam kamar.

''kau bisa tidak mengecilkan suaramu? Kita sudah tidak di panggung lagi, Ruki…'' kata Aoi saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

''karena kupikir kau sedang tidur, Aoi…'' kata Ruki.

''tidak juga. Aku sedang menonton DVD di laptopku. Kau tahu kan, kalau di waktu siang aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kita sibuk… kau mau ikut menonton? oh, hai, Kai. Kau tidak tidur?'' tanya Aoi pada Kai yang berdiri di belakang Ruki.

''kita kemari karena…'' Ruki mendorong Aoi masuk ke dalam kamar dan Ruki juga Kai ikut serta. Ruki menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

''dia ingin kabur dari tur…'' Ruki menunjuk ke arah Kai.

''waw. Kau nekat juga, Kai…'' Aoi memuji kegigihan Kai.

''sudahlah, kau mempunyai cara atau tidak?'' Kai ingin langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

''setelah ini berhasil kau akan memberiku apa?" ternyata Aoi meminta imbalan.

"oh… ayolah, Aoi… jangan bertingkah seperti mafia dulu…" Kai kesal. Tetapi Aoi tidak mengindahkannya.

"oke, baiklah. akan kutraktir kau makan siang selama seminggu…" Kai akhirnya mengalah.

"buat menjadi sebulan, dan akan kubuat kau pergi seakan kau menghilang begitu saja dari sini." Aoi menambahkan.

"setuju."

"oke… jadi begini rencananya…" Aoi mulai merencanakan strateginya.

Ketika dia sudah selesai menjelaskan, Ruki langsung angkat bicara "kenapa harus selalu aku yang menjadi korban, sih!"

"karena wajahmu cocok untuk menjadi orang yang meminta belas kasihan. Dan wajah Kai cocok untuk menjadi ibu peri." Jawab Aoi enteng.

"tapi kenapa… kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menyuruh Uruha untuk berdandan seperti cewek dan berakting seperti cewek-cewek di dorama yang kerjanya hanya menangis?"

"karena kalau Uruha menangis dan make upnya luntur, semua orang yang ingin menolongnya malah akan berlari ketakutan. Jadi lebih baik kau saja, Ruki…" kata Aoi.

"tapi…" Ruki hendak protes lagi namun dipotong oleh Aoi.

"ingat Ruki, para fans memberimu julukan chibi karena ada alasannya…" Aoi mengedipkan matanya.

"sudah, sudah." Kai melerai. "kau harus melakukannya karena kini sedang ada pertarungan antara harga diri lelaki dan seorang gadis. Gadis yang menang dan lelaki harus merelakan harga dirinya!"

"hah, mudah untuk kau berkata seperti itu karena kau bukan korbannya…" gerutu Ruki.

"haha…" Aoi tertawa karena mendengar perkataan Kai. "walaupun kau ada benarnya, tetapi kurasa kau agak sedikit berlebihan, Kai."

"dan disaat aku pergi apa kalian bisa menghadapi amukan Sakai?" tanya Kai.

"hal itu lama-kelamaan sudah menjadi keahlian kami, teman… tenang saja…" Aoi menepuk pundak Kai berkali-kali.

"asalkan kau mau membawakan kami makan siang selama sebulan setelah ini tidak apa-apa, Kai…" Ruki menyeringai.

Kai ingin protes karena kata-kata Ruki tetapi sang vokalis memotongnya lebih dulu, "eit, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau gadis yang menang dan lelaki harus mengorbankan harga dirinya?"


	20. Shou, The Iguana

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 18/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"Shou: why are you named her Shou? I mean, she's a girl!_

_Avaron: I know… and that's my point"_

Current music: The Corrs – Return From Fingal / Trout In A Bath (Live In Geneva)

Avaron dan Shou baru saja pergi dari rumah Mori-san untuk kursus memasak dan kini mereka membeli 4 gelas cappucino dari coffee shop saat dalam perjalanan menuju petshop. 2 gelas sudah mereka nikmati dan sisanya mereka beli untuk Aya dan Dokter Inoue.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka membicarakan tentang iguana baru yang baru datang ke petshop mereka untuk dijual. Shou cukup terkejut saat Avaron menceritakan hal itu. "sejak kapan kau bisa mendapatkan koneksi untuk mendapatkan hewan langka seperti iguana?"

"mudah. Salah satu kenalanku adalah peternak iguana, aku memesan satu ekor. Siapa tahu ada pelanggan yang tertarik." Jawab Avaron.

"bukankah mereka adalah hewan langka?"

"di Amerika, orang-orang disana percaya kalau ingin menjaga agar species mereka tidak punah adalah dengan cara memelihara iguana-iguana itu…" Avaron mulai menjelaskan. "anggap saja begini, kau hidup di dunia yang mengharuskan kau untuk membuat gaya atau trend terbaru. Dan kalau kita memelihara iguana, akan menjadi trend baru disini, suatu hari nanti…"

"yeah, tapi sayangnya trend yang harus kuciptakan itu tidak berduri dan menggigit…" Shou mulai sarkastik lagi.

"iguana justru adalah salah satu hewan herbivora. Bahkan mungkin, dia lebih vegetarian daripada kau." Sindir Avaron.

''ayolah, Avaron. Aku membeli fast food hanya kalau sedang terburu-buru. Dan kebab bukan salah satunya." Shou membela dirinya.

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan iguana itu adalah hewan jinak walaupun tampang mereka menyeramkan." Avaron meluruskan.

"tunggu, apa iguana bisa merubah warna kulitnya?" pertanyaan Shou membuat Avaron mengangkat alisnya.

"Shou, itu bunglon. Iguana tidak bisa melakukan mimikri…"

"mimikri?" sekarang Shou yang mengangkat alisnya.

"yang tadi kau bilang, merubah warna kulit. Itu disebut mimikri… dan kau tahu, cara membedakan jenis kelamin iguana cukup lucu juga. Dan iguana yang kita punya berjenis kelamin betina. Aku bisa tahu hal itu dari…"

"sudah, kita alihkan saja pembicaraannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Shou lebih dulu menyuruh Avaron berhenti untuk berbicara.

"maaf…" Avaron malah merasa tidak enak. "apa aku berbicara terlalu tinggi lagi?"

''bukan itu… tapi… bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan sesuatu yang kita berdua mengerti ?'' Shou memberi alternatif.

''oke…'' Avaron berpikir. ''tapi apa? Soal musik?"

"yah, begitulah. Kau sudah berjanji padaku akan datang malam ini ke basecamp Alice Nine."

"ya, setelah kita menutup petshop nanti malam, kita akan pergi ke basecamp kalian." Avaron berkata.

"dan kau sudah membawa make up yang akan kita pakai untuk peralatan make upmu?"

"ya. Kemarin aku menaruhnya di loker petshop agar bisa langsung diambil saat kita pergi dari petshop nanti." Jawab Avaron.

"kemarin sepulang dari makan malam bersama kalian di Pizza Hut, aku pergi ke basecamp dan disana kami menonton DVD Gazette bersama-sama. Tora baru membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"oh… pasti menyenangkan…" komentar Avaron.

"aku jadi ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, tentang live mereka…" Shou mulai bertanya. "kau tahu apa itu fanservice?"

''aku tahu. Apa perlu kujelaskan?'' jawab Avaron dengan polosnya.

''eh? Tidak kusangka kau tahu juga. Kau pasti tahu kan kalau Aoi dan Uruha sering melakukan fanservice ?''

"ya… aku tahu… Ruki juga cukup sering melakukan 'aksi' dengan micnya… bagiku… agak menggelikan melihatnya…" Avaron berpendapat dengan tegas.

"jadi kau tidak suka?"

"tidak. Sama sekali tidak suka. Karena, mereka kan normal. Kenapa harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu hanya untuk pertunjukan? Kurasa masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyenangkan penonton selain melakukan hal 'itu'…" ekspresi Avaron berubah menjadi agak jijik.

"dan… bagaimana kalau… Kai yang melakukannya?" Shou malah menyuruh Avaron untuk membayangkan. Dan bisa ditebak, Avaron hanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang seperti biasanya sehingga Shou diam dan berkata, "oke… anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya…"

"kau orangnya lurus, Avaron…" komentar Shou.

"apa itu hal yang buruk?" Avaron meminta pendapat Shou.

"tidak. Menurutku tidak."

"apa aku harus merubahnya?"

"Avaron, cewek yang seperti dirimu di jaman sekarang sangat langka di dunia ini. Dan aku sarankan, lebih baik jangan rubah dirimu.''

''oh ya? Nyatanya cewek-cewek modis yang biasa kau lihat di pinggir jalan kelihatannya mampu menarik perhatian Kai…'' jawab Avaron sarkastik.

''kalau memang benar begitu, aku akan membunuhnya.''

Setelah Shou berkata itu, mereka sudah sampai di petshop. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh Aya yang sedang menggendong iguana yang ternyata sudah datang.

"konnichiwa, Avaron-san! ternyata Shou datang lebih awal!" seru Aya dengan riang.

"aku datang seperti biasanya, Aya… tidak datang lebih awal, kok. Sekarang kan masih jam 3…" Shou melihat jam tangannya, berpikir kalau Aya berbicara padanya.

"bukan, Shou…" Aya memberikan ekspresi datar ke Shou. "bukan Shou dirimu. Tapi dia!" Aya dengan bangga memberikan iguana yang dia pegang ke depan wajah Shou. Shou kaget karena perlakuan Aya barusan, membuat Aya dan Avaron tertawa.

"apa! Maksud kalian apa!" Shou masih tidak mengerti.

"maksud Aya adalah…" Avaron mengambil iguana itu dari tangan Aya dengan hati-hati untuk menggendongnya. "nama iguana ini adalah Shou…" Avaron tersenyum, sama sekali tanpa merasa berdosa.

"tapi… iguana ini kan… perempuan! Kenapa diberi namaku?" Shou protes.

"nah, disitulah poinnya, Shou…"Avaron malah mengelus kepala si iguana seraya tertawa geli penuh kemenangan. "karena dia perempuan, makanya kuberi nama Shou…"

Avaron bisa mendengar Shou menggeram dan menggerutu, "dasar putri babi!"

"aku bisa membayangkan kalau Shou si iguana menyambut para tamu di atas meja kasir dengan ekspresinya yang datar itu." Kata Aya dengan riang.

"lihat, dia lucu kan, Shou? kenapa kau tidak mengelus dia? Tenang, dia tidak akan menggigit, kok…" Avaron memberikan Shou si iguana pada Shou dengan ekspresi yang sangat manis.

Shou si iguana berwarna hijau seperti warna daun namun bagian kepalanya keabu-abuan, dengan duri yang tidak terlalu panjang ada di atas punggungnya, sejalan dari ekor sampai ke lehernya. Matanya berwarna kekuningan dengan bola mata berwarna hitam, dan ekornya yang panjangnya kira-kira mencapai 20 cm. iguana itu seakan mengerti perkataan Avaron, menatap Shou dengan ekspresi datarnya, seperti mengajak Shou untuk berkenalan atau semacamnya.

"tampaknya dia menyukaimu…" kata Avaron pada Shou.

"haha… mungkin dia mengira aku iguana jantan?" kata Shou sarkastik.

"bisa jadi. Lihat saja, wajahmu mirip dengan iguana jantan yang sedang ingin kawin…" ejek Avaron.

"enak saja!" Shou tidak terima dia diejek seperti itu. "seperti kau tahu saja bagaimana ekspresi iguana jantan kalau sedang ingin kawin.

"kalau iguana sedang ingin kawin, dia pasti akan lebih banyak tingkah, tidak mau didekati, dan duri-duri yang ada di punggungnya akan berdiri semua. Sama seperti kau yang sedang marah sekarang…" Avaron menjelaskan dengan logis.

Shou hanya bisa menggeram lagi dan menuju ke bagian belakang petshop untuk bersiap-siap bekerja sementara Avaron dan Aya masih asyik bermain bersama Shou si iguana.

Kehadiran Shou si iguana di petshop membuat Shou merasa tidak nyaman. Bukannya Shou membenci iguana atau semacamnya, tetapi iguana ini membuat Shou merasa namanya sering tertukar dengan Shou si iguana. Seperti malam ini…

"Shou! shou! kamu dimana?" Avaron memanggil Shou dari bagian belakang petshop.

"aku disini, Avaron…" sahut Shou dari meja kasir. Avaron langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk melihat Shou.

"Shou yang kumaksud itu bukan kau…" kata Avaron pada Shou. "ah, disitu kau rupanya!" Avaron langsung senang saat menemukan Shou yang dia cari.

Dan Shou langsung kaget saat dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata Shou si iguana sedari tadi sudah bertengger di sebelahnya, di ujung meja kasir. Ia tidak menyadarinya karena dia sedang bermain PSP.

"whoa!" seru Shou saat Shou si iguana dengan polosnya menatapnya dengan mata kuningnya.

"aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau makhluk ini ada disini daritadi!" seru Shou. ''sejak kapan kau menyelinap, huh?'' dia berbicara pada si iguana.

''mungkin karena kau terlalu asyik menghajar Lu Bu dengan PSP-mu?'' kata Avaron sambil menggendong Shou. Lu Bu yang dimaksud adalah tokoh game Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce yang sekarang Shou mainkan di PSPnya.

"dia benar-benar menyusahkan! Saat aku sedang membersihkan toilet, dia bertengger di atas kloset, entah apa yang ia lakukan disana. saat aku sedang membersihkan lantai, ekornya muncul di sela-sela bagian bawah rak display. Dia sedang menghantuiku atau apa, sih?" kata Shou.

"mungkin karena dia menyukaimu?" Avaron tersenyum pada Shou.

Shou yang melihat senyuman Avaron itu kini diam. Saat dia melihat senyuman itu, ia tahu kalau Avaron sangat menyukai iguana yang ada di pelukannya itu. Avaron sama sekali tidak ketakutan saat melihat hewan reptil yang menurut orang-orang menakutkan.

Shou merasa Avaron pasti punya alasan lain kenapa ia menamakan iguana itu dengan namanya.

"sekarang waktunya kau untuk masuk ke dalam kandang. Sebentar lagi toko akan tutup, Shou…" Avaron berkata pada Shou si iguana. Ia membawa Shou ke kandang jeruji yang sudah disiapkan di sudut toko dan memasukkannya ke dalam.

"ayo, kita sekarang ke basecampmu…" kata Avaron sekembalinya dari kandang Shou.

Shou hanya mengangguk dan mematikan PSPnya, mereka kini bersiap-siap untuk menutup toko.

Mereka menaiki bus yang jadwal perjalanannya paling terakhir malam ini untuk menuju basecamp Alice Nine. Avaron dan Shou sengaja memilih kursi paling belakang agar mereka bisa mengobrol dengan leluasa.

"selama ini aku memperhatikan komentar dan pesan kesan dari setiap costumer dan pengunjung petshop kita…" kata Shou membuka pembicaraan.

"oh ya?" Avaron terkesan karena selama ini Shou memperhatikan. "apa?"

"mereka berkata kalau petshop kita hampir tidak pernah mengekang hewan-hewannya. Kita tidak selalu mengekang hewan-hewan kita yang ada di petshop dan membiarkan mereka bermain. Pernah ada anak kecil yang datang ke petshop kita dan bermain bersama Toran-chan. Dia menyukai Toran-chan dan bahkan sampai meminta ibunya untuk membawa pulang Toran-chan. Tetapi karena mereka sudah mempunyai 2 ekor anjing di rumah, ibunya tidak mengizinkannya…"

"oh… ya, ya… anak kecil itu… aku ingat." Reaksi Avaron.

"aku juga jarang melihat ada petshop seperti petshopmu, Ava… kau benar-benar menyukai hewan-hewan yang ada di petshopmu, ya?" tanya Shou.

"ya. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. Sebisa mungkin aku akan memenuhi kebutuhan dan menjaga mereka. Dulu sewaktu kecil keluargaku tidak bisa mempunyai hewan peliharaan karena sebab ekonomi, sekarang disaat aku bisa mempunyai mereka, makanya aku membuka petshop."

"senang rasanya melihatmu bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu…" Shou tersenyum. "semoga aku juga bisa sepertimu."

"aku jadi penasaran…" Avaron bertanya dengan nada serius. "saat kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang musisi, apa kau menemui hambatan?"

Shou tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "bahkan disaat aku berkata pada ayahku kalau aku ingin menjadi musisi saat masih SMP, dia malah menertawaiku. Bukan benar-benar menertawai, lebih tepatnya meremehkanku. Dia menganggap pekerjaan seperti itu tidak abadi. Dia malah menakutiku dengan berkata bagaimana kalau seandainya aku malah gagal dan orang-orang tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, saat dia melihatku menonton tutorial cara berdandan ala visual kei di youtube, dia memarahiku habis-habisan. Katanya untuk apa aku belajar make up seperti itu padahal aku adalah cowok?"

"lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

''aku tidak peduli. Awalnya aku menjalaninya dengan underground. Latihan dan bermain musik tanpa diketahui ayahku. Lalu, kenalan Saga yang mempunyai sebuah kafe di daerah Roppongi menyewa kami untuk tampil di kafenya, dan tidak disangka, sambutan dari para penonton cukup meriah. Dan kami menjadi pengisi acara tetap disana, setiap Sabtu malam."

''lalu ayahku mengetahui hal itu. Awalnya dia marah. Tetapi begitu dia melihatku bisa menghasilkan uang yang cukup lumayan dan ibuku meyakinkan dia kalau aku pasti bisa menjalani semua ini, lama-kelamaan dia mulai percaya padaku. Tapi dia tidak akan benar-benar percaya padaku sampai aku bisa mendapatkan perjanjian rekaman dari sebuah manajemen.''

''dan kau ingin bisa mendapatkannya dari PSC karena aku bisa membantumu dengan menghubungkanmu dengan Kai ?'' Avaron menebak.

''awalnya seperti itu. Memang kedengarannya agak jahat, tetapi, aku memang menginginkannya.''

"lagu kalian keren. Siapa tahu kalau aku memberinya ke Kai dia bisa membawanya ke Tomomi."

"tapi kau tidak akan melakukannya walaupun kau sangat ingin kan?" duga Shou.

Avaron hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dan menatap lurus ke depan. Shou yang menatapnya merasa kalau Avaron sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pasti sesuatu yang belum pernah Avaron ceritakan pada orang lain termasuk dirinya. Bahkan mungkin Kai, orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Apapun yang ia pikirkan, membuat Avaron membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama untuk menjawab, "yah, begitulah…"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Tomomi di telepon padamu, tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan menyakitimu."

"kau tahu darimana?"

"dia membuat peraturan untuk melarang para personel band yang di bawah manajemennya untuk menikah dan pacaran. Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi bisnisnya, walaupun itu harus melukaimu, Ava…"

"aku tidak takut padanya. Yang aku takutkan adalah… apa pilihan Kai saat dia nanti mendapat 2 pilihan itu. Antara terus maju dengan bandnya dan meninggalkanku, atau memilihku dan mengambil segala resiko yang akan dijatuhkan Tomomi untuknya."

Shou diam karena bingung harus menjawab apa karena pembicaraan ini sangat sensitif, terutama setelah ia melihat ekspresi wajah Avaron yang terakhir dia lihat adalah saat malam ulang tahun Kai yang menyedihkan itu di apartemen Avaron.

"aku bingung. Aku jadi ingin bertanya hal ini padanya. Dia mencintai bandnya, hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Tapi apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa dia mencintaiku melebihi bandnya? Aku tidak bisa bertanya seperti itu karena rasanya aku akan sangat egois kalau aku menanyakannya. Kalau seandainya dia mengambil pilihan kedua, pasti akibatnya akan berpengaruh ke segala hal, bukan? Apa dia mau menerimanya?''

''dia sudah memberimu cincin dan memintamu untuk menikah dengannya. Bagiku, yang seorang laki-laki, hal itu harus dipertanggung jawabkan. Karena kalau tidak, dia benar-benar pengecut. Dan seperti yang pernah kubilang sebelumnya, aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia seperti itu. Karena itu benar-benar membuat malu untuk kami para laki-laki." Kata Shou.

"kalau kau membunuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu juga." Balas Avaron.

Shou tertegun sejenak dan bertanya kenapa. Lalu Avaron menjawab, "karena kau membunuh orang yang aku cintai. Walaupun dia menyakitiku, tetapi kalau sampai ada orang lain yang menyakitinya, maka akulah yang akan membunuh orang itu.''

''baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan berkutik kalau dia bertemu denganku.'' Shou mengangkat tangannya.

''kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu ?''

''entah, aku hanya yakin saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kita taruhan saja.''

"oke. Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mentraktirku kopi di coffee shop yang biasa." Kata Avaron.

"sesederhana itu?" Shou mengangkat alisnya. "kau tidak mau membuat hadiah taruhannya lebih tinggi?"

"tidak. Sesederhana itu." Avaron tersenyum yakin.

"oke. Kalau aku yang menang…," Shou berpikir sebentar. "kau harus memberitahu aku kalau kau sudah menemukan 'sesuatu' yang aku cari selama ini. 'sesuatu' yang pernah kita bicarakan di petshop tempo hari. Saat kau berkata kau merasa kesulitan untuk membaca diriku."

"baiklah…" Avaron setuju. "tapi… sesederhana itu, Shou? tidak biasanya kau meminta hadiah taruhanmu sesederhana ini…"

"memang sederhana, tetapi kalau kau mengetahuinya, hal itu akan mengubah segalanya. Bagiku hal itu lebih berharga dari sekedar game terbaru di toko atau wafel."

Walaupun dia yakin dialah yang akan menang nantinya, setelah itu Avaron tetap memikirkan 'sesuatu' itu. Dia terus memikirkannya sampai mereka sudah sampai di halte bus tempat mereka harus turun…

5 jam sebelumnya, di Nagoya, seharusnya sekarang sudah waktunya Gazette dan para staff pergi meninggalkan Nagoya untuk menuju ke kota lain untuk melakukan tur disana. tetapi, Ruki malah meminta para staff yang penting dan bersangkutan untuk berkumpul di meeting room hotel, untuk membahas sesuatu yang menyangkut soal tur.

"jadi, untuk tur selanjutnya, aku dan teman-temanku ingin menyampaikan ini untuk penampilan visual di panggung." Ruki membuka presentasi di depan para staff.

"Ruki-san, bukannya kita sudah membahas hal ini semalam? Apa kau mempunyai sesuatu yang belum disampaikan?" tanya Sakai.

Ruki diam. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai hal baru untuk disampaikan ke staff-staffnya. Dia sengaja membawa mereka semua kesini hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Dia berpikir keras, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"oh iya! Aku ingin minuman yang disediakan di atas panggung diubah menjadi jus!" Ruki berkata dengan keras dan sangat yakin. Tetapi apa yang diminta Ruki malah membuat para staff mengangkat alis mereka.

"jadi… kau memanggil dan mengumpulkan kami seperti ini hanya untuk… minuman di panggung?" Sakai tidak percaya. "Ruki-san, dari wajahmu itu, kami tahu kau sama sekali tidak punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan. Apa alasan sebenarnya untuk kau mengundang kami seperti ini?"

"ee…" Ruki menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ruki-san, kau sudah membuang-buang waktu kami… kita harus segera meninggalkan Nagoya sekarang juga." kata salah satu staff.

"tunggu, bukankah masih ada jeda untuk live berikutnya di kota selanjutnya? Santai saja sedikit…" kata Ruki.

"tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu. Biasanya kaulah yang paling disiplin dalam hal-hal itu." Sakai curiga. "apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami?"

Ruki bisa merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dingin karena dia menghadapi berbagai tatapan curiga yang mengarah padanya. Dalam hati dia berharap dan terus berkata kalau Kai dan Aoi bisa menyelesaikan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang secepatnya.

Sementara Ruki menghadapi para staff, Kai dengan gaya bergerilya kini keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tas ransel hitam yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan keperluan untuk berpergian jauh di punggungnya. Tidak lupa dia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi sosoknya. Tanpa merasa berdosa, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 6 hotel untuk menuju lift.

Di telinga kanannya ada sebuah headset wireless yang menempel agar ia bisa berhubungan dengan Aoi yang mengawasi lobi hotel di lantai dasar.

"yak. Aku sudah ada di lift, Aoi-kun." Kata Kai saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"bagus. Seharusnya Ruki masih bisa menahan mereka sekarang. Nanti setelah kau sudah sampai di lobi, kau harus melesat keluar dan langsung menuju ke jalanan. kau tidak akan aman sampai kereta yang akan membawamu ke Tokyo berjalan." Suara Aoi tak ubahnya seperti suara seorang mata-mata.

"Ruki pasti akan membunuhku…" ujar Kai pelan. Karena Ruki semalam protes terus-menerus, mau tidak mau mereka merubah strategi mereka menjadi seperti ini.

''kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat keluar dari hotel ini, dia pasti akan melakukannya, Kai.'' Aoi ternyata mendengar perkataan Kai. ''cepat! Ruki mengirim e-mail kalau para staff sudah curiga dan kini mereka sedang mencari kita semua!" tiba-tiba Aoi berseru.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kai merasa lift ini berjalan sangat lamban sekali. Dia beruntung karena sepanjang jalan lift tidak berhenti untuk orang lain. Begitu dia sudah melihat penunjuk lantai di lift menunjukkan huruf G, lift berdenting dan terbuka perlahan. Dengan cepat, Kai berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pintu keluar lobi.

"selamat berjuang, Kai…" kata Aoi pelan saat ia melihat Kai melesat begitu saja tanpa melihat Aoi yang sedang duduk di sofa lobi.

Saat Kai berhasil keluar dari hotel, dia beruntung karena dia bisa langsung mendapatkan taksi kosong untuk dia tumpangi menuju stasiun.

Sedangkan Aoi yang masih duduk di lobi, dihampiri oleh Sakai dan para staff dengan ekspresi wajah yang siap untuk menginterogasi Aoi dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"dimana Kai-san?" tanya Sakai.

"oh… dia baru saja pergi…" jawab Aoi santai.

''kenapa kalian malah membantunya pergi, hah !'' Sakai nyaris saja mengamuk.

"entahlah… mungkin karena dia sudah memberikan kami bayaran makan siang gratis selama sebulan? Aku tidak tahu…" Aoi berpura-pura bodoh.

"tenang saja, Sakai… dia akan kembali 2-3 hari nanti di kota berikutnya," Aoi tertawa dan menepuk pundak Sakai yang masih geram tersebut, "dan dia akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Tokyo…" kata Aoi sarkastik sebelum ia meninggalkan Sakai dan yang lain yang masih termangu.

Avaron tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa jam dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menyaksikan tingkah laku para personel Alice Nine di depan matanya.

Sejak ia sampai di basecamp ini beberapa jam yang lalu, dia langsung merasa kalau tempat ini keren. Walaupun berantakan, penuh dengan makanan, tumpukan CD-CD game, dan peralatan band, tapi nyaman. Karena ada sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan dan di depannya terdapat meja dengan TV kecil di atasnya. Drum set milik Nao ditaruh di sudut ruangan beserta gitar-gitar dan bass, lantai ruangan yang diberi karpet berwarna merah, dinding dengan warna yang sama.

Saat dia baru datang tadi, Nao dengan baik hati memberi tur untuknya tentang ruangan yang luasnya sama dengan luas kamar Avaron ini, hanya saja ruangan ini kedap suara. Ruangan ini terletak di rumah Tora, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Tora. Avaron berpikir bisa saja Alice Nine berpikir ini adalah ruang rahasia mereka. Semacam club house.

"kalau kami menginap disini, selain Tora yang memakai tempat tidur di kamarnya, kami akan berdesakan di lantai, dengan futon yang digelar di ruangan. Dan biasanya Shou-lah yang menguasai sofa ruangan ini. Dia tidak pernah mau bergantian dengan yang lain…" Avaron masih ingat saat Nao berbisik di telinganya saat Nao memberinya tur tadi, agar Shou tidak mendengarnya.

Avaron juga baru tahu kalau Tora ternyata juga dari keluarga yang berada sama seperti Shou, tetapi ia juga sama saja seperti sahabat Avaron itu, hampir tidak pernah bergantung pada kekayaan keluarganya dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri sendiri. Biaya untuk membuat studio ini saja dari hasil Tora menabung selama 3 tahun saat SMA, gaji dari bekerja part time, ditambah uang dari personel yang lain.

Avaron kembali ke kesadarannya saat dia melihat Shou benar-benar menjalankan aksinya. Dia pun ingat sedari tadi dia tertawa karena ini, melihat Nao yang tidak bisa berdiri dari sofa karena Shou memberikan super glue di alas sofa dan dengan mudahnya Nao duduk disana.

Mulanya Nao curiga saat dia hendak mengambil PSP miliknya, takut Shou memberikan super glue di tombol-tombol PSPnya. Tetapi Shou meyakinkannya kalau dia tidak memberikan super glue di PSPnya.

"lihat?" untuk meyakinkan Nao, Shou mengambil PSP Nao dengan memegangnya dengan tangannya, memencet-mencet seluruh tombol PSP yang dalam keadaan mati dengan jarinya. "tidak ada lem kan?"

Nao yang masih sedikit curiga, akhirnya menerima PSP dari tangan Shou. karena memang tidak ada lem, Nao pun langsung menyalakan PSPnya dan duduk di sofa untuk menikmati game yang ia mainkan. Tanpa sadar kalau sebenarnya Shou menaruh super glue tepat di atas tempat Nao duduk.

Dan kini Avaron dan lainnya tertawa tidak berhenti-berhenti saat Nao menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa berdiri karena celananya benar-benar terekat oleh lem yang sudah mengering tersebut "Shou! tolong aku!" seru Nao yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri.

Shou yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Nao hanya menikmati pemandangan itu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"bagaimana rasanya, Nao? Enak tidak?" Shou mengejek dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"kau benar-benar parah, Shou!" komentar Tora di sela tawanya.

"Shou! kau akan membayar ini!" ancam Nao. Nao berkali-kali mengumpat karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman super glue yang melekat di celananya.

"sudahlah, Shou…" sela Saga yang tadinya tertawa kini merasa kasihan pada Nao. "lebih baik kau bantu dia melepaskan diri dari perangkapmu…"

"asal dia berjanji mau membayarkanku ongkos bermain di game center minggu depan." Shou memberi syarat.

"ya, Shou! apapun yang kau mau asalkan aku bisa berdiri!" Nao langsung menyanggupi.

Shou pun akhirnya membantu Nao dengan mengambil air dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lem-lem yang ada di sekitar Nao.

Sementara Shou sedang membantu Nao, Avaron kini mengobrol bersama Tora dan Saga dengan duduk di lantai. Membicarakan berbagai hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan malam ini. Dengan ditemani cheese pizza berukuran besar yang baru saja dibawa oleh Hiroto yang datang dari Pizza Hut beberapa menit yang lalu.

"jadi Shou benar-benar tidak pernah mau membagi sofa ini dengan kalian saat menginap disini?" Avaron setengah tidak percaya saat Tora dan Saga membicarakan tentang kehidupan Alice Nine.

"yap. Dia selalu menguasai sofa kalau kami menginap disini…" kata Tora sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya.

"dan dia selalu seperti ini? Jahil, kekanakan, dan heboh?" tanya Avaron.

"ya. Kau benar…" jawab Saga. "memangnya dia tidak seperti itu di depanmu?"

"tidak juga… dia memang seperti itu di depanku. Tapi terkadang, dia juga pernah serius di depanku. Kau tahu, seperti dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda saja…"

Tora menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "itu berarti dia mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu. Semudah itu."

Sejenak Avaron tertegun karena perkataan Tora barusan. "lalu… kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Tora malah tertawa pelan saat mendengar reaksi Avaron. "kau polos juga ya tentang hal seperti ini…"

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab Avaron. "aku tidak bisa merasakan aku polos atau tidaknya dalam hal cinta. Aku tidak bisa berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan atau tidak pernah aku tahu, khususnya dalam hal cinta."

"itu berarti kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seorang Shou Kohara, Avaron…" Saga memberi penjelasan. "let's put this way… bagaimana caramu untuk tahu kalau Kai mencintaimu waktu itu?"

"dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku secara langsung, yang membuatku percaya kalau dia memang mencintaiku. Tapi kalau Shou…" Avaron ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"percaya padaku, Avaron. Kalau seandainya kau single, Shou pasti akan berlutut di depanmu untuk memintamu jadian dengannya." Saga meyakinkan.

"jadi menurut kalian, dia tidak akan menyatakannya padaku sampai kapanpun?" Avaron mencoba untuk mengambil kesimpulan yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Tora dan Saga.

"tapi…" Avaron berkata lirih seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shou yang masih sibuk membantu Nao untuk lepas dari jeratan super glue dengan bantuan Hiroto, "apa itu tidak menyakitkan?"

"selama dia bisa melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia, itu juga sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia, Avaron…" Tora memberi salah satu alasan.

"dia cerita padaku tentang kau yang ditinggal oleh Kai untuk tur. Dia jadi merasa tidak sanggup untuk memilikimu walaupun ingin." Kata Saga.

"kenapa?"

"karena Shou juga sama seperti Kai. Dia juga mencintai musik, dan dia tidak ingin menyakitimu disaat dia sedang menjalankan mimpinya. Jadi daripada dia menyakitimu, dia merasa lebih baik kau bersama orang lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

"anggap saja saat ini aku masih belum percaya kalau Shou mencintaiku. Menurut kalian, apa dia akan memberiku sesuatu, atau semacamnya untuk memberi tanda kalau dia _memang_ mencintaiku?"

Saga hanya diam saja dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebuah pick gitar miliknya yang berwarna merah muda, dengan motif abstrak di atasnya. "kalau ada seorang gitaris memberikan pick gitarnya ke seorang gadis, artinya gitaris itu sangat mencintai si gadis…"

"oh…" Avaron terkesan dengan cerita Saga. "sayang sekali Kai adalah drummer, mungkin dia hanya akan memberikanku… drum stick?"

"haha… itu kan hanya contoh, Avaron. Kai dan Shou pasti akan menunjukkannya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang adalah pilihanmu, apa kau akan memilih Shou atau Kai."

Avaron hanya diam saja saat ia menatap pick gitar yang dia ambil dari Saga tersebut, sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah Shou lakukan di depannya.

Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Shou sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Avaron dan Avaron belum menyadarinya? Bagaimana kalau Shou-lah yang sebenarnya meminta Avaron untuk menunjukkan seandainya kalau Avaron sudah menyadari hal itu?

Kalau hal itu benar, Avaron akan merasa sangat tidak enak hati, karena dia sudah membiarkan seseorang menunggunya, walaupun orang itu tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan…

Mereka masih terus bermain sampai pukul 1 pagi. Tora dan Saga yang tadi mengobrol bersama Avaron kini berpamitan untuk tidur. Tora pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, dan Saga bersama Hiroto saling membantu untuk menggelar futon di ruang basecamp, Nao menyibukkan dirinya di kamar mandi milik Tora untuk menyikat giginya.

Sedangkan Shou membantu Avaron merapikan sofa ruang basecamp. Shou memberi sarung bantal untuk bantal milik Shou agar bisa dipakai Avaron untuk tidur. Ia juga menyiapkan selimut untuknya.

"kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Avaron. Aku bisa tidur disini bersama yang lain…'' kata Tora yang sedari tadi menawarkan kamar tidurnya untuk dipakai Avaron tapi Avaron menolak.

''tidak, tidak usah. Aku sudah merepotkan kalian dengan menginap disini… lagipula badanku lebih kecil daripada kau, aku lebih cocok untuk tidur di sofa, Tora…" Avaron menolak dengan halus.

"hmm…" Tora tersenyum. "aku geli melihat Shou dengan relanya memberikan sofanya padamu padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah memberikan sofanya pada kami…"

"karena Avaron adalah cewek dan seperti katanya tadi, badannya terlalu kecil untuk tidur di kasurmu atau di futon." Kata Shou setengah mengejek.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, wahai Shou yang sedang bersikap seperti seorang ksatria…" kata Tora seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Shou selesai memasukkan bantal ke dalam sarung bantal ia memberikannya ke Avaron. "ini sarung bantalmu…"

Dengan canggung, Avaron menerima bantalnya. "ngg… ya, terima kasih, Shou…"

"ada apa denganmu?" Shou menyadari kecanggungannya.

"eh, tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa…" Avaron mengelak. Ternyata dia masih tidak bisa menutupi kecanggungannya di depan Shou karena pembicaraannya dengan Tora dan Saga tentang Shou tadi.

"apa Tora dan Saga berkata sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkanmu? Atau karena kau menginap disini?" Shou berusaha untuk menebak.

"tidak, Shou. bukan karena dua hal itu… Tora dan Saga menyenangkan, dan aku mengerti kita harus menginap karena sekarang sudah tengah malam dan kita juga harus langsung kembali ke petshop besok siang…" kata Avaron.

"lalu, kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu canggung?"

"ngg…" Avaron berusaha mencari alasan. "sofa ini… sudah tidak ada bekas lem lagi kan? Sebab tidak lucu kalau besok pagi aku tidak bisa bangun kalau masih ada super glue tersisa disini."

Shou tertawa. "hanya itu? Tenang saja, aku, Nao, dan Hiroto sudah membersihkannya tadi. Walaupun aku jahil, tapi aku tahu aku juga harus bertanggung jawab."

"oh… baguslah kalau begitu…" kata Avaron.

"sekarang tidur…" Shou berkata dengan lembut. Avaron dengan menurut langsung berbaring di atas sofa. Avaron membuka lipatan selimut yang sudah disiapkan dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu.

"oyasuminasai…" kata Shou sebelum ia berbaring di atas futon yang ada di lantai dekat sofa.

"oyasuminasai…" balas Avaron. "dan Shou…" Avaron teringat sesuatu.

"apa?" tanya Shou.

"terima kasih sudah memberikan sofamu malam ini… aku hargai itu…"

"ya, sama-sama…" hanya itu jawaban Shou sebelum mereka terlelap.


	21. Encounter

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 19/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"so I guess… I have to leave, right?"_

Current music: Celine Dion – Treat Her Like A Lady

Keesokan harinya, Avaron masih berada di basecamp Alice Nine. Dia berencana untuk pergi ke petshop bersama Shou nanti siang. Kini untuk menghabiskan waktu, mereka melakukan sesuatu yang Avaron anggap cukup aneh, berdandan bersama Shou dan anggota Alice Nine yang lain…

"waw! Aku baru sadar kalau kotak make up yang kau bawa dari semalam ternyata merknya Lancome!" kata Shou saat dia membuka kotak make up tersebut. "dan semuanya ada, untuk perlengkapan make up visual kei."

"yah, begitulah. Nikmati saja, Shou…" jawab Avaron santai.

"tunggu, sebelum aku menikmatinya, aku ingin bertanya, kau tidak bisa make up, tapi kau punya peralatan make up seperti ini. Jadi, kau mengambil kotak make up orang lain, membawanya kesini, dan menyuruh kami untuk memakainya?"

"tidak." Avaron menjawab, "aku mengambil kotak make up Kai, membawanya kesini, dan menyuruh kalian untuk memakainya."

"jadi ini kotak make up milik Kai?" Tora bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"yap. Jadi kalian masih ingin mengajariku berdandan atau tidak?" tanya Avaron.

"ngg… kalau soal mengajari, lebih baik kita serahkan semuanya ke Shou. aku dan yang lain ingin membahas gaya rambut baru untuk penampilan kita selanjutnya. Oh, aku sudah tidak mengganti gaya rambutku ini selama 3 bulan… rasanya seperti sudah setahun saja…" Tora memegang ujung rambutnya.

"yeah, aku juga sudah harus mengganti gaya rambutku… gaya rambutku ini tidak kurubah sejak 5 bulan yang lalu…" timpal Shou.

"kalau aku…" Avaron merasa canggung dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. Ia memegang ujung rambutnya juga dan menambahkan, "gaya rambutku ini tidak kurubah sejak… aku lahir?"

Dan kata-kata Avaron barusan semakin menambah canggung suasana dan juga membuat Shou dan Tora tertawa. "kau tidak pernah mengubah gaya rambutmu sejak lahir?"

"tidak… aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau merubah gaya rambut itu adalah hal yang penting. Kalau sudah panjang dan tidak terasa nyaman lagi, baru aku memotongnya." Kata Avaron.

"dan kau tidak pernah meminta gaya rambut baru pada sylist yang memotong rambutmu?" Tora bertanya.

Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak."

Tora kembali tertawa. ia menepuk pundak Shou dan berkata, "kau benar. Dia memang versi langka… ya sudah. Aku tinggal kalian berdua disini. Sampai jumpa." Tora berpamitan pada mereka berdua sebelum keluar dari ruang basecamp.

"apa maksudnya dengan 'versi langka'?" tanya Avaron setelah Tora pergi.

"ee…" Shou menggaruk kepalanya. "itu bahasa cowok, Ava… susah untuk menjelaskan."

"oh, bahasa cowok susah dimengerti juga…" ujar Avaron. ''jadi, kapan kita akan mulai berdandan ?''

''sekarang saja.'' Jawab Avaron.

Shou menuntun Avaron menuju meja rias yang ada di ruangan. Dia menyuruh Avaron duduk di depan meja itu, dan Avaron bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di depan cermin.

"jujur, aku agak merasa aneh soal ini…" kata Avaron.

"kenapa? Karena yang mengajarimu adalah seorang cowok dan suaranya berat?" Shou menebak dengan tepat.

"yah…" Avaron ragu untuk menjawab. "tapi tidak apa-apa, walaupun kau cowok tapi kau memang mampu dalam hal ini, dan walaupun suaramu berat juga bagiku tidak masalah karena suaramu bagus, dalam menyanyi."

Shou tersenyum di belakang Avaron saat dia mendengar pujian dari gadis itu. "benarkah?"

"ya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin keempat temanmu memilihmu sebagai vokalis band kalian kalau suaramu tidak bagus, kan?" Avaron mengeluarkan jawaban logisnya.

Shou menjitak Avaron pelan karena dia mengharapkan alasan yang bagus dari Avaron. "tentu saja, bodoh. Aku sampai latihan vokal dengan senseiku dari SMA agar aku bisa menjadi vokalis yang baik."

"tapi hasilnya bagus, kan? Tapi saranku, Shou… jangan mencoba untuk scream seperti Ruki…" Avaron tidak berani membayangkan.

"kalau kau yang meminta, baiklah…" Shou menyanggupi sebelum ia menyuruh Avaron untuk mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berdandan.

Pukul 8 pagi, taksi yang membawa Kai dari stasiun tempat ia turun di kota Tokyo menuju apartemennya berhenti persis di depan apartemen. Dia membayar ongkos taksinya sebelum keluar dari taksi.

Saat dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk, dia tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lobi. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin sampai membawanya ke apartemen ini. Kabur begitu saja dari turnya hanya demi seorang gadis. Kai tersenyum sendiri, dia belum pernah melakukan hal senekat ini sebelumnya, dia seakan sudah sangat siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan dia terima nantinya. Baginya tidak masalah, asal Avaron berada di sampingnya, selama Avaron ada untuknya, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika dia di lobi hotel, dia menghampiri meja resepsionis dimana Watanabe, resepsionis kenalannya akan mengakhiri jam shiftnya pagi ini setelah menjalani shift malam.

"oh, Yutaka-san?" Watanabe kaget dengan kedatangan Kai yang mendadak. "kupikir anda pergi lebih lama…"

"aku memutuskan untuk kembali selama beberapa hari, Watanabe…" jawab Kai. "apa Avaron sudah keluar dari apartemen?"

Wajah Watanabe yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit khawatir. "semalaman aku berjaga di meja resepsionis ini, Yutaka-san. tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat Avaron-san masuk atau keluar melewati pintu masuk ini dari semalam sampai pagi ini. Tampaknya dia belum pulang dari semalam."

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. "masa? Tidak mungkin Avaron tidak pulang, dia tidak punya saudara di kota ini sebagai tempat untuk menginap. Dan dia bukan tipe gadis yang bisa tidak pulang semalaman untuk… yah, kau tahulah apa itu…" Kai tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"tidak, menurutku, Avaron-san tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu sampai dia tidak pulang, Yutaka-san. mungkin dia berkunjung dan menginap di rumah salah satu temannya?" Watanabe memberikan kemungkinan lain.

Teman Avaron yang Kai tahu hanya 2 orang. Yaitu Aya dan orang itu…

''mungkin kau benar, Watanabe…'' Kai tersenyum. ''bisa saja dia menginap di rumah salah seorang temannya."

"jangan terlalu cepat berpikir buruk, Yutaka-san. aku yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Avaron-san…" Watanabe menenangkan Kai.

"ya… kalau begitu, terima kasih, Watanabe. Aku naik ke atas dulu…" Kai mengundurkan diri.

Ketika dia sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemennya, Kai bisa merasakan kesunyian di sekitar apartemennya dan Avaron. Kai tidak melihat sepatu Avaron di teras. Itu berarti Watanabe benar, mungkin Avaron tidak pulang semalam.

Ia menaruh tas ransel dan mantelnya di sofa ruang TV dan berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Avaron. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia kembali ke ruang TV dan duduk di atas sofa, ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

Tapi karena dia masih terus teringat oleh tunangannya itu, membuatnya juga teringat sesuatu yang dari beberapa minggu yang lalu mengganjal pikirannya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju telepon apartemen. Dia melihat kabel telepon diputus dengan paksa dari penghubungnya. Avaron benar-benar tidak ingin Kai menghubunginya.

Semenjak ulang tahun Kai, semenjak terakhir Ruki menerima telepon yang masuk ke handphone Kai dari Avaron, Kai tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. ada apa dengan Avaron? Apa waktu itu Avaron sangat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya? Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan namun tidak bisa tersampaikan membuatnya sangat marah sampai dia memutuskan telepon dan mematikan handphonenya.

Kai menemukan handphone Avaron dalam keadaan batereinya dilepas di laci meja kamar Avaron saat Kai masuk ke dalam kamar Avaron.

Dia menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di tempat tidur Avaron. Diam, termenung, dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Berusaha untuk memosisikan dirinya sebagai Avaron. Membayangkan apa yang Avaron pikirkan disini selagi Kai pergi? Apa Avaron memikirkannya disaat ia akan terlelap? Apa yang biasanya Avaron lakukan disini untuk menghabiskan waktunya?

Pandangannya kini tertuju ke arah nightstand di sebelah tempat tidur. Disana ada iPod pemberian Kai yang jarang sekali Avaron gunakan karena ia tahu dan sangat peduli pada efek samping dari penggunaan iPod, dan di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah CD dengan jacket berwarna merah marun. Tulisan di atas jacket dengan pola klasik itu tertulis 'Alice Nine' disana.

Melihat CD itu, Kai jadi teringat 8 tahun yang lalu, CD itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan CD miliknya dulu, yang isinya adalah lagu-lagu yang dibuat oleh Gazette disaat mereka masih belum terkenal seperti sekarang. Dulu Kai memberikan CD itu pada Avaron dan meminta Avaron untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagunya, berharap Avaron akan memberikan pujian untuknya sehingga dapat mendongkrak rasa percaya dirinya.

Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat hal itu. Karena satu pujian dari Avaron, ia bisa berani untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Karena keyakinan yang diberikan Avaron, ia bisa dengan percaya diri dan yakin dia bisa menjadi leader yang baik untuk bandnya. Disaat yang sama dia merasa tepat karena sudah memilih Avaron sebagai pendengar pertamanya.

Avaron memang jarang memberikan kata-kata manis untuk Kai. Yang membuat Kai sadar kalau sekalinya Avaron memberikan pujian untuknya, itu berarti Avaron benar-benar jujur, tidak dibuat-buat, tidak untuk menghibur dirinya.

Alice Nine… gumam Kai saat ia membuka cover CD tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat track list lagu-lagu di dalam CD itu juga nama-nama personel band Alice Nine itu. Dan nama Shou sebagai vokalis tertulis di salah satu nama-nama personelnya.

Shou… nama pemuda yang belum pernah ia temui tapi sudah bisa membuatnya merasa tersaingi. Kai takut disaat Shou memberikan CD ini pada Avaron, Avaron akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kai dulu. Memberikan pujian, dorongan, dan kekuatan untuk Shou.

Kai tahu ini egois, tapi ia hanya ingin Avaron melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuknya. Dia tidak ingin Avaron memuji orang lain seperti Avaron memuji dirinya. Ditambah lagi ketika Kai melihat playlist iPod Avaron yang hanya ada lagu-lagu Alice Nine yang terakhir Avaron putar, lagu-lagu Alice Nine dengan suara Shou yang sangat khas mengalun lembut, berbeda dengan lagu Gazette yang menghentak dan keras.

Karena merasa muak membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Avaron dengan Shou, Kai menaruh iPod itu dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur, pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia sangat ingin keluar dari apartemen dan melesat sekencang-kencangnya menuju petshop milik Avaron, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang menahannya. Rasa ketakutan yang membuat dirinya membayangkan akan melihat Avaron bahagia bersama orang lain selain dirinya disana…

Sementara itu, Avaron yang kini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju petshop menaiki bus bersama Shou siang ini, mengomentari cara Shou yang mendandani Avaron tadi.

"kau sebenarnya mendandaniku untuk hal yang normal atau untuk bermain kabuki, sih? Kau memberikan foundation atau apalah itu di wajahku tebal sekali…" kata Avaron sambil berkaca dengan cermin kecil yang ia bawa.

"entah… mungkin karena aku ingin melihatmu yang berdandan seperti badut?" jawab Shou asal.

"kau tadi mendandaniku dengan gaya apa? Aku lupa…" Avaron berusaha mengingat. "oh iya, natural. Menurutku itu dandanan yang paling mudah."

"kau hanya perlu belajar bagaimana cara memulas blush on di pipimu. Tapi jangan tanya padaku bagaimana caranya, karena aku sendiri jarang menggunakan blush on untuk penampilanku."

"ngomong-ngomong, kau belajar darimana cara berdandan seperti itu, Shou?" Avaron penasaran.

"sudah kubilang kan, aku belajar caranya dari youtube, disana banyak tutorial make up. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menontonnya disana."

"oh, oke…" jawab Avaron datar. Namun entah mengapa, dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu, sebuah firasat yang membuat perasaannya terusik. Seakan ingin memberi tahu dirinya kalau akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya.

"hei, kau kenapa?" Shou melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Avaron yang pucat. "kau sakit? Kau masih lapar? Aku tahu, corn flakes milik Tora yang kau makan saat sarapan tadi sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyangkan perutmu yang seperti drum itu. Atau kau ingin makan siang?"

"bukan, Shou… tapi… entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Semacam firasat…" Avaron menjawab dengan gumaman yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "tapi… sudahlah, semoga tidak ada apa-apa…" Avaron berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"jangan-jangan iguanamu itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di petshop lagi." Shou menduga.

"apa yang akan dilakukan Shou?" tanya Avaron.

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin menyelinap diam-diam lagi ke toilet, melakukan sesuatu yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu…"

Avaron tertawa. "dia benar-benar mirip kau, Shou. kau juga suka menetap di toilet, kan?"

"Ava, aku menetap di toilet hanya disaat kau menyuruhku untuk membersihkan toilet saja." tegas Shou. "dan disana aku jelas-jelas menguras toilet, bukannya duduk tidak jelas, termangu, dan memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu seperti iguanamu itu."

"oh ayolah, Shou… akui saja kalau Shou itu lucu…" desak Avaron.

"Ava, dia bersisik, mempunyai duri, ekor yang panjang dan runcing, merayap, berwarna hijau dan tidak bersuara. Sisi dari dirinya yang mana yang membuatmu beranggapan kalau dia lucu?" Shou heran.

"entahlah, menurutku dia lucu saja…" jawab Avaron enteng.

Dan mereka terus memperdebatkan tentang Shou si iguana sampai mereka berada di petshop. Ketika mereka membuka pintu masuk petshop, mereka disambut oleh jeritan Aya yang gembira sekaligus cemas.

''kenapa, Aya? Ada masalah ?'' tanya Avaron pada Aya yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi campur aduk itu.

''Airi… dia baru saja melahirkan tadi di dalam kandang !'' seru Aya gembira. ''keenam bayinya lahir dengan selamat !''

''aih… mereka lucu sekali…'' Avaron berusaha mengintip rumah kandang milik Airi si hamster. Disana Airi diam dan sedang menyusui keenam bayinya.

"untung saja ia melahirkan disaat Akito tidur di bagian bawah kandang. Jadinya aku bisa memindahkan Akito dengan mudah ke kandang lain…" kata Aya.

"mana, mana? Aku mau lihat…" Shou mendorong Avaron untuk bergeser agar ia bisa melihat Airi yang ada di dalam rumah.

"aku jadi penasaran saat mereka besar nanti mereka akan mirip siapa…" kata Shou sambil terus mengintip.

"kebanyakan mereka akan mirip dengan ibunya. Bisa jadi mereka akan berbulu pendek dan berwarna cokelat seperti Airi…" jawab Avaron.

"Aya, setelah ini kau fokuskan perhatianmu pada mereka. Jangan sampai kau telat memberi makan untuk Airi karena dia pasti membutuhkannya untuk menyusui bayi-bayinya. Dan jangan menyentuh bayi-bayi itu dengan tangan secara langsung. Gunakan pinset atau semacamnya kalau kau memang diharuskan untuk memegangnya. Dan jangan alihkan perhatian Airi agar ia bisa terus memberikan susu untuk mereka." Avaron memberi instruksi.

Aya mengangguk. "untung saja aku sudah membersihkan kandang mereka sebelum Airi melahirkan…"

"dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Shou…" Avaron melihat ke arah Shou.

"ya, aku mengerti…" jawab Shou. "ya ampun, mereka kecil sekali… aku jadi ingin lihat seperti apa mereka…"

"jangan ganggu Airi, Shou… Airi bisa berubah menjadi galak kalau dia mau…" Avaron mengingatkan. Shou hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"dengan ini, Airi menjadi hewan pertama yang melahirkan di petshop kita! Ah, hari ini akan kucatat sebagai hari yang membahagiakan!" seru Aya riang.

"yap. Dan semakin bertambah hewan-hewan lucu di petshop kita." Avaron tersenyum.

Malam pun tiba. Kai masih berada di apartemen, sendirian, menyalakan TV dengan suara yang cukup keras padahal dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia tonton. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya Avaron, dan ditambah gangguan handphonenya yang beberapa kali berbunyi selama seharian ini. Telepon dari Sakai dan para staff, email yang menumpuk dari orang-orang yang sama, menyuruh Kai untuk kembali dan meneruskan tur.

Namun Kai tidak peduli. Dia menonaktifkan handphonenya agar ia tidak terganggu oleh telepon-telepon menyusahkan itu. ia juga mematikan TV. Ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, tapi malas. Menanti tetapi dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Avaron.

Dia bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah ia kenakan 2 hari, tidak merapikan dirinya yang sangat berantakan karena sudah berpergian jauh. Dia hanya duduk di sofa, menanti berjam-jam.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen, ia mengenakan mantelnya dan mencari Avaron dengan menyusulnya.

Dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berada di trotoar setelah angin dingin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya. Dengan perasaan bimbang dan pikiran yang linglung, seakan imajinasinya sendiri telah membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, ia terus melangkah.

Walaupun ia sendiri juga merasa sangat kedinginan karena dia sama sekali tidak makan apapun selama seharian ini, dia hanya merapatkan mantelnya dan terus berjalan. Karena ia berharap dia akan bertemu Avaron disana, mengagetkan gadis yang memiliki mata yang indah itu dengan kedatangannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara karena terlalu senang melihat Kai datang untuknya.

Dia bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari juga kalau dirinya sudah berjalan selama 15 menit, dan mendapati dirinya kini sekarang berdiri di depan petshop. Ia menghela nafas, dia bisa melihat nafasnya sendiri dan mengenai pintu kaca itu sehingga kaca yang tadinya jernih itu kini berkabut, seperti suasana pikirannya sekarang.

Disaat dia ingin membuka pintu itu, dia terhenti ketika dia melihat pemandangan di dalam petshop dengan matanya sendiri. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan, mewujudkan segala ketakutannya yang ia rasakan seharian ini, menghancurkan segala harapan yang ia bawa saat ia pulang ke kota ini demi satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai yang kini ia lihat sedang tertawa bersama orang lain, sampai-sampai orang itu tidak menyadari kalau ia berdiri disana, kedinginan, tertawa pedih, dan hanya bisa berharap dialah yang menggantikan posisi orang yang bersama gadis itu saat ini.

Dia menyebutkan nama gadis itu beberapa kali, berharap gadis itu mau sadar dan melihat ke arahnya. Tapi ia tahu Avaron tidak akan mendengarkan teriakan di dalam hatinya…

Dan sekarang ia tahu dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Avaron… hanya saja, dia terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya… hal itulah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap masuk ke dalam dan pergi meninggalkan petshop itu dengan perasaan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Sambil memberi makan ikan-ikan mas yang ada di akuarium petshop, Avaron memperhatikan Shou yang daritadi siang sama sekali tidak pernah menjauh dari kandang Airi dan bayi-bayinya. Tidak bosan-bosannya Shou mengintip kandang untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Airi.

"Shou… apa kau terkesan?" Avaron mendekatinya.

"terkesan bagaimana?" tanya Shou.

"ya… ini pertama kalinya kau melihat cara kerja alam yang menakjubkan, bukan?"

Shou tidak menjawab. Ia malah membuka tutup bagian atas kandang jeruji tersebut agar ia bisa membuka atap rumah Airi yang berbahan plastik itu. dan kini mereka bisa melihat Airi sedang tidur dengan anak-anaknya berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"mereka berwarna pink… dan mungil sekali…" Shou takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. "kau lihat kan, mereka sangat mungil, tidak lebih besar daripada jari-jari tanganku sendiri…"

"ya, membuatmu merasa, makhluk sekecil mereka ternyata hidup, bernafas, dan bergantung pada ibu mereka…" Avaron mengerti perasaan Shou.

"alam memang luar biasa, ya…" Shou berkata dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya. "kita pasti tidak akan sadar ketika kita nanti melihat mereka tahu-tahu sudah dewasa dan besarnya sama seperti Airi."

Avaron ikut tersenyum. "kalau kau mau, saat mereka sudah tidak bergantung lagi pada ibunya nanti, kau bisa membawa pulang salah satu dari mereka."

"eh? Benarkah? Aku boleh membawa salah satu dari mereka?" ekspresi Shou sekarang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Avaron tertawa karena melihat ekspresi itu bertahan lama di wajah Shou, "ya, tentu saja. asal kau mau merawat mereka dengan baik…"

Avaron pulang dengan perasaan bahagia malam ini. Firasat buruk yang tadi ia sempat rasakan terhapus begitu saja setelah ia melihat anak-anak Airi yang baru lahir. Ia juga baru pertama kali ini melihat seekor hamster melahirkan anak-anaknya yang mungil seperti bayi-bayi milik Airi, makanya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Shou. takjub.

Dengan tenang dan rasanya seperti melayang, Avaron melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar apartemennya yang letaknya sudah tidak jauh. Begitu dia sampai, dia mengambil kunci dari saku celana jeansnya.

Saat ia memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci, tiba-tiba dia menyadari satu hal. Pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci.

Avaron mendadak menjadi takut, takut dengan siapapun yang membuka pintunya dan mungkin masih berada di dalam sana. Dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya dengan cara yang sama. Ia menaruh kotak make up yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati di meja dekat teras.

Ia melihat sepasang sepatu tergeletak di teras asal-asalan, si pemilik sepatu itu tidak merapikan sepatunya. Tapi Avaron tidak peduli akan hal itu karena ia tahu betul siapa pemilik sneakers cokelat itu.

Ia ingin memanggil nama pemiliknya namun ia tidak berani, takut dia salah orang. Lagipula, mana mungkin orang itu datang? Dia pasti masih ada di kota yang jauh, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tapi dia salah besar saat dia melihat sosok Kai duduk di sofa ruang TV, menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"K… Kai?" Avaron kaget dengan kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kai benar-benar terlihat acak-acakkan. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kotor dan terlihat lelah, pakaiannya yang sudah kusut, dan tatapan matanya yang menyimpah kesedihan dan kemarahan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"aku pikir kau…" Avaron tidak sempat meneruskan perkataannya karena Kai sudah lebih dulu memotongnya dengan berteriak.

"itulah yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada, Ava?" pertanyaan Kai membuat Avaron tidak mengerti, tapi dia tahu dia tidak berada di dalam posisi yang bisa bertanya sekarang. "kau memutuskan seluruh alat komunikasi yang menghubungkan kita dan kau berhubungan dengan orang itu?"

"orang itu? Maksudmu, Shou?" Avaron berusaha untuk memahami apa yang Kai maksud.

"siapa lagi!" Kai berteriak kembali. "aku pikir kau mau menungguku, bukankah itu janjimu padaku!"

Avaron diam saja. dia hanya menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"aku tahu aku pasti sudah membuatmu kesal dan lebih baik aku menerima segala umpatan dan gerutuanmu daripada aku melihatmu bersama dia! Itu kan yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi! Bersama dengannya dan tidak mau tahu dengan kabarku!" Kai mengamuk.

"aku menunggumu disaat hari ulang tahunku, menantimu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Tapi nyatanya malah Ruki yang menerima dan ketika aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu kau malah mencabut kabel telepon apartemen dan melepas baterei handphonemu! Untuk apa! Agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu bersama dia dengan tenang, kan!"

Avaron akhirnya berbicara, "aku meneleponmu untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Kai. Tapi kau tidak ada, dan malah bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu karena itu kehidupanmu, dan…"

"simpan saja kata-katamu, Ava." Kata Kai tajam. "aku tidak membutuhkannya…"

Baru kali ini dia merasakan kata-kata Kai benar-benar menusuknya dengan tajam. Dia pun diam dan hanya mendengarkan Kai berbicara.

"sekarang katakan dengan jujur, Ava…" Kai melunak. ''aku tahu semalam kau tidak pulang. Kau darimana?''

''aku menginap di basecamp Alice Nine, bersama Shou dan teman-temannya…'' Avaron menjawab jujur. Tapi kejujuran itu kini malah membuat keduanya semakin merasa tertusuk dan memperkeruh keadaan.

"kau pasti senang kan berada disana?" kata Kai sarkastik. ''dia bisa membuatmu tertawa, dia bahkan menemanimu disaat hari ulang tahunku, kalian berdua sama. Kalian cocok! Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apalagi yang kalian lakukan selama aku tidak ada. Tapi yang aku tahu, pasti menyenangkan, bukan?''

''ya, sangat menyenangkan, Kai…'' Avaron menjawab jujur lagi. Tapi Kai tidak tahu apa maksud sebenarnya kenapa Avaron menjawab seperti itu. ''dia orang yang menyenangkan…''

''lalu, kenapa kau berada disini dan mendengarkan celotehan orang yang tidak berguna seperti aku? kenapa kau tidak bersamanya saja?''

''kau ingin aku pergi ?'' tanya Avaron. ''baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku tahu sekarang aku hanyalah wanita menjijikkan di hadapanmu saat ini.''

Kai sekarang diam dan menyadari tatapan mata Avaron yang penuh dengan rasa kesedihan dan sakit hati, tatapan yang seperti ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kai. tapi hal itu tidak akan tersampaikan karena bagi Avaron hal itu terlalu sakit dan sekaligus berarti banyak bagi Avaron, yang dimana Kai tidak akan memahaminya dengan emosi seperti ini.

''ya… lebih baik kau pergi…'' tanpa sadar Kai mengucapkannya dengan dingin tanpa memikirkan perasaan Avaron.

''baiklah…'' Avaron berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dan berusaha untuk bisa memberikan senyuman tipis untuk Kai. "selamat malam, Kai…"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kai bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan ditutup ketika Avaron kini benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya…


	22. This Isn't My Fault!

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 20/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"how could you say that? I don't get it. He just suddenly showed up like a ghost when I came home, yelling at me, accusing me without even gave me a chance to speak, and cast me out. Yet every accusation he yelled weren't right at all! I never did anything he accused me. And now you think this is my fault? No Shou, I'm not guilty! This isn't my fault!"_

Current music: Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me

Avaron melihat jam tangannya saat ia keluar dari apartemen. Pukul 11 malam. Dia bingung harus kemana di tengah malam yang menjelang seperti ini.

Ia mengancingkan mantelnya rapat-rapat saat angin dingin merasuki tubuhnya yang lemas karena pertengkarannya dengan Kai tadi. Semuanya berlalu dengan sangat cepat, tanpa memberinya kesempatan sedikit pun untuknya menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kai. Hal yang paling ia ingat adalah saat Kai dengan dingin mengusirnya dari apartemen. Yang dengan bodohnya Avaron menurutinya, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan disana kalau ia bertahan. Mungkin situasi akan semakin memburuk kalau ia disana. Kai sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya, misalnya? Sebelum kemungkinan itu terjadi, yang dimana akan sangat menyakitkan, lebih baik ia pergi lebih dulu, itu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

Dalam keadaan melamun, pikirannya bagaikan kaset rusak yang berkali-kali memutar ingatannya yang membuatnya semakin merasa sesak. Kai benar untuk merasa marah, Avaron tahu itu. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dan menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya juga?

Lalu Avaron sadar, seharusnya dia bisa mengatakannya tadi. Dia bisa bersikap berani dan melawan seperti Avaron yang orang-orang kenal dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi saat ia melihat tatapan mata Kai yang jijik padanya, seluruh perkataannya untuknya, ia tidak sanggup. Avaron benci kenapa ia selalu seperti itu di depan Kai, namun disaat yang sama, itu juga alasan kenapa ia mencintainya.

Avaron mampir ke coffeeshop terdekat untuk membeli segelas cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ketika ia duduk di coffeeshop, dengan meja yang persis berada di sebelah jendela yang menghadap trotoar, ia meratapi kesedihannya.

Di jam seperti ini, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga tahu kalau coffeeshop ini sebentar lagi juga akan tutup. Ia bisa mendengar panggilan salah satu pegawai coffeeshop yang memintanya untuk pergi dengan sopan karena itu. Tetapi Avaron terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seraya menatap jendela.

Dia sering mengamati orang berlalu-lalang di trotar ini yang menarik perhatiannya, ia sering menilai dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehidupan orang itu, apa perasaan dan masalah orang itu yang sebenarnya di balik wajah dan sikap yang layaknya seperti orang-orang normal kebanyakan.

Membuat Avaron berpikir bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Dia berpikir apa ada seseorang asing yang sama sepertinya saat ini, duduk di jendela, melihat orang berlalu-lalang, lalu menangkap sosok Avaron, dan memperhatikan juga menilai dirinya? Ia penasaran, apa yang orang lain akan nilai dari dirinya?

Wanita kolot yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Orang yang menyusahkan? Wanita yang menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang di kehidupannya? Wanita yang terlalu lurus dan kaku?

Panggilan ketiga sudah memanggil Avaron dari karyawan coffeeshop yang memintanya untuk pergi dari toko. Avaron kini menurut, bagaikan boneka, ia bergerak untuk meninggalkan toko. Bagaikan jiwa tanpa arah, ia berjalan tidak menentu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia akan pergi kemana.

Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang memperhatikan dirinya, mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang seorang gadis seperti dia lakukan masih ada di jalanan seperti ini. Beberapa pria hidung belang yang melihatnya sesekali menggodanya, tetapi Avaron tidak mengindahkan mereka.

Walaupun ia mengabaikan mereka, ia tahu kalau ia terlalu lama berada di jalanan seperti ini, sesuatu bisa terjadi padanya. Dengan cepat dia memutuskan untuk pergi kemana. Ke suatu tempat yang satu-satunya ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju petshopnya. Avaron merasa beruntung ia masih membawa kunci petshop yang masih berada di dalam saku celananya. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu petshop, dengan segera dia membuka pintu dengan kuncinya lalu menguncinya kembali setelah ia berada di dalam.

Ia mendesah kencang saat ia benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata, mendapati dirinya berada di petshopnya tengah malam seperti ini. Avaron hanya tersenyum pahit.

Avaron mengecek keadaan para hewan peliharaan. Koron dan Toran-chan sedang tidur dengan tenang di kandang mereka, Avaron tidak ingin mengganggu malaikat kecilnya itu dengan membangunkan mereka. Akito dan Airi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya tinggal Shou yang ada di dalam kandangnya yang menyadari kedatangan Avaron.

"hei, Shou…" sapa Avaron pada makhluk berwarna hijau tersebut. "kau pasti kaget aku datang lagi."

Shou hanya menatapnya dengan mata kuningnya yang tajam itu.

"tampaknya aku akan semalaman berada disini. Ah, kalau seandainya aku seukuranmu, aku pasti akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kandangmu dan tidur disana. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan suka karena nantinya kandangmu akan terasa sempit, kan?''

''aku ingin mengeluarkanmu, tapi kalau aku nanti tidur, kau pasti akan berkeliaran untuk mencari persediaan makananmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu, kasihan Aya nanti yang akan membersihkan petshopnya…''

Shou masih terus menatapnya.

''tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah… aku harus tidur dimana? Aku tidak bisa muat di dalam rumah plastik Airi, apalagi dia sekarang sudah punya anak. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa merasa nyaman di kandang Toran dan Koron-chan. Dan aku juga tidak punya insang untuk bisa tidur di dalam akuarium…'' Avaron mendesah pelan.

Lalu dia mendapatkan ide. Ia berjalan ke arah rak display yang menyimpan karung-karung makanan untuk anjing. Dia mengambil salah satu dari karung itu untuk dia bawa ke meja kasir. Ia menaruh karung itu di lantai yang ada di balik meja kasir dan mengaturnya seperti sebuah bantal.

Sayang dia tidak menyimpan semacam tikar atau alas untuk tidur di petshop. Sehingga ia kini berbaring di lantai, dengan karung itu sebagai bantalnya.

Begitu ia membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin dengan alas kepala yang tidak nyaman itu, ia kembali teringat lagi tentang Kai. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai bisa setega ini membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, Avaron ingin tahu apa Kai juga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kemana Avaron pergi, apa yang akan terjadi pada Avaron kalau ia pergi di tengah malam seperti ini?

Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Sakit hati, sedih, marah, kesal, gemas bercampur menjadi satu. Membuatnya menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, membasahi matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan, mengalir ke wajahnya yang lelah dan lesu.

Avaron menaruh telapak tangan kirinya di kedua matanya saat ia terisak. Menangis, menangis saja, Avaron…, pikirnya. Tidak ada orang disini, kau hanya manusia dan kau kesakitan, kau berhak untuk menangis.

Dengan menanamkan pemikiran seperti itu di dalam hati dan otaknya, dengan puas dia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Toh orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritannya, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan dukanya, yang lucunya 'orang-orang' yang dimaksud itu hanyalah satu orang, yaitu Kai.

Kalau seandainya ia tahu Kai akan datang malam ini, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini… Avaron sangat menyesali hal itu.

Seandainya ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk menjelaskan perasaannya…

Disaat ia menyesali semua itu di dalam hati dengan tangisannya, ia merasa mendengar bel di pintu masuk petshop berdenting. Avaron langsung terbangun.

Pasti itu hanya khayalannya saja. pikir Avaron. Mana ada yang datang ke petshop yang sudah ditutup di tengah malam seperti ini.

Tapi ia salah ketika melihat sebuah sosok berdiri di sisi lain meja kasir, sosok berambut cokelat seperti warna kotoran, sedang menatapnya yang dalam keadaan sangat berantakan dengan heran dan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ava? Sedang apa kau disini?" Shou kaget. Namun Shou tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban keluar dari mulut Avaron saat Avaron kembali terisak.

''pergi…'' Avaron berkata lirih, ia menyeret dirinya untuk mundur sampai ia menyentuh dinding yang ada di belakangnya, sebagai batas agar ia tidak bisa terus mundur lagi. ''kau tidak seharusnya melihatku seperti ini…'' ia merasa malu.

Avaron menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah hina seperti ini, tetapi dia masih saja tidak mengizinkan orang lain melihat kelemahannya.

Tapi Shou tidak peduli dan malah mendekati Avaron, ia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru untuk Avaron.

''kalau kau tidak ingin wajahmu terlihat olehku, kau bisa menutupnya dengan ini…'' kata Shou.

Avaron mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan ragu. Ia hanya memegangnya, tidak sedikitpun ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tidak ingin menodai sapu tangan itu dengan nodanya.

Shou ikut duduk di lantai, bersebelahan dengan Avaron, menyandarkan dirinya di dinding tanpa sedikitpun melihat Avaron karena ia tahu Avaron tidak ingin dia melihatnya seperti itu, dia tidak akan melihatnya, kecuali kalau Avaron memintanya.

''dompetku tertinggal di loker…'' ujar Shou pelan. "rasanya aneh, tidak biasanya aku meninggalkan barang sepenting itu di loker. Tapi ketika aku kembali kesini dan melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya itu tadi seperti firasat. Kalau ada seseorang yang membutuhkanku…"

Mendengar itu, isakan Avaron semakin keras. Avaron memang sangat membutuhkan Shou, ia tidak bisa sendirian, setelah Kai meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Avaron menyandarkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Shou. meredam suara isakannya disana, membuat Shou tanpa sadar merangkul dan membelai rambutnya, seperti yang ia pernah lakukan ketika Avaron menangis karena Kai.

Dan Shou menduga kalau dia seperti ini lagi karena orang yang sama…

Sudah satu jam Shou menemani Avaron menangis sampai tangisannya mereda dan ia mulai bercerita kenapa ia menangis dengan suaranya yang pelan dan bergetar.

''dia mengusirmu?'' Shou kaget saat Avaron bercerita.

"tidak juga. Aku menawarkan diriku untuk pergi darinya, dan dia mengiyakan." Jawab Avaron.

"Ava, itu sama saja artinya dengan mengusirmu. Apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi gila seperti itu?"

Avaron menatap wajah Shou yang jaraknya hanya 30 centi dari wajahnya, ''kau…''

''huh… sudah kuduga…'' Shou tertawa pahit. "dia benar-benar menyedihkan…"

"dia berpikir kalau kita…" Avaron berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk meneruskannya. "ng… berhubungan?"

"maksudmu, kau selingkuh denganku?" Shou memperjelas. Avaron mengangguk.

"entah kenapa dia berpikir kalau aku lebih bahagia bersamamu disaat dia pergi. Dia beranggapan kalau aku sama sekali tidak mau tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Yang dimana hal itu benar, aku memang tidak ingin peduli bagaimana kabarnya. Dan dia belum tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku seperti itu."

"jadi dia berpikir kau mengabaikannya dan malah bersenang-senang denganku disaat dia sedang pergi?" Shou mempersingkatnya. Avaron mengangguk lagi.

"lalu setelah itu dia mengusirmu?" Avaron kembali mengangguk.

"aku bisa melihat dia menatapku dengan tatapan jijik tadi…" Avaron berkata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. "mungkin memang aku yang bersalah disini…"

"ya. Memang kau yang bersalah, Ava…" kata Shou yakin. Avaron langsung melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Shou dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu, Shou…" Avaron tidak percaya Shou bisa berkata seperti itu. "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. dia muncul begitu saja seperti hantu saat aku pulang, memarahiku, menuduhku begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara, dan mengusirku. Padahal seluruh tuduhannya padaku itu sama sekali tidak ada benarnya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal-hal yang dia tuduhkan padaku. Dan sekarang kau menganggap aku bersalah! Tidak Shou, aku tidak bersalah!" Avaron menyerocos.

Saat Avaron mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Shou tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Melihat itu, Avaron berkata lagi dengan lirih dengan senyuman yang sama seperti Shou lemparkan untuknya, "ya… aku tidak bersalah…"

"kalau kau merasa tidak bersalah, kenapa kau menuduh dirimu sendiri bersalah?" Shou mengacak-acak rambut Avaron.

''kau berkata aku bersalah agar aku bisa meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak bersalah… taktik yang bagus, Shou…'' Avaron tersenyum lagi.

''percayalah, Avaron. Kalau dia masih mencintaimu, dia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini atau tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena terlalu memikirkanmu.'' Shou meyakinkan Avaron.

''tapi kenapa dia bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Dia kan belum pernah melihat kita berdua sedang bersama, kan?"

"itu berarti, disaat kau memutuskan untuk tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, dia mencarimu. Kalau aku salah, dia tidak akan mungkin datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk memarahimu seperti itu…" ujar Shou.

"apa aku salah kalau aku memutuskan untuk tidak ingin berbicara dengannya seperti itu?" tanya Avaron.

"tidak. Karena kau juga punya perasaan. Tapi itu juga menutup kesempatan untuknya agar bisa meraihmu. Makanya begitu dia melihatmu, dia langsung menumpahkan segalanya yang ia rasakan. Ditambah rasa capek dan lelah karena perjalanan jauh juga dibumbui oleh rasa cemburu karena imajinasinya tentang kita sedang bermesraan, dia memarahimu.''

''yeah, dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara…'' Avaron mendengus.

''itu karena kau berbalikan darinya. Kau jarang sekali mengungkapkan perasaanmu seperti itu, sehingga kau lebih banyak diam saat dia memarahimu. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat jujur sampai dia mengusirmu karena kau orangnya terlalu lurus…''

''ya… aku berkata padanya kalau aku menginap di basecamp Alice Nine bersamamu dan teman-temanmu, dan aku juga bilang kalau rasanya menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tapi, Shou… memang rasanya menyenangkan, harus kuakui itu. Dan kenapa aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, itu karena dia titik lemahku…''

Shou diam saja dan terus mendengarkan Avaron berbicara.

"saat aku menangis dan sedih karena Kai mengabaikanku saat hari ulang tahunnya malam itu, aku merasa kalau dia menghubungiku dan berkata sesuatu yang mampu membuatku luluh dan aku akan memaafkannya. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku juga punya perasaan. Aku terlalu sakit hati untuk memaafkannya. Daripada aku terlihat lemah di depannya, lebih baik aku menghindar, dan berusaha melupakan rasa sakitnya… dan aku berharap dia sadar akan hal itu."

"aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan diriku bermesraan denganmu…" Avaron menatap Shou canggung.

"kalau dia menangkap basah kita sedang bermesraan, itu berarti dia melihatku sedang dikerjai olehmu, disuruh membersihkan toilet sebagai contoh." Kata Shou.

"haha…" Avaron tertawa sarkastik. "bagaimana kalau dia menangkap basah kita bermesraan saat dia melihatku sedang mencekik lehermu?"

"haha… intinya, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang Kai bayangkan tentang kita." Shou tertawa.

"kau sahabatku, Shou…" Avaron berkata dengan tulus. "aku tidak bisa merusak persahabatan kita dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu…"

Shou diam dan memasukkan seluruh perkataan Avaron barusan ke dalam hatinya. Seakan sebagai peringatan untuk dirinya sendiri, kalau mereka hanya sekedar sahabat. Dan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Shou bertanya, "oke… dan sebagai sahabatmu, aku harus bertanya kenapa kau menghabiskan malammu disini, dengan karung makanan anjing sebagai bantal dan tidur di lantai, dikelilingi kandang-kandang. Kau tahu, kau terlihat seperti tunawisma di tokomu sendiri."

"aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk tidur malam ini, Shou…" jawab Avaron. "jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan…"

Shou menggeram sebelum ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Avaron agar ia bisa berdiri juga. "kau. tidak. boleh. tidur. disini malam ini. Itu perintah." Shou berkata tegas.

"baiklah, kapten. Tapi kau bisa menyarankan sebuah tempat untukku tidur?"

"hotel?" Shou memberikan saran pertama, namun Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menginap di hotel, Shou…"

"oke. Bagaimana kalau di love hotel? Harganya lebih murah, dan hitungannya per jam."

Avaron memasang ekspresi jijik. "ew, aku tidak akan mau tidur di kamar yang sering digunakan orang-orang untuk melakukan hal-hal…" Avaron bergidik. "tidak, tidak… aku tidak akan pergi kesana."

"kalau begitu, kau harus ikuti aku…" Shou menarik tangan Avaron keluar dari petshop.

"Shou… kalau yang kau maksud adalah menginap di apartemenmu, lupakan saja. walaupun aku bertengkar dengan Kai, tapi aku masih tunangannya. Aku tidak mau…" Avaron bisa menebak Shou akan membawanya kemana.

Tiba-tiba Shou berhenti dan melihat ke arah Avaron. "kau ini… walaupun aku menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku, bukan berarti aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku, kan? Lagipula, aku tidak akan merelakanmu tidur di kasurku dan aku tidur di sofaku yang keras itu."

"lalu, kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Avaron.

Tapi Shou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Avaron. Gantinya ia berkata, "kau lihat saja…"

Shou membawa Avaron ke apartemennya, sebelum Avaron bisa protes lagi, Shou menyuruhnya diam. Dan Avaron benar-benar diam saat mereka berhenti di depan kamar Aya, bukannya kamar Shou.

Dengan keras Shou berkali-kali menggedor pintu apartemen Aya dan memanggil-manggil nama temannya yang ada di dalam. "Aya! Aya! Buka pintunya!"

"sudah, Shou. Aya pasti sedang tidur. jangan ganggu dia…" Avaron jadi tidak enak.

"dia pasti akan membuka pintu, Ava…" jawab Shou. dia kembali menggedor pintu Aya. "Aya!"

Setelah berkali-kali menggedor, pintu akhirnya dibuka oleh Aya dalam keadaan mengenakan piyamanya dan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Shou… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau butuhkan dariku, tapi bisa tidak hal itu menunggu sampai besok pagi!" seru Aya.

"tapi pasti akan basi kalau aku datang besok pagi karena aku membawa dia." Shou mendorong Avaron agar ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu Aya.

"Avaron-san!" mata Aya kini langsung terbelalak saat melihat Avaron. "sedang apa anda disini?"

"dia membutuhkan tempat untuk tidur malam ini. Kau tampung dia, ya." Kata Shou.

"maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Aya…" Avaron jadi semakin merasa tidak enak.

"ti… tidak apa, Avaron-san. anda bisa menginap disini malam ini. Tapi… kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa? Apa anda ada masalah?" Aya bertanya dengan perasaan khawatir.

"ceritanya panjang, Aya…" desah Avaron.

"ah sial… gara-gara kau aku jadi lupa lagi mengambil dompetku di loker petshop…" Shou menggerutu. "aku jadi harus kembali kesana lagi…"

"tunggu… apa?" Aya bingung. "jadi kalian berdua baru saja dari petshop? Berdua saja? di tengah malam seperti ini? apa yang kalian lakukan disana…?"

''akan kuceritakan selengkapnya setelah kita berdua masuk ke dalam dan tenang, Aya. Dan Shou, lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum tetangga lain terbangun karena suara kita yang berisik.'' Avaron mendorong Aya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Walaupun dia sudah membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kasurnya, Kai masih tidak bisa tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi di jam digital yang ada di nightstandnya. dia memang merasakan lelah dan penat, tapi dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena memikirkan Avaron.

Sudah hampir 3 jam dia menunggu dan berharap Avaron akan kembali ke apartemen, tetapi ia tidak kunjung mendengar suara apapun yang menandakan kedatangan orang yang dicintainya itu dari luar kamar.

Kemana kau pergi, Ava? Pikir Kai. kemana kau pergi di tengah malam seperti ini.

Dia berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat dia teringat dia mengusir Avaron tanpa perasaan waktu itu. dia masih bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas senyuman pahit yang diberikan Avaron untuknya sebelum ia pergi.

Avaron pergi bukan karena kemauannya. Avaron pergi karena keinginan Kai. Avaron tahu Kai tidak ingin melihat Avaron malam ini. Tapi setelah itu dia sadar, hal itu malah semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan merindukannya. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap egois seperti tadi dan menghakiminya.

Tapi kalau ia mencari Avaron, dia akan pergi kemana? Apa Avaron masih mau menerima dirinya? Apa Avaron mau kembali untuknya. Dia takut saat Avaron menutup pintu apartemennya, dia juga menutup pintu hatinya untuk Kai.

Setelah yakin dia tidak akan bisa tidur, dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk keluar dari kamar. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan disini. Ya, dia bisa meminum wine, dengan wine dia bisa dengan bebas menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat dia mabuk nanti.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka pintu lemari penyimpan makanan dan minuman. Mencari wine yang belum sempat ia minum, Katsunuma Sauvignon Blanc 2008 miliknya. Tetapi dia tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Dan tidak ada botol wine lagi yang tersisa di lemari itu. dia berpikir mungkin Avaron yang meminumnya.

Dia berdesis kesal karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia pun akhirnya membuka pintu kulkas yang ada di sebelah lemari. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan beberapa kaleng bir yang belum dia minum.

Saat ia melihat isi kulkas, dia juga tidak menemukan bir. Tidak ada minuman apapun yang bisa membuatnya mabuk. Tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu kulkas, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di atas rak kulkas. Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berwarna putih dalam keadaan tertutup tersimpan disana.

"apa ini?" gumam Kai. Karena penasaran, ia mengambil kotak itu dan menutup pintu kulkas. Dia menaruh kotak besar itu di counter dapur sebelum ia membukanya.

Saat ia melihat isinya, dia langsung merasa seperti dihujani berbagai pisau yang menusuknya berkali-kali. Membuatnya mampu merasa lemas dan semakin berdosa disaat yang sama ketika dia melihat sebuah kue cokelat bertuliskan 'buon cumpleano, Kai!' di atasnya. Dengan lubang bekas tusukan lilin-lilin kue ulang tahun yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa ia tiup.

"maafkan aku, Ava…" Kai menangis. Ya, baru pertama kali ini seumur hidupnya selain disaat ia baru dilahirkan, dia menangis.

Kue itu sama sekali belum disentuh atau dipotong. Seakan cake itu menanti dirinya datang dan membukanya, bersiap menusuknya.

Jadi karena inikah Avaron meneleponnya malam itu? karena inilah Avaron tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya? Karena inilah juga Avaron memutuskan seluruh komunikasinya dengan Kai?

Membayangkan Avaron menunggu dengan kue ini di depannya dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala, senyuman Avaron yang riangnya saat ia menyiapkan kue ini dengan susah payah, harapan Avaron agar Kai mau meluangkan waktunya setidaknya 5 menit dari kesibukannya untuk memintanya meniup lilin-lilin ini dari jauh… membuatnya Kai tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai, membenci, menyalahkan, dan menyesali dirinya sendiri.

Dialah yang menghancurkan Avaron. Harapan Avaron yang sederhana itu hancur karenanya, karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Dalam sekejap dia merasa seluruh dunianya sudah tidak berarti lagi. Persetan dengan para ribuan fans yang menghujaninya dengan ribuan ucapan selamat dan pujian saat ia ulang tahun, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan kado-kado mewah yang diberikan mereka dan para staff waktu itu. semuanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kejutan kecil yang disiapkan Avaron, dan dengan bodohnya, dia sendirilah yang menghilangkan kesempatan itu.

Seluruh penyesalan itu diikuti oleh bayangannya terhadap masa lalu. Ya, dia hampir tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untuk Avaron. Dia hampir tidak pernah berada di sebelahnya disaat Avaron membutuhkannya. Bahkan untuk hal terkecil sekalipun.

Dan dia semakin kesal karena kini seseorang akan mengambil alih tempatnya, sekarang orang lainlah yang berusaha menggantikan posisi dirinya untuk berada di sebelah Avaron. dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia harus membawa Avaron kembali kepadanya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ya, benar, sekarang dialah yang harus mencari dan datang untuknya dan meminta maaf.

Karena tekadnya itu ia sekarang bisa berdiri lagi dan menjalankan sebuah ide yang dalam waktu singkat ia dapatkan. Ia berlari ke kamar Avaron, mengambil handphone milik gadis itu dan memasang batereinya. Setelah handphone itu menyala, dia langsung ke menu kontak dan mencari sebuah nama dan nomor teleponnya.

Ketika ia menemukannya, ia menghubungi nomor itu dengan handphone miliknya sendiri. Setelah mendengar beberapa kali nada sambung, seseorang mengangkatnya.

"hai, Shou, aku tahu ini kau." sapa Kai ke orang yang mengangkat teleponnya. "aku harus berbicara denganmu sekarang juga. Kita bisa bertemu malam ini?"


	23. Regrets

The Impression

Author: Hoshi Yutaka

Part: 21/…

Rating: PG

Genre: romance, slight humor

Pairing: too lazy to tell

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: well, uh… you know, the usual…

Comments: my mind was wandering again, creating some wild imaginations and now I'm turning them into this

Teaser: _"she never compliments you, but she worships you deep inside her heart…"_

Current music: ガゼット– The True Murderous Intent

Setelah mengantarkan Avaron ke apartemen Aya, Shou kembali lagi ke petshop untuk mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal lagi. dia menggunakan kunci petshop yang ia bawa untuk membuka pintunya. Setelah ia mendapatkan dompetnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi, dia mendengar handphone yang ada di saku celananya berbunyi.

Ketika dia melihat caller ID-nya, nomornya tidak dikenal. Shou mengangkatnya. Sebelum ia bisa menyapa orang yang meneleponnya itu, orang itu sudah lebih dulu berbicara, langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Dari suaranya dan masalah yang dibicarakan oleh orang itu, Shou tahu yang sedang meneleponnya sekarang adalah Kai. Kai meminta Shou untuk bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu. Shou menyanggupi dan menyuruh Kai untuk datang ke petshop ini sekarang juga.

Dan dalam waktu yang tidak lama, Kai sudah datang di petshop, Kai melihat Shou sedang memperhatikan sebuah kandang hamster. Kai ingat tepat disanalah ia melihat Shou dan Avaron sedang tersenyum bersama.

"Airi baru saja melahirkan…" gumam Shou saat dia menyadari Kai sudah datang dan berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Airi? Airi siapa?" Kai bingung.

''Airi, hamster yang ada disini…'' Shou menoleh ke arah Kai. "hai, Kai. Suatu kehormatan aku bisa mendapat telepon darimu, terutama di jam yang tidak wajar seperti ini. Rasanya seperti orang penting saja." Ia tersenyum ramah pada Kai.

Kai heran. Kenapa orang ini tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali. Apa ia tidak tahu masalah yang terjadi antara Avaron dengannya?

"kau tidak tahu ya, aku mengajak kita bertemu di jam yang tidak wajar seperti ini karena apa?" Kai memancing Shou.

"aku tahu. Karena Avaron, kan?" Shou menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi."

"kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?"

"di petshop ini. Dia disini aku menemukan dia sedang menangis, dan hampir saja ia akan menghabiskan malamnya disini. Kau seharusnya melihat dia nyaris tidur di atas lantai hanya dengan menggunakan karung makanan anjing sebagai alas kepalanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan…'' cara Shou mengatakannya sama sekali tidak seperti kalau ia menyalahkan Kai karena telah membuat Avaron seperti itu.

''ya, itu karena aku yang membuatnya seperti itu…'' kata Kai dengan penuh sesal.

"kalau bukan karena kau, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Avaron seperti itu?" tuding Shou.

"apa kau juga tahu apa yang membuat kami bertengkar seperti ini?"

''aku tahu. Karena aku kan? Kalau aku salah, tidak mungkin kau mengajak kita bertemu di jam yang tidak wajar seperti ini." Jawab Shou enteng.

"kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, ya?" Kai menatap Shou sinis.

''untuk apa aku merasa bersalah? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang kau pikir dengan Avaron. Malah…" Shou memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang masih diperban karena perbuatan Avaron. "dia yang melakukan ini padaku. Jadi kurasa aku tidak mungkin bisa macam-macam dengannya kalau pun aku mau."

"'macam-macam'?" Kai curiga dengan kata-kata Shou barusan. "jangan-jangan kau…"

"ya. Aku mencintainya. Memangnya kenapa?" Shou dengan tenang mengatakannya.

Dengan meminjam piyama milik Aya yang kebetulan ukurannya pas, Avaron kini mengatur futon ekstra yang dipinjamkan Aya untuknya. Malam ini ia benar-benar menginap di apartemen karyawan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"terima kasih Aya karena sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini. Aku berhutang padamu…" Avaron berterima kasih lagi pada Aya.

"tidak apa, Avaron-san. tapi, apa benar Kai-san mengusir anda?" Aya bertanya dengan nada prihatin.

"ya, Aya. Dia mengusirku." Jawab Avaron pelan.

''tapi masa, hanya karena Shou… dia seperti itu? Dia tega sekali…''

''dia hanya lelah karena sudah jauh-jauh datang dari luar kota secara tiba-tiba dan salah paham. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan, Aya. Tenang saja…''

''ketenangan? Ketenangan? Seharusnya dia itu diberi pelajaran. Aduh, kenapa anda tidak hajar saja dia seperti anda memelintir tangan Shou-kun, tapi lebih parah lagi!''

"tidak bisa, Aya…" Avaron menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu kepadanya…"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintainya."

"oh, aku mengerti. karena anda mencintainya, anda tidak bisa melukainya karena tidak sanggup. Jadi… apa dia titik lemah anda?" Aya yang belum pernah mempunyai pacar kini belajar satu hal dari Avaron.

Avaron mengangguk. "kalau kau nanti sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai, benar-benar kau cintai, kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini."

"baiklah… tapi walaupun begitu, dia pasti harus mencari anda, kalau ia masih mencintai anda. Benar, kan, Avaron-san?" cara Aya berbicara yang polos membuat Avaron tersenyum.

"aku harap begitu. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, aku harus mencari apartemen baru.'' Kata Avaron santai.

''anda pasti sedih… melihat Kai-san seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya dia sampai seperti itu, bahkan dia juga tidak memberikan anda kesempatan untuk berbicara."

"dia seperti itu mungkin juga karena salahku. Aku tidak benar-benar mendengarnya, karena aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan salah satu bagian dari dirinya." Avaron berbaring di atas futonnya yang sudah digelar dan mendesah pelan.

''eh? Apa?'' Aya tidak tahu.

Tapi Avaron malah menjawab, ''tidak, tidak apa-apa. susah untuk dijelaskan. Hanya aku dan dia saja yang mengerti. Sekarang sudah jam 3, Aya. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Oyasuminasai…''

''eh… ya… oyasuminasai, Avaron-san…'' jawab Aya bingung sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di futon sebelah Avaron.

''kau mendengarku, kan? Aku mencintainya.'' Shou berkata lagi pada Kai yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

''lalu…'' Kai berusaha merangkai kata-katanya. ''apa dia tahu hal itu ?''

''kurasa tidak. Karena perhatiannya hanya terpusat padamu saja.''

''apa kau ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghakimiku?'' Kai bertanya. ''untuk menyalahkanku karena sudah menyakiti Avaron dan membanggakan dirimu sendiri karena sudah menjadi ksatria yang menemaninya disaat aku tidak ada?''

Shou tertawa. ''untuk apa? aku hanya beruntung saja bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Avaron dan menggunakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Berbeda dengan seseorang… dan sekarang giliranku yang bertanya, Kai-sama… kenapa kau kesini?''

''karena… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mendapatkan Avaron kembali…" jawab Kai.

''dia mencintaimu, Kai. dia pasti akan kembali padamu.'' Shou meyakinkan Kai.

"Shou…" Kai ingin Shou menceritakan sesuatu. "ceritakan padaku dari pertama kali kau bertemu Avaron, sampai sekarang. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan dan apa yang membuatmu bisa mencintainya?''

''aku melamar pekerjaan disini. Dan dia dengan baiknya menerimaku padahal saat pertama kali bertemu kita sudah berdebat lebih dulu karena perbedaan selera tentang visual kei. Dan…'' Shou memberi isyarat pada Kai agar ia mau mengikutinya.

Shou mengajaknya berkeliling petshop. "dia menyuruhku melakukan semua ini. Aku bekerja dari sore sampai malam, menjelang toko tutup, menggantikan shift Aya. Tapi terkadang aku juga bisa datang siang. Pekerjaanku adalah mengangkut dan mengatur stock-stock barang-barang yang akan dijual, membersihkan kandang-kandang hewan peliharaan, dan yang paling sering Avaron suruh adalah… membersihkan toilet."

"Shou… aku tidak menanyakanmu tentang pekerjaanmu, aku ingin kau menceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan bersama." Kai menyela Shou.

"inilah yang kulakukan bersamanya, Kai. Aku membantunya bekerja." Jawab Shou. "kalau kau seandainya menemukan kami sedang bermesraan, itu berarti kau sedang melihatku dikerjai Avaron untuk membersihkan toilet atau membersihkan kandang Toran-chan, kucing yang entah kenapa membenciku. Setiap kali aku mendekatinya dia selalu mencakarku. Dia tahu hal itu, makanya dia menyuruhku."

Kai ingin tertawa karena mendengar itu. Tapi dia menahannya dan memperhatikan cerita Shou lagi.

"dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau lihat kan iguana yang ada disana?" Shou menunjuk kandang iguana. "dia menamai iguana itu Shou. padahal dia betina!" seru Shou kesal. "dia juga memberiku julukan Makibo karena rambutku ini."

"Makibo?" Kai berusaha lebih keras untuk menahan tawanya. "tokoh anime kuda yang konyol itu?"

"ya. Dia bahkan nyaris saja memasang poster Makibao di dinding petshop kalau aku tidak melarangnya. Dasar putri babi…" gerutu Shou.

"kau memberinya julukan putri babi?" Kai kaget.

"kurasa cocok untuknya…" Shou menganggukan kepalanya. "nah, itulah keseharianku bersama Avaron. Apalagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

"yang lebih pribadi, Shou. apa dia percaya padamu dan memberitahu rahasianya padamu?" tanya Kai.

Shou diam sejenak sebelum dia menjawab. "awalnya tidak. awalnya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai orang berpenampilan aneh dan mengidolakan bandmu. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia percaya padaku. Jangan tanya padaku kenapa, karena aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sangat senang ketika aku sadar dia sudah mempercayaiku, dengan menceritakan kehidupannya padaku. Dan sekedar informasi, kebanyakan hal yang dia ceritakan tentang kehidupannya itu adalah kau, Kai…"

Sekarang Kai baru mengetahui kalau ternyata dia adalah dunianya Avaron, bukan bagian dari dunianya.

"walaupun dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak peduli, dia sangat sangat peduli padamu. Walaupun dia hampir tidak pernah memujimu, tapi dia sangat memujamu jauh di dalam hatinya. Walaupun dia jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya padamu, dia sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu." Shou berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, seakan-akan dia sudah mengamati Avaron lebih jauh dari apa yang dia ceritakan ke Kai.

"kau benar-benar mencintainya…" Kai mengambil kesimpulan.

''dia pernah bercerita tentang saat pertama kali kau dan dia bertemu. Setelah itu aku mengetahui kalau dia adalah orang yang kuat tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya jatuh. Kenapa? Karena saat dia menceritakan bagian dimana dia melihat senyumanmu, ekspresinya sudah seperti orang gila, yang dimana aku tahu kalau hanya sebuah senyuman darimu saja dia sudah lemas apalagi kalau kau menyakitinya?"

"dan kau sudah pernah melihatnya jatuh karena aku, saat kau menemaninya di hari ulang tahunku…" tebak Kai.

"kau tahu darimana?" Shou melihat ke arahnya.

"aku tahu saja…"

"kau benar…'' Shou menarik nafasnya untuk kembali mengingat malam itu. ''sebenarnya rencananya adalah dia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia mengambil kursus memasak dan dia membuat kue disana. Kue ulang tahunmu. Dia ingin meneleponmu dan menyuruhmu meniup lilinnya dari jauh. Yang dimana menurutku waktu itu sangat konyol.''

''dan aku yakin rasa kuenya pasti tidak enak karena saat dia memanggang kuenya, bagian atas kuenya kosong. Yang berarti, aku bisa mengejeknya sepuasnya kalau aku tahu rasanya tidak enak. Makanya setelah dia merayakan ulang tahunmu, aku meminta izin untuk datang ke apartemennya setelah itu. Dia setuju. Dan ketika aku datang, kupikir dia akan menyambutku dengan tawa tidak jelasnya yang seperti orang gila itu atau bahkan yang lebih parah, kakinya tidak akan menyentuh tanah karena terlalu berbunga-bunga, dia malah menangis…''

Kai terdiam. Avaron menangis di depannya?

''kau pasti belum pernah melihat dia menangis. Aku yakin saat dia bertengkar denganmu tadi dia pasti menahan air matanya.''

''lalu, kau menemaninya?'' Kai meminta Shou melanjutkan.

"tentu saja. dia bisa melakukan hal gila apapun kalau dia sendirian, Kai. Saat aku ada saja dia sudah menghabiskan sebotol besar wine milikmu sendirian, apalagi kalau aku tidak ada?"

"jadi dia mabuk?"

"sangat. Termasuk aku juga. Tapi aku tidak semabuk dia. Aku mabuk, tapi aku masih bisa berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelah aku pergi. Yang pasti, besok paginya, dia memaksakan diri untuk datang kesini dan bekerja, padahal kepalanya pusing berat, dia bahkan muntah-muntah di toilet, dan kembali menjadi gila. Yang ia lakukan waktu itu salah satunya adalah ini…" Shou memperlihatkan lagi pergelangan tangan yang diperban. "dia depresi karena kau."

"aku belum lama pergi dan dia sudah seperti itu?" Kai sangat terkejut.

''tampaknya dia juga merasa bersalah padamu karena sesuatu. Entahlah, saat aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan Ruki-san saat dia datang kesini untuk menitipkan Koron-chan, dia berkata seperti itu, katanya karena dia tidak memberimu sesuatu…?''

''astaga…'' Kai mengusap wajahnya. ''karena itu ternyata…''

''kau harus tahu juga kalau Tomomi, presiden, bos, ketua atau apapun itu dari PSC, menelepon Avaron dan membuatnya sangat kesal.''

''eh?'' Kai bingung. ''untuk apa Tomomi menelepon Avaron?''

"mana kutahu? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Avaron?" Shou mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"kau benar, Kai… saat kau pergi, banyak hal telah terjadi disini. Dan kau malah datang dengan tiba-tiba, seenaknya memarahi Avaron tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan mengusirnya. Kurasa agak susah untuk kau membujuk Avaron…"

"maka dari itu aku memintamu membujuk Avaron, Shou. Tapi aku kini tahu kau mencintainya… jadi kurasa aku tidak akan memintamu…'' Kai menghela nafas.

''kenapa? Takut aku akan sakit hati karena menjadi penghubung kalian berdua?" Shou bertanya dengan santai.

"kau tidak merasa sakit hati?" tanya Kai.

"hei, aku cowok. Aku bukan cewek sensitif yang baru menginjak masa puber yang akan menjadi liar atau bersikap seperti tokoh-tokoh di film drama yang menyedihkan itu. Aku sudah 20 tahun lebih, aku bisa menghadapi ini, Kai. Tapi karena aku tidak sanggup melihat Avaron menangis lagi karena kau, jadi kau akan kubantu." Shou tidak keberatan.

"benarkah?"

"sebenarnya aku bisa membunuhmu daritadi karena kau telah melukainya."

''dari caramu berbicara aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya daritadi. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. kenapa?''

''karena Avaron mencintaimu dan kalau kau tidak ada dia akan lebih merasa sakit hati lagi dan dia pasti akan membunuhku dengan cara yang lebih sadis lagi daripada caraku membunuhmu.'' Jawab Shou.

''apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, Shou?'' Kai meminta saran.

"entahlah… kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau kenal dia lebih lama daripada aku, kenapa kau meminta saran dariku?"

"aku ingin bicara dengannya. Kau pasti tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Bisa kau beritahu dimana ?''

''kalau aku memberitahumu dimana keberadaannya sekarang, dia pasti akan membantaimu lebih dulu, Kai…'' Shou berkata sarkastik.

''jangan katakan kalau dia sekarang ada di apartemenmu…'' Kai curiga lagi.

''tidak. Dia bahkan sudah menolaknya lebih dulu sebelum aku berpikir untuk membawanya kesana." Shou tertawa. "tenang, dia di tempat yang bagus."

Kai menggaruk kepalanya untuk mencari akal. ''Shou aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk melakukannya…'' Kai mulai memberitahu rencananya.

Setelah Kai memberitahu, Shou menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, ''baiklah." Shou menyanggupi. "tapi sebelumnya…" ia mengambil selembar kertas gambar dan spidol dari laci meja kasir dan memberikannya ke Kai. "tanda tangan dulu disini…"

"tanda tangan?" Kai tidak mengerti. "untuk apa?"

"hei, aku masih tetap fansmu disini, Kai…" Shou tertawa santai. "memangnya aku daritadi tidak bersorak dalam hati karena bertemu idolaku?"

''baiklah…'' Kai membuka tutup spidol dan menandatangani kertas gambar itu di atas meja kasir.

''jangan lupa, tulis 'untuk Shou' disitu.'' Shou meminta lagi yang dimana Kai melakukannya.

"yes! Baiklah! dengan ini akan kubantu kau! Ayo kita bujuk Avaron!" seru Shou gembira saat dia menerima tanda tangan itu dari Kai.

Entah kenapa Kai merasa terintimidasi oleh Shou dari pertama dia bertemu dengannya. Bukan terintimidasi oleh kekerasan, tetapi oleh diri Shou yang memang santai seperti ini…

Besok paginya, Avaron pergi ke petshop bersama Aya. Saat mereka datang, suasana petshop terasa sepi dan dingin.

"tampaknya ada yang menyalakan pendingin ruangan belum lama ini…" Aya menduga. "semoga tidak ada apa-apa semalam…"

"mungkin karena semalam aku datang…" kata Avaron.

''tidak mungkin…'' Aya tidak percaya. ''pasti ada yang datang lebih dulu sebelum kita.''

Tapi Avaron tidak sempat merespon Aya karena dia mendengar langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam petshop dan orang itu berteriak. ''selamat pagi semuanya!''

''Shou.'' Panggil Aya saat pemuda itu datang. ''setelah kau mengantarkan Avaron-san dan kembali kesini lagi untuk mengambil dompetmu, berapa lama kau disini?''

''tidak sampai 5 menit. Aku hanya mengambil dompetku, lalu pulang.'' Jawab Shou dari bagian belakang ruangan.

''lalu, siapa yang menyalakan pendingin ruangan sampai kita datang barusan masih sedingin ini ?'' tanya Aya.

"entahlah. Mungkin Shou yang ada di kandang kepanasan jadi dia merayap dan menyalakan AC?"

Karena tidak terima oleh jawaban Shou yang asal itu Aya tertawa sarkastik, "haha… lucu sekali…"

"hei, kalau namanya Shou, itu berarti bisa saja sikapnya seperti aku kan?"

Avaron tertawa kecil karena melihat Shou dan Aya bertengkar. Dengan diam, ia berjalan menuju kandang Shou dan mendapati iguana itu ada di depan pintu kandang, menanti untuk diizinkan keluar darisana.

"hei…" sapa Avaron pada Shou si iguana. ''kau mau keluar?'' ia membuka kandang Shou dan menggendong iguana itu.

''kau masih kesal padanya?'' Shou tahu-tahu ada di sebelah Avaron dan berbisik di telinganya.

''astaga, Shou. Kau seperti Shou iguana…'' Avaron kaget.

''kenapa memangnya ?''

''kau tahulah, muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi…'' Avaron menjelaskan. ''ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Kesal? Kesal pada siapa?"

"pada tunanganmu…" jawab Shou.

"jangan bahas dia dulu, Shou…" Avaron mengabaikannya.

"kenapa?" Shou bertanya lagi.

"sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya!" Avaron makin enggan.

"baiklah… tapi orang yang kau tidak ingin bahas itu kini ada di depan pintu masuk…" Shou berkata lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan Avaron.

Avaron kaget dan masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Shou barusan. Masih dalam keadaan menggendong Shou si iguana, Avaron berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Kai, dalam keadaan rapi di depan pintu masuk, menatap Avaron dengan penuh arti, walaupun agak sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Avaron.

"ngg… ini iguana… peliharaan baru di petshop ini…" kata Avaron canggung saat Kai heran melihatnya membawa makhluk berwarna hijau itu. Avaron menyerahkan Shou ke tangan Aya yang sekarang menggendongnya.

"tampaknya iguana itu juga kesal padaku…" Kai berkata lirih saat dia berjalan mendekati Avaron.

Avaron menjawab pada Kai yang sekarang hanya berdiri beberapa centi di depannya, "kesal… kenapa?"

"kau pasti tahu alasannya…"

"ada apa kau kemari, Kai?" tanya Avaron. ''aku sedang bekerja disini…''

Avaron melihat ke sekitar mereka dan mendapati Shou dan Aya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"tampaknya mereka ingin memberi kita privasi…" Kai tertawa.

"kalau mereka keluar dengan membawa iguana itu, akan kupotong gaji mereka berdua…" gerutu Avaron pelan.

"mereka hanya ingin membantu kita…" Kai memegang kedua tangan Avaron.

Avaron merasa berdebar-debar dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Kai memegang tangannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kai tidak melakukan ini padanya.

"Ava…" Kai berusaha untuk mengatakannya. "aku… aku ingin meminta maaf padamu… maafkan aku…"

"untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf…" sela Avaron.

"Ava… aku sudah melihat cake itu…" pegangan tangan Kai semakin erat di tangannya. "kalau seandainya aku tahu kau menyiapkan semua kejutan itu hanya untukku, aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan langsung kemari untuk meniup lilin-lilin itu."

"tapi nyatanya tidak, kan?" Avaron tertawa sedih. "kau meniup lilin dari orang lain…"

''aku tahu, maka dari aku sangat menyesalinya, Ava… maafkan aku…'' Kai memeluk Avaron erat-erat.

''aku hanya ingin kau kembali… maafkan aku karena aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu…'' bisik Kai di telinga Avaron.

Avaron tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kai dan berusaha untuk menikmati momen ini. Tentu saja Avaron memaafkannya, dia tidak bisa membenci pria ini.

Dan setelah itu dia mendengar sebuah isakan pelan di telinganya, dan beberapa tetes air mata membasahi bahunya…

Kai menangis untuknya. Pria yang selalu dipuja orang-orang kini merendahkan dirinya dengan menangis untuknya… memohon pada Avaron untuk kembali kepadanya…


End file.
